The RESET Warfare
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: RESET after RESET, the day never pass, it's always an endless loop. Monsters and humans banded together to create a resistance to fight back against the RESETs. But we're losing friends and family with every RESET, the human child with too much DETERMINATION wants to take us all eventually. Is there any way for us to even win this hopeless war? Slight AU, Female Frisk, First PPOV.
1. Chapter 1: The Resistance

**DarkFoxKit: This was a story that I became inspired to write from a dream I had. The dream had me as Frisk trying to survive in this type of scenario, it was so cool that I decided to make a story based off of it. The first chapter I tried my best to give exposition without it seeming like exposition. I like to give thanks to Donfyre for beta reading this, and today is his birthday. I feel it's a special day enough for me to post this story, so happy birthday Donfyre! :D Anyways, I'll let you guys get on with reading. Please leave a review on what you think of it.**

* * *

 **The RESET Warfare**

 **Chapter 1: The Resistance**

It's a beautiful night outside, the stars were shining, the moon gave us a nice light, the wind was a nice cool breeze. I was walking along with Papyrus, as well as my little yellow monster kid friend Spike.

There were a few more monsters and humans walking behind us. To the average onlooker, we were just coming back from a hike or a group activity together. Yes, things were looking nice, the monsters and humans were getting along. Our bags were full of food, making it look like we're going on a nice big party tonight, right? Heh… if only…

My watch began to beep loudly. Mine wasn't the only one, Papyrus and the other monsters and humans looked at their watch. All of our faces paled as a computer voice spoke.

" **WARNING! ONE MINUTE TIL RESET. WARNING! GET TO THE SHELTER NOW."**

We have 60 precious seconds to make it back to base. None of us hesitated as we made a beeline towards the shelter, it was our only sanctuary for what was about to happen. Papyrus ran to the back, trying to make sure everyone would get back to the shelter safely. I looked around, making sure Spike was with me. I was worried he would trip and get left behind. It would happen a lot, giving us some pretty close shaves.

We ran down the streets, trying to stay together and keep going. I saw Spike tripping, and grabbed his tail to help him stay on his feet, we couldn't afford anyone tripping now.

" **30 SECONDS TILL RESET."**

We had to pick up the pace. The shelter was just up ahead, we have to make it in those doors!

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE! KEEP GOING! DON'T LOOK BACK!" I heard Papyrus yelling in the back.

" **20 SECONDS TILL RESET."**

We're getting closer, but the clock was ticking down too fast, I'm not sure if we're going to make it…!

I saw someone next to me tripped and fell, I looked back and held out my arm to help them stand up, but their body glowed blue for a brief moment and they got back to their feet. I smiled, knowing Papyrus was keeping a watchful eye on everyone, making sure nobody got left behind.

" **10… 9… 8…"**

"It's the final countdown! I-I don't think we're going to make it!" Spike yelled in fear.

" **7… 6…"**

"Yes we will! We're almost there!" I yelled back.

" **5… 4… 3…"**

I heard someone yell, "JUMP FOR IT!"

" **2…"**

All of us sprang for the door. I had a feeling Papyrus was helping with his blue magic.

" **1…"**

I held down my head and curled up as soon as I hit the floor inside the shelter. Shutting my eyes tightly, hoping and praying that everyone, including Papyrus, made it inside.

" **0…"**

There was a bright flash of light. Anyone who was still outside would no longer be with us… I didn't dare open my eyes or move, and I'm sure everyone else who were with me felt the same. The brightness soon began to fade and passed… I finally found the courage to open my eyes again.

It was still dark outside, but the morning sun was already starting to rise. I looked around, glad to see Spike was there with me. The other monsters and humans that came with us were all accounted for. I smiled in relief when I saw Papyrus was among us, good, he made it in.

Papyrus looked up around. "IT'S OKAY EVERYONE. THE RESET HAD PASSED AND THE DAY HAS STARTED OVER. NOBODY WAS LOST THIS TIME. WE HAD SURVIVED ANOTHER LOOP AND BROUGHT HOME ENOUGH FOOD TO FEED THE REST OF OUR FRIENDS AND ALLIES!" The skeleton monster announced proudly.

I sighed in relief. I thought we were going to lose someone for a minute there.

"Yo... that was _too_ close… I thought we were going to be goners for sure…" Spike said in relief.

I nodded in agreement to that.

* * *

"OH SANS! IS IT TIME FOR THE MORNING ANNOUNCEMENT ALREADY? WE HAVEN'T DELIVERED THE FOOD TO TORIEL YET-"

"Papyrus…" Sans, a shorter and chubbier skeleton monster, said in a tired tone. "You cut it in a little too close there."

"Y-YEAH… SORRY BROTHER, BUT WE HAD TO GO A LITTLE BIT FURTHER THAN USUAL TO FIND THE FOOD… WE DIDN'T THINK WE'D RUN OUT OF TIME SO QUICKLY," Papyrus said.

"Never go further and pick more than what you need. If you were just a half a second later, you could've been caught up in the RESET, and then you wouldn't be Papyrus anymore," Sans said sternly. "Don't you how many friends we've lost to this accursed human child's RESETs?"

"Y-YES… MORE THAN I'D LIKE TO KNOW…"

"Listen Paps…" Sans' voice soften up. "I love you, and I care about you. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you were gone… just try not to go too far this time, okay? Gathering food to feed everyone is important, but we don't need to be losing anyone either."

"O-OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD MAKE SURE NOBODY GETS TAKEN AWAY! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

I took the bag's sash off me and placed it on the pile of food bags. Sans and Papyrus uses their blue magic to levitate them and take it all to Toriel. She'll be handling the food and distributing them to everyone.

"For a second there, I was worried the Leader would chew Papyrus' head off," Spike said to me.

"Sans just really cares for Papyrus, and it would really hurt if we lost anyone else, we're barely getting by as it is…" I said.

"Yeah, I know, but shoot… I still find it hard to believe that one human child would give us so much trouble, you know? RESET, RESET, RESET, we've been living the same day over and over again. When is tomorrow ever going to get here?" Spike complained.

I looked down and sighed, "I guess whenever she finally decides to let the day pass…"

"And when would that be? It's always been at midnight she would RESET. We finally become free of the Underground, only to be trapped again by a looping day…" Spike frowned. "I can't believe she even got Undyne… she would've been an awesome help… And even Asgore…"

"I know… we lost a lot to that human child's RESET, but I'm sure Alphys will find a way to counter that RESET and extract all that DETERMINATION away… somehow…" I said, trying to reassure both Spike and myself.

"I hope so… I miss my sister…" Spike said sadly.

"I know… but fighting against a time anomaly is like trying to hold on to water with your bare hands… or your feet in your case," I sighed. "But I'm sure we'll find a way. The RESETs may have corrupted and brainwashed our friends, but Alphys is working on a way to reverse that as we speak. And as long as we have this shelter, made with anti-time magic and metal, we'll be safe from those RESETs."

"I guess so… but it's kind of funny… we haven't gotten any older because of the loops, yet we can still get hungry and run out of food," Spike said.

"I guess the time anomaly could choose what to set back and what to keep going. I don't know," I said.

Spike and I stood up and walked to the cafeteria where Toriel will be distributing our share of food. We eat every new loop morning to make sure we have enough energy to go out again.

"Yo… do you think that after everything… that if we managed to finally win, that humans and monsters would still be together and live in harmony like we're doing now?" Spike asked me. "I mean we only banded together because we had no choice, but what would happen once the war is over?"

"Well I like to believe that humans and monsters can co-exist together in peace, because we've worked together for a long time now for a common cause. But let's think about that _after_ we actually win," I said.

"Right… But I wonder… do you think maybe we could beat that nasty human if we had Alphys inject someone with more DETERMINATION? If someone else had a higher DETERMINATION than that human's, then their ability to RESET would be taken away, right?" Spike suggested.

I shook my head as we sat down on a rugged table. "It's not that simple, Spike, otherwise she would've done that on the first few loops."

"Why not? I mean sure monsters would melt, but maybe another human could-"

"No," I shook my head, "Alphys had to extract DETERMINATION from somewhere, she can't just get it out of thin air. And the DETERMINATION samples she had before were from humans who had already died… but if she tried to extract some from someone's who's alive, it could leave terrible side effects, like when a monster melted. It's risky, and even if she did inject someone, even a human, with that much DETERMINATION to surpass the time anomaly's, it could have some nasty repercussions. Natural DETERMINATION is one thing, but being forced fed more than you could chew usually results in violent vomiting."

"O-oh, I see… how does anyone have that much natural DETERMINATION then?" Spike asked.

"Who knows, Spike, who knows…" I looked down.

Toriel came by, giving us a warm smile as she put down two bowls of food in front of us.

"Here you go, children, be sure to eat up," Toriel said.

"The portions are smaller than before…" Spike noted.

Toriel sighed and said, "Yeah… sadly the food you brought back weren't nearly as much as last time, so we had to make the portions smaller."

"We couldn't find enough food nearby anymore, we had to go out further," I explained. "We almost got caught up in the RESET because of it."

"O-oh dear… this is very troubling…" Toriel frowned.

"Something must be done, or we'll starve and be forced to move closer to _her_ ," I said with some venom.

"That's exactly what _she_ wants." Spike frowned.

"Let's try not to worry about that, okay? You two better eat up now, Sans will start the morning announcement soon, after that you better get some sleep. When was the last time you even slept?" Toriel asked, though the question was directed at me rather than Spike.

"I don't know… maybe five or six loops ago… night never lasts very long…" I said.

Toriel gave a sigh, "I know you're trying hard to help, child, but you still have your limits. Your mind still needs to rest."

"Maybe I will after the announcements," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Okay then, be sure that you do," Toriel said firmly, as if she was my mother.

As soon as she walked away, I gave a sigh.

"I still don't know why she likes to see me as her child," I groaned.

"Hey, I think it's an honor the former queen would like to take you in as one of her own," Spike said.

"But I don't deserve it… and there's too much to be done to be babied right now," I said as I began chewing on my food.

Because Spike didn't have any arms, he had to eat with his face. Admittedly it was quite amusing to watch. I wonder if Sans had any plans… he knew more about time anomalies than any of us, surely he and Alphys could come up with some way to counter the RESETs. They did build this shelter after all.

* * *

After we finished eating, we left our table and walked to the center of the shelter. That was where Sans would make his announcements and set the group into teams on what to do for this loop.

"Yo, about that talk with DETERMINATION…" Spike said as we sat down on the cold floor together. "Didn't you used to have that, Frisk?"

I gave him a small, sad smile and said, "I'm a human being… naturally I do have some of… _that stuff_. But it doesn't matter if I do or not, none of our DETERMINATION could surpass Chara's."

Spike frowned a bit, but nodded. "Yeah, otherwise this war wouldn't be happening right now."

Humans and monsters sat with each other and mingled a bit while waiting for our leader Sans to come up and make his announcements. It was kind of funny when I think back to how everyone used to be during the early loops. Humans and monsters would split up into their own species and sit away from each other… and now look. I guess you don't work together for months or years and not to start getting along.

The chatter soon quiet down when Sans came up in front of us.

"Allies, fellow resistance and freedom fighters, or whatever you like calling yourselves, here we go again with another loop. We came close to losing Papyrus and a group of food gatherers, but thankfully they made it in just before the RESET. However, it's troubling that our food gathering group would have to travel further away just to get enough amount to feed everyone. Chara is making sure we'd have to keep going further away from our shelter here. The soldiers has been raiding the village outside our shelter every new loop to make sure we wouldn't have such easy access to food. Now as you know, Chara always RESETs at midnight. Nobody knows why she always does at that point in time, but at least it gives us a warning prior. Thanks to the alarm watches Alphys made, it warns us about a minute, a full 60 seconds, before the RESET comes."

"But a minute isn't nearly enough time to get back when we have to go further away," Someone spoke up.

Sans nodded, "That is true, a minute isn't a lot of time. Sadly it's the best we can do since it's hard to detect RESETs coming at all. We can't bring the fight to Chara, nor can we kill her, either option would just result in a RESET and the last thing we need is to get caught up in that. If you get caught by the RESET, your mind belongs to Chara, _forever._ "

"We know all that, but isn't there any way we could stop it?" A young human boy asked.

"Dr. Alphys is still working on a way to do so, but we don't have enough data or technology to resist the RESETs. Extracting the DETERMINATION from Chara is too dangerous, because it takes too much time to extract that much DETERMINATION, time that we can't ever afford," Sans sighed tiredly.

"So basically nothing's changed from the last 764 RESETs. That is most unfortunate," I heard a Final Froggit say.

"'Fraid not. Until we can get some better results, we'll have to stick with what we're doing," Sans answered. "I'll begin the assignments for the teams now…"

It's hard to believe Sans used to be the laidback, bad-pun-loving guy that he was two years worth of RESETs ago. Now he can't afford to be like that as the leader of the resistance. I felt sorry for him, he never wanted to take such a responsibility. I waited while Sans assigned a team role for each group.

"... And Spike, you'll be with the gadget finders this time. See if you can find anymore data or technology we can use," Sans said.

I frowned when I realized he never called on me.

"That is all, everyone else will stay in the shelter today. Dismissed," Sans finished.

* * *

When Sans began to walk away, I ran up to him, "W-wait, Sans…"

"Hmm? What do you want, kiddo?" He asked me tiredly.

"Sans… what about me? You didn't put me in a group," I pointed out.

"Of course I didn't, Frisk. Toriel requested me that I made you stay behind for this loop. You need a break, Frisk, you've been overworking yourself. Heh, look at me, I'm the pot calling the kettle black," Sans chuckled humorlessly.

"But Sans, you and I both know we have every reason to be overworking ourselves," I said lowly. "You're the leader here, and I… I'm… responsible for this whole mess."

Sans gave a small shrug and said, "Can't argue with that, kid… but you'd be of no use if you're tired. Get some sleep, Frisk. I can give you an assignment next loop."

I frowned and looked at him.

"That's an order, Frisk."

"Alright, alright, I'll go take a nap or something," I grumbled.

I walked to my room, which was just an empty space. For a bed, all I had was a thin blanket and a small pillow. I laid on the cold floor and covered myself up with the thin blanket. We had some beds and futons, but I didn't want any of them, I let the others use them. I deserve the floor after all.

I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Thinking about what Spike… what everyone's been asking… when will it be over? When can we finally see a new day? How long do we have to live in fear of RESETs? Is there any way to beat Chara? Heh… I wish I had the answers to all those questions, but I myself have been asking them too. Oh well… I guess I'll have to work twice as hard in the next loop…


	2. Chapter 2: A Great Loss

**DarkFoxKit: Alright, and here I am with another cha- … Something's… not right here… *is looking around before moving toward the backstage* … HEY! What are you doing here? *grabs onto something or someone before yanking them out onto the stage***

 **Donfyre: OW OW! H-hey, not so rough! DX I was just, uh… cheering you on! Silently. From the shadows. Where you hopefully wouldn't have been able to see me… ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: Uh-huh… *faces to the camera* Remember that Donfyre birthday guy I mentioned in the last Author's Note? Yeah, this is him. So, Fyre, mind telling the readers why you decided to sneak in here? If you don't tell, I may have to do something to you. :3**

 **Donfyre: Meep! H-hey, "Donfyre birthday guy"? That's a pretty crude way to put it. *pouts* Aaaanyways… I was kind of-ish helping Fox here with this story, but couldn't get on in the last AN 'cause I was on vacation. But I is back now! And a little worried about what Fox will do now that I'm in her, ahem… vicinity. *glances at her as she was still looking at me mischievously***

 **DarkFoxKit: "I is back now" and you called me crude. Hee, hee, hee, you've left me alone. So I need to get you baaaack. But for now, let's just leave off with you introducing yourself. *sneaks behind Fyre, before jumping and pouncing Fyre into the ground***

 **Donfyre: What are you- WAH! *is pounced to the ground by the crazy kitsune***

 ***As soon as DarkFoxKit had pounced Donfyre off stage, the curtains fell.***

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Great Loss**

After waking up from that nap, my watch indicated it was only late afternoon. It was still several hours before the RESET. I sat up from my floor bed and stretched out a bit. Sleeping like this always left me stiff, but I didn't care, at least my mind was refreshed enough to do something.

I rubbed the grogginess out of my eyes before standing up. I'm going to go look for Sans, maybe he'll give me an assignment now. Sans had told me to remain in the shelter for this loop, but there isn't much to do here.

"Sans?" I looked around the shelter for him.

"Oh, Frisk, you're awake now I see, did you have a good sleep?" Toriel asked me.

"Stiff, but yeah, I guess. Toriel, do you know where Sans is? I wanted to ask him if there's something I could do for the remainder of this loop," I said.

Toriel hesitated before she said, "Oh… well… Sans is sleeping right now, Frisk. I told him he should take a break and sleep for a while, overworking himself isn't going to bring us any closer to stopping Chara."

I sighed. Toriel is the mother of the resistance, she keeps everyone in line to stay healthy. "But I don't want to stay in here when I could be doing more out there. Maybe I could find something that would be useful for Alphys to use!"

"Frisk child, please calm down," Toriel said gently to me. "I understand that you want to put an end to Chara's reign, but you're only a child-"

"So is Chara!"

"Yes, but she can manipulate time. Frisk… you know why it's important to have some people and monsters stay behind, right? It would be foolish to let them all out at once and risk losing the entire resistance to the RESET, and some of them needs to rest, like you do," Toriel said.

"But I've already rested. I need to be out there, helping," I argued.

"You only took a nap, Frisk. Allow yourself to just relax for the day… for this loop. You'll get your turn next loop, okay child? Maybe you can help me with the food when the food gatherers get back," Toriel suggested.

I sighed and looked down. Toriel pat my head gently to try to reassure me, before walking off somewhere.

* * *

If only Toriel knew _how_ Chara came back with the power to RESET… I looked down at my hands. RESET… what an awful power… it's not something that should be in the hands of any human, let alone a child. Everyone's fate is constantly being toyed with by a _child_! Sans has every right to be bitter, he had every right to give up hope. And yet… he's still trying his hardest to break through this endless cycle of RESETs. Papyrus must be what keeps him going, dear sweet Papyrus...

I looked over at the door, wondering how Spike was doing. Hoping he wouldn't get caught by any soldiers that were lurking out there. Getting caught by a brainwashed soldier is almost as bad as getting caught in Chara's RESET. Spike was the only friend I had to my age, because we already knew each other before… everyone else knew of me, but I was too shy and ashamed to talk back to them. What would I do without Spike? Papyrus, Sans and Toriel are all too busy with their own jobs to really talk to me. Alphys wouldn't talk to anyone other than Sans anymore, she's been locked up in her lab for several loops.

I sighed as I thought about Undyne. Undyne was caught in Chara's first RESET when it had everyone off guard, she stayed behind while everyone was evacuating to the shelter. Asgore soon followed, trying to make up for his sins in the past. Alphys hadn't been the same since then…

Looking at the door, I knew what I had to do. I may be disobeying Sans' order, but there's no way I could just sit by and do nothing. I put my hand on the door and opened it. I stepped outside, seeing the sun still high in the sky. Good, I should have some time to find _something_ , a clue or anything really, before midnight.

Since I was alone and not in a group, I decided I could cover more ground this way. I ran down the streets and looked through some empty houses. The houses looked like someone lived here and only left for a few hours rather than a place that's been abandoned for years. One good thing about the RESETs, if there was any, was that nothing ages. But this could be seen as a bad thing too.

I sighed as I didn't find anything remotely useful. I did notice that everyone's kitchen was raided. That's not surprising, the soldiers always steal everyone's food to make it that much harder for us. There wasn't any technology here that we didn't already have at the shelter. I had to ask myself if it's possible for something like a _time anomaly_ to leave any clues or data behind. I suppose if it were that easy, we wouldn't be living in fear of RESETs every loop. What am I looking for exactly? This is basically asking the blind to find a needle in a tower of haystacks, and that's assuming there's a needle there at all.

There wasn't anything of use near here. I sighed to myself. I didn't have anyone else with me, and straying too far from the shelter by myself is too dangerous.

* * *

I was thinking about going back to the shelter, when I heard someone calling.

"Hey! You over there!"

I jumped and spun around, but I didn't see anyone.

"Huh? W-who's there?" I demanded.

"Come over here!"

I saw something moving down the street at the corner of one of the houses. I frowned a bit, someone was calling me. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't make out who it was.

"Come on, hurry up! I think I found something that could be useful!" The voice called.

That got my attention. If it's anything that could give us an edge against Chara, I was willing to take it. I ran down the street and towards the house. But when I looked around the corner, I didn't see anyone.

"Uh… hello? If this is some kind of prank, it isn't funny!" I yelled.

"Over here, I'm over here!" The voice called from a distance.

Looking around, I saw something waving to me further down the street. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable as I was getting further and further away from the shelter.

"Come on, don't you want to see the thing I found? It may help us win this war against Chara!" The voice said.

Deciding to take a chance, I ran after the voice again. Every time I turned a corner, it was gone again. Where the heck…?

"You're almost there!"

I glared a bit and ran around the corner again and- an arrow flew past my head. My blood went cold when I saw who was right in front of me.

"Hello there, punk. Long time no see, eh?"

My mouth went dry as I stumbled back a bit. N-no… it's… it's…

"U-Undyne!" I yelled.

"That's _Commander_ Undyne to you, punk!"

Undyne wore a black armor with spikes on her shoulder. I backed away from her as she gave me a sadistic smile, she had found her prey.

How did I end up running into Undyne out here? The elites like her are usually in the city where Chara is! Why is she out here? How did she know I was alone?

"It was pathetically easy to lure you away from the shelter. And now that I've got you alone, you're mine, punk. Just hold still, this will hurt a lot!" Undyne smirked before summoning more spears.

I yelped when I felt my SOUL beating in my chest. She's trying to force it out. I wrapped my arms around my chest and tried to run in the other direction. I couldn't let myself get engaged with her.

But when I tried to run, several spears popped out of the ground right in front of me, barring me from going any further. I looked back at her in fear, grabbing the nearest stick I could find and hold it out as if a pathetic way to threaten her.

"HAHA! Do you really think you and that wimpy stick is going to be any threat to me? Looks like my job is a lot easier than I thought," Undyne laughed as she walked towards me. "Mistress Chara would be thrilled when I bring you back to her."

My body was shivering as I fell on my butt, still holding out the stick in front of me. My arm was shaking and I gritted my teeth. I knew I was done for the minute Undyne targeted me. She's top of the soldiers for a reason. I can't believe I was so stupid, I let myself get caught out here. I went out alone, and I went against Sans' orders. Why am I always such a screw up!? I let out a yelp when she smacked the stick out of my hand with ease.

"Time to go, ya big shaking coward," Undyne smirked as she towered over me.

I shut my eyes and did the only thing I could think of.

I called for help.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" That laugh… it was music to my ears.

* * *

Undyne gave a surprised look on her face before her body was covered in blue magic and she was thrown away from me. A familiar costume wearing skeleton jumped in front of me.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD HEARD YOUR CALL, FRISK!" Papyrus said to me.

"P-Papyrus!"

Undyne stood up and broke out of Papyrus's blue magic from sheer brute force. She then gave a smile, "Well, well, well, look at what the dog dragged in. It's been a while, Papyrus."

"UNDYNE, THOUGH WE WERE FRIENDS AND COMRADES BEFORE, I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO CAPTURE MY HUMAN FRIEND! FRISK IS AN IMPORTANT MEMBER OF THE RESISTANCE!" Papyrus said.

"Heheh, well you might think differently once you find out the truth about that kid you're protecting," Undyne sneered.

I flinched back at what she said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT FRISK. YOU'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED BY THAT EVIL CHARA, SO I CANNOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU'LL SAY! PLEASE UNDYNE, LET US GO."

"You should know me better than that, Papyrus. Once I find my target, I _never_ give up going after them!" Undyne announced.

I gasped when Undyne leaped at Papyrus with her spear, but thankfully Papyrus reacted quickly enough to par her spear with his bone weapon. Undyne fired more spears at him while Papyrus retaliated with more bones.

"FRISK! YOU MUST RUN BACK TO THE SHELTER, HURRY! UNDYNE CAN'T GET TO YOU THERE!" Papyrus yelled over to me while trying to hold back Undyne.

"B-but Papyrus…!" I began to protest.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! I'LL HOLD OFF UNDYNE, JUST GET TO THE SHELTER AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Papyrus yelled.

I bit my lip, there really wasn't anything I could do to help him… I couldn't fight Undyne, she would easily overpower me, but I also knew once I leave… Papyrus… would be captured in my place. No… no, no, no! This _can't_ happen, not to Papyrus! Sans… he couldn't go on without Papyrus!

"No! Papyrus, _you_ run away, please! The resistance needs you more than it needs me!" I yelled over the battle.

"FRISK PLEASE, THIS IS NO TIME TO ARGUE! GO NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Papyrus said.

"But what about Sans? He _needs_ you, Papyrus! Just let her take me, _please_! You'll be better off this way!" I yelled back.

"You should listen to the kid, Papyrus! As awesome as it would to have you a part of the army, Mistress Chara really wants Frisk," Undyne said.

Papyrus looked hesitant on that. He landed before me and said, "... FRISK… NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS… YOU KNOW YOU'LL ALWAYS BE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, RIGHT?"

I nodded to him, thinking this was his way of saying goodbye before he handed me over to Undyne. "I-I understand, Papyrus. You do what you have to for the resistance."

"YES, AND I WILL. FRISK, MY BROTHER AND I KNOW YOU WILL FIND A WAY TO END THIS WAR, EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU COULD. I BELIEVE IN YOU, MY FRIEND. TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER FOR ME."

"Wait- Papyrus, no!" I yelled when I felt his blue magic covering my SOUL and body.

"Don't you _dare_ , Papyrus!" Undyne hissed.

I struggled against Papyrus' blue magic, but I wasn't strong enough to break out of it.

"JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF FRISK, YOU CAN WIN THIS WAR FOR US! I PROMISE!"

I let out a scream as Papyrus threw me with as much force as he could. I saw Undyne charging at Papyrus with her spear as I was sent flying.

"Papyrus! PAPYRUS! NOOOO!"

* * *

I shut my eyes as tears fell out of them and my body was descending. I landed on some flowers with a soft THUD. I was near the shelter, next to the garden of golden flowers Toriel raised herself. Since they always get RESET, they never wilt. I looked over down the streets, still hearing the fighting going on. I stood up from the flowers and prayed that Papyrus would be able to escape Undyne and run back into the shelter.

I dared to hope that Papyrus would knock Undyne out and run back here. The noises soon stopped and all became silent. I gulped in anticipation, waiting… waiting to see the smiling skeleton, bragging about how great he was in his daring escape from Undyne. I waited… and waited… The sun was setting now, it'll get dark soon. The wind began to pick up.

I shivered as I kept waiting for Papyrus to come back. He wasn't that far away, he should've been back by now, especially if he was running. If Papyrus didn't come back soon, he'll be caught in the RESET… The longer I waited, the more I began to feel uneasy. Papyrus… Papyrus would come back, right? He… he _had_ to, he was Sans' brightest hope in this hellish world! Please let him come back.

"Papyrus…" I weakly called out. "Papyrus! Please, come out! If you don't get back soon, you'll be caught in the RESET! Please…"

I didn't know how long I sat out there, desperately waiting for Papyrus to show up. I clinged onto what little hope I had that the brightful skeleton would return. Any minute now… maybe… maybe he went to check on the others…? Y-yeah, that's gotta be it… I looked up to see the stars were in the night sky. Please Papyrus, come back…

Before long, I saw groups coming back. They had bags full of food, and another group with pieces of gadgets in their boxes. They looked at me for a bit.

"What's Frisk doing out here alone?" One of them asked.

I could hear them whispering to each other.

"Yo Frisk!"

Spike ran over to me, the box he used to pick up gadgets was around his waist, and said, "Frisk… what're you doing out here, and all alone?"

I couldn't even answer him. My mouth was dry and my throat was constricted. I had already known, deep down inside… Papyrus was…

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when our watches began beeping loudly.

" **WARNING! ONE MINUTE TIL RESET. WARNING! GET TO THE SHELTER NOW."**

Everyone made a beeline for the shelter. I stayed where I was, despite the warning.

"Frisk! Frisk we have to go!" Spike called out to me while everyone was running.

"But Papyrus…!" I was trembling, I couldn't leave Papyrus behind.

"Frisk, come on! We have to get to the shelter!" Spike pushed me with his head.

I still hesitated as he pushed me towards the shelter.

" **30 SECONDS TIL RESET."**

"Frisk please! I don't know what happened, but we can't stay out there!" Spike begged.

"W-we can't leave… Papyrus still isn't here…" I weakly argued back.

"Then let's get to the shelter! We can't afford to lose anyone else! Come on!"

" **20 SECONDS TIL RESET."**

"No, I can't leave him… Sans… Sans will…"

"We can't worry about what Sans will do right now! Do you want him to lose more than just his brother, Frisk?" Spike looked at me in the eyes. "Do you think you'll be helping him by staying out here and letting yourself be assimilated into the enemy?"

" **10… 9…"**

"Chara's going to turn Papyrus against us!" I yelled.

" **8...7… 6…"**

"All the more reason for us to get to the shelter now," Spike said back.

" **5… 4…"**

I grabbed Spike's tail and ran to the shelter faster than I had ever run before. Spike along with me, and I held onto his tail to make sure he didn't trip.

" **3… 2… 1… 0."**

We both made a dive to the door, and barely made it in just before the light of the RESET reached us.

"W-we made it… whew, I was worried that we… uh… Frisk?"

I was curled up on the floor, crying. I hated crying, but that was all I could do, that's all I _wanted_ to do right now.

I heard footsteps coming towards us… I recognized those footsteps… I… I don't know what I'm going to tell him.

"Kid? What happened?" Sans asked me.

"S-Sans… I… I'm so sorry…"

"What were you doing out there, kid? I thought I told you to stay inside the shelter," Sans said before looking around. "... Where is Papyrus?"

"Where is my _brother_?" Sans' tone darkened. Nobody else dared to speak.

I sniffled before daring to look up at him. "S-Sans… Papyrus… isn't coming back…"

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: So now they've lost Papyrus, and Sans isn't looking too happy about that. This is just a taste of what's to come in the story. I like to thank everyone who's read this story, and left a review.**

 **AShinyBlueMew : Yeah, I've noticed most of my best work comes from using dark elements in a story. This idea came to me in a dream, literally, it's why I was inspired to write this concept. And I learned about Chara from Donfyre. I already knew about Undertale before it became popular after all, and it was thanks to Donfyre.**

 **The shadows only want to play : Hi! ... Please don't hurt me, scary shadow. ^^' And I'm glad you're interested in this. I hope this helps pull you over more.**

 **Raze Olympus : I'm glad you like it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Hopelessness

**DarkFoxKit: *Is sitting on some kind of blue thing, typing on her computer* Ah, and it's done! Wonderful if I do say so myself, eh Fyre?**

 **Donfyre: *sweatdrops* Sure, maybe, if I could actually see what you wrote!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Aww, but you make a comfy chair! I don't want to get up.**

 **Donfyre: Oh come on! DX *glances at the camera* This is embaaarrassing! And look, the AN's already starting!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh, it is? *waves to the readers* Hiiiii! Don't mind Fyre, I'm just using him as a chair while I type on my documents, no big deal! ;P He's comfortable to sit on.**

 **Donfyre: No big deal!? *squirms around* For one, I'm BORED just doing nothing down here! DX And now the readers are here so now it's embarrassing! Do you expect me to just be down here the entire AN?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Fiiiiine, if you don't want to be down there, then I'll have you up here! *picks Fyre up and pops him in front of the camera, before sitting on top of his head* Now hold still, I'm continuing the next chapter. :3**

 **Donfyre: *sweatdrops* This… works too, I guess. Except my neck hurts now. But the readers can see me now, so hiya readers! ^^; Welcome back to the Undertale story!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, welcome! How is this story treating you guys so far? The readers have been pretty quiet, so it's hard to say. But at least I have Fyre here to help encourage me. *slides off of Fyre and nuzzles his cheek with my furry head***

 **Donfyre: Heh heh. *blushes as the fox nuzzled me* But yeah, some more thoughts on what you guys think about the story is greatly appreciated! And Fox here will be very happy, and she's cute when she's happy. XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: What!? I am not cute! What makes you say I am? Do I need Mr. Forky to meet with Mr. Tail again?**

 **Donfyre: Wah! N-no no, I don't need reintroductions! And besides, I can call you cute too, you are when you're happy. :P So keep reviewing, readers! It gives us encouragement and gives me more reason to call the Foxy here cute. c:**

 **DarkFoxKit: Don't call me Foxy! You make me sound like some hot skinny woman chick or something! Which I'm NOT! DX**

 **Donfyre: Oh stop putting yourself down like that. XP Anyways, wanna get on with this chapter so the readers can finally get to it?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Alright, alright, fine. We hope you guys enjoy this! *sits back on top of Fyre* And now to continue my work… :3**

 **Donfyre: Gah! DX T-this is probably revenge for calling you cute... *pouts* Well, anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hopelessness**

You know, it's a good thing Sans went outside after I told him Papyrus wouldn't be coming back. Because Sans had summoned dozens upon dozens of those Gaster Blasters and leveled the village outside. It was like a hurricane along with five tornadoes combined touched down out there. But of course, we hadn't had weather in ages due to it always being a nice day every loop, and I wasn't too worried about the village either since they'll all be fixed in the next loop anyways.

Nobody argued while our Leader went on a grief-filled rampage. Nobody asked for the morning assignments, nor did anyone asked his plans or what our team assignments are. A lot of our hope, a lot of our cheeriness had died when Papyrus was taken by Commander Undyne.

I sat alone in my room, curled up with my thin blanket. After Sans calms down from his rampage, he'll probably come after me for letting his brother get captured like that. I didn't care though, because I deserve it. I disobeyed an order from Sans, went out on my own, and paid the price for being such an idiot.

* * *

I didn't know how long it's been, there were no windows in my room. But eventually, Toriel came to the door.

"Frisk… Sans would like to speak with you…" Toriel said gently to me.

My blood went cold in fear, but I nodded to her. If Sans is going to beat me within an inch of my life, so be it. If Sans wants to kick me out of the resistance and be bait for the next RESET, so be it.

I stood up and left my dark room, following Toriel to Sans' room. Sans' room was filled with papers and blueprints of complicated stuff that I could never hope to understand. There was a self sustaining tornado with a bunch of crumbled up paper.

"I brought Frisk, Sans. Try not to rip her apart, please," Toriel said and I shivered a bit.

"Don't worry about it, Tori. I'm too tired to blast her anyways," Sans replied. "Now please, leave. I need to speak with the kid alone."

I squeezed Toriel's hand, not wanting her to leave.

"It'll be alright Frisk, Sans will not harm you, I promise," Toriel reassured me, but I still squeezed her hand.

Why was I so afraid? I knew I deserved this. I slowly let go of Toriel's hand and she put it on my shoulder to comfort me a bit, before leaving me alone with Sans.

Sans' smile was still present, but it was easy to see it was a strained smile.

"Frisk… what were you thinking? You knew how dangerous it was to go out alone, you never know who could be watching. We _always_ go out in teams, going alone makes you an easy target for the soldiers," Sans said in a calm tone.

The reason I had was a stupid one, but I knew I had to face up to what I've done. I had been so used to avoiding consequences that I grew too lax about making mistakes.

"I… I wanted to help find a clue… and I thought if I went alone, it would be easier to find one…" I answered.

Sans groaned a bit and slapped his forehead with his bony hand before sliding it down his face. I could see the disappointment in his being.

"If you couldn't find a clue with someone helping you, you sure as hell wouldn't find one alone. I had told you to stay in the shelter, and you deliberately disobeyed me. And for what? My brother had to pay the price," Sans hissed as his pupils disappeared.

"I-I know… I… I screwed up badly, and nothing I do would make up for it… S-Sans, I…" I sighed in defeat. "I'm ready for whatever punishment you decide for me. Beat me to within the inch of my life, or shove me out of the shelter to get caught in the RESET, you'd be better off without me."

I heard Sans giving a sigh of his own before he said, "You know, as tempting as that is, Frisk, I'm afraid I can't do that. From what I heard, Chara is after you."

"She's after _all_ of us, what difference would it make if she got me or someone else?" I asked, feeling frustrated that Sans wouldn't try to bring what I did to justice.

"Who knows, we've been trying to figure out that little time anomaly for a while. All I know is if she wants you, then it would be in our best interest to _not_ hand you over to her. My brother, Papyrus, believed that you would end this war, even to the bitter end," Sans closed his eyes. "As much as I would like to mope here forever, I still have a job to do. Get out of here, Frisk."

I looked at him as he turned to the table filled with paperwork. I hesitated a bit.

"Frisk, if you don't leave soon, you'll be in for a bad time," Sans hissed and I could see his left eye was glowing blue.

As guilty as I was, my fear override my guilt and I quickly left his room.

* * *

When I looked at the other monsters and humans in the shelter, I noticed a heavy change in the atmosphere. Everyone was so… gloomy. It was like a great depression weighed down on us, everyone had lost hope. Papyrus had always worked hard to keep everyone positive with his energy, but it was easy to see without him everyone lost their spark.

I sat myself against the wall and curled my knees to my face, feeling tears sliding down my cheeks. I sniffled and cried silently to myself. Why Papyrus? Why did you have to come and rescue me? You should've just left me to be captured. The resistance need you more than it needs me, you bring light to everyone, and now that you're gone… all we see is darkness. I wasn't worth saving.

"Frisk…?"

I didn't look up. I kept my head buried in my knees, but I knew that voice, it was Spike.

"Frisk, are you going to be okay?"

I didn't bother to answer. Spike should know nobody's ever going to be okay. I heard him sighing before he slid down beside me.

"... H-hey… I know that losing Papyrus has been hard on everyone… especially you and Sans… but… Papyrus wouldn't want us to mope and cry about him forever. He always made sure everyone made it back to the shelter safely whenever the alarm for the RESET comes. And this is a war, we should've known not everyone will always make it back safely, and we should always be prepared for that," Spike said to me.

I sniffled before I said, "But it's _my_ fault Papyrus got captured… it's my fault he isn't coming back… it's my fault he's… he's… a part of Chara's army now… if I hadn't disobeyed Sans and gone out alone like I did, Papyrus would still be here, cheering us on like he always did. He should've left me, he should've let me be captured by Undyne…"

"You know he wouldn't ever do that, Frisk… And sure you've made the mistake of leaving the shelter alone, but you just wanted to help. I probably would've done the same thing. Come on Frisk, Papyrus wouldn't want to see you sad and blame yourself for this, he _chose_ to stay and protect you."

My voice cracked a bit. "Oh Spike… we've lost too many to Chara already. Her RESETs always carried some of her essence and brainwashes anyone caught up in it. It keeps us trapped, we can never move on nor could we ever get any older, and yet we can still lose the people we care about, we can still starve. What if this keeps going, Spike? We'll lose everyone eventually, either by Chara or by slowly going mad!"

"F-Frisk…"

I held my head as tears continued to stream down my face. "How could anyone handle repeating the same day over and over again? It would be more bearable if our memories were erased along with it, but no, we're doomed to relive the same hopeless day over and over again, watching everyone we love turn against us and live in fear we could be next. How could _anyone_ handle that? How did Sans handled it then…?" I bit my lip, I almost said too much.

"Frisk, calm down… it's okay, everything will be okay…" Spike said softly. "... You know what I used to do whenever my sister was upset? I would make funny faces at her until she laughs."

"Spike, this is not the time to be-" Spike was already making silly faces at me. I was amazed at the shape he can change his face into without any hands. One face made him look like Sans, another made him look like Toriel, and another made him look like the cute Lesser Dog.

"Why don't you pet me, Frisk? You know I'm good for it!" Spike 'begged' with his Lesser Dog's face.

I couldn't help but feel my lips twitching up to a smile as a giggle escaped from me. Everyone knows you shouldn't pet Lesser Dog too much, otherwise his neck would get way too long.

"Ah-ha! I knew I would get a laugh out of you eventually!" Spike smiled in triumph.

I did laugh, and felt a little better, but…

"T-thanks Spike, but… that doesn't change the fact that Papyrus is still gone…"

Spike gave a sigh and said, "Well… do you want to know what Papyrus would say if he was still here?"

I looked at the monster kid and he cleared his throat before he said in his best Papyrus' impression, "'FRISK! THERE IS NO NEED TO FEEL SAD FOR ME. FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CARRY ON THE WAR WITHOUT ME! I HAVE FAITH IN ALL OF YOU. NOW I MAY NOT BE WITH YOU ANYMORE, BUT I'LL STILL BE COUNTING ON YOU TO MAKE THIS RIGHT. PLEASE DO NOT CRY FOR ME, BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY AND FACE ON THE EVIL CHARA WITH A SMILE! AND IF YOU HAPPEN TO SEE THE CORRUPTED ME, BE SURE TO KICK MY BUTT! BECAUSE CORRUPTED ME WILL NOT BE AS COOL AS I AM... OR WAS. NYEH HEH HEH HEH!' How was that?"

I was staring at him before smiling as I felt tears falling from my face again. "Heh… wow Spike, you must've been hanging with Papyrus longer than I have. That sounds like something he _would_ say."

"Heh, yeah, I began to admire Papyrus before the whole loop thing began," Spike said.

I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and said, "Hey Spike… thanks. You've always been the voice of reason for me in these dark times."

"Hey, no problem. We all have to help each other in these dark times," Spike said. "And I'm sure we'll eventually move on after losing Papyrus, after all he gave himself up for a chance for us to win this war."

"Yeah…" I gave a sad smile. "Papyrus did… he truly believed I would be able to end this war, even though I don't know why he would."

"Well you are someone who did the impossible. You broke the barrier that kept monsters trapped for a long time, perhaps he believed you'll be able to break this loop someday too," Spike said. "And I too believe you will."

I shook my head, "You shouldn't have so much faith in me. I'm only a human kid like every other human here… but I will try my best."

"That's all anyone can ask for," Spike said.

* * *

Nobody left the shelter that loop, so nobody was lost when the RESET hit, but this did put us in a tough spot. Because nobody went out to gather our daily food, everyone was hungry. Toriel could only give us scraps of what was left over from the last loop.

I looked down at the table scraps on my plate. It was mostly just crumbs from pieces of fried chicken and bread. Spike was looking at his too.

"I guess we should find a new guidance leader for outgoing teams. Papyrus used to be that guide…" Spike said.

"I wonder who will have to replace Papyrus…" I frowned, still feeling guilty.

"I guess we'll find out in the morning announcement," Spike said.

When everyone gathered in the center of the shelter to hear today's announcements, there was no sign of Sans. Everyone looked around.

A Snowdrake sat down beside me and Spike.

"I think Sans is getting _cold_ feet. Not that I blame him, he did lose someone very important in his life, but…" Snowdrake frowned.

"At this point we'll starve if Chara's RESETs or soldiers don't get us first," A young man finished not too far away.

"Maybe we should just pick our own assignments today," A young woman suggested.

"It would be too chaotic without a leader," A Final Froggit argued. "We would get separated in panic during the final countdown and lose a lot more than we would gain without someone watching the group."

"Then what would _you_ suggest?" A Loox said in frustration. "That we wait here until we either starve or commit RESETticide?"

"U-um… i-if we n-need a guidance leader t-that badly… w-we should g-get a replacement…?" A Whimsun suggested shyly.

"But who would replace Papyrus? And who would stand in Sans' place for the time being?" A braver Whimsalot asked.

Then a high pitch whistle echoed over the shelter. Everyone quickly went silent as a big screen TV slowly lowered itself from the ceiling. We all stared at the blank screen for a few seconds before something came on.

" **H-hello? Is this thing on?"** A small yellow dinosaur-like monster with glasses and a white lab coat appeared onscreen. She had three spikes on her head and a tail sticking out from behind her. **"C-can everyone see and hear me?"**

"Yo, it's Dr. Alphys!" Spike said.

" **G-good, you can all see and hear me. I-I'm afraid Sans will not be… um… joining us for morning announcements this loop… so… uh, I'll be taking o-over for the t-time being,"** Alphys said nervously on the big screen. **"I-is that okay with, uh… e-everyone?"**

Nobody had any arguments. We knew Dr. Alphys, she's a reliable leader when she wants to be. Ever since Undyne was caught, she's been isolated for the most part, but she and Sans do work together a lot behind the scenes, trying to find ways to counter Chara's RESETs.

" **Okay, good… um… t-today's morning announcements. As you all know by now, we've suffered a heavy lost two loops ago. We lost Papyrus, a very valued member of the resistance. Papyrus… had a lot of cheer to offer, he gave us hope with his cheerful attitude, and he always tried hard to make sure everyone made it in the safety of the shelter before the RESETs. Papyrus will be missed and remembered honorably** _ **not**_ **as what he will become, but as the skeleton who saved us time and time again."**

Everyone put their head down in respect for our skeleton friend. I tried hard not to cry again, because I wanted to break down right then and there, knowing it was my fault we lost Papyrus. I felt Spike nudging me with his head, as if trying to comfort me.

" **So with those words said… Toriel will take charge and become the new guidance leader for the outside teams,"** Alphys announced.

I looked up in shock as Toriel walked in the front. Toriel was going to take over for Papyrus? But she's already trying to keep everyone fed and healthy, wouldn't this overwhelm her?

"Thank you, Dr. Alphys. I promise to do my best to keep a watchful eye on everyone, and that they'll make it back before the RESET," Toriel said firmly.

"But…" I spoke up, getting all eyes on me. "W-what about the food? Who would give them out? And who would take care of those who stay behind?"

Toriel frowned a bit before she said, "I will still handle the food, but I'm afraid I cannot stay in the shelter to take care of everyone anymore. Someone has to take over for Papyrus, and right now I believe I'm the best monster for the job. Unless anyone else wants to take it?"

Nobody raised an objection.

"Then I will take Papryus's place," Toriel said.

" **Alright then… I will give out the team assignments for this loop…"** Alphys listed the names and the team assignments. **"Frisk, you'll be with the gadget finders for this loop. Spike, you'll be with the food gatherers."**

It looks like Spike and I will be working separately for this loop.

" **Everyone else will stay in the shelter. A-any questions?"**

"I have one," A human boy said. "When will you invent something that'll turn our friends back to normal?"

Alphys didn't say anything to that.

"Hey, cut Alphys a break, she's trying as hard as she can," Woshua said.

" **D-don't worry… I'm… I'm uh… c-close to a breakthrough… I just need a few more… pieces of data and technology and I should be able to find a way,"** Alphys said with a strained smile. **"U-until then… travel safe."** The TV shut off.

I looked over at Spike as everyone was getting into their group. "Be careful out there, Spike."

"You too, Frisk," Spike said before we both went to our respective groups.

Toriel stood in front of the door and said, "Remember team, do not go too far while looking for your respective items. Make sure you're where I can still see you, and do _not_ go alone for any reason, this is important."

I cringed and looked away.

"Now is everyone ready?" The Boss Monster asked while everyone checked to make sure they had their bags and boxes for the necessary items.

I strapped my box around my shoulders, ready for any gadgets or pieces of technology to pick up for Alphys to analyze. Every little bit helps.

"Then let's go," Toriel said before opening the doors for us to leave.

I let everyone down before, I let Papyrus get captured and left Sans to rot. I promise to make up for it anyway I can. I'll be sure to find something that can give us an edge in this time looping war once and for all.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: As you could tell, this chapter is mostly the aftermath of what happened after Papyrus was taken away. It's kind of depressing, but Frisk isn't ready to give up. Let's see how things will turn out now. And I'll thank the one who reviewed last chapter.**

 **AShinyBlueMew : H-hey, I didn't KILL Papyrus... he's just been assimilated into the enemy. ^^' As for your question, Frisk is a "normal" kid here, so no she can't control time at all. And I'll let you see how the story ends with the SAVE the world thing. ;) Thank you for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4: The City

**DarkFoxKit: *is looking at the camera before smiling* Hello there readers! … Are you wondering where Fyre is? :3 He sort of fell into the pool.**

 **Donfyre: *crawls in front of the camera soaking wet and with a towel on* "Fell" into the pool? You pushed me in there! DX I knooow you were, um, a little annoyed at me relaxing there, but you didn't have to push me in, it's the middle of winter and it's freezing! You're lucky I'm a Wooper… *grumbles***

 **DarkFoxKit: It's almost spring. :P And for those who don't know what a Wooper is, it's a Pokemon. A little blue mud mammal that can live underwater. And they're adorable as well as lovable and really fun to play with. *Is smiling widely at Fyre***

 **Donfyre: I-I think you have a little too much fun when you "play" with me, Fox. ^^; Er… anyways, we're starting the AN now?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is holding up the video camera* What do you think? :P**

 **Donfyre: Oh stop teasing! *pouts* Let's do the AN so the readers can read the chapter and I can get back to rela- er… I mean doing important stuff. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Is putting on a doctor's mask and picking up some tools, like a needle.* Sure, I too must get back to doing some important stuff for our… next AN. :3 Have you ever dissected a Wooper before?**

 **Donfyre: O_O' FOOOOX! *scurries off and hides behind a chair***

 **DarkFoxKit: What? It was just an innocent question. :3 *sets the camera on the table before running at the chair and pounces Fyre out. There was a lot of scuffle going on in the room off camera, before there was a loud CRASH sound. Eventually, DarkFoxKit picked up the camera and smiled into it.* So as I was saying… this chapter will show how the outgoing teams in the story get food and gadgets. Hopefully this will help get the plot going.**

 **Donfyre: *is groaning and the camera was down, where Fox was seen sitting on top of Fyre's back* A-again with pinning me down publicly. DX But yeah, what the kitty said, this chapter's gonna focus on the actual workings that go on outside the shelter itself, so hopefully this provides a nice change of pace.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *twitch* What did you just called me?**

 **Donfyre: Huh? You mean kitty? Well, you are called DarkFoxKit, so the name seems fitting. Besides, I seem to recall a certain co-author who used to call you that a lot. :P**

 **DarkFoxKit: … *twitch* I… am… NOT a kitty… YOU LITTLE BLUE FISH! *goes to strangle Fyre as the camera went static***

 **Text: We are experiencing some technical difficulties. DarkFoxKit and Donfyre hopes to hear from you soon. Enjoy the chapter and have a nice day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The City**

Because the soldiers always took away our food every new loop, we're forced to go further away from our village and head out towards the city, where Chara and her brainwashed army lives. For food gatherers they have to hunt down markets, restaurants, any place with food, and steal them. For gadget finders, we're to look in schools, science museums, any store that used to sell technology. We would try to sneak out any food or gadget depending on the group, and sometimes we would try to go undercover to avoid unwanted attention.

The city is where we split our groups, and we always choose a buddy to go with. I've always chosen Spike, but on times when we're separated, I would have to go with someone else. We are to have at least one monster and one human together. Monsters can use magic, while humans can endure with their natural DETERMINATION.

"Okay everyone. Choose your buddy and explore the city. Do not stray too far from me. When you're ready to move on to the next area, be sure to inform me first. Is that clear?" Toriel said.

"Affirmative." We all saluted.

* * *

Everyone was picking their buddy to stick with. Since I was human, I had to pick a monster to be my buddy. I wasn't really too picky with whoever decides to go with me, I've seen each monster's strength and weaknesses before. Each have their own special magic.

I heard what sounded like a dog's whimpering. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Lesser Dog bouncing around, begging someone to take him in. People weren't too keen on taking Lesser Dog with them because of his… unique neck stretching ability.

"Lesser Dog," I whistled, getting his attention. "You can come with me."

"Oh! Yes, yes please! Thank you!" Lesser Dog wagged his tail as he approached me.

"Alright, come on, let's go find some gadgets to pick up," I said with a smile.

Lesser Dog panted happily as we both went off to explore this section of the city. This is the outer part of the city, and perhaps the safest. There were a couple of low class soldiers here and there, but we could usually avoid them or knock them out before they can sound the alert. The deeper the city, the higher ranking the soldiers are. We're always careful not to go to the center of the city, as that's where the elites and Chara herself usually are. I couldn't help but wonder if Papyrus is there now too…

Lesser Dog began sniffing around the place, on the lookout for gadgets or soldiers. I stayed close to him, looking around myself. The buildings had things like computers and such, but there were too many civilians in there. We can only take from places that didn't have a lot of people. Humans and monsters alike, anything that wasn't in our shelter by the end of the day ended up brainwashed by Chara. All those poor, innocent civilians in the big buildings were affected too.

"Soldier approaching!" Lesser Dog barked over to me.

"Hide!" I hissed.

Lesser Dog and I jumped into the nearest dumpster… hey, nobody said being part of a resistance would be clean. We both stayed still while we heard some footsteps and a couple of voices passing us by.

"I'm serious, I was _this_ close to getting a promotion and a raise in the rank, but then the Commander brought in that new guy the other loop and forgot about me!"

"Hey, you can still get that promotion, everyone's just excited to get a new strong monster on the force."

"Yeah, I guess. But man, with Papyrus on our side, those annoying resistance will fall for sure! They must feel so hopeless without him, especially their depressing leader!"

"I know, right? We've practically got this in the bag with Papyrus on our side!"

I cringed as I tried not to listen about Papyrus. Lesser Dog nudged me with his furry face. The voices were getting further away. I pat Lesser Dog's head a bit, causing his neck to stretch, but not enough for it to be a problem.

"Is there anyone else out there?" I whispered to my partner.

Lesser Dog sniffed and shook his head, "It appears to be safe now."

I nodded, "Let's get going."

We climbed out of the dumpster and continued our exploration. We found pieces of metal and junk, but nothing that really stood out or what we already had. I sighed as I looked at our empty boxes.

"We've thoroughly searched the outer rims of the city, Lesser Dog," I sighed. "I don't think we'll be finding anything useful out here anymore."

"Maybe we should ask Toriel if we could go in a bit deeper?" Lesser Dog suggested.

"Yeah, that might be our best bet. I don't think anyone else will find anything useful here either," I said.

* * *

Lesser Dog and I headed back to Toriel. She was watching the group carefully from a small hill, and also had a tree nearby to hide from soldiers.

"Toriel," I spoke up.

"Hmm? Yes, what is it my chi- I mean Frisk?" She asked.

"We've searched the outer rim of the city for many loops now. I don't think there's anything of use to us out here anymore. Perhaps we should try going in a bit more," I suggested.

Toriel frowned and was hesitant about that. I don't blame her, the closer we were to the center of the city, the more danger we were in. But in a war, you'll get nothing done if you never take chances.

"You've got a point, Frisk. Trying to stay in the outer rim of the city wouldn't be doing us any favors in the long run," Toriel said. "Alright, I'll let the others know that we're going in further."

Lesser Dog and I nodded as Toriel pushed a button on her watch, setting it to communicate with the rest of the group.

"Attention all food gatherers and gadget finders, we will be heading deeper into the city. Do not delay, head further inside, but do not get caught."

There was a slight hesitation on the other ends. I could tell everyone else must be feeling hesitant too at the thought of taking this risk, but everyone soon responded.

 **"Yes ma'am!"** I heard them say on the watch.

Lesser Dog and I followed Toriel deeper into the city. Passing a few more buildings, before coming up on the mark. We were now in the second rim of the city. The city has five rims in total that we marked on our map. We've never dared to cross any further than the third rim.

"Alright you two, the others made it into the second rim. Go see if you can find what you need to find, and watch out for the soldiers. They're more active here than they are in the outer rim," Toriel warned us.

Lesser Dog and I gave a salute before going off to find what we need. It's kinda weird that Chara would have so many elites near her since she can't die, why bother keeping them so close to her if she knows nobody from the resistance is even going to try to get to her? I guess it's just a precautionary thing, just in case we have a way to extract her DETERMINATION in a much quicker manner than she could activate the RESET. Heh, yeah right, that would mean we'd have to extract all that DETERMINATION in less than a second, which is impossible.

"Frisk, I smell a lot of food coming from that fast food place," Lesser Dog spoke up, his mouth watering.

I sighed and said, "Sorry Lesser Dog, I know we didn't get much to eat this loop, but we're not the food gatherers. Our mission is to find technology, not food, and if you go in there you'll get caught."

Lesser Dog whined and whimpered. I pet him a bit, causing his neck to extend a little.

* * *

"Hey!" Lesser Dog spoke up. "I see something in this window!"

"Huh?" His neck was long enough for him to see through the window of a building.

"Yeah, it looks like a video camera!" Lesser Dog said.

"Let me see!"

Lesser Dog picked me up with his paws and allowed me to climb his neck so I could see through the window. Inside it, there was a gussied up lady and well suited man. On a fancy table next to them was a video recorder.

I cracked open the window to try and hear what those two were saying.

"Mistress Chara is planning the ceremony of the newest recruit this loop. Supposedly it's a big deal because he's a very strong monster who was with the resistance for a long time," The lady said.

"I heard that Chara's spy gave the Commander intel about that kid that went out alone that got the new recruit. Who do you think the spy was?" The man asked.

I frowned… there was a spy in our midst? That might explain why Undyne knew I was outside alone, and why she came all the way out the city just to get to me. Actually, it's still weird that Chara would send one of her top elites just to get to one human child.

"Who knows? But whoever they are, they're good at their job. Now don't forget the recorder dear, I don't want to miss a single second of the ceremony!" The lady said, sounding excited.

"Lesser Dog, get us down," I whispered.

Lesser Dog snapped his neck back to normal as I landed on his shoulders.

"Did you hear what they said?" I asked.

"Yeah, Chara's having a big ceremony. I wonder if there'll be food there?" Lesser Dog drooled.

"I'm more interested in that video camera of theirs. If they record the entire ceremony, the camera could give us the data we needed. Anything with footage or data on Chara herself would be a big help," I said.

"Oh yes, but how will we get the camera? The ceremony will most likely be in the center of the city," Lesser Dog asked.

"That's a good question…" I frowned.

If we wait until after the ceremony, it would most likely last all day, and by the time we do manage to steal the camera, we would be too late to make it back to the shelter before the RESET. On the other hand, trying to sneak into the ceremony would be extremely risky. If we get caught out there, there would be no escape for us.

Neither options were favorable. I had to think for a minute and ask myself, is the reward worth the risk? I looked at Lesser Dog and thought about what happened to Papyrus because I made a risky move.

"Let's talk to Toriel about this first," I said.

* * *

Lesser Dog and I made our way back to our new guidance leader.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

I told her about the video camera and how the footage and data would be extremely useful to us, but I also told her how risky it would be if we tried to follow them to the ceremony to steal the camera once it recorded Chara.

"I see your point. Because we rarely get to even get a glimpse of Chara, any data or footage of her at all would bring us several steps closer to our goal," Toriel said. "But the risk is too great… none of the resistance ever dared to travel any further than the third rim."

"Yes, but Toriel, we may never get a chance like this again," I pointed out. "We still don't know if this city is affected by Chara's RESETs, what if the camera's footage gets deleted by the next loop? It'd be useless then."

Toriel sighed and nodded, "I know that, Frisk. This may be the best chance we had in ages, but it's also the riskiest. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Isn't that what this war is about? We find a way to get any advantage we can get, or get lost in RESETs trying," I said.

"But Frisk, we just lost Papyrus, we can't afford to lose you too," Toriel protested. "Besides, there's no guarantee that the footage will help us."

"Come on Toriel, don't you think it's about time we took more risks? Maybe we'll find more technology in the inner rims. You can send in the group to gather what they need during the ceremony. Most of the elites and Chara, as well as the civilians, will be more focused on the ceremony than paying attention to us. We've never snuck in that close before, chances are their guards will be down. This is our best chance, Toriel, please."

Toriel looked at me as I gave her the cute, puppy dog pout. Lesser Dog was also whimpering beside me to make it more effective.

Toriel sighed in defeat before she said, "Fine, we'll commence operation ceremony. You and Lesser Dog will be in charge of getting the camera, while the others try to find any worthwhile gadgets they can find, as well as food."

I nodded to her, taking a deep breath. Toriel activated her communication watch with the other group, telling them the plan. My heart was beating against my chest. This was a really big risk, if we screw up then it'll be my fault that we failed and lose a lot of members. I had to remind myself that if we didn't take this chance, we wouldn't be any closer to winning this war as when we first started.

" **This is a big risk, Toriel, especially on your first day of the job,"** One human responded.

"I know, Mary, I know… but it is in our best interest in do so. We can't play it safe forever," Toriel said.

" **Alright, we'll try it, but there's a good chance we may lose several members if things go sour."**

"I am well aware of the risk, Tsunderplane. This is why we'll have to work together if we want to pull this off with as little loss as possible," Toriel said. "The ceremony will start soon, we best be getting ready."

Lesser Dog and I looked at Toriel as she hung up.

"Well, you two better get prepared. You'll be in the danger zone the most," Toriel warned us.

"Yes ma'am," Lesser Dog saluted.

"I hope this works…" I said silently.

"Frisk… are you sure you want to go through with this?" Toriel asked me. "If things go wrong, you and Lesser Dog will be the first to get caught. I rather not lose you… either of you."

"Yes, Toriel. I want to make up for losing Papyrus before," I said, feeling something filling inside me that I hadn't felt in a long time, before frowning and shaking my head. "Sans may never forgive me, but the least I can do is make up for it by going into danger and bringing back the necessary data."

"Frisk, nobody's asking you to put yourself in danger because of what happened to Papyrus," Toriel said.

"No, but I _want_ to do it," I said firmly.

Toriel sighed, "Alright… but please… the second things start to look bad, run. I will not be losing you to Chara too."

I smiled at her before giving her a hug. Toriel wrapped her larger arms around my smaller body. I heard Lesser Dog whimpering a bit.

"Frisk… just promise me that you and Lesser Dog will come back to us," Toriel whispered.

"I promise, Toriel…" I said, being filled with- uh… I told her firmly.

"Lesser Dog, I'm counting on you to make sure Frisk makes it back," Toriel said to my partner.

"Yes ma'am! Frisk won't leave my sight!" Lesser Dog saluted.

Toriel looked at her watch, "Well, we better get your disguises ready, the ceremony could start at any minute."

I nodded as Toriel handed me a hat, a coat and a dog collar with a leash attached to it.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: So this shows how the teams usually handled it in the city. And if some readers have issues with my grammar enough to just want to leave a review just to tell me how apparently terrible I am at writing English (it's my ONLY language by the way) and that they won't read anymore, I'm sorry. I know I'm bad with grammar and there's probably some typos here and there, but please be nice when you're criticizing people. You're supposed to help them be aware of their mistakes, not tear them apart about it. But anyways, I still want to thank the people who read and reviewed my story.**

 **The shadows only want to play : Heh...**

 **Consider-Me-A-Hooman : Thanks.  
**

 **ScarkitTheMadaNeko : Thanks, it's good, I guess.**

 **AShinyBlueMew : Toriel's next for what? Yeah she's the next outgoing team's leader if that's what you meant. As for Flowey, all I'm going to say is yes, he is in the story. **

**The Moonfox Collective : I'm starting to wonder if my writing is all that great. My self esteem isn't exactly high, so it doesn't take much to bring me down, especially after a certain review I've read on this very story. But I can understand if you have some doubts on it. I did have to work around characters, especially human characters since they kinda don't exist in Undertale, but I like to think I made it work... key words 'I like to think'. Well I guess I'll let you be the judge of that for later chapters. Thank you for your support.**

 **Navarone Nocturne : I'm sorry that my grammar was apparently so horrible, so atrocious for your brain to handle that you decided to just stop after the first chapter. Regardless, I still thank you for taking time from your precious schedule to read this apparent train wreck even if you never read far enough to see this response. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ceremony

**DarkFoxKit: *is cuddling with Fyre* It looks like the plushy potion wore off, but I still like cuddling with you.**

 **Donfyre: *is trying not to blush as he was forced to cuddle with the fox* H-hiya readers, Fox here's been cuddling me for the past few... days. Straight. E.e**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hey! Don't give me that look, you know you loved it! But you must be starving at not being able to eat for a few days. Want a cookie? *has a cookie in her paw***

 **Donfyre: *is looking at the cookie suspiciously* What did you poison it with this time? Another plushy potion? A paralysis one? Or maybe you're mixing things up with a shrinking potion?**

 **DarkFoxKit: You're being paranoid. ^^' It's just a cookie, go ahead and eat it. *Puts it in front of Fyre***

 **Donfyre: … Really? It's normal? Yay! c: *noms up the cookie in one bite***

 **DarkFoxKit: Well I didn't say it was normal… and I did add a little something to it.**

 **Donfyre: Urk! o-o' You DID do something! What'd you put inside?! *is squirming frantically***

 **DarkFoxKit: Some some fresh chocolate chips. :P Don't go choking yourself now. Anyways, wave to the readers!**

 **Donfyre: *stopped myself from trying to hurl out my snack* Er… wha? Oh BLAH! DX *pouts before looking at the camera* H-hiya again readers. This is the playfulness that Fox makes me go through everyday. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: And it's fun~ Hee, hee, hee. :3 Anyways, this chapter finally involves the ceremony and what's happening with Papyrus. So you guys better enjoy it, or no cookie for you. *pouts***

 **Donfyre: Yeah, after what happened with the last chapter, some supportive feedback would be nice. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: Anyways, we'll let you guys enjoy the chapter now. *picks up Fyre and moved on* You're coming with me.**

 **Donfyre: H-hey, where are we going now?**

 **DarkFoxKit: To play. :3 You don't need to know the details right now.**

 **Donfyre: o-O' Wah! *is carried off***

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Ceremony**

"Okay, now remember Lesser Dog, you're supposed to be just a regular dog. So no talking, only bark. If you find the camera, bark once, if you see danger coming, bark twice, got it?"

"Yup, I got it!"

I was currently wearing a black coat with a red hat over my head. Lesser Dog popped out of his armor and shrunk himself a bit to look like a regular Pomeranian dog. I had a dark blue dog collar around his neck, along with the leash in my hand. My fellow operatives were checking around the area, making sure all was clear. Toriel pat my coat.

"Alright, it looks like most of the area is clear. Everyone appears to be gathering in the center," A Tsundreplane said to us from the air. Flying monsters like her are usually our birds eye lookout. "You're clear to go!"

"Alright, remember Frisk, don't take any unnecessary chances. Stay close to the people with the video camera, wait until they've got Chara on screen, then take it as soon as the opportunity rises. Once you have it, get out of there, okay? And be sure to let everyone know when it's time to leave," Toriel said to me.

"Of course, that's the plan," I said.

"And don't worry Toriel, I'll be sure to keep Frisk safe," Lesser Dog said, wagging his tail.

"Alright, I'm counting on you both to make it out of there safely. Meanwhile, I'll send everyone else deeper into the rim to gather as much food and technology as possible during this golden opportunity," Toriel said. "Everyone, let's move out!"

"YES MA'AM!" We all saluted.

* * *

So we moved into the third rim, then onto the second rim. Usually there would be high ranking soldiers bustling around here, but because of the ceremony, there was hardly any. Toriel dispersed a few food gatherers and gadget finders around the second rim since none of us ever travelled this deep into the city before. Then Lesser Dog and I head into the center, where there was a large park with a big castle. We saw a lot of civilians and soldiers mingling outside. Seems the ceremony is taking place in the park. There were tables, party food, decorations, a stage and everything.

You would think with someone as evil Chara this place would be more of a dark, dystopia. Well, actually, that's mostly on TV. Some evil people like to have a nice, clean world they're ruling in. The problem isn't that the world is in disarray, the problem is nobody is free from Chara or her RESETs, and who knows what else she had planned.

"Okay, this is where you two go in. We can't go in any further without getting caught," Toriel whispered to me and Lesser Dog. "Please be careful. Don't draw any attention to yourselves."

We nodded to her, before going in.

I walked towards the large party, trying to appear confident. Lesser Dog walked beside me like a loyal pet dog would. There were a lot of humans and monsters mingling around here, some of them even had their own pets.

Lesser Dog began whining and looking longly at the food. I sighed as I felt my own stomach growling from the lack of food we had this loop. But I wasn't sure if it was safe for us to eat right now. Toriel said not to draw attention to us, we're to blend in.

I tried to look around for those people who had the video camera, but Lesser Dog's whining and my stomach's grumbling really made it hard to concentrate.

"Hey, stop it, we have to focus," I hissed to Lesser Dog.

"Aww, is your cute little doggie hungry?" I froze when someone spoke to us. "Here, maybe this'll help him feel a little better."

The person placed a big bowl of food in front of Lesser Dog, allowing him to gorge on it happily.

I gave a sheepish smile and said, "T-thank you, uh… C-Commander A-Asgore…"

Yup, in front of me is the former king himself. Asgore wore a black suit of armor similar to Undyne's. From what I've heard, he's co-commander, but he's more of the gentle type. Heh, even when brainwashed, their personality hadn't changed a bit. But that's only if Chara allows it. I've seen some people who got caught had a complete change that you couldn't even recognize them as the same person anymore.

"Hohoho, it's no problem young one. You look quite hungry yourself, why don't you get some food at the buffet table?" Asgore suggested kindly to me.

I gave him a sad smile and said, "T-that would… be n-nice, s-sir…"

I wanted to break down and hug him, I had missed the big softie, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Well come on, don't be shy, there's enough for everybody," Asgore smiled.

I tugged on Lesser Dog's collar to get him to move with us. Lesser Dog let out a small whimper of complaint, but did follow us.

"So what's your dog's name?" Asgore asked me while I was picking up some food from the table.

"Less- ley," I said, almost accidentally giving away Lesser Dog's identity.

"Lesley, huh? That's a nice name. What about yours?" Asgore asked me curiously.

"Uh… my name…" I gulped. I hadn't thought about a fake name for myself. "It's uh…"

Asgore chuckled, "It's okay young child, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can tell by how you hide your face with your hat that you're a shy one."

"Y-yeah… I don't… get out much…" I said slowly, trying to appear shy.

"What about your parents?" Asgore asked me.

I took a bite out of some Mettaton shaped steak I picked up. "They're not… with me anymore…"

Asgore looked down in glum, "O-oh, I see… hey, if you need a place to stay, why don't we speak to Mistress Chara? I'm sure she would be thrilled to have someone her age a part of her army."

I almost spat out the punch I was drinking, but quickly gulped it down not to make a scene. "C- uh Mistress Chara? U-um… w-wow, that is… a very big opportunity, and well I-I don't f-feel worthy and…"

"Hah, non-sense! Mistress Chara would love to have you on board!" Asgore gave a jolly laugh.

"B-but I…" I bit my lip while 'Lesley' gave me a worried look.

Then the sound of trumpets echoed through the area, getting everyone's attention. Asgore looked up and said, "Oh, looks like the ceremony for the new recruit is starting. Come find me afterwards and we'll talk more about it, okay?"

I gave a shaky nod, "Y-yeah sure."

I pray that we get the heck out of here before it comes to that.

* * *

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when Asgore left my side and headed towards the stage. That was a close, if he had stayed with me any longer he might've figured me out since I wouldn't want to go to Chara. Do these soldiers just pick up random orphans to join their army or something?

Everyone was gathering around the stage. This is it, we better find those people with the video camera while the ceremony is going on. I tugged on Lesser Dog's collar and both of us hurried into the crowd.

We had to try and squeeze our way through the people, trying to find the lady and the man we saw earlier. They had to be here somewhere.

"Woof! Woof!"

I stopped and looked at Lesser Dog, he barked twice, that meant danger was near. Lesser Dog whimpered and pointed ahead of us. My own eyes widen under my hat, seeing why he was so worried; there was Greater Dog. Greater Dog would be able to detect a fellow monster dog easily.

"Come on, this way," I whispered, trying to go in the opposite direction where Greater Dog was.

"Woof!" Lesser Dog barked.

I looked over where Lesser Dog was looking at and saw the familiar couple we saw in the building earlier, and the man was holding the video camera. I smiled and gave Lesser Dog the thumbs up, we've found our target. Now we have to stay close to them until it's time to take it.

Lesser Dog and I came out of the crowd and stood beside the two people with the precious video camera.

"Looks like we came just in time, they're about to start, darling," The lady said.

"Yes, and the kids will love to see this," The man answered as he turned on the video camera.

Lesser Dog and I were too short to see the stage, but we didn't dare get any closer at the risk of being spotted and recognized, and we wanted to stay close to our target.

Everyone grew quiet as someone tapped on the microphone. It was time.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" I recognized that voice. I cringed as I remember bumping into her two loops ago; Undyne.

"Two loops ago, I received intel about the human child known as Frisk was outside of that blasted shelter alone. I went there to see if I could retrieve her, sadly it ended in failure, but I didn't come back completely empty handed. We may not have gotten Frisk, but we did manage to gain a valuable new member to the army!"

Everyone gave a loud cheer.

"And now Mistress Chara will come and present our newest member!" Undyne said.

We waited for a minute while there were footsteps coming along. I gulped, trying to scoot into the crowd a little more, worried Chara would see me.

"Hello, subjects."

I cringed and Lesser Dog tucked in his tail timidly when we heard Chara's voice. She sounded as sinister as I remembered.

"I'll admit; I was surprised when my dear Commander Undyne brought in the skeleton. But I am more than happy to introduce our newest member of the force; General Papyrus."

Everyone gave a loud cheer as we heard Papyrus' voice. Part of me was happy to hear his voice again, but the other part cringed when I realized he's no longer our friend.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! IT IS AN HONOR TO BE HERE AND A PART OF THE ARMY! I WILL BE SURE TO DO MY BEST TO SERVE UNDER MISTRESS CHARA AND TAKE ANY OF THOSE ANNOYING RESISTANCE TO HER AT ONCE!"

And I think he's dancing, because I hear a lot of fancy footwork up there. I looked over at the man holding the video camera.

* * *

I tugged on Lesser Dog's collar and nodded to him, they got Chara on camera, now we have to take it. We're going to have to get them to sit it down somewhere and let down their guard. Toriel and I came up with just the plan for it.

"Alright, uh 'Lesley', it's time to do some tricks," I said to Lesser Dog.

Lesser Dog nodded and I unhooked the leash off his collar. I tapped on the man's leg.

"Hmm? What is it?" The man looked down at me.

"Excuse me mister, could I please borrow that video camera you're holding? My dog is doing some neat tricks and I want to record it," I said, pointing at Lesser Dog, who was a bit further away from the crowd, doing some backflips.

"Oh that's nice, but I have to-" The man began to say.

"Come on, just a quick scene of a few tricks, it won't take long!" I begged him.

The man looked hesitant as he looked at me, the video camera in his hand and whatever was going on onstage. I kept giving him the begging face, hoping it would work.

"... Alright kid, but only for a minute," The man finally relent, handing me the video camera.

I gave a big smile and said, "Thank you mister!"

I reached out for the camera, ready to make a beeline out of here the second I grabbed it, when Undyne's voice spoke up.

"HEY! I've never seen that punk before! Is that a freedom fighter!?"

I froze in fear as my blood left my face. Did they spot me and Lesser Dog? I looked over as Lesser Dog, who was pointing with his front paw.

I looked at where he was pointing, and gritted my teeth when I saw Mary and her partner Tsundreplane were too close to the park.

Oh shoot… I grabbed the video camera from the man before he could use it to record this soon-to-be ugly scene.

"Th-thank you mister!" I said to him, running over to Lesser Dog.

"W-wha- hey wait!"

I turned on my communication watch and quickly said, "Mary! Tsundreplane! You've been seen, get the heck out of here! Toriel, I got the camera! It's time to retreat! Things are about to get ugly!"

" **Everyone head back to the shelter, now!"**

* * *

Mary and Tsundreplane gasped when Undyne threw spears at them. Lesser Dog and I quickly tried to sneak away from the area while everyone was too busy focusing on Mary and Tsundreplane. That is… except for the guy who had the video camera.

"HEY! That little runt is making off with my very expensive camera!" I heard him shouting, getting some attention.

Oh crud, now they're looking at _us_ now!

"Hey! … That's a dog monster!" Greater Dog barked.

"The resistance came _here_!?" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Somebody get them!"

"Why those ballzy little rascals!" I heard Undyne growling.

"ALLOW ME, COMMANDER!"

I yelped when bones came flying at us. Lesser Dog and I had to try to dodge them, thankfully I was too far away for Papyrus to engage a soul dive with me, so his blue magic wouldn't slow me down, we had already exit the park. Still, we weren't out of the woods yet.

"YOU CANNOT OUTRUN ME!"

I turned back for a moment to see Papyrus again, only this time he was wearing a similar black suit of armor that Undyne and Asgore wore. He was one of _them_ now. There was no time to mourn or regret right now, we had to escape before Chara decides to RESET while we're out here. It may not be the end of the day yet, but she can still choose to RESET at any time.

"Hurry Lesser Dog, faster!"

Lesser Dog and I ran as fast as our feet could carry us. Papyrus threw more bones at us. I got caught by one of them, initiating a soul dive.

I frowned when my red SOUL appeared in front of me while Papyrus threw more bones. I managed to maneuver my SOUL away from the bones. These things are much harder to dodge if Papyrus manage to catch up to me and use his blue magic. But thankfully Lesser Dog help pushed my SOUL back into my body. This is why it was important for humans to have a monster close to them; they can get our SOULs back into our bodies should an enemy monster initiate a soul dive and try to trap us that way.

"Keep going!" Lesser Dog and I ran for it as Papyrus was gaining on us.

I clutched onto the precious video camera tightly to my chest. I just hope Chara didn't realize what we were doing and just thinks we were there to get more food.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! YOU CANNOT RUN FOREVER!"

This felt so wrong. Papyrus saved me from capture before, and now he's chasing me down.

"Just a little further!" I called as Lesser Dog and I could see the outer rim of the city.

Just then, Greater Dog jumped out of nowhere and pounced Lesser Dog.

"Lesser Dog!" I yelled.

Lesser Dog was barking and biting at Great Dog that had him pinned down. This is why humans stay with monsters, to help get rid of the stronger monsters that threaten the weaker ones. I was about to tackle Greater Dog off my partner, when I was grabbed from behind.

"WAH!"

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" Papyrus smiled cheerfully. "WOWIE, FIRST DAY ON THE JOB AND I ALREADY CAUGHT…" He stopped when he took my hat off, revealing my face. "... FRISK! OH MY GOSH! MISTRESS CHARA IS GOING TO BE SO IMPRESSED WITH ME!" His eye sockets sparked with delight and his… cheeks… were blushing…? I still don't get how that works.

But before Papyrus could take me anywhere, a fireball hit him from behind, causing him to drop me. "OW!"

I dropped the video camera and gasped, quickly picking it back up. Oh… I hope I didn't damage it…

"Frisk!" I heard Toriel call for me.

I looked over at Lesser Dog, who was still trying to fight off Greater Dog. I grabbed a rock and threw it at Greater Dog's head, causing it to whimper in pain. Lesser Dog slipped away from Greater Dog's hold and ran over to me.

"Come on! Let's go!" Lesser Dog and I ran towards Toriel, who grabbed my free hand and we all made a beeline out of the city and towards the shelter.

I could see my other teammates were running nearby, all trying to escape. But some of them got caught by the soldiers, they tried fighting them off, but they were too strong and too many. I tried not to look at how many we were losing.

Spears flew over our heads. Commander Undyne was closing in. I squeezed Toriel's hand and held onto the video camera. We finally made it into the village and going towards the shelter. Undyne was too close.

"You're not escaping this time, punk!" She yelled from behind us.

Undyne aimed her spear right at my chest. I gasped, not wanting to get hit. The spear won't kill me, but she'll trap me in a soul dive and I'll be an easy target.

Toriel turned and fired fireballs at her. Undyne hissed from the flames.

"Stay away from her!" Toriel growled.

"Oh this will be interesting, not only do I get Frisk, but I can get the queen too," Undyne smirked.

We were still too far from the shelter. Is this the end for us? We need help…

"Yo! This is for Papyrus!" I gasped when I saw Spike head butting Undyne from behind, hitting her armor with a CLANG.

"Spike!"

Lesser Dog ran over and picked up Spike, before running towards the shelter. Toriel and I didn't hesitate to run. We're almost there…!

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Looks like another cliffhanger there. The ceremony was fun to write, and to show what happened to Asgore too. Anyways, while this story is still under the radar, I would like to thank those who reviewed, as always.**

 **ScarkitTheMadaNeko : Uh... thanks, but what did you think of the actual chapter? ^^' I get that you like it, right?**

 **The Moonfox Collective : It turns out they've wired their brains to nitpick every grammar errors in a story. But yeah, I rather people were gentle about it. And anyways, the determination line was interrupted because Frisk here didn't like the idea of being filled with the very thing that's causing the RESETs in the first place. And I guess the unusual stage is probably why this story hasn't been looked at as much, but hey, it's still fun to write and I hope others would enjoy it too.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lockdown

**DarkFoxKit: *is watching something intensely on the computer***

 **Donfyre: *walks inside with the camera on his head* Hey Foooox? It's time for the AN! … Huh? What's that you're looking at?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh just some let's play… uh… wait, it's time for the AN now? But… but… can't you handle it?**

 **Donfyre: W-wha?! Hey, YOU'RE the main author here! DX What are you looking at that's so interesting? *jumps up next to her, the camera pointed at the screen***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Minimizes the computer screen* Hey! What I'm watching is not anyone's business! *Pushes Donfyre and camera out of the room***

 **Donfyre: *is looking at DarkFoxKit quizzically* Uh… does that mean we're doing the AN now? ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: *is glaring at Donfyre before stealing the camera on his head and sitting on top of him* Hey readers, so this is the next chapter. After that cliffhanger from the last one, I'm sure you're all just dying to know what happens next, right? Alright, good, now go read it. *looks down at Donfyre below* There, I've done it, happy now?**

 **Donfyre: Urk! *squirms myself out from under Fox before standing and shaking myself* That was quick, but at least you got it done, you neglectful kitty. XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm not neglectful, I- … what did you just call me!?**

 **Donfyre: Hmm? Oh, nothing, why do you ask? *whistles innocently while slowly inching away from the fuming fox***

 **DarkFoxKit: c: *is smiling a very foreboding smile before sinking off into the darkness of her room***

 **Donfyre: O_O' Uhhhh…. I guess we'll just leave it off here and let you get on with the story, readers. *is making nervous glances at Fox every now and then, her silhouette just barely visible in the dark corner* Erm, w-well, hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And feedback's always appreciated to help support us. *quickly shuts off the camera***

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Lockdown**

"Ugh!" I yelled out in pain when something sharp from behind went through my back and forcing my SOUL out of my body.

"Frisk!" Toriel yelled for me.

I gasped when Undyne towered over me, and she swung her spear around my red SOUL, turning it green. I couldn't move.

"I told you that you weren't escaping from me again, punk!" Undyne said with a sadistic smile. "Now I'm taking you back to Mistress Chara whether you're conscious or not."

"No, leave me alone!" I yelled.

Undyne began throwing spears at my SOUL. She didn't provide me with a shield this time, I was just an open target. She laughed as my health began to drain right before my eyes. It hurts… monster magic didn't do any physical damage to my body, but hurting the SOUL is arguably worse, especially since it attacks me emotionally. I felt sick to my stomach, and like someone stabbed me in the emotional heart, it is not a good feeling.

"Stop it!"

Lesser Dog and Spike both on Undyne. I panted, feeling a lot of negative pain running through my SOUL; it felt like it could shatter at any moment.

"Frisk…" I groaned when Toriel came over me, she pushed my SOUL back into my body. "Come on, we're close to the shelter. We'll be safe there. I've already contacted Alphys to initiate the lockdown, we have to hurry before we get locked out of the shelter!"

I nodded, still feeling weak.

Toriel picked me up since I was too weak to move. Attacks on the SOUL too much can make it hard to us to move. I hated feeling so weak, and I was a dead weight right now. Still Toriel had me in a tight grip while I still held onto the video camera, hoping it didn't get broken.

I could hear Undyne screaming in frustration. I was scared for Spike and Lesser Dog since they had directly attacked her, but to my relief, Lesser Dog was running beside Toriel with Spike riding on his back.

"GET BACK HERE!" Undyne screamed, running after us.

I saw the other teams making it into the shelter as the big doors began shutting down. The lockdown was made for when Chara sent her soldiers to try and invade us, no monster magic or human weapon can penetrate the shelter's doors. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out. The only way for the lockdown to reopen again is when Chara RESET everything.

I felt Toriel's grip on me tighten as she and Lesser Dog made a jump into the shelter just as the doors shut down tightly. I could hear Undyne hammering the doors outside, trying to penetrate it with her spears and fists no doubt.

* * *

"Yo, what is it with us and barely making it?" I heard Spike said.

It was a bit hard to see everyone. During a lockdown, there was no light in the shelter, so we have emergency red tints of light everywhere so we could see, but still dark.

"Frisk, are you alright, my child?" Toriel asked me.

"Still… weak… but I'll live…" I said, hating that I was so weak after getting hit by a few of Undyne's spears.

"You're going to need some food to heal up," Toriel said.

" **Did everyone make it in?"** I heard Alphys' voice.

Toriel turned to the center of the shelter so I could see Alphys on that big screen TV again. She was looking at the teams that were sent out worriedly.

" **This is too few, much fewer than what we sent out,"** Alphys said worriedly. **"Toriel, what happened out there? Why was the shelter surrounded by the elite soldiers? Why did we lose so many of our members? And what happened to Frisk?"**

I was embarrassed when everyone looked at me. I was still in Toriel's arms, like some kind of baby.

"T-Toriel… you can… put me down… I can stand…" I said. For once I was thankful for the red tint of light in the shelter, it hid my blushing face well.

"Oh… are you sure, Frisk?" Toriel asked me in concern.

"Yes, please," I said, not liking all the attention.

"Alright…" Toriel gently put me down on the floor. I was still holding the video camera. "Well Alphys, we decided to do something risky…"

Toriel explained about our plan about getting the video camera's footage during the ceremony. It was our best chance to get data on Chara, even if it meant risking our members.

" **I see… well I commend your bravery, but I can't say I'm too happy with the chances you took. We've lost a lot of our members today because of it. Send me the camera, let's hope this footage was worth it."**

"Of course," Toriel said.

" **Now as you know, because of the lockdown, we have have to conserve energy until the next loop. These soldiers may not go away until Chara RESETs again. We will have to hold out until then. Food gatherers, bring your collected food to the kitchen. Gadget finders, bring your boxes to my room. That is all."**

The big screen TV went black, meaning the announcements were over.

* * *

"Looks like we're stuck here until midnight," Spike said.

I gave Toriel the video camera. I wanted to take it to Alphys myself, but she insisted I rested and try to get my strength back up after being attacked mercilessly by Undyne earlier.

I sat down and sighed. Spike sat down with me, along with Lesser Dog. The latter licked my cheek.

"I know we lost some members back there, but… I think we did good this loop. I mean we finally did something that could give us the edge on this war," Spike said.

"I hope so… but I wish we didn't lose anyone. I was responsible for this plan," I said. "And… I saw Papyrus… he's one of them now…"

"Yeah, Papyrus is like Greater Dog now," Lesser Dog whimpered.

"Yeah… we already figured Papyrus is with them now…" Spike said. "But hey, maybe with this data you collected, we'll be able to bring them all back."

I sighed and nodded.

"By the way, how did you find out about the video camera?" Spike asked me.

"Oh, well Lesser Dog and I heard these two people bringing their video camera to the ceremony and they even mentioned- … they… mentioned…" I frowned as I remembered something else they said.

"What?" Spike asked.

"... They mentioned a spy among us," I said quietly. "And that was how Undyne knew I was out of the shelter by myself that loop."

"A spy?" Spike frowned.

Lesser Dog whined and nodded, "I heard them say that too."

"W-well shouldn't we alert the leader or something?" Spike said. "This is serious, if the spy is in here with us then we're in trouble!"

"I know Spike, I know, but…" I frowned.

"Well if the spy _is_ here, then they can't leave until the next RESET, right? So this is our best chance to try and find them since they can't escape," Spike suggested. "It's the perfect chance!"

"The spy could be _anyone_. How are we going to weed them out?" I asked.

"I could try sniffing for any strong scent of soldiers or city smells," Lesser Dog suggested.

"That won't work right now. All the outgoing teams have that smell on them," I said.

"Maybe… maybe we could tell Alphys about it? Her cameras and technology could probably scan for someone that shouldn't be here," Spike said. "I mean couldn't her scan pick up of traces of RESET magic or whatever on them?"

RESET magic, wow, that's the first time anyone's called it that.

But Spike made a good suggestion. I highly doubt Alphys is the spy, and she could probably find the spy a lot easier than us trying to interrogate everyone. Besides, who would be intimated by children and a cute lovable dog, right?

"Yeah, let's go tell Al- ugh…" When I tried to stand up, my body suddenly felt heavy and I got down on my knees.

"Frisk! You haven't recovered from Undyne's attacks yet, maybe you should do as Toriel says and rest first," Spike said in concern.

"Thanks Spike, but… this is urgent, we need to tell Alphys about the spy soon," I said, frowning at my weakness.

"But Frisk, you're still hurt," Lesser Dog whined.

"I'll… I'll live. Come on, let's go talk to Alphys…" I said, trying to stand up again.

* * *

Spike and Lesser Dog frowned but helped me stand up. I leaned on them so I wouldn't keep falling on my face. We moved through the dimly lit shelter. Everyone else were looking at the walls in anticipation, hearing the soldiers outside still banging on it, trying to get in.

"You're sure the soldiers can't break down the walls, r-right? Not even Undyne?" Spike asked in fear.

"Alphys designed the walls herself, it should hold us no matter how much they bang on the walls," I said, trying to bring reassurance to my friend.

We went down the stairs in the basement, where we finally came up to Alphys' door. I knocked on it.

"Th-the door's unlocked," I heard Alphys say from the otherside.

I opened the door, still using Spike and Lesser Dog as my crutch. Inside the room was full of giant computers. Toriel was already inside with Alphys. Alphys herself was looking at the video camera.

"Frisk, Spike and Lesser Dog, what're you three doing here?" Toriel asked. "And Frisk, you really should be resting, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Toriel. There's something we have to tell you," I said, trying to look stronger than I felt.

"Frisk and Lesser Dog heard there's a-" Spike began to say, but I slapped my hand over his mouth.

While I don't want to doubt Toriel, I rather we kept the information about the spy to as minimum as possible.

"What was that?" Toriel frowned.

"Actually we… wanted to know what was on the camera. I mean, we did go through all that trouble after all," I said.

"Yes, we would like to know, please!" Lesser Dog panted.

Toriel gave a frown. Alphys shrugged, "If you want to see, then we'll show you."

"Alright… but Frisk, you and I need to have a little talk afterwards," Toriel said, giving me a serious look, making me nervous.

"S-sure…" I suppose Toriel's motherly instinct never really left her.

I took my hand off of Spike's mouth and he gave me an annoyed look. I gave him a 'shut up' look.

"Alright, I'm going to upload the video onto my computer now," Alphys said, hooking up the camera with some wires.

The monitor on her computer showed static for a few seconds, before a picture showed. It showed the gussied up lady walking in front of the man, who was probably the one holding the camera. They were on their way to the party. They soon entered the park, and looking at the stage as Undyne came up to announce the new recruit.

It was going on as normal, that is until Undyne announced Chara to come on. There was a glimpse of Chara coming on stage, but the camera fizzled out. All we got was her voice. That bone chilling voice of her's that haunted my nightmares.

"What happened?" Toriel asked.

"Oh…" Alphys frowned, examining the camera. "This is troublesome. The camera's messed up."

I sighed, I figured the camera got messed up when I dropped it and a few of Undyne's spears went through it to get to my SOUL.

Alphys was typing on her keyboard. "I can try to clear up some of the static, but the best we've got is Chara's voice and a small glimpse of her. I can pause the video and try to zoom it in, but this is the best we've got," Alphys said. "But hey, it's still more data than we've collected in the past two years worth of loops, we're making some progress now."

"Well that's good, at least it wasn't a total loss," Toriel said in relief. "We've lost a lot of members this loop."

"Y-yeah… they'll all be remembered fondly… but I'm going to go right to work on this…" Alphys said, looking at Undyne in the footage.

I knew Alphys missed Undyne, and I guess she would want us to leave her alone right now, but I still have to tell her about the spy.

"Come along children, let's leave Alphys to her work," Toriel said to us.

"But Toriel, I need to uh… say something to Alphys before we go," I said.

"Then tell her before we leave," Toriel said.

Ugh, why can't I get a break? I looked over at Spike and Lesser Dog.

"Actually… uh… Spike, why don't you tell Alphys? I have to talk to Toriel, alone," I said.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, sure," Spike nodded.

Toriel raised an eyebrow. I took Toriel's hand and moved her out the door. I had to lean on Lesser Dog to walk again.

* * *

"Okay, Frisk…" Toriel picked me up again, much to my chagrin. "Lesser Dog, why don't you go and play? I need to have a word with my child."

Lesser Dog nodded and ran off. I looked at Toriel.

"Frisk… why do you insist on pushing yourself so much? Look at yourself; you could barely walk without support. And that nap you took wasn't nearly enough for a good night sleep. Have you even been sleeping well in your room?" Toriel asked as she stood in front of my room's door.

I gulped, she didn't know about the lack of decor in my room. She's not going to be happy to see the 'bed' I have for myself. I never let her in my room.

"W-wait… you can just set me down here," I said.

"I want to put you in bed myself," She insisted.

I bit my lip as she opened the door and fell silent. I could see her looking at the open space in my room. The only thing there was a pillow and a thin blanket.

"... Frisk… is this really your room?" Toriel asked me.

"... I… don't stay in it much…" I said in hesitance.

"Frisk, what is this?" She asked, looking at the pillow and blanket.

"... My… bed…"

"Your… _bed_!? Frisk! It's no wonder you don't get much sleep! That's it, you're staying in my room this loop, no ifs, ands or buts!" Toriel said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

I gulped. I wanted to argue and tell her that I didn't deserve a bed, but if I didn't explain why, she'd ignore me.

So I just shut up and let Toriel take me to her room. It was pretty big, with a queen size bed, a comfy chair and some bookshelves. She put me into the bed, pulling up fluffy blankets on me.

"Now you will sleep here, Frisk. You're not allowed to leave this room until you do, is that understood?" Toriel said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Good." Toriel smiled before gently rubbing my hair. It actually felt nice.

The bed was nice, warm and soft. Toriel was humming a soft melody. Before I knew it, my eyes grew heavy. Even though I didn't want to sleep, I didn't bother fighting it. As long as we're in lockdown, there wasn't much we could do for this loop. Spike will tell Alphys about the spy and she should find out who or what it is. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Frisk is taking risks in this war? She sure had changed since she was that little pacifist back in the Underground, right? And who is this spy? Will they find it? And when will Sans come back? Ahem... thank you guys for your support on this story. I would like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story.**

 **Consider-Me-A-Hooman : Yay! I'm glad you like this story so much for it to be one of your favorites! :D**

 **ScarkitTheMadaNeko : Huh, interesting. Thank you for the review biscuit!**

 **JadeKnight : I do like that idea you have, it's definitely interesting and one I hadn't thought about yet. I'm not sure if I'll use it in this story, but maybe I will, it depends on where it leads me by the time I get to it. Thank you for the suggestion! :)**

 **penguinfan28 : I'm evil. :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Reckless

**DarkFoxKit: *is playing a game on the computer emulator, and her eyes were a little bloodshot.***

 **Donfyre: *jumps up next to her, looking at her worriedly and poking her side* Foooox? M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea…**

 **DarkFoxKit: Huh? What's not a good idea? I've been grinding all day, just let me get past the first gym!**

 **Donfyre: *is pulling at Fox with his tail* Come ooon, Fox, we have to do the AN! And I meant that maaaybe helping you with setting up an emulator wasn't the greatest idea. ^^; How long have you been playing the game?**

 **DarkFoxKit: … Since this morning… around 10 am, I think. Why? And we'll do the AN in a second! *is struggling against Fyre's hold, trying to stay on the computer chair***

 **Donfyre: Since this morning? You been playing for over 12 hours straight! DX *shuts off the power to the computer* There. c:**

 **DarkFoxKit: … *Is staring at the blank screen for a few seconds before screaming.* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T SAAAAAAVE! *glares at Fyre with red angry eyes* YOU! C'mere, I've got some plans for you.**

 **Donfyre: MEEP! O-O' H-hey, I didn't know that you forgot to save in a while! *is backing away from the glaring Fox* B-but it couldn't have been that long ago since you last saved, right? Y-you can just redo it!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh, I've got something to 'redo' alright… the entire insides of your body! *jumps at Fyre***

 ***Camera goes static. We are suffering from some technical difficulties, please standby…***

 **DarkFoxKit: *turns the camera back on* Hey readers~ So the next chapter finally up, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and I have a new mon in my game. *shows the camera on the computer screen with a certain blue Wooper inside it* Keep up the good fight, Fyre~**

 **Donfyre: HELP! I AM NOT A FIGHTING WOOPER! DX O-ow! *is flung to various places around the screen by another creature***

 **DarkFoxKit: Hmm… he'll need a lot of training. Anyways, hope you guys like the story. We'll see you again in the next update. Come on, Fyre, just hit it with your tail! … Oooh, that looks like it hurt. *shuts off the camera***

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Getting Reckless**

I hadn't had a good night's sleep in several loops, and I'm still not going to get that. Why? Because I was woken up by Spike.

"Hey… Frisk, wake up."

I felt him nudging me while I grumbled and groggily open my eyes. "What?"

"Shhh, Toriel's still sleeping. Listen, Alphys told me to come and get you," Spike whispered.

"Why?" I asked, still trying to rub the grogginess away from my eyes.

"You know, it's about the spy," Spike whispered.

Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I sat up from the bed… it was odd to be lying in a real bed, something I hadn't been in for two years worth of RESETs. But Toriel wouldn't put up with any argument. I looked around and realized it was still dark with the red tints of light. We were still in lockdown.

"Had she found something out?" I asked quietly. "And what time is it?"

"It's about 10 PM right now, two hours until midnight and the RESET. But as for what Dr. Alphys found out… just come with me," Spike said, gesturing me with his head to follow him.

I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Toriel. I followed Spike out of the room, and headed to the basement. I noticed there wasn't much activity going on in the shelter, most of it was in the cafeteria, which I'm guessing are cooking the food for the next loop's breakfast for the resistance. Toriel usually handled that, but she must've left other people in charge this time after a tiring mission.

* * *

When we made it to Alphys' room, she was running a scan on her computer.

"Yo, Dr. Alphys, I brought Frisk," Spike said.

Alphys stopped and turned to us, "Ah, good. Spike told me about a possible spy being in our midst. You and Lesser Dog heard this from the people in the city, correct?"

I nodded, "Yeah, they said the spy is how Undyne knew I was alone outside the shelter when she took Papyrus."

Alphys frowned and nodded, "We've never considered a spy being among us, but Sans did say to always be careful since you never know who's watching. The fact there's a spy among us is definitely a cause of concern."

"And Alphys had been scanning the shelter for hours, yet we can't find any trace of a monster or human affected by Chara's RESET," Spike said with a frown.

That doesn't sound good at all, whoever this spy is must be really good at hiding themselves from the scanner.

"Oh, speaking of Sans, how is he?" I asked, worried for Sans' sanity. The last time I saw him, he was… well, the best word I could use to describe was: 'depressed'. Not that I could blame him after losing Papyrus like that.

"Sans… he's… well, he… doesn't talk much anymore. He barely comes out of his room, and the only time he talks to me is when he's trying to find something out or to update status," Alphys answered. "I just told him about the footage data you collected this loop, but also the price we had to pay for it. We lost almost half of our outgoing team."

"It would've worked if only Mary and Tsundreplane hadn't gotten caught at the last minute." I frowned. "But I guess there was no avoiding something going wrong in a plan that was hastily put together."

"Yeah, but at least we're finally moving a step forward. We've collected more gadgets and food then we had in a long time," Alphys said. "Unfortunately even this isn't enough to combat those dreaded RESETs."

"Would it make the extraction of Chara's DETERMINATION work faster?" I asked.

"Yes, but not fast enough," Alphys sighed. "And well… Sans is starting to come up with a crazy plan…"

"What plan is that?" Spike asked.

"Well… Frisk, do you remember the DETERMINATION I had extracted from those human SOULS back when I worked for Asgore?" Alphys asked me.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

"Well… I didn't use them all up. In fact I still have quite a bit stored in a large syringe bottle," Alphys said. "We've kept it here in case we may ever need it. It's not enough to surpass Chara's DETERMINATION, but it might be enough to resist her RESET, at least the brainwashing part."

"How would that work?" Spike asked.

"Well you see…" Alphys began. "When a human with high DETERMINATION chooses to RESET something, everyone's mind will be wiped of what happened before the RESET. If the human is skilled enough, they can manipulate the memories and mind of the people they're RESETTING, and if someone else's DETERMINATION is high, though not quite as high as the one RESETTING, they would be forced to be caught up in the RESET too, however their minds are left untouched. Their memories from before the RESET is still with them. That's a theory Sans and I have been thinking and we're hoping to use it to create a way for us to be immune to the RESETs, however, we can't extract DETERMINATION from our allies, it could be detrimental to them, even if it's a little bit. And it's too dangerous to extract them from our enemies. So this always left us in a rut."

Spike and I let that sink in.

"So… if you've got a bit of extra DETERMINATION leftover from your research days, why not use it?" Spike asked.

"Well… it's our only one. If we use it and it fails us, there would be nothing more we could do. We're still studying how DETERMINATION works," Alphys said. "But… Sans is thinking about using it on… uh… someone, in hopes their DETERMINATION would be high enough to surpass Chara, even for a second."

I frowned at that.

Spike blinked, "Who would have a DETERMINATION high enough for that?"

I looked away.

"Well… Frisk-"

"No," I said, interrupting her. "I lost most of my DETERMINATION when Chara began her reign. It would be a waste to use it on me."

"... Well… if Sans can't find anyone, he might try to use it on himself," Alphys said.

"What!?" I turned to her. "He can't do that! Just a little bit of that stuff would cause him to melt!"

"I-I know that… a-and he knows that t-too… but after the lost of Papyrus… well… I don't think he really cares anymore…" Alphys said grimly.

"Yo, we gotta do something about our leader… and that spy," Spike said.

"Yeah, we do…" I frowned.

"I still can't find the spy with the scans, and Sans refuses to come out of his room for anyone," Alphys said. "So for now, let's just focus on our usual missions."

And unfortunately, it seems that's all we can do.

* * *

Spike and I left Alphys' lab while she continued to look for the spy.

"You know, it's too bad we can't just capture one of the brainwashed soldiers or civilian, get them to talk on who the spy is, and then get Alphys to study them and see if there's a way to reverse Chara's brainwashing," Spike sighed.

I stopped at that. "Capture a brainwash citizen… why didn't we think of doing that before?"

Spike blinked and frowned, "Uh, cause bringing someone who's infected with Chara's RESET could cause our entire base to fall? Not to mention it's risky just to _try_ doing something like that. We don't want to be cornered by the elites."

"I know it's risky, but I'm tired of standing back and letting Chara's side toy with us. All we've been doing is gathering food and useless junk. We need to take it to the next level, like capturing a soldier or civilian."

"And what if that leads to the elites trying to get them back? Even with the lockdown, that won't stop them from storming into the shelter after the next loop," Spike said. "Heck they always raid our food supply before we can even finish breakfast! The only thing keeping them from invading the shelter in the first place is because they like watching us squirm and fight against our friends and family. If we gave them a reason to actively come after us, then it's game over."

"Yes, but that's only if we get caught. The soldiers and Chara can't possibly keep up with everyone. We just have to capture one of them quietly," I said.

"And what if their friends and family realize they're gone? They'll alert Chara for sure!" Spike protested.

"Then we'll try to get Alphys to invent a memory erase spray or something so we can let them go with no memory of being captured," I said. "Spike, I know it's dangerous, but we'll never get anywhere in this war other than surviving if we keep playing it safe. Look at what happened this loop; we managed to collect a lot of data on Chara, even though we, regrettably, lost a lot of our allies."

Spike sighed, "You've… gotten a lot more reckless since Papyrus was taken away. Is this wise, Frisk?"

I looked at him and gave a frown.

"At least think about it, Frisk. Doing something like capturing a civilian or soldier could cost you more than you can afford. You could end up losing me in the process," Spike said quietly as I felt my blood go cold at the very thought of that. "Well… I'm going to bed until it's time for breakfast. Goodnight, Frisk."

* * *

I watched Spike walk off and thought about what he said. Was I… really becoming more reckless lately? I… I just wanted to finally make progress in this war, was that so wrong? I'm tired of always running in fear because of a soldier or Chara's civilian spotting us. I don't want to keep watching my friends becoming a part of Chara's army, one by one, as we lose more and more.

I sighed as I head back into Toriel's room. I'd rather go to my room, but she'd freak out of she wakes up and I'm not there, and I didn't want to do that to her. I climbed into the bed and wrap myself up in the fluffy blanket.

Maybe Spike was right, maybe I am getting too reckless. Things just… hadn't been the same since Papyrus was taken away. It felt terrible having him chase me down like that. Knowing Papyrus was no longer with us was one thing, but it was another having seen him chasing me down for Chara. And then there was Sans… had losing Papyrus destroyed him? He too was starting to get reckless with the DETERMINATION idea. I have to do _something_ , but there's no real benefit for sacrificing ourselves like this… I should try coming up with a more careful plan so we wouldn't lose more allies this time.

I closed my eyes, thinking sleep would be impossible for me now, and yet to my surprise, Toriel was gently calling me.

"Frisk… Frisk my child, it is time to wake up. We do not want to be late for breakfast, do we?"

I groggily blinked open my eyes to see Toriel smiling at me, I also noticed that the room was no longer dark with nothing but a red tint of light, the lockdown was over, it was a new loop. I sat up and yawned. The bed felt so good that I didn't want to leave it.

"Heh, I told you that you would sleep better with a real bed," Toriel said to me. "You're sleeping with me from now on, Frisk. Your so-called room will be used as storage since it's so empty."

"But Toriel…" I frowned, still groggy.

"Do not argue with me. My bed has more than enough room for you, Frisk, and I will not be having you sleep on the cold hard floor every night," Toriel said firmly.

I sighed, why couldn't her motherly instinct kick in with other kids? Why does it only seem to go into overdrive when it has to do with me? Is it because of how we met in the Underground? Still… a part of me really like having her fuss so much over me like this, even if I didn't deserve it.

"Alright, alright…" I sighed.

Toriel gave me a smile, "Good, now let's head to the cafeteria for some nice warm breakfast. I need to help distribute the food anyways."

I followed Toriel to the cafeteria, "Toriel… I'm sorry, because of me we lost a lot of our allies in the last loop."

"Oh Frisk, don't be so hard on yourself. We all did what we had to do," Toriel said. "I'm sure we'll find a way to beat Chara soon, especially with the data we've collected."

But that data isn't enough… I sighed before going with Toriel into the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was full of monsters and humans, all starving for some food. I went to sit at a table and waited. Spike soon came over and sat beside me.

"We had a big haul from the last loop, so we'll be eating good today," Spike smiled, licking his lips.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Hey, what's the matter, Frisk?" Spike asked.

"I was just… thinking about what you said last night. You think I'm being too reckless lately?" I asked my friend.

Spike gave a sigh and said, "Well Frisk… we did lose a lot of our allies in the last loop, but I can't deny that after all this time, we're finally starting to bear fruit. It's just… I'm worried, you know? Even with the progress we've made, we still lost more than we should. I'd rather not lose anyone else if we can help it."

"Y-yeah… I hear ya. We really should plan out these things better so we have a better chance of returning to base without getting caught," I said.

"Yeah… um… Frisk, about that idea of yours, capturing someone…" Spike said. "We could try it if you think it'll help. I don't like the idea we have a spy here, and it makes it hard to trust anyone. But we need to better plan things out first."

I nodded, "Of course, Spike. We could discuss it with Sa- …" Sans probably wouldn't want to hear anything I have to say right now. "... Let's try to discuss it with the guidance leader and Alphys tonight. Until then, let's try to get through this loop. Act normal, we don't want that spy have anything new to report to Chara."

"Right, of course," Spike nodded.

Toriel soon came by, giving us a big plate of nice, roasted ham, along with some macaroni and mashed potatoes on the side, and some carrots and apples for a more healthy part of the meal. It was nice, being able to eat a full meal before going on a mission.

"Can't remember when was the last time we had a meal this big," Spike said, licking his lips.

"Yeah, we better enjoy this while it lasts," I said.

* * *

After our meal, we all headed to the center for the morning announcements and team assignments. Once again, Sans was nowhere to be seen. So the big screen TV Alphys had to take over for him again. I wonder how long it'll be for Sans to come out and lead us again…

" **Fellow freedom fighters, this morning I have good news and bad news. The good news is we managed to secure a significant amount of data on Chara herself, this will bring us one step closer to countering her RESETs. As for the bad news, this unfortunately came with a heavy price. We've lost nearly half of our outgoing team last loop. They shall all be remembered fondly as our friends and allies."**

I heard some monsters and humans crying. I felt bad for them… while I wasn't particularly close to the ones we lost, they were still our allies, and they were close to a lot of people here. Now they're gone, and this devastated their friends and families, just like it devastated Sans when Papyrus was taken away.

" **Our allies are growing shorter, but we will remain strong and determined. Better that than to give up and fall to Chara's darkness forever,"** Alphys said sadly. **"... It's time to assign the teams."**

I was assigned with the food gatherers this loop. Spike was staying behind in the shelter today. It was time to go out and explore the city once more.

"Everyone have their bags and boxes?" Toriel asked.

Everyone gave her the affirmative.

"Then let's go," Toriel said before opening the doors.

While we were passing the patch of flowers that Toriel had as a garden before, I looked over at them and thought if I should water those some time. I always loved how beautiful and golden those flowers were, and they always seem to save my life whenever I fall.

When we made it to the city, however, something was different…

"Do you think they know about the footage we have of Chara?" I asked Toriel.

"I think that is a very likely scenario…" Toriel frowned.

Remember how I said the deeper the city, the more dangerous it was? Well, the entire outer rim had armies of soldiers covering the place, and the elites were around the second rim. We'd be _lucky_ to step foot in the outer rim without getting swarmed at this rate.

"Oh dear… this does not bode well," Toriel said.

Everyone was looking at the city with fear. I gave a glare, knowing Chara must've felt threatened enough from our little stunt at the ceremony to have her best soldiers patrolling the outer parts of the city so we couldn't get in without getting caught. We can't get food or gadgets with the city infested with soldiers and elites, what do we do now?

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Ah, looks like things are picking up again. I'm sorry for the late update, been distracted for a while. ^^' Anyways, as always, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story.**

 **ScarkitTheMadaNeko : Thank you again.**

 **penguinfan28 : Makes you sand? *raises an eyebrow***

 **AShinyBlueMew : That's good, cause that was the idea I had in mind when I made them 'evil', they turn into their Underfell counterparts. ^^' As for the Temmies... I'll be honest, I didn't think about them when I wrote this story. But thanks for mentioning them, I managed to come up with a role for the Temmies later on in the story. And I'm glad I got down Toriel's nature in this story. :D**

 **Consider-Me-A-Hooman : Heh, well seeing as your avatar is a picture of Chara I can see why you love it when I'm evil.**

 **JadeKnight : I'm glad to see you're still reading. ^^**

 **AnimeGirl : The reason Chara wants Frisk will not be revealed until later on in the story, so I won't be answering that right now. :#**


	8. Chapter 8: Snowdrake

**DarkFoxKit: Hey Fyre! Fy…re…? *Sees him looking tired with bloodshot eyes on the couch* Um… are you okay?**

 **Donfyre: *has papers all over the couch and floor, trying to write but dozing off every now and then* … W-wha…?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *looks at all the papers over Fyre and the couch* … Fyre… have you been overworking yourself again?**

 **Donfyre: *is already scrambling to pick up the papers and hide them somewhere* Uh… m-maybe? ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: *glares* Okay, looks like someone needs to get to bed. I'm grounding you from working for a while. *Looks at the camera* Oh, and now we're moving on to an interesting dynamic between Frisk and another monster, whom you will see soon once you read the chapter. It was something I added on during the chapter since I wanted Frisk to interact with someone other than the Monster Kid all the time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a certain blue water creature I have to tuck in tonight.**

 **Donfyre: H-hey, you can't ground me from working. Besides, I-I'm fine. *jumps off the couch and wobbles around when he reached the floor***

 **DarkFoxKit: *looks at Fyre* I don't have to; your body will be doing that for me. *picks Fyre up and drags him into the room***

 **Donfyre: Ow, y-you didn't have to take it literally! DX *is dragged away***

 **DarkFoxKit: I didn't, but this is funnier. c: *closes the door***

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Snowdrake**

"We'll have to go undercover," I said.

The groups all talked among each other. I sighed at their hesitation.

"Look, it's the only way. Stealth isn't going to be much help right now. Going undercover to collect what we need is necessary."

We don't like going undercover, because of how risky it is. The soldiers and civilians like to talk and gossip a lot, so there's always a good chance they'll see through our disguises. And not to mention they could keep us around for late night stuff and risk the alarm going off, blowing our cover and endangering us to a RESET. Some soldiers have a scanner that could detect our thoughts, which would also blow our cover.

"Frisk is right," Toriel said. "If we can't get in there to get at least food, we'll all starve. Everyone, we must go undercover. We could also collect information while we're on this mission."

Because sometimes it was necessary to be in disguise even before the city's become crawling with soldiers, everyone always carried a few change of clothing to hide their faces. However, if a soldier were to scan us for Chara's influence, then we would be in danger, so we try to interact with the other soldiers as little as possible...

"First, everyone, pick your buddy and use your disguises for each other," Toriel said.

I looked over at the monsters, wondering if I should go with Lesser Dog again or pick someone else.

"I'll be taking Lesser Dog if we're going undercover. I like to look like a posh gal with her own dog," Mary said, taking Lesser Dog.

Okay, so I guess I won't be taking Lesser Dog this time. I sighed as I thought about who to take with me… I guess I'll just let a monster decide.

I waited until everyone found a buddy to go with. The only one left was Snowdrake, though sometimes we call him Snowy for short. The bird looked at me and said, "Hey, I guess you and I got the cold shoulder, huh?"

I chuckled a bit and shrugged. "I guess it'll be you and me, right?"

"Alright, so does everyone have their buddy?" Toriel asked.

Everyone gave her the affirmative.

"Alright, now then put on your disguises, and let's hope for the best. Try to get back to the shelter around 9 PM if possible," Toriel said.

That may seem like a lot of time, but in a world where time is as precious as life itself it's hardly a lot at all. I put on a coat and a hat. It was pretty easy to cover my face with the hat. Snowdrake just put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Really? That's your disguise?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, my best friend Chilldrake was caught up in Chara's RESET, so I can make myself look like him. That's snow joke!" Snowy smiled at his own pun.

"Snowy, are you seriously still trying to practice on your ice jokes?" I asked.

"Well I do want to be a comedian like my father one day," Snowy said.

"We don't even _have_ a future as long as Chara's RESETting powers exist!" I grumbled.

"Well! You never know, I still want to be a comedian and more practice even in an endless loop will only benefit me," Snowy pouted.

"Look, just don't do any of your puns while we're in the city, otherwise they'll know you're not Chilldrake," I said.

"Right, right, don't worry, we've got this snowed in the bag!" Snowdrake smiled.

I could hear Toriel giggling at Snowy's bad puns. I just facepalmed and said, "Let's just go."

"Alright, alright, sheesh, such a cold reaction," Snowy chuckled.

" _Move it_ ," I hissed as Toriel began laughing.

* * *

So now the group began moving into the city. We split off into our own pairs so it wouldn't look suspicious that a large group of humans and monsters were entering the city. Snowy and I were walking past a human soldier, who was eyeing us for a few seconds, before letting us carry on.

The soldiers in the outer rims were still the lower class, while I'm betting the second and third rims have the higher ranks, close to elite levels. Since Snowy and I were food gatherers, we are to go to places like a restaurant or a food warehouse. I gotta say, it was really odd seeing the outer rim so lively.

We passed by some monster civilians and soon came up to a restaurant. It wasn't fast food, but it wasn't all big and fancy either. Toriel preferred it if we didn't pick up unhealthy greasy food unless we had no other choice, so this was perfect. This restaurant was called Character Meal. Yeah, real original there _Chara_ , I guess she got her naming skills from Asgore.

"I always love Character Meal's food, but it was always hard to get in without disguises," Snowdrake said.

"Well since we have disguises, we might as well use them properly," I shrugged.

We entered Character Meal. Usually the food gatherers would order a big meal before putting them in our bag then paid by using fake money and leaving before the cashier realized they've been robbed. It's how we always did things, however if we did that now, we would risk blowing our cover. So we might have to try something else…

"Uh Frisk…" Snowy whispered. "We might have a problem."

"Wh-"

"NYE HEH HEH HEH!"

Oh no… that laugh…

"I, THE GREAT GENERAL PAPYRUS, AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! THIS SPAGHETTI IS TOO SOGGY TO BE FIT FOR A MEAL! I DEMAND SHOWING THE MANAGER HOW IT'S REALLY DONE!"

Why is Papyrus _here_? Shouldn't he be in at least in the third rim?

"Crap…!" I hissed while Snowdrake and I kept our heads low. "This just got a lot harder."

"I guess you could say that this put our plan on thin ice," Snowy said.

"Snowy, is this really the time for your- …" Wait a minute… Papyrus used to always get onto Sans for telling bad puns… "... Actually this is the perfect time for you to use your comedy act, Snowy."

"Really?" Snowdrake smiled, and if he wasn't wearing sunglasses I'd say his eyes were sparkling.

"Unless Chara changed Papyrus'... 'love' for puns, this should work out in our favor," I said.

"I knew my talents would pay off!" Snowy grinned.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" I hissed, covering his beak, looking around to make sure nobody was looking at us. "Okay, Snowy, for this to work we need to keep Papyrus distracted. You can put on a comedy show for the restaurant, and while everyone's busy with their attention on you, I can sneak into the back and see what food I can put into the bag. I'll wave to you when it's time to go."

"Alright! Finally I get to be the comedian I know I'll get to be!"

I sat at a table and silently watched Snowdrake hopping excitedly over to the counter. A human adult man was working there, while Papyrus was complaining to him about the spaghetti. It looks like Chara hadn't changed his personality at least.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THE SPAGHETTI WAS TOO SOGGY FROM THAT RED STUFF YOU SLATHERED ALL OVER IT!"

"And I told you that 'red stuff' is tomato sauce. It's _supposed_ to be slathered over the noodles or there wouldn't be much of a taste," the man grumbled.

"Ahem! Uh… Chilldrake here," Snowdrake spoke up to them, trying to act all cool and rebellious like his friend. "I want to make a comedy show right here, right now, and I don't care what you say, I'm going to do it just because I can."

Wow, gotta admit that Snowdrake made a convincing Chilldrake. Guess they rubbed off on each other, at least let's hope the latter part is true, otherwise Snowy's going to get really suspicious really quickly.

"AH! A COMEDY SHOW! THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT NEEDS A FEW GOOD ENTERTAINING LAUGH! I, GENERAL PAPYRUS, APPROVE OF THIS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus smiled.

"Alright, cool! I've got some good jokes to try out!" Snowy fluttered in front of the restaurant and cleared his throat, getting all the humans and monsters' attention. "This is Chilldrake here, going to give you an entertainment of comedy. Starting off, I will have some ice puns for you!"

While everyone's attention was on Snowy, I quietly moved towards the counter. Looking at the manager, seeing his own attention to be on Snowy too.

"Now I went to go visit my great aunt in Snowdin, but I don't like visiting her. Because everytime I try to talk to her, I always get the _cold_ shoulder," Snowdrake said.

The audience stared blankly at Snowy. Papyrus began clapping, "THAT'S A GOOD ONE! LET'S HEAR ANOTHER!"

Heh… I'm wondering if Papyrus really hated all those bad puns Sans made, or just pretended he hated them. Or maybe Sans did it so much that he grew to love them. Either way, the distraction was working beautifully.

I managed to make it to the counter, but when I tried to go in, the managed spotted me.

"Hey, what do you want to order?"

I gulped, this wasn't I wanted it to go.

"U-uh… I uh… wanted some water," I said, trying to get the cheapest thing I could find on the menu. I didn't have any money, none of the resistance do.

"Oh, is that all?" The managed raised an eyebrow.

"Just really thirsty is all," I said.

"Alright kid. I'll go get some water for you," The manager said as he turned around to pour some water in a glass cup.

This gave me the opportunity to sneak in. I quietly opened the door to the counter, and closed it. Keeping my head low and my footsteps as dainty as possible while I hurried towards the back.

"Alright here's your- kid?"

I didn't hesitate to run into the kitchen area, and looked around for the food storage. There were some employees back here, but they weren't paying any attention to me. I noticed a heavy metal door, that must be where they keep most of their food. I stayed near the walls, making sure nobody saw me trying to sneak my way towards the door. When I finally reached the door, I grabbed onto the cold metal and opened it. I tried not to open it too much as I didn't want to draw unwanted attention to me. I carefully slipped inside.

It was cold in here, but I guess it had to be to preserve food that could spoil otherwise. It looked like I hit the motherload. There were all sorts of food here. Alright, time to go to work. I hoped Snowdrake was able to hold out long enough for me to fill up the bag. I began grabbing as much food as possible. I tried going for the lighter stuff since I didn't want the heavier stuff to slow me down in case I have to start running. I mostly got things like lettuce, cheese, sliced meat, ect. I kept going until my bag was brimming with food. I nodded to myself, this was good enough. Now for the hard part; escaping without being noticed.

* * *

I carefully opened the door, looking around cautiously to make sure the employees didn't notice anything. Despite the city being full of soldiers today, it's not a very busy day for them. It might be because Snowy's bad puns are making customers lose their appetite. I slowly moved away from the food storage, holding my heavy bag close to my coat. I'm almost out of here.

"Hey you!"

I shoved the bag of food into my coat, making it look like I was some chubby kid.

"What are you doing back here? This is no place for you!" An annoyed employed Loox snapped at me.

"S-sorry… I got lost…" I said, trying to look as apologetic as possible.

"Looks more like to me that you snuck in here to eat some of our food," Loox hissed. "Stay right there, I'm going to see how much you ate. It'll be coming out of your or your parents' pay!"

It made me wonder if it even mattered since when Chara RESETs, all the food would just reappear as if they were never eaten. Even the food we take to the shelter seem to come back despite us eating it the next loop. I wonder if that's a paradox?

Anyways, I knew I had to get out of there before the guy makes me stay over to 'pay off my debt'. I ran out of the there while he went to check on the storage. It's a good thing he's not a soldier or he wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave me unattended while he checked the 'damages'. I rolled out of the kitchen, the bag still under my coat. I hurried out of the counter and the manager noticed me.

"H-hey, what-?"

"Sorry, I was just a little hungry. I'll be sure to get my mom to cover the bill," I said quickly.

Snowy was about to make another ice pun when I ran past him. "Yo Chilldrake, it's time to skedaddle!"

"Aww, but I was getting to the good jokes!" Snowy whined.

"THOSE ICE PUNS ARE JUST AWFUL! HAVE YOU BEEN TAKING LESSONS FROM MY ENEMY OF A BROTHER SANS?" Papyrus yelled, yet despite that he was smiling.

"What? They're not awful!" Snowy whined.

"Move it Chill, we gotta go!" I hissed, gritting my teeth. "Like NOW!"

"Fine, fine. Well that's it for this loop folks! It was ice meeting you all!" Snowdrake said before following me out the door.

* * *

"So… aren't they going to be suspicious of us since you stole their food?" Snowy asked me.

"I doubt it, since you're posing as a rebel and I was 'working with you', most likely they'll think you're just a bad influence on me and we stole to rebel for the sake of doing so rather than being a part of the resistance," I said. "I guess there's a lot of uses with you being a… 'comedian' and just pretending you're Chilldrake with his reputation."

"Well of course! I am a master of chilling puns!" Snowy smiled proudly before he frowned. "I just wish Chilldrake was still with us…"

I frowned and stopped, "... Snowy, you might want to be careful what you wish for."

"Eh? Why's that?" Snowy asked.

I was looking at an incoming familiar monster bird in the sky, who looked an awful lot like Snowdrake, only he was green and wore sunglasses too. "You just might get it. We, uh, probably don't want to deal with the real Chilldrake like this."

"Uh-oh…" Snowy gulped.

"Come on, this way!" I grabbed his wing and hurried behind the Character Meal's building.

We stayed quiet while Chilldrake landed in front of the door opening it and stepping inside with poise. "Boy am I hun-"

"There he is! You owe us the money for all the food you and your friend stole!"

"AND YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE YOU LEARNED THOSE JOKES!"

"I… feel sorry for Chilly…" Snowy frowned.

I took out my heavy bag from my coat. "Give me your bag."

Snowdrake gave me his empty bag and I filled half of it up with all the food in my own bag, lightening up the load.

"Alright, let's just gather some more food, head to the shelter and call it a loop," I said, feeling tired. "And no more raiding restaurants, I can't take anymore surprises."

Snowdrake and I moved out from behind Character Meal and was about to move on to the next place when I ran into a large person with metal clothing. "Ow!"

"Oh I'm so sorry about that! I… hey… have we met before?"

I looked up to see I had run into… Asgore… uuuugh… well great, even _more_ unwanted surprises.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Hey, sorry for the long wait. And yes, Snowy is a big part of this story. I like Snowdrake, and I like for him to be in the spotlight a little more. Anyways, I'll get to the reviews now.**

 **Bloxxerstudios1 : Hah! XD Not expecting to see us again? I'm glad you decided to give this story a chance by the way, I guess not a lot of people really like these types of plots, huh? And I take it you like this plot after reading it?**

 **Consider-Me-A-Hooman : No don't say that. ;^; Yeah, I'm apparently very good with suspense stories. ^^' And I'm glad I managed to get you out of bed. XP**

 **ScarkitTheMadaNeko : Thank you, again.**

 **penguinfan28 : Yeah, didn't think so. ^^'**

 **JadeKnight : I never said you had to stop, cause that would make me sad if you did. And I inspired you? Yay! :D And I'm glad your family love my stories, it's very flattering, after all I write to entertain and possibly inspire people. :)**

 **AnimeGirl : Hopefully it stays interesting.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Castle Tour

**DarkFoxKit: *Rubs her eyes tiredly* Hey folks! Back for another round of The RESET Warfare?**

 **Donfyre: Hey everyone! *looks over at Fox in concern* Hey… are you alright there?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hmm? I'm fiiiiiine, why do you say that? *Wobbles over to Fyre***

 **Donfyre: W-whoa! *rushes over to Fox and helps support her* Did you get a lack of sleep or something? A-are you sure you can even do the AN?**

 **DarkFoxKit: 'M fine, just… got up early 's all. *lays her head on Fyre's chest* … Um… wanna say somefin' to the readers?**

 **Donfyre: I-I guess I can take over a little considering your… condition. ^^; Anyways, you guys left off with Frisk and Snowy having an unexpected surprise with a certain king, and now you get to see what possible conflicts and troubles they're gonna have to deal with! c: It's Foxy's favorite kind of situation, having her characters suffer. *looks back at the drowsy fox, who's eyes were drooping* Uhh… should I be worried?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Huh? Oh no, no, nothing to be worried. *starts forming a goofy smile* Let's let the readers read on, shall we? *crawls over on Fyre's chest***

 **Donfyre: Wah! *falls over with Fox on top of me* Uh… sure. ^^;**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Castle Tour**

"Uh… no, no, I don't believe we've met before…" I said nervously.

"Oh… are you sure? You seem pretty familiar…" Asgore said.

Why are all these elite soldiers in the outer rim? What the heck is Chara thinking?

"So uh… we're just going to go now," Snowy spoke up. "My friend and I need to get home."

"Y-yeah, we should-" My nervousness cost me. I stepped on my bag and caused it and myself to go tumbling on the ground, causing some of the food I've gathered to scatter a bit on the sidewalk.

I felt like everything froze as I stared in horror at the food I dropped _in front of Commander Asgore_! I noticed Snowy was looking just as horrified despite the sunglasses, in fact, the sunglasses look like they would fall off at any second.

"What… were you kids doing with all this food?" Asgore asked when he picked up a block of cheese I took from the Character's Meal kitchen.

"Uh… we… were…" I looked at Snowy, who looked at me. Neither of us were sure how to respond without getting busted.

"Chilldrake, don't tell me you were trying to get your friend to steal food. I'd have to talk to your parents about how bad of an influence you are." Asgore frowned disapprovingly at Snowdrake.

Both of us almost sighed in relief, but we quickly tried to go with that story Asgore unknowingly gave us.

"Y-yeah, I was just so hungry and my parents didn't give me any money… s-so I uh… I dared my friend here to steal some food so we could eat," Snowy quickly said, trying to sound convincing.

"You know you shouldn't steal, or try to get your friend to steal. I'll have to talk to your parents about this." Asgore frowned. "You know you kids will have to take these back, right?"

"S-sure, we'll do it as soon as we pick them all up," I said, though we weren't planning to return the food at all. I was just waiting for him to leave us alone so we could get our food and run.

"Well… alright, that's good," Asgore said as Snowy and I quickly began picking up the food I dropped.

Then Asgore smiled and said, "Hey, why don't you two come to the castle today?"

"H-huh?" Snowy and I looked at the former king of monsters.

"Yeah, for this loop, Mistress Chara's letting the soldiers show civilians around the castle. She's hoping more potential monsters and humans join the ranks soon," Asgore said. "And what better way to motivate children than to show them the castle of our supreme mistress?"

"N-no, no! That uh, won't be necessary!" I quickly said.

"Y-yeah, I would uh… b-be too busy pranking people to be a soldier!" Snowy said.

"And that's another reason why I offered. We don't want children like you becoming troublemakers for the city, or Mistress Chara would become most unpleased," Asgore said. "Now come along, let's go take a tour around the castle. I'm sure your parents will soften up the punishment when they hear you two might be interested in becoming soldier yourselves."

Snowy and I gave each other nervous looks. A soldier taking us to the castle? That spells doom to all resistance members, unfortunately neither of us could think of how to get out of this without looking suspicious. We could try to refuse, but Asgore would think we're just spoiled brats unwilling to do something that would benefit us and force us to go anyways.

* * *

So Snowdrake and I ended up going with Asgore to the center of the city. We were both nervous wrecks. I could tell Snowy's body was as tense as mine was. Asgore either didn't notice or just thought that we were nervous because of our 'punishment' with our 'parents' for 'stealing the food'. At least he's letting us keep our bags. A more paranoid part of me was screaming that Asgore probably saw through our disguises and is taking us to the castle to be brainwashed. I tried to keep calm and not let the paranoia drive me, otherwise I'd be busted for sure.

I tried to ignore my worries and fears by looking around the deeper rims of the city. Since we barely come here anyways, I might as well look around before we reach our possible doom. There were a lot more soldiers roaming around here. And I didn't even see Undyne until we were in the fourth rim. She was training what I assume to be rookie recruits.

"U-um…" I heard Snowdrake speaking up. "I'm sure this was announced earlier, but what's with all the extra soldiers this loop?"

I bit my lip, fearing asking such a question would get us discovered. However, Asgore didn't seem at all suspicious and just smiled.

"I'm not surprised that you would be curious about that. It happened last loop, some resistance members managed to sneak into the ceremony party when we officially made Papyrus the general. Mistress Chara demanded we covered the city with more soldiers and train more new recruits so that wouldn't happen again," Asgore said.

"Why is Mistress Chara so worried about those dumb resistance member guys?" Snowy asked, trying to sound like he totally hates our guts. "I mean she can easily RESET those guys anyways, they can't stay long outside their little shelter, right?"

I gotta hand it to Snowy, his comedian career may not have much of a future, but his acting skills are pretty spot on. Maybe he should be an actor instead.

"Well, young one, as powerful as Mistress Chara is she does have her own limits. She could still lose her powers if someone from the resistance managed to extract her DETERMINATION. And we can't be having that," Asgore said.

I wanted to ask why Chara keeps RESETTING the same day over and over again, but decided not to since that might be common knowledge here.

"Ah, here we are." Asgore smiled.

Snowy and I were looking at the huge castle. I remember seeing this thing when I was at the ceremony party, but I never got to see what was inside. I feared we would get lost in there, or worse… get taken to be brainwashed.

Asgore ushered both of us into the castle doors, "Come on, come on, no need to be shy."

I was in awe at how huge the inside of the castle was. Somehow it felt even bigger on the inside than the out. There was red, velvet carpet under our feet. And everything just looked so… _fancy_! And there were many human and monster soldiers alike around here.

"I know this might be overwhelming for you kids, so take your time looking around," Asgore said, chuckling at my, and I'm also guessing Snowy's, reaction.

"W-we will," I said, grabbing Snowdrake's wing and taking him further away from Asgore. "We have to get out of here."

"Y-yeah, I know, but… how? Asgore's watching us. And this place is _crawling_ with soldiers," Snowy gulped nervously.

"Uh… maybe we can collect some food in the kitchen and try to ditch Asgore there? There should be mostly cooks in there instead of soldiers," I whispered.

"We could try, but… I still have a bad feeling…" Snowdrake frowned.

Asgore approached us, "So are you kids ready for the tour?"

"Y-yeah, we… we uh… would you mind showing us the kitchen first?" I asked, trying not to sound too nervous.

"The kitchen?" Asgore blinked.

"Yeah, we just really like food," Snowy said.

"You two… aren't going to steal anything, are you?" Asgore asked.

"Oh don't worry so much, Asgore, we just want to see the place," I said with a smile. "Please?"

"Hmm… alright, follow me," Asgore said.

I clutched onto my bag and followed Asgore with my partner beside me. We stayed close while we went up the stairs, past the soldiers patrolling the area. They saluted to Asgore as he passed by them. And we soon arrived in the kitchen, which was huge itself, it was like this place was its own restaurant.

I could see Snowdrake drooling from his beak as we smelled the wonderful smell of food. It was pretty luxurious from normal homemade food, but compared to what we usually eat, it was too good to be true.

"These are the finest cooks in the Underground and the surface world. They all work together to make the best food they can make for everyone in the castle, especially Mistress Chara," Asgore explained. "Especially for those with the big appetite."

"Where do they keep the food?" Snowy asked.

"Everything is kept in the storage, to keep the ingredients nice and fresh," Asgore explained.

"Commander Asgore!" A Whimsalot fluttered over to him and started whispering.

I looked at the storage door, looks like the food we need to get are all in there. It should fill up the last half of our bags nicely, and we'd get to taste what kind of delicious food the soldiers and Chara gets to eat on a daily basis.

"Oh really?" Asgore said. "Kids, come along, there's something exciting happening this loop and I don't want you to miss it."

"Wait, but we just got here!" I argued.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Snowdrake argued.

"Nope, we have to get there now. This chance is pretty rare." Asgore was pretty excited about whatever this event was. So excited that he ushered us away from the kitchen and down the hall.

* * *

I guess Snowy and I would have to come back later for the food. We followed the former king into a room, where it was a lot darker and gave off a feeling of unease in the pit of my stomach. In the middle of the room, there was a human girl who was about my age but a little older. She was chained up on a chair. Wait… that's Mary! She's a part of the resistance, what's she doing here? Did she get captured? Where's her monster partner?

"You kids are lucky. One of my soldiers managed to catch one of the resistance members and brought her here. They're very hard to catch as slippery as they are. Once we capture them, we bring them here, get them prepped for… recruiting," Asgore said. "Now you two get to watch in person just how we deal with opposers to Mistress Chara. Normally the RESET is all it's needed to recruit these opposers, however we do not wish to waste the loop on an early RESET just for one or two opposers when we can convert them ourselves in many different ways."

Asgore approached Mary. I bit my lip, what are we going to do? As a fellow member of the resistance, we need to save Mary, but how? If we tried that, then _we'll_ be tied to the chair ready for _conversion_. I knew Snowy was thinking the same thing, because he was looking at me and Mary frantically, as if hoping I would give him an idea or _something_ to save her. But there wasn't anything I could do, we were deep in enemy territory, one wrong move and we're as good as soldiers ourselves, slaves to Chara's will, for all eternity.

"Hello there, young one," Asgore said to Mary in a kind tone. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Mary glared at him, "It's _always_ a beautiful day, it never changes, all because of your so-called Mistress refusing to let the day move on!"

"And that's why it's nice," Asgore said, still smiling. "Now why don't we just sit down and talk? I'm sure you'll grow to like the Mistress and life here."

I watched as Asgore held out his furry hand, letting it light on fire. Mary was staring at the flame as if transfixed by it. The flame wavered around.

"It… it is a pretty nice place… b-but still! We're always trapped, we're all slaves, do you really want that for eternity? We can never move on!" Mary snapped.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Nobody cares to move on, at least this way everyone is happy," Asgore said, the flame in his hand still wavering.

Mary was watching the flame and said, "It's… it's not true happiness…"

"Oh, I beg the differ. I feel pretty happy. I'd be happier once all of my family joins," Asgore said.

I missed having a peaceful home with Toriel and Asgore together, even with Flowey. It was like we were one big, happy family…

"Frisk!" I heard someone hissing beside me, pecking my shoulder. "Snap out of it. Don't look at his flame."

I blinked, feeling like I just woke up from a dream. I looked at Snowdrake beside me, who was looking at me in concern. Oh… now I get it… Asgore was using his fire magic to hypnotize Mary. I looked at Mary again, and could see her eyes looked dull.

"... Maybe you're right, maybe life wouldn't be so bad here… what… what was… I fighting for again?" Mary asked, looking up at Asgore.

"Exactly, but you can help the others see that this isn't something they should be fighting against. They're only making themselves miserable. The people they love are waiting for them with open arms, yet they continue to oppose us," Asgore said.

"That's not right… I want to help bring everyone together… Mistress Chara is right," Mary said with a smile.

"We've lost Mary to the dark side," Snowy whispered.

"That's good, I knew you'd change your mind." Asgore smiled as he unchained Mary. "A soldier will help get you settled in once you leave this room."

"Thank you, Commander Asgore." Mary smiled.

I bit my lip as I watched Mary happily skipped out of the room. We just lost another member… this isn't good, we've been losing a lot of members lately.

"Alright you two, let's continue with the tour," Asgore said, looking quite giddy after recruiting another resistance member. I just hope Snowy and I aren't next.

* * *

After that little display with Mary, Snowdrake and I were a lot more docile as we followed Asgore through the castle. We didn't bother to try and ditch him anymore, for fear we could end up like Mary. But… this ended up costing a lot of our precious time. After Asgore showed us the top of the castle, which was really cool by the way, I looked at my watch and almost lost my breath.

"It's already 11 pm!?" I shouted in horror, I didn't even know it was dark outside!

"Oh dear, it looks like I've kept you two here way past curfew," Asgore said when he heard me shout the time. "Well… come with me. It's already late, and I'm sure your parents would be fine with you two staying for the night."

"B-b-but what about the RESET?" Snowy asked frantically.

"Ho, ho, ho, you don't need to worry so much. The RESET will just bring you back to your own houses after all. It won't affect your memory, that only works on the opposers," Asgore chuckled as if we were playing a game. It's a good thing Asgore is kind and naive.

"But we-"

I put a hand over Snowy's beak. "Sure, just show us to our room, Commander. We'll sleep until the next loop… which is only an hour away…"

"Great, follow me!" Asgore smiled. "The lights are already going off. I'm ashamed that I had lost track of time."

It was pretty dark in the hallway, so Asgore had to use his fire magic to light the way. He lead us into a pretty big bedroom.

"Sorry it's not much, but this is where guests sleep," Asgore said.

The bedroom was huge, I don't even want to know what a 'luxury' bedroom look like here.

"It's great, now we'll just sleep," I said quickly, hoping Asgore would leave us alone. We have less than an hour to get the heck out of here and get to our shelter. We didn't even have time to make a stop to the kitchen and pick up more food.

"Yeah, really great, goodnight Commander!" Snowy said, just as eager to get Asgore to leave.

"Alright, you two behave yourselves from now on, okay?" Asgore said.

"Yes, yes we will," I said.

Asgore chuckled as he turned and leave, "Goodnight, you two. I hope you're more motivated to be soldiers one loop."

Snowy and I both sighed in relief when Asgore closed the door and finally left us alone.

"Oh Snowy, we barely have enough time to get out of the castle and out of the city let alone make it all the way back to the shelter before the RESET," I said worriedly.

"Yeah, on foot. We'll have to get outside, then I can fly us back to the shelter. I should be fast enough for us to make it in time," Snowy said. "But we have to get out of here first without alerting anyone."

I took our bags and grabbed some flashlights. Thankfully we always brought flashlights in case missions kept us out after dark, like right now. Half a bag full is better than nothing I guess, and it wouldn't mean anything if we end up caught in the RESET.

"Then we better get a move on, we only have about 45 minutes to get out of here and make it back into the shelter," I said as I threw him a flashlight.

Snowy grabbed the flashlight with his talon and flapped his wings, "Let's forget about going through the front door, too obvious and too far. Just look for the closest window and we'll fly out of here."

I nodded to him before turning on the flashlight and opening the door with a slight creak. The place was dark, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were some nocturnal monsters on the prowl right now. We have 44 minutes to get out and get to the shelter… I hope we can make it, or we'll both end up like Mary.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Uh-oh, will Frisk and Snowdrake make it out of this one? Guess you'll have to find out next time. Fun fact: I'm updating this chapter the day before my birthday.**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Okay, although this story in particular doesn't get a lot of comments. And what was that Asgore reference?**

 **penguinfan28 : I guess...? ^^'**

 **JadeKnight : I'm glad I could inspire you to write. I guess I can understand not wanting to post your stories online, but it'd be nice to see what you'd write. And I think it's best to write them in Private Message, but you'd need to be a member for that.**

 **ScarkitTheMadaNeko : Thanks.**

 **AnimeGirl : Snowdrake thanks you for trying. X3**


	10. Chapter 10: The Escape

**DarkFoxKit: Wake up, Fyyyyyre~ Come on, rise and shine!**

 **Donfyre: *is curled up on a bed next to Fox* Urgh… F-five more minutes… *turns his back to Fox***

 **DarkFoxKit: Okay~ *takes the camera and have it focused on the sleeping Fyre* Hee, hee, hee, doesn't he look adorable, readers? Anyways, this next chapter is quite a doozy for our little Frisk and his friend Snowy. They're in the castle of the city and they only have less than an hour to get back to the shelter, will they make it in time? *pets Fyre's head***

 **Donfyre: *smiles when Fox petted him… until he realized the camera that was right in front of him* GAH! F-Fox, what do are you doing!? *covers himself with the blankets***

 **DarkFoxKit: Well I tried to wake you up when it was time to do the AN, but you wanted to sleep five more minutes. c: Say hi to all the lovely readers reading this story. :3**

 **Donfyre: Nnngh… I-I don't wanna! DX Did you already talk about the story?**

 **DarkFoxKit: I said what I needed to say about it. The rest is just the cuteness of a sleeping Wooper boy~**

 **Donfyre: Y-you don't have to show this to the readers, n-nor do they care. *pouts, still staying in the blankets***

 **DarkFoxKit: If they don't care, then you have nothing to worry about~ Alright readers, time to get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Escape**

Snowy and I have about 44 minutes to make it out of the castle and get to the shelter before Chara RESET the day. The clock is ticking and the road is against us. How could a hallway this big not have any windows? Is it because we're in the center of the castle? Whatever the reason, we had to find a window and fast.

Because it was so dark, we had to use our flashlights to see. But we also had to be mindful of night guards patrolling the place. At this rate, we'll be lucky to even get out, let alone make it to the shelter in time. This is another reason why humans must stick with monster buddies; they can sense when another monster is nearby. Other humans, unfortunately, not so much. Thankfully I doubt a lot of humans would be out at this hour.

I stayed close to Snowdrake as he turned a corner. Whenever he shuts off his flashlight, I immediately do the same. Waiting for the guard to pass us by. So far, so good, we were navigating through the castle without getting caught…

It felt kind of suffocating trying to navigate in a large castle in the dark, with nothing but a flashlight and one other person as your companion. But I tried to keep down the paranoia trying to bubble up my chest. We'll be fine, everything will be okay… we won't end up like Mary… we won't end up like… Papyrus…

We travelled into different rooms, careful not to wake anyone if there was someone in there sleeping. I just hope we don't run into Chara, she might not ever sleep, and running into her now would probably cause me to have a panic attack… because red glowing eyes in the dark never sits well with me.

I stopped when I heard footsteps that wasn't mine or Snowy's. Someone was coming. Since Snowy looked surprise, it must be a human. Both of us dived around the corner and shut off our flashlights, hoping we weren't seen or heard.

The footsteps got louder and louder as they got nearer… then they stopped. I froze up, tensed. Then a light shined in my face without warning, causing me to jump back and hit my head on the wall. "Ow!"

"Hey! What are you kids doing out here at this hour?"

"W-we uh… we…" I heard Snowy shaking.

I tried to force my eyes open to see who was flashing their light on us. I think they're human, but it was hard to see them with that light in my eyes.

"Wait… you…" The guard seem to be studying me for some reason.

It was then I realized my hat was crooked from when I hit my head on the wall. Oh… oh no…

Before I could react, the guard snatched my hat off. "I knew it! You're with the resistance!" He took some kind of device out of his pocket and shouted. "ALERT! ALERT! RESISTANT TEAM LOCATED IN THE CASTLE!"

"RUN!" I shouted to my partner.

We grabbed our bags and made a run for it down the hall.

* * *

This is it, if we don't find a way out of here soon, we're RESET meat. I looked down at my watch while we were running.

"It's already 11:29. We only have 31 minutes left until midnight," I hissed urgently.

"We have more problems than that right now, Frisk!" Snowy yelled.

I looked up and gasped as I stopped running. All the soldiers were coming out of their room and charging at us in a large mob.

"Crap! This way!" I grabbed Snowy's wing and dragged him down the stairs.

The longer we ran, the more soldiers were chasing us. They were starting to surround us as more soldiers came out of their rooms and joined the chase. They were forming their own mobs, forcing us to take another route, but at this rate we'll be surrounded.

"There they are!"

"GET THEM!"

"How'd they get into the castle?"

"They're over here!"

"Don't let them get away!"

"Frisk! We have nowhere left to go!" Snowdrake yelled from behind me as we were coming up to another mob of soldiers.

A spear just flew past our heads.

"NYYGAAAAAAAARGH! I was in the middle of a good dream, and you punks RUINED IT!" I heard Undyne's voice not too far away yell from in the mob somewhere.

I looked around frantically, using my flashlight to try and blind some of the soldiers while looking for a way out. Another spear from Undyne flew by, and I heard a loud glass CRASH sound. I didn't hesitate to move my flashlight to where I heard the crash and was relieved to see it was a window, already opened for us courtesy of Undyne. The problem now is getting to the exit with all these soldiers surrounding us.

"Give up and we'll take you quietly, or we'll force you into soul dive after soul dive until you pass out," One of the soldiers threatened us.

"Snowy, we can escape through that window, but you'll have to fly over this mob of soldiers to get there. Think you can do it?" I asked my partner.

Snowdrake gulped, "I-I don't know, the soldiers would jump or hit us with their weapons before I can make it out the window."

The mobs backed us up against the wall, I could already feel the tingling sensation of my SOUL trying to be pulled out and forced to engage in a soul dive. I put my hand over my chest, trying to keep my SOUL in.

"We'll have to take that chance, Snowy! If we stay here, we'll be caught for sure! Now fly!" I yelled over to my partner.

Snowdrake didn't argue with me this time. He spread out his wings and flew above the mob. I jumped and grabbed onto his talons, making sure my bag was still strapped around me. I set my flashlight to its brightest setting before flashing it at the mob, blinding them. I was trying to keep them from hitting us while Snowdrake flew towards our escape route. I saw Undyne, she had several spears around her, ready to hit us, but my flashlight blinded her at the last second. She let out an angry screech as the spears went flying in every direction. One of them hit my hand that was holding the flashlight.

"Gah!" I hissed in pain and forced to drop the flashlight.

"Frisk!"

"I'm okay, just focus on flying!"

Snowdrake managed to get us through the window and outside of that castle. Thank goodness… I could hear the soldiers screaming at us and still tossing their weapons, but thankfully they either missed or lightly grazed our skin/feathers. By the time they snapped out of their daze from the flashlight, we'd be out of their range.

* * *

"Whew… I can't believe we got out of there alive…" Snowy said in relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Snowy. We still have to make it into the shelter before midnight," I said.

"Oh, right… how much time do we have left?"

I looked down at my watch. It was already 11:45. We should still have enough time to make it to the shelter.

Before I could tell Snowy however, he suddenly curved through the sky, narrowly avoiding an incoming boomerang shaped projectile. It looked like an attack Snowy himself uses during a soul dive.

"What the-!?" I gasped.

"Well, well, well, look at that. My long lost son finally made it ta the city," A deeper voice said as a bigger and older looking Snowdrake flew beside us. It was Snowy's father.

"Hey _bro_ , looks like I finally found the perpetrator who stole all that food in the Character's Meal restaurant!" And flying on the other side was a green version of Snowy, with sunglasses, this was the real Chilldrake.

"When we heard ya were in the castle, we just had ta come and see if it really was you," Snowy's father said. "Lo and behold, you are. Why don't we have a nice family reunion now?"

"Yeah, I missed you, _friend_ ," Chilldrake smirked.

"Fly Snowy!" I yelled.

Snowy gave a gasp as if snapping out of something. He then made a dive towards the ground. I held on to his talons, not wanting to fall. Snowy's father ganged up on him pretty quickly. Chilldrake flew over him, trying to grab his back with his talons. I knew I had to do something or we're both going to get caught.

When Snowy's father got in close, I began kicking my feet, trying to keep him away from me. Chilldrake was a different story; he was above Snowy and was trying to grab him. I could feel Snowy struggling against Chilldrake. Snowy tried flying up towards the sky to try and avoid them, but they followed closely. Because of the two half full bags and me onboard, Snowy couldn't fly as fast as he would like to.

Chilldrake fired more of those boomerang projectiles at him, hitting Snowy. I bit my lip, what should I do? I'm pretty much useless in an aerial battle! At this rate, the RESET- … They're stalling us, they're trying to keep us outside the shelter so we'd get caught in the RESET! No… I can't allow them to do this to us. I looked at my bag… I hated wasting food, but this is an emergency. Snowdrake's father came in close, pecking at his son's tail.

I grabbed a tomato and said, "Hey comedian! Your jokes _stink_!"

As soon as I said those words, I threw the tomato at the bigger Snowdrake's face with a SPLAT! Causing the bird monster to squawk loudly and shaking his head to try and get the tomato juice out of his eyes, and he soon crashed into a tree.

I saw we were closing in on the shelter, but we'll never be able to make it inside if we're still being attacked.

"Hey Snowy, why don't you _chill_ out?" Chilldrake mocked as he grabbed Snowy's back.

"Let me go, and that joke was stupid!" Snowy snapped, fluttering his wings as hard as he could to get out of Chilldrake's hold.

"No way! And that joke was awesome!" Chilldrake snapped.

* * *

My watch began to beep loudly, making my heart stop for a second.

" **WARNING! ONE MINUTE TILL RESET. WARNING! GET TO THE SHELTER NOW."**

Crap! We don't have time for this!

"Hee, hee, hee, in just less than a minute I'll finally have my friend back!" Chilldrake smiled.

"Please let me go!" Snowy begged. "This is awfully cold of you to do!"

"You can work on your ice puns when we're friends again!" Chilldrake said.

" **30 seconds till RESET."**

I had to think fast. We were over the shelter, but we can't get to it as long as Chilldrake had us in his grasp. Snowy's father will be coming to help once he gets that tomato juice out of his eyes.

I grabbed for something, anything, in my bag that can help us. Then I turned and grabbed onto Snowy's stomach, trying to climb up. Snowy hissed as he was still struggling against Chilldrake's hold.

" **20 seconds till RESET."**

Come on, I don't have much time. I struggled to climb onto Snowy's back, before grabbing a hard block of frozen cheese.

"Here, have a chill cheese!" I said as I slammed the hard frozen cheese into Chilldrake's head.

Chilldrake yelp at the sudden assault and let go of Snowy.

" **10… 9… 8…"**

"Dive, dive, dive, divedivedive!" I screamed at Snowy as the ten second countdown began.

Snowy immediately dove for the shelter below us. I hung on tight to him and our bags.

" **7… 6… 5…"**

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" Snowy yelled.

"WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT! JUST DON'T STOP!" I yelled back.

" **4… 3… 2…"**

"BUT WE'LL CRA-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

" **1… 0."**

* * *

CRASH! BANG! THUD! Was all I heard after '0' was uttered from the watch, and all I felt was pain from hitting a very hard surface. I had already shut my eyes when Snowy dived right through the roof.

Ugh… my head… I'm going to be feeling all this in the morning…

"Frisk! Snowy!? Oh my gosh, get the paramedics _now_!" I heard… someone yelling frantically.

I couldn't move… I was in too much pain. When I tried to open my eyes, the bright lights hurt, and so did the debris and dust.

"Snowy, are you okay? Don't worry, help is coming."

"Frisk dear, try not to move, you'll be okay."

I heard voices, but couldn't tell who they were. They sounded familiar. Did we make it…?

I felt someone or something gently lifting me onto something.

"It's a miracle they managed to smash through the roof like that."

"It's also a miracle they even made it in through before the RESET."

"Just hurry and get them some medical attention!"

"Frisk… sweetie… just relax, Toriel is here. You're safe now…"

I felt something warm and furry touching my chest, and I could feel something going through my aching body. It felt really good whatever that was, but I was still in a lot of pain. Toriel was here…? I… I think… that means we… made it…

I struggled to remain conscious. I wanted to know what the damage was… for our team and my body. And I was also worried for Snowy, was he okay? He must be in as much pain as I was right now. It must've took a lot of courage to crash through the roof like that.

I tried to open my eyes again, but the bright lights and my own pain was too much, and I groaned as I had to keep them closed.

"Easy there, Frisk. Don't try to open your eyes right now… it's okay… just relax. Rest your head and sleep now."

"S… Sn… ow...y…" I barely managed to utter from my throat.

"Don't worry about Snowy, Frisk, he's being taken care of too. Both of you took heavy hits from crashing through the roof like that. But I know why you did, you didn't have any time to go through the door. You and Snowy just rest now, you can report what happened after you recover, okay?"

I gave a small nod. Sleeping sounded like heaven right now. Knowing we were safe and being well cared for, I allowed my consciousness to slowly drift away. I wanted to sleep in these arms that protected me, the arms I'm assuming is Toriel. Everything… will be… fine… … … …

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: This was one of my favorite chapters. I hope you guys liked it too, and it was fun having the Snowdrake family duking it out with each other. Anyways, I'll get to the review and hope you guys have a wonderful day!**

 **JadeKnight : I'm glad your computer's working again, even if it deleted everything. ^^' And I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope this one was great too!**

 **penguinfan28 : Flowey's in this story, but you won't see for a little while. ^^'**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Ah, that's what you meant. I like Snowy, though when I first saw him in the game I thought he was a dragon. ^^' Hey, you're right, maybe Snowy should talk to Mettaton about a career when this war is over.**

 **Consider-Me-A-Hooman : I hope this chapter did no disappoint!**

 **ScarkitTheMadaNeko : Thanks, and I see your avatar's changed to Papyrus. :)**

 **AnimeGirl : Comic Sans!**

 **vivi05 : Yes, a cliffhanger! XP**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Invention

**DarkFoxKit: *Is holding a box of chocolate in her paws* Um… h-hi… readers… wow, it's been more than a month since the last update, huh? ^^' So sorry about that. I got caught up with another fanfic. *looks around* Now where is Donfyre?**

 **Donfyre: *is forging his way to the camera* Y-yeesh, there's so much dust in this room… A month, huh? Wow, it has been a while since the last update. Hey, what's that in your paws, Fox? An "I'm sorry" gift for the readers? XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Slowly turns to Fyre* While I am sorry to make them wait like that, these are actually for you. *Gives Fyre the box of chocolate* Go ahead and eat one, I heard they're really good.**

 **Donfyre: Ooh! … Wait a sec, what diabolical thing do you have planned this time? Maybe I should just offer them to the readers and see how they like it. XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: Come on Fyre, I went through a lot of trouble getting these for you. The least you can do is try one. XP**

 **Donfyre: O-oh fiiiine, I guess that was rude of me to be that way after you got me chocolates… But shame on you if this is a trap! DX *takes a single chocolate and pops it in his mouth* Ooh, it does taste good!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Soooo… you like it, huh? *is smiling slyly as she slowly went behind Fyre***

 **Donfyre: Yep! … Um, what're you doing? You're not thinking of jumping me, are you?**

 **DarkFoxKit: No, don't worry, just keep on eating~ *is scratching on a rope.***

 **Donfyre: I-I'm full though. ^^; Hey, shouldn't the readers get onto the chapter they've been waiting oh-so patiently for?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Of course~ *cuts the rope and Fyre suddenly found himself tied up and hanging upside down.* Good, now my cute, awesome little boy can't run away from me anymore.**

 **Donfyre: GAH! *struggles in the rope* What the heck?! I-If I was so "awesome" why do you have to tie me up?!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Because no matter how awesome you are, you still run from me. *takes Fyre down after cocooning him up with the rope* Now go on to the chapter, readers. I've got some play time plans for my little Fyre here~**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A New Invention**

When I became aware again, I felt so warm and cozy that I didn't want to move. I wanted to just lay here forever. I curled myself up, wanting to get back to sleep. I had almost went back into the realm of sleep when a nice, delicious smell snap me back to reality. Wait, what time is it? Is it already time for breakfast? Oh crap, I'm already late!

When I sat up from the bed- wait, bed? I groaned as my body protested against this action. I felt sore. I laid back in the bed I was on. I thought I only had a pillow and a blanket? … Oh right, now I remember… Toriel made me stay in her room and using mine as storage ever since she found out about... the lack of decor. I didn't know if I should be frustrated or relieved to be in a real bed after two years worth of loops. And now I was abruptly reminded of why my body was so sore… Snowy and I almost didn't make it before the RESET, so we had to crash through the roof just to make sure we got in on time.

Ow… I hope Snowy's doing okay… but I really should get to the cafeteria… and get ready for the morning announcements… I tried to sit up slowly. And rolled towards the edge of the bed when the door suddenly opened.

"Frisk!" Toriel yelled in shock.

I yelped in surprise and fell off the bed and into the hard floor… ow…!

"Oh dear…" Toriel ran over to me, putting a tray she was carrying on the nightstand before gently picking me up. "Frisk, you need to be more careful. Your body still hadn't fully recovered from when you and Snowy crashed through the roof last night."

"S-sorry Toriel…" I said, hating how weak I felt as she placed me back in the bed. "How's… Snowy?"

"He's sore just like you are now, but you two should recover by the next loop. Thankfully we had enough healing magic among monsters to patch you both up," Toriel said before she gave me a worried look. "I'll be honest, Frisk… when I returned to the shelter last night, it was around 11:10 pm. I thought I was the last one to return… but, when Alphys did a roll call… you and Snowy were absent. I had thought by the time it was 11:59, you were both gone… but then you two came crashing down from the roof, shocking everyone. I had never felt so worried yet relieved when I saw you two lying on the floor like that."

"I see… I'm sorry Toriel, I didn't mean to worry you like that… Snowy and I got caught up by one of the commanders and it took a while to get away…" I said.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? Snowy still hadn't woken up, and Alphys agreed that you two will stay here for this loop to recover," Toriel said gently to me. "Here, I brought you some nice warm chicken soup. We can talk about it while you eat. I even used some of the ingredients you and Snowy brought back… and survived the crash."

* * *

I nodded to her as I took the tray of food from the nightstand. I began eating as I recount my tale of how Snowy and I went to Character's Meal and ran into Asgore… and the whole castle tour and escape fiasco.

By the time I got to the end of how and why Snowy and I took the dive through the shelter's roof, I had finished my soup. I felt much better, but still very sore.

"I was afraid that would happen when we had to go undercover. Thankfully nobody was lost this time, but we came close to losing you and Snowy. And I can only wonder what Chara is going to do after your little daring escape," Toriel said. "But it was brave and impressive that you two escaped from the castle. Normally any member that gets captured in that castle are as good as brainwashed."

"Yeah… Snowy and I got really lucky," I said. "I… thought we weren't going to make it either, but I was deter- … I didn't want to give up until the bitter end."

Toriel looked at me before sighing, "There's nothing wrong with being determined, my child… I don't know why you refuse to say you are."

"... I lost my DETERMINATION a long time ago…" I frowned. "I… don't even deserve to say I'm determined anymore."

"Oh Frisk…"

"Toriel… since I'll be staying in the shelter for this loop… would it be okay if I helped out around here?" I asked. "I can't stand just doing nothing for a whole loop."

"You need to _rest_ , Frisk. Your body still hadn't recovered from the incident," Toriel scolded me half heartedly.

"But I want to help in someway," I said.

"Frisk, do you remember the last time you tried to help without our consent? I knew you meant well, but it did cost us Papyrus." Toriel frowned, making me flinch. "I'm sorry to bring that up, my child, but I don't want you repeating the same mistake… especially since we almost lost you in the last RESET."

I sighed as I laid my head back down on my pillow. Toriel was right… sometimes helping others could end up hurting them more if I don't cooperate. Maybe resting really is the best thing I can do right now.

Toriel smiled gently at me when she realized I agreed with her. She tucked me into the bed… it was weird having someone tucking me into bed, before she picked up the tray and gave me a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my child. I'll come and check on you later, okay?" Toriel said. "Be good here, alright? I have to go out and lead the teams soon, so be sure to get plenty of rest."

I nodded to her, "Toriel… make sure you come back…"

"I'll come back, Frisk, don't worry." Toriel smiled at me softly. "Be good for me, my child."

My eyes began to close as she hummed a soft tune. I didn't realize how sleepy I was despite just waking up. My eyes felt heavier and heavier until they closed all the way.

* * *

" _ **... Do you really think you can hide here forever?"**_

My peaceful sleep was soon disturbed by that haunting voice. Now I remember why I don't sleep much anymore.

" _ **That shelter can only protect you from my soldiers and my RESETs for so long. Eventually I will catch all of you, especially you, Frisk."**_

I don't understand… why does she want to get to me so bad?

" _Go away Chara… I don't know how or why you're able to talk to me when I'm sleeping, but I haven't had any decent sleep since you started your RESET tyrant,"_ I mentally snapped at her.

" _ **I saw you at the party Frisk, it's just too bad you didn't stay to talk. We have a lot to catch up on after all. And you certainly caused a ruckus in the castle last night. You really need to stop being rude by breaking and entering my home, I would've been more than happy to let you in after all."**_

" _You would."_

" _ **Come on Frisk, is it really that bad to live with me instead of constantly running back to this dingy shelter every time the clock strikes 12?"**_

" _I'm sorry Chara, but I LIKE having my own thoughts and free will. Now stop haunting me whenever I try to sleep."_

" _ **Fine, Frisk, but eventually you'll lose your will and drive. Your goofy friend Papyrus is now with me. Perhaps Mama Toriel will be next."**_

" _Don't you dare!"_

" _ **Oh I'm sorry, but since WHEN WERE**_ **YOU** _**IN CONTROL!?"**_

* * *

I gasped as I sat up in Toriel's bed. Ugh… Chara invaded my dreams again… What am I going to do? I promised Toriel I wouldn't leave shelter and I certainly didn't want a repeat to what happened with Papyrus. Speaking of Papyrus… I hadn't heard from Sans since the incident… I hope he's doing okay.

Well since I can't sleep and I'm stuck in here for the day, I decided to go see if Snowy's okay and see if Alphys found the spy yet. I moved around a bit, trying to see if my body still hurts. It was still a bit sore, but not so much that I couldn't move without the pain shooting up. I moved to the edge of the bed before jumping down to my feet. Ow… okay, note to self; don't jump.

I moved out of Toriel's room and walked around the shelter, trying to see if I can find Snowy's room. I noticed there were a few monsters and humans talking with each other, mostly discussing tactics on what they'll do once it's their turn to go on a mission. I heard some of them mourning for their lost friends and family. There was… another reason I didn't like staying in the shelter too often… hearing everyone's hopelessness like this… it's tearing me apart with both sadness and guilt. None of this would be happening if it weren't for me in the first place.

"Excuse me, do you know where Snowy is?" I asked a young boy who was just slightly older than me.

"Yeah, Snowy's resting in the room at the end of the hall. Shouldn't you be resting too? You both took a pretty big hit when you crashed into the roof," The boy said in concern.

"I'll be fine… I just want to make sure Snowy's okay too, thanks," I said politely to him before going off to the Snowdrake's room.

"Snowy?" I called softly as I opened the door.

I saw Snowy sleeping on a futon, wrapped up in a blanket. I slowly walked over to him, examining his feathery body. I saw some scratches from when the soldiers threw their weapons at us as well as when his brainwashed father and friend fought with him. His beak and forehead looked dented with a nasty bruise, not that I was surprised since they were the first things to hit the roof with. His wings weren't broken, thankfully, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I felt responsible with what happened to Snowy.

Ever since Snowy's father and his friend Chilldrake were captured by the soldiers several loops ago, he had been lonely. Sure there were friends that were helping him cope, but the fact remained that he lost almost all his family to Chara.

"... Frisk?"

I gasped at my name being called by the supposedly sleeping Snowdrake. "Y-you're awake? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you…"

"No… it's fine… I'm not very sleepy right now anyways…" Snowy said. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking _you_ that. After all you were the one who crashed into the roof," I said.

"Perhaps, but monsters bodies heal faster than humans. As long as someone with a strong SOUL didn't strike us with an intent to kill, we can usually survive a lot easier than humans," Snowy said. "I heard that you were bleeding a lot and had a bunch of nasty scratches and bruises."

I looked down at myself. I did have a few scratches and bruises, but they didn't seem all that bad.

"I was pretty much out of it when we landed… but I think Toriel healed me with her magic. I think they had the paramedic monsters help out with that too," I said. "Monsters and humans have worked together long enough to know about our species' biology."

"Yeah, that's good. I was worried about you. And I thought for sure we wouldn't make it," Snowy said. "You were really brave back there… getting Dad and Chilldrake off of me before getting me to dive into the shelter."

"You were brave too. Not giving up even when you were surrounded and being attacked by the people you loved, and even diving down fast enough to break through the roof," I said.

"Heh, yeah… we all have to be brave in these times after all…" Snowy said. "After all, it would be awfully cruel of me to leave you out in the cold like that."

I chuckled, "Snowy… never change."

* * *

After easing my worry with Snowy, I've decided to go talk with Alphys. There's a lot I needed to discuss with her. I head over to where her lab was and knocked on the door.

"Alphys? It's me, Frisk. I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Oh, uh… come on in, Frisk," I heard her say.

I opened the door and walked in. Dr. Alphys was feeding the amalgamates monsters with dog food, which is the only food that's kept inside the shelter even before the RESETs. I was actually pretty surprised to see the amalgamates, she usually kept them behind a door that lead into a room I've never seen before and she never lets anyone go in.

"H-hurry and close the door," Alphys said nervously.

I nodded and shut the door.

"Dr. Alphys, why are the amalgamates…?"

"W-well… uh, you see… I was studying them. The amalgamates are the only monsters here with DETERMINATION and I was hoping if I studied them again it would help us with a plan," Dr. Alphys explained. "O-of course I wouldn't, uh, hurt them or anything. But I did need them up here to study."

Remember how I said Snowy lost _almost_ all of his family? Well he didn't technically lose his mother, she was right here… sort of. She, along with a few other monsters, kind of melted together. I discovered them back in the Underground actually, they're what happened during Dr. Alphy's DETERMINATION project… and a result to what happen to monsters if they're injected with DETERMINATION. It's not a pretty sight.

"So Frisk… did you want to talk about something? I'd imagine that's why you came here," Alphys said as she filled up a dog bowl.

I nodded as I said, "I wanted to know if you found out who the spy is."

"Oh… no, my scanners couldn't pick up any monsters or humans that's been affected by Chara's RESETs." Alphys frowned. "Whoever they are, they're really good at hiding from my scanners."

That's very troubling… if Alphys can't find them, then we're going to have to be very careful with who we tell our plans to, that is if we ever come up with one.

"How about Sans? Is he… doing okay?" I asked cautiously.

Dr. Alphys gave a small sigh before she said, "Sans is… well… it's hard to tell really… all he ever talks about are theories and possible plans we could do, though they're all too risky and dangerous. Otherwise I haven't heard from him since Papyrus was taken away."

"This isn't good… we need Sans to be our leader, but…" I looked down. It's my fault Sans a train wreck now. "Alphys… have you found anything out at all?"

"Actually yes, I have," Dr. Alphys said, straightening up.

"Wait, really?" I was glad to hear some good news for a change. "What is it?"

"I might not be able to make something that could extract DETERMINATION quickly enough to stop Chara's RESETs, but perhaps I could make a shield or something to keep us from being affected by the RESETs," Dr. Alphys said with a smile.

"Y-you could do that?" I asked.

Dr. Alphys frowned again. "M-maybe… I don't know. It's a pretty tall order, and I would need samples of DETERMINATION and data on the RESETs themselves to make something like that, and even then there's no guarantee it'll even work. The footage you gave me of Chara helped immensely, but it's still not enough. Time itself isn't exactly easy to battle against. But after months worth of loops studying DETERMINATION from the leftover liquid of its form as well as from the Amalgamates, I've created a prototype of shield. I haven't tested it yet, but it might be our best hope in a long time."

She's right, if there's a way we could be immune to Chara's RESETs, then we'll finally have a chance in this war to fight back.

"Can't you use it on a rock or something, leave it outside when the daily RESET happens and see if it worked?" I asked.

"Well… that would be the less risky thing to do, yes… but um… w-well the thing is… this shield would only theoretically work if it's worn by a living person. It doesn't matter if it's human or monster, but it has to be worn by someone in order for it to activate… I've tried to make a button or a switch to activate it, b-but it always end up breaking down about a few seconds after it's been activated for some reason." Dr. Alphys smiled nervously. "I-it might be because, um, the DETERMINATION I used for it… it needs a host or a body to cling to o-or it would uh… evaporate?"

"So in other words… you need someone to go out there when the day RESETs to see if it'll work?" I summed up.

"... U-unfortunately yes," Dr. Alphys sighed. "There's… no other way to do it. But I couldn't risk any more of our diminishing members to go out there and possibly get RESET."

I frowned as I began thinking. "Have you talked to Sans about it yet?"

"W-well I've tried, but he… well, he doesn't seem to be listening. Whenever I try to bring it up he ends up changing the subject before he pretty much shuts the door," Alphys said. "I guess until he recovers from what happened with Papyrus… we're without our leader."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Dr. Alphys! I want to discuss about that plan earlier regarding the shields!"

I sighed when I heard that voice. Dr. Alphys looked rather annoyed too.

"I already told you, Jerry, that we are _not_ going to try and bluff that the shields work!" Dr. Alphys snapped.

The door opened, and in walked a lanky young man, and on his head was the monster Jerry. The young man's name is Jerry too and they have very similar personalities… which, I guess is why they like hanging out with each other. Both of them have this… arrogant air about them and nobody really likes to hang with either of those two. I can kind of see why, they're really obnoxious… and that's an understatement.

"Come on, doc! It's the best plan we've got, and it's not like Carrot knows that the shield isn't tested or if it even works. All we have to do is make a bunch of them, storm Carrot's castle, get her to believe her RESETs are useless and extract her DETERMINATION. It's that easy!" Human Jerry said.

" _No_ , it's much too risky!" Dr. Alphys snapped.

"And for the record, her name is _Chara_ , not _Carrot_ ," I said.

"Whatever Frisbee," The monster Jerry said and I became even more annoyed.

"Look, Sans hasn't been there for us since his brother's been taken away, so I think it's time for a new leader, and that would be us," human Jerry said with a proud smile. "And I say we do this plan!"

Why do I get the feeling that we're about to get thrown into the lion's den?

* * *

 **Joltik12 : You were thinking of replacing your profile pic with Sans? Then your name wouldn't make sense unless you change that too. And Muffet and Napstablook are implied to be on Chara's side since, unfortunately, I didn't write about them. I'll try to see if I can get them to appear in the later chapters.**

 **penguinfan28 : If you were a part of this war who's side would you rather be on and why?**

 **AnimeGirl : Nice.**

 **MechaSniper51 : Uh... what? And RESET affects everything that isn't anti-time magic or whatever. It basically rewinds _time_ itself after all, though I think you were joking?**

 **ScarkitTheMadaNeko : Thank you.**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Hey! You finally got your own account! Yay! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: A Dangerous Plan

**DarkFoxKit: Fyre, will you please stop fussing over me already? I said I'm fine! I'm just a little sore is all.**

 **Donfyre: But I want you to feel better! DX I don't like it when you're all sad and exhausted like that!**

 **DarkFoxKit: The stomach flu had passed already, my appetite is back, and I'm only a little sore and a little sleep deprived.**

 **Donfyre: Then you should take a nap! Here, I'll help you into your bed- Oh? We're doing The RESET Warfare AN now?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *holds up the camera* Yes, yes we are. So no naps for me today. c: Hey readers, what's up? Ready for another chapter?**

 **Donfyre: Awww… *pouts* I guess I'll have to worry about Fox after this. Well, hiya readers! We didn't take so long to update this time! ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: Nope, only took us a week. XP Well good news is Fyre here is a lot more free with the great miracle that is summer vacation. *pets Fyre's head and starts to laugh* Ow… ow… it hurts to laugh…**

 **Donfyre: FOX! ;A; D-don't strain yourself!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh great, I just awoken the mother hen in Fyre. I told you that I'm fi- ah, ah, ah-choo! Owwwww!**

 **Donfyre: H-hey, don't call me that! I'm just worried for my friend- WAH! Y-you're hurting again! *rubs Fox's chest and tummy with my tail***

 **DarkFoxKit: … *sighs before just giving in* I guess it's nice to be spoiled by someone you care about once in awhile, right? Well readers, get on with the chapter, there's nothing more to see here.**

 **Donfyre: Yaaaaay, you finally gave in, Fox. c: Enjoy the chapter, readers! I'll be sure that Fox here doesn't get too sick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Dangerous Plan**

"We don't _need_ a new leader right now, and if we did it certainly wouldn't be you two," Alphys said to the two Jerrys.

"Oh come on, Alphys, we have no way of knowing if this shield thing even works. So why not test it as well as bluff our way to victory? It could work, right? And even if it doesn't, Carrot doesn't have to know that," Human Jerry said with a gleeful smile.

"Her name is _Chara_! And do you know how risky that is? What if Chara doesn't believe the bluff? We'd be sitting ducks out there!" I argued.

"Hey, if we don't take the risk then we'll be forced to live like rats every single day. Scavenging for food and hoping we don't get caught, barely making it in the shelter in time. Is that the life you want? Because that's not what _I_ would want," Monster Jerry said.

"Neither would I, and I say we need a leader who isn't afraid to take such risks, and that's us." Human Jerry smirked proudly, pointing at himself and the monster Jerry.

"Do you two remember what happened to Mettaton and Napstablook when you decided to make a risky plan?" Dr. Alphys frowned. "You thought ghosts like them could sneak up on Chara by being invisible, and look at what happened. They both got caught up in her RESETs because of your stupid plan."

"Come on now, Dr. Alphys, that happened a long time ago. I've learned since then, and I'd say this plan foolproof!" Human Jerry said with an arrogant confidence.

"Too bad that's a lie, because the plan was made by a fool," I commented.

"Excuse me! But _who_ was the one who got Papyrus caught? Because it certainly wasn't _us_ ," Human Jerry glared back at me and that was a low blow.

"Yeah, you're just as bad as we are in that case," Monster Jerry pointed out.

I looked down, feeling my guilt about what happened to Papyrus crawling back on my skin.

"Frisk just made a mistake…" Alphys said for me.

"Yeah, don't we all? If you're willing to give her a chance after her little mistake, then you should do the same for us," Monster Jerry said. "After all, we're all a part of the resistance, right?"

"Exactly!" Human Jerry agreed. "If you won't give us all a fair chance, then why do we even work together to begin with?"

I looked at Dr. Alphys and she gave an irritated sigh before rubbing her head, "Look, Jerry… both of you, it's not that we can't work together. You have your own talents that brings food to the table every loop, but we can't just go along with a crazy plan that would put everyone in danger just because you think it's the only chance we have. If you want to be a leader, then you need to learn what a leader does."

"Hmph, believe what you want Alphys, but everyone will agree with us soon. Just you wait and see," Both Jerrys said before stomping out of the room.

Alphys sighed before she said, "If those two ever became the leader, temporary or not, they would lead us all down a cliff."

"Dr. Alphys, do you think we should talk to Sans about this? We need him… now more than ever," I said.

"You can try, but don't think you'll get through to his thick skull," Dr. Alphys said. "Maybe you should try to get some rest, your body hadn't fully recovered from that crash the other loop."

"I will… but I want to see if Sans is okay," I said.

"Alright, I won't stop you, but… just mind his space, okay?" Alphys said.

I nodded to her, watching the Amalgamates eat their food for a minute before leaving Alphys' lab and head for Sans' room.

* * *

But when I got to Sans' door, it was locked. I couldn't open it. I tried knocking on the door, but there was no answer.

"Sans…? Sans, it's me, Frisk… we really need to talk…" I said, but there was still no response. "Sans please… we really need you to lead us, we're losing a lot of our allies… I know you can come up with a good plan, but you need to come out of that room."

There was still no answer. I put my ear to the door, worried if he's even still alive at this point. I heard loud snoring on the other side… at least I know he's still alive, but I don't think he's willing to listen. I sighed, "Sans… I know what happened with Papyrus devastated you… but we need you…"

I shook my head before walking away from his door, looking back for a few seconds before turning around. Maybe I should go back to sleep and pray Chara doesn't invade my dreams again.

* * *

I wasn't really looking where I was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oof! Ow… s-sorry!"

"Watch it next time! … Oh Frisk, it's you."

I looked up and inwardly groaned. I just had to run into one of the Jerrys. I'm surprised the human Jerry was alone. Where did his little monster hat friend go?

"Yeah…" I said. "Well I'm going to go take a nap now."

"Wait, I want to talk to you," Jerry said.

"I have no business with you," I said coldly.

"Come on, Frisk. I thought you of all people would be more understanding than everyone else. Besides, I wasn't the only one who cost us allies and friends now was I? You came up with risky plans too and that cost us almost half the teams before. How could you be any better than me?"

I froze at that. As much as I hate to admit it, Jerry was right. Not only did my mistakes cost Papyrus, but it cost a lot of our allies, and now the city's being surrounded because of my reckless plan. I really was no better than Jerry, heck maybe I was worse. At least he didn't cause our leader to want to ignore the world and abandon us when in our time of need.

I must've stood there too long, because the lanky man decided now was a good time to continue, "Listen Frisk, we all make mistakes. But making mistakes in a war is always going to cost us someone, there's nothing we can do about that. But if we can win this war, none of their sacrifices have to be in vain, and we can finally free everyone from Car- Chara's reign, and it will require some risks. If we keep playing it safe then we're not going to get anywhere in this war, we're constantly trapped here, scared of who might be next. Would you want to live like that forever?"

That's exactly what I had thought before… before Spike called me out on it. I shouldn't be listening to Jerry.

"No, but-"

"But what, Frisk? Do you want to leave everything the way it is now? Come on, Chara won't know about the shield's prototype. We can easily bluff our way to victory by sending in all our allies storming into her castle. She'll see how brave and serious we are, she'll never call our bluff. Come on, it's a good plan, what do you say?"

"I say you're crazy," I said. "Bringing in our entire force just for a chance Chara wouldn't call our bluff? Don't you think that's risking it a little _too_ much? What if she _does_ RESET? Nobody would be left to oppose her."

"Oh don't be like that, Frisk. Chara may be an evil, psychotic, time manipulating, human child, but she's still a _child_. Besides, there's also a chance Dr. Alphys' prototype shield thing _does_ work. We'll never know until we try, and we have one shot at this." Jerry smiled. "Sure it's risky, but isn't it better to go down fighting than to keep hiding like a bunch of rats until we're all eventually exterminated anyways?"

I crossed my arms and looked away. I _really_ shouldn't be listening to him… but he does make some good points.

"So? _I'm_ a child too." I pointed out.

"Ah, so you are. Would you chance a RESET if you thought it wouldn't work?" Jerry asked.

My blood went cold when he asked me that.

"Jerry, I don't have the power to RESET, nor would I ever _want_ that power," I hissed.

"Whoa, easy there kid, I see it's a sensitive subject for you as it is for all of us, but I'm just saying that if you were in Chara's shoes so you'd see why I think my plan could work. And if it does then we'll finally win this war, gain back our lost friends and family, and finally be able to see a new day again."

"... I… I don't know… it's still too risky…" I hesitated, rubbing my arm.

"Hey, if we don't take risks then we'll never end this loop. At least think about it, Frisk," Jerry said before walking away.

* * *

This was a bad idea, it's a _dangerous_ idea. I found myself pacing in Toriel's room, trying to figure out if going with Jerry's plan really worth the risk. I mean Chara may be a child, but she's also smart and manipulative. Jerry planned to have _everyone_ , not just the teams, to go out and face Chara and her army, bluffing that we're immune to her RESETs and pray that the shield Dr. Alphys made actually works. The chances of Chara falling for the bluff and the shields actually working are… very low. I don't like our chances at all. Besides, even if Chara doesn't RESET, we would still have to fight against her soldiers… who are people we once knew and loved. Would we even bring ourselves to hurt them? Not to mention they know how to fight better than most of us.

No, Alphys is right, this idea is too dangerous. Jerry may have a point that we should try taking risks to end this war, but not risks that would make it end against our favor. I flopped into the bed and groaned, staring at the ceiling. We needed a miracle… we needed our leader back… we need Sans when he was more level headed and less desperate. But it doesn't look like we'll be getting that any time soon.

I closed my eyes and thought back on my time in the Underground. I remember having a fun time going through the Underground, making friends and hanging out, traversing all the way to Asgore's castle, breaking the barrier… If only I had let things be… if only I didn't have… DETERMINATION. Anything was better than this repeating hellhole. I sighed as I rolled over on the bed. Maybe I don't really have to think about Jerry's insane plan, nobody else would go along with them anyway… right?

* * *

I think I fell asleep again, because when I opened my eyes my watch showed it was 11:50 PM. Well at least I'll be nice and awake when this loop ends, perhaps I can look outside to see the sun rising. I'm also glad Chara decided to let me sleep this time, I would not have been happy to hear her voice in my head again.

I got out of the bed and stretched, my body no longer feeling sore, before leaving the room. I noticed that some of the outgoing teams were already back and distributing their food and gadgets, but some of them were still missing… including… Toriel.

"H-hey, where's Toriel?" I asked Spike as he just took his bag off.

"Frisk! You're awake! Oh you had no idea how worried I was when I saw you and Snowy crashing through the roof! You were losing a lot of blood and Tori-"

"I'm fine Spike, the paramedics and Toriel patched me right up… but where _is_ Toriel?" I asked again.

The little monster kid frowned before he said, "One of our team got sucked into the castle tour that you told Toriel about this morning. She went to go get them since she didn't want what almost happened to you and Snowy happen to them. I don't know… if she'll make it back in time…"

I felt blood leaving my face and my heart dropping into my stomach. Toriel went after a team that got sucked into the castle tour? Asgore might've caught her… or maybe even Undyne or Papyrus… oh this is bad.

"She's still out there!? She… she's gotta make it back! We just lost Papyrus, we can't afford to lose Toriel too!"

"Frisk, calm down! I-I'm sure Toriel can handle it, she's a tough monster after all, and I'm sure she'll be able to save the team before it's too late," Spike said, trying to calm me down.

I was really thankful Spike was here to keep me from running out of the shelter to look for Toriel. That last thing I wanted to do was to go out there and getting myself or someone else caught. Spike stayed with me while I looked out the window for any signs that Toriel was coming back.

Looking down at my watch, I bit my lip. "She only has 3 minutes left to make it…"

"You know, Frisk… I was pretty much in the same distress when you and Snowy didn't come back around this time either," Spike said. "I thought I was going to lose you… that's why I was so surprised and relieved to see you and Snowy crashing through the roof just before the RESET."

I looked at Spike and gave him a hug. Ever since his parents and sister were taken by the soldiers, I was the only one he had left closest to a family. I could only imagine how worried and scared he felt during the final countdown while Snowy and I were trying to make it back.

"I'm sorry, Spike… I didn't mean to make you worry," I said softly.

"It's okay, Frisk… the important thing now is you're still here with us," Spike said.

"Yeah… I-"

" **WARNING! ONE MINUTE TIL RESET. WARNING! GET TO THE SHELTER NOW."**

I gasped when I heard the warning from my watch. It was pretty much hardwired into me to panic whenever the one minute warning signal came up, but I was already in the shelter, so I was fine. But Toriel and the group were still out there, they were still in danger. Oh Toriel, please make it back…

I looked at Spike and he gave me a worried look of his own. Neither of us were happy that Toriel was still nowhere in sight outside. I highly doubt she's flying back like I did with Snowy because all the flying monsters we had were already accounted for.

"Hey! I see Toriel!" Someone shouted.

I took a sharp intake of breath as Spike and I both looked out the window, seeing the familiar goat mom running towards the shelter along with Lesser Dog and a teenage human girl. Come on Toriel, you guys can make it…!

"They're too far! I don't think they'll make it!" Someone shouted.

I quickly looked around in the shelter for something, _anything_ to help get Toriel and the team inside faster. Wait, Lesser Dog is with them… I ran to the stairs, barreling down to Alphys' room in record time.

"F-Frisk! What're you-?" Alphys was pretty shocked to say the least.

I didn't have time to explain myself. I ran to the nearest shelf that held a bag of dog food and grabbed it.

"I'm borrowing this," I said to her.

"Why do you need- Frisk, wait!"

I didn't stop to answer. I ran back towards the door with the dog food, trying to hurry. I could see everyone looking at me, but I didn't have the time to care or explain right now.

"Frisk, what's with all the dog food?" Spike asked as I put the bag down and ripping it open causing the dry food to spill on the floor.

" **30 SECONDS TIL RESET."**

"No time to explain. Just grab the dog food and open the door!" I said quickly.

Spike frowned, but didn't question anymore as he grabbed as much dog food as he could with his tail. The other people that were with me did the same, probably figuring out what I planned to do or at least having faith that I have some crazy way to save our still in danger friends.

As soon as everyone grabbed a handful it was already down to-

" **20 SECONDS TIL RESET."**

I opened the door and waved the food around. "Blow on the food!"

Everyone began blowing on the dry food, causing a smell to scatter forward. I looked up at Lesser Dog and saw him sniffing before his neck grew longer and longer. That's it… come on…

" **10… 9… 8… 7…"**

Lesser Dog's neck grew longer and longer towards us, until his face reached our hands, trying to eat the dog food. I dropped all the dog food I was holding and grabbed the poor dog's head, causing him to whimper a bit.

"Sorry about that. TORIEL! YOU AND THAT GIRL GRAB ONTO LESSER DOG'S BODY NOW!" I shouted as loud as my lungs would let me.

" **6… 5… 4…"**

I was glad that Toriel and the girl listened as they grabbed onto Lesser Dog's body. The monsters and humans that were with me also grabbed onto Lesser Dog's face and we pulled him into the shelter.

" **3… 2…"**

"Snap your head back, now!" I said desperately to Lesser Dog.

Lesser Dog shut his eyes as his neck tried to snap back to normal. Because I and a group of monsters and humans were holding onto his face, his body had to fly towards his head. Toriel and the girl were coming right for us like projectiles.

" **1… 0."**

The bright light of the RESET was just behind them. I shut my eyes just as Lesser Dog's body reached his head, as well as Toriel and the girl, before they knocked all of us down like pins in a bowling alley. Everyone was groaning from the pain, but at least Toriel and the team were safe.

"Ow… yup, gonna feel that in the morning…" I groaned.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: That AN above was written a week ago... I uh... had to leave town for a while and forgot to update this. I apologize for that. Anyways, I'll get right to the reviews.**

 **FLOWEZ : Wow, I'm glad I was able to get you out of bed. XP And you're not annoying, I like that suggestion actually.**

 **penguinfan28 : Hmm... well I would _want_ to be on the rebels side, but realistically speaking someone like me would most likely be caught easily. ^^'**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : I don't have any plans for Gaster in this story. ^^'**

 **Mada-Scarpath : Thanks.**

 **vivi05 : Ah yes, Chara's letting people live their lives, but that doesn't mean it's good. You'll see as the story progress how dark her side is. And unfortunately that won't work in this story, Chara's got an iron grip on their minds.**

 **charisksinner : Heh... too bad Jerry wants _everyone_ to test it too.**

 **MechaSniper51 : Um... no.**


	13. Chapter 13: The New Leaders?

**DarkFoxKit: *is chasing Fyre* Come here! I'm hungry! That soup wasn't enough and you're filled with yummy pizza!**

 **Donfyre: B-but you're gonna lose the bet! DX *is seen frantically running away from Fox before just clinging to the ceiling in front of the camera***

 **DarkFoxKit: Hey! The bet was I can't eat anything unhealthy for a week. But you're seafood, like fish, right? Fish isn't unhealthy, so you're okay to eat. Now get down here so I can nom you!**

 **Donfyre: W-well, I…. *looks over at the camera* … H-hey, look! The AN for The RESET Warfare just started! So you can't eat me now! ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: *looks at the camera* … Hey readers, we're just in a middle of something so don't mind us. But yay, another update. I'm sure you guys are excited for another one.**

 **Donfyre: *is now next to Fox* Jeez, Fox, the least you could do is sound excited about the next update. XP Anyways, hiya readers!**

 **DarkFoxKit: After how that last one ended, I'm sure you guys are eager to get on with it, so don't mind us. *turns back to Fyre* Come on, just one little bite? Maybe a lick?**

 **Donfyre: W-why would I let you BITE me? *backs away from Fox***

 **DarkFoxKit: Okay, no bite… will this be better? *Turns into a gooey cute, friendly looking dragon called Goodra* I can just gum on you instead.**

 **Donfyre: A-a Pokemon?! Hey, don't you-!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *grabs Fyre with her gooey antenna and pulled him down.* You'll never have to be separated from me again~**

 **Donfyre: M-meep! Put me doooown! DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'll put you down alright, in my mouth! *Brings Fyre to her mouth as her stomach kept growling. Camera went static***

* * *

 **Chapter 13: New Leaders…?**

I was eating food in the cafeteria, sitting with Spike again. This time Snowy was sitting beside me too. We've bonded from our previous mission together. It was nice, having friends in times of war.

"That was real brave of you Frisk, how you managed to save Toriel, Lesser Dog and Ansley from the RESET," Spike said.

"Yeah, I would've had cold feet just watching them until it was too late," Snowy said.

"It was nothing… I just couldn't let us lose anymore of our allies… and Toriel is definitely someone we can't afford to lose," I said. "She's taking over for Papyrus and handling the food distribution as well as cooking for us."

"Yeah, but it's too bad that nobody can take over for Sans," Spike sighed. "Alphys is trying, but she's not able to come up with any new plans… she's just assigning teams. Not that I blame her, she's already got a lot to work with as it is."

"Yeah, and people are giving her the cold shoulder," Snowy frowned.

"We need Sans back," I sighed. "It's my fault he's like this now…"

"Don't blame yourself, Frisk. Papyrus chose to do what he did, despite knowing how this will affect Sans and the rest of us," Spike said.

"Yeah, I know…" I sighed. "I just wished that he didn't…"

"Hey, we're glad you're still with us, Frisk. It'd be awfully cold and lonely if you weren't," Snowy said.

"Thanks guys… but I still think Papyrus would've been better off staying here," I said. "And anyways, what are we going to do with the whole castle tour thing? Even if we're in disguise, if we get caught up in the tour, we'd run out of time to get back. Snowy and I almost didn't make it back... and Toriel, Lesser Dog and Ansley wouldn't have made it back if it weren't for luck."

"Yeah, that's something we really need to discuss with the Leader," Snowy said. "I don't want to have to crash into the roof again."

"Sans is a pretty good strategist, but there's nothing we can do if he refuses to come out of his room." Spike frowned.

"Which is a problem since the castle tour thing is going to cost us more allies at this rate," I said.

"I never would've thought Sans would give us all the cold shoulder because of what happened to Papyrus. That sure is ice cold of him, do you think there's any way we can warm him up to us again?" Snowy asked.

I put my head on the table, "Well if you want to try, go ahead. He won't even answer his door anymore."

"Tch, we don't need a leader who's so broken over his brother that he's willing to let us all fall to Chara," Spike growled. "I'm sad over what happened to my own family too, especially my sister… but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. It just makes me want to fight back harder."

"Yeah, me too, there's no point in being depressed forever," Snowy agreed.

"If only we could get Sans to see that," I sighed.

"Well, no point in crying over it now. It's almost time for the morning announcements," Spike said. "Let's hope Alphys can find a way to deal with the castle tour trap."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the center as usual. Spike, Snowy and I sat together as we waited for the big screen TV to come up, but… it never did. Instead a lanky man came up in the front, along with a certain UFO-shaped monster.

"Oh-no…" I groaned.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have talked with our leader Sans this morning," Human Jerry announced. "And he agreed to assign us as the new leaders of the resistance!"

Everyone gasped, and immediately complaints and death threats were made. I wasn't the only one who was against this, in fact I'm one of the few who _tolerated_ the two arrogant Jerrys.

"No way! We're not letting them be our new leader!"

"Our leader must be crazy to put those two in charge!"

"There's no way am I following them!"

"They'll lead us right into Chara's hands!"

"QUIET!" Monster Jerry shouted. "We know we're not the most popular of choice here, but we did come up with a plan to finally end Chara's reign over us once and for all. The leader had accepted it and made us the new leaders, so DEAL WITH IT!"

"And what plan is that?" Ansley snapped. "Unless it's a way for us to not be forced into that castle tour trap, we're not interested!"

"You think so narrow mindedly. Don't you see that the castle tour is the perfect setup for sabotage?" Human Jerry said calmly.

"That would work, if it weren't for the fact that things like that would take more than a night to pull off!" A Froggit snapped.

"Then we'll have to make it work. They lead us right into their territory, which is a big mistake on their part," Human Jerry said. "We're going to let them take our teams into their castle, where we'll set up cameras so Alphys can set up the entire layout's data. She'll still have it even after the RESET."

Everyone quiet down, seeing the benefits of that idea.

"He's right…"

"That would give us immense amount of data that we could never get before…"

I frowned, this wasn't the plan he told me… unless he's setting up for it?

"You see yet, friends?" Monster Jerry spoke up. "We can win this war, and we'll use the enemy's ignorance to do it."

I noticed one thing he hadn't mentioned about this plan of his.

"Excuse me, but what about when we have to leave and get back to shelter?" I said as I stood up. "The last couple times one of our team got caught up in the castle tour, they almost didn't make it back. If we all go to this tour, chances are very high only a few of us will even make it back."

The murmurs agreed with me.

"Ah, that's an excellent point you've brought up, Frisk. Unfortunately it's not one with a solution," Human Jerry said. "This may require some sacrifices, but it'll be for the good of the world. We'll finally be able to fight back against Chara."

"How can you say that? We're supposed to look out for each other, not let others fall in the hands of Chara!" I argued. "Sans would never allow this!"

"On the contrary, Frisk, he was all for it!" Monster Jerry rebuttled.

Human Jerry nodded, "Anything to get rid of Chara and get his brother back. You really broke him, Frisk. And this may be our only way to victory."

It was… my fault… that's what he just said. I looked around and noticed everyone was looking at me before I slowly sat back down, trying to sink and hide between Spike and Snowy.

"Now if there isn't anymore objections, we shall assign the teams for this plan," Human Jerry said.

The crowd murmured among each other. Some were agreeing while others were uneasy with the prospect we'll lose more allies with this risky move.

"Frisk, shouldn't you have tried harder to argue?" Spike asked. "This plan is too risky. We'll lose more than we'll gain."

"I agree. It wouldn't matter how much data we'll gain, not if we end up losing almost everyone in the process. The ice is way too thin for my liking," Snowy hissed.

"Nobody's going to listen to me. After all I'm no better than they are… after what happened with Papyrus and the video camera incident, I don't even have the right to argue," I said.

"Frisk, you can't let what happened get the best of you. You know this idea is stupid and dangerous," Spike said.

"Then why didn't _you_ argue?" I asked.

Spike paused and frowned. Snowy also gave an awkward rub to the back of his head with his wing.

"Let's face it; nobody will listen to us," I said. "Especially not if Sans really did appoint them as our new leaders."

"You've got a point." Snowy frowned.

"Then I guess all we can do is try and hope for the best," Spike said.

"Now we will assign the teams, so listen carefully!" Monster Jerry announced. "We will also tell you who your buddies are, so no argument! We will select from the humans and the monsters that will work best together."

They really are getting a little too bossy.

Human Jerry cleared his throat and began calling out the names. I waited anxiously, half hoping he wouldn't call on me because there's a good chance I won't make it back, yet at the same time I wanted to go if only to try and save as many as I could should this risky plan fail.

"... Snowdrake will go with Michael!"

Snowy took a deep breath and said, "Well… wish me luck guys."

Michael, or as I prefer to call him; Mike is a nice guy, but he can be kind of reckless. Spike and I pat on Snowy's back before he head over to his partner for this mission.

"Frisk and Spike and will be partners!"

Well at least some good came out of this, Spike and I get to be partners. We waited as the Jerrys continued listing off names. By the time they were done, I noticed _everyone_ was a part of this, not just half. That means the shelter would be left empty save for the cooks, Alphys and Sans. I wanted to say this was crazy, that we shouldn't _all_ be going out like this, but arguing would do no good at this point.

"Alright, this group will look for food like usual," Human Jerry pointed at a small group of teams. "While the rest of you find a soldier and ask to be brought to the castle for a tour. When there, set up your cameras in every room."

Monster Jerry was handing us small camera, we were to put them in our boxes that we usually use for gadgets. I looked at the small cameras I was handed. I still think this plan is crazy and reckless, but maybe it would work out for the best after all.

"Now as soon as you posted cameras where you need to, see if you could get one in Chara's room, or heck, just seeing Chara would be very useful. The footage we had of Chara was enough to give Alphys a way to invent a shield, but it's not enough, make sure to get more. Don't be afraid, after all that's why we're in this war in the first place," Human Jerry said. "Chara may be powerful with time bending powers, but even she must have a weakness."

I can't believe we were all about to willingly go into Chara's castle. That place is a death trap to anyone in the resistance. I really didn't like this… I need to say something.

"Is it necessary to take the _entire_ resistance?" I asked. "Toriel can't keep track of everyone… and wouldn't the soldiers get suspicious?"

"Toriel won't be the only guidance leader. We will be your leaders out there too," Monster Jerry said. "And the soldiers don't care, they're just happy to show off the castle they work in to anyone."

I'm starting to wonder if they even thought this whole thing through. But it's obvious they'll just go through any other argument.

* * *

The doors open to let everyone come out of the shelter. I felt really uneasy with all of our members out here, exposed and vulnerable. Spike stayed beside me and Toriel was up ahead. I'm surprised Toriel hadn't said anything, but she didn't look particularly happy herself with this.

"Toriel?"

She looked down at me and gave me a warm smile, "It's okay, my child, we'll get through this."

"I hope so…" I said.

We soon came up to the city, where it was still full of guards in the outer rim. It was time to put on our disguises. Toriel gave me a change of jacket with a hoodie this time. Spike also got a jacket, and had a hat over his head.

"Be careful you two… and please don't stay any longer than necessary," Toriel said to us.

"We'll do our best. Don't worry Toriel, we'll be sure to make it back to the shelter safely," Spike reassured.

"You also be sure to come back safely too, Toriel," I said to her. "I rather not have you ram into me again."

Despite the situation, Toriel gave a chuckle, "That was really smart and brave of you, Frisk. Fear not, that shouldn't be necessary this time."

"Everyone, it's time to split up, find a soldier and get into the castle," Monster Jerry said.

I gulped nervously. I didn't want to do this. Spike tried to reassure me by nudging me a bit with his head.

I took a deep breath and head on into the city. The city was as lively as when we first came here. Spike and I looked around, nervously trying to find a soldier, preferably just one. There were a lot of soldiers, but they were mostly in a group. I did see some of our own team going with a few of the soldiers already. I hope we don't regret this. As Spike and I were passing by a shop, we heard two very familiar voice talking to each other.

"I told you that didn't go with your new armor."

"BUT IT LOOKED SO COOL! BESIDES, I THINK IT LOOKS THREATENING TO THE RESISTANCE."

"Whatever you say, Papyrus. Just don't forget to come by later to learn how to cook better. Mistress Chara would rather her spaghetti didn't taste like old oak tree."

Spike and I stood there as we watched Undyne and Papyrus walking out of the store, talking to each other like old friends… like how they used to talk before this whole war began. It actually stung my heart to see this, it was like Chara kept their personality just to break us and to be honest I wouldn't put it past her.

I wish things could go back to the way they were… when Papyrus was still with us… when Undyne wanted to defend us from Chara. When Asgore was still the nice king that he was. It's all my fault this happened, and now I don't even know if I'll ever be able to fix it.

I felt some tears spilling from my eyes and began to sniffle.

"A-are you okay?" Spike asked in concern.

This got Undyne and Papyrus to stop and turn to us.

"I-I'm… I'll be fine…" I sniffed, trying to wipe my tears away.

"AWW, WHAT IS WRONG?" Papyrus asked.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Undyne asked.

They sounded so sincere that it hurt even more. I knew if they find out I'm a resistant member neither would hesitate to attack and bring me in. It just hurt so much because they were my friends before.

I couldn't even speak, my eyes were blurry from all the tears.

Spike spoke up on my behalf, "She's just… going through a hard time is all. Uh… you know what would cheer her up? A tour in the castle, if that's okay with you two… I mean we've always inspired to be strong and brave like you two."

"WHY OF COURSE! WE'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SHOW YOU TWO AROUND THE CASTLE!" Papyrus smiled. "I, THE GREAT GENERAL PAPYRUS, WILL BE SURE TO SHOW YOU AROUND IF IT'LL MAKE YOUR FRIEND HAPPY!"

"Great, we'll just follow you then, General Papyrus!" Spike said while I was trying to recover.

"I'll go with you," Undyne said. "I was planning to head back to the castle anyways."

This made both Spike and I nervous for obvious reasons. If it was just Papyrus we could easily ditch him if we needed to, but Undyne? That's a whole other story. I rubbed my eyes to dry them up, now was not the time to be crying.

"Th-thanks… b-but we… don't want to be a burden o-on the Commander," I said, still sniffling a bit.

"It's no burden at all! I've got nothing better to do anyways, not since Mistress Chara made it a rule for soldiers to show the civilians around the castle." Undyne smiled widely.

Spike and I looked at each other nervously.

"COME ON! IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN WITH ALL FOUR OF US TOGETHER!" Papyrus shouted cheerfully.

"Yeah, and hey if we happen to catch one of those annoying resistant members, we can show you how we deal with those punks!" Undyne smirked.

Spike and I gave nervous smiles as we followed them. I could tell Spike was thinking the same thing I was right now; we're both screwed.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Please do not take what we do in the ANs seriously. They are just for fun and entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **PawsitivelyFanfic : I like the suggestion, but the story is purely in Frisk's point of view. Maybe I could have a few bonus chapters of Chara's point of view at the end of the story. Thank you for enjoying my story!**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar** **: I know he would, but everyone always uses Gaster for stuff like this, and the fact he's being used in Memories of a Soul kinda makes it hard to use him here too. But who knows, maybe that'll change later.**

 **Joltik12 : Who knows? c:**

 **ILikeYourStory : I like your name. XP Actually I've been debating with this myself for a long time. I like to think there's a barrier over the shelter. It's a thing barrier that only works on and in the shelter, so it keeps the RESET from getting inside should someone leave the window or door open. I hope this answers your question.**

 **MechaSniper51 : ... Uh... okay?**

 **Anonymous : Actually she could since her Determination would be close to countering Chara's, but the depressed mentality keeps her from doing so. Well, we'll see if the Jerry's really are Chara's spies. ;)**

 **penguinfan28 : Heh, you and me both.**

 **vivi05 : Oh dear, we can't have a crazy Sans on the loose! O.O' Get the men in the white coat, stat!**

 **Mada-Scarpath : Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Captured

**DarkFoxKit: *sheepishly pops up from the bed* Uh… h-hi everybody. Wow, it's been almost a month since the last update. ^^' Um… so how is everyone doing? … You can put the pitch forks down now. Hey! I got some new stuff to try out on Fyre here!**

 **Donfyre: *pops up beside Fox* H-hey! Don't suddenly switch the pain and suffering over to me! L-look, readers… we're sorry that we didn't update for a long while. Is that enough? *smiles sheepishly at the camera***

 **DarkFoxKit: We've just been busy with other things, but at least we're still updating! Besides, Fyre, I'm not going to make you go through any pain and suffering. I have something else in mind! *Picks up a headband* Put this on. :3**

 **Donfyre: Uhhh… do I have a choice?**

 **DarkFoxKit: You always have a choice. You can just put it on willingly, or… *crawls over to Fyre and nudges his cheek with her own furry cheek* I can just put it on you myself~**

 **Donfyre: O-oh blaaah! Some choice that is! *grabs the headband while pouting at Fox, fitting the headband over his head***

 **DarkFoxKit: Good and tight? *starts typing on her laptop. Fyre's mind felt dizzy and numb. Then he felt happy and giddy.* How do you feel, Fyre?**

 **Donfyre: *he looked at Fox and smiled happily* I feel reeeaally good! And you look amazing today!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Pets Fyre's head* That's a good boy. Now tell the readers to go and enjoy the chapter~**

 **Donfyre: Go on and read the chapter now, everyone! Hope you all enjoy it! *bounces over to Fox and nuzzled her***

 **DarkFoxKit: Good boy. Hee, hee, hee, you're my little toy~ *Nuzzles back***

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Captured**

Papyrus and Undyne lead Spike and I into the castle. I still remember most of the place from Asgore's tour. I gulped, hoping we wouldn't be taken by the RESET by the time we finished.

"Alright kids, stick close to us. We can't be having you get lost in here," Undyne said.

"DON'T WORRY! WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM GETTING LOST IN THIS EXTRA LARGE CASTLE! YOU BOTH WILL LOVE IT HERE, IT HAS SOMETHING FOR EVERYBODY!" Papyrus said with such enthusiasm that I almost forgot about my worry. Papyrus always had that effect on people, which is why the resistance became full of despair when he was taken away.

"Oh I'm sure it does, this place is-" I began to say when Spike interrupted me.

"IS HUGE AND AWESOME!" Spike said in awe.

"Why yes it is, and we work here." Undyne smirked proudly.

"That is so cool!" Spike looked like he was about to fanboy.

When Undyne isn't trying to capture us, she seem to show her softer side. She really cares about the people she's working with and protecting… if only it wasn't for Chara's side. I guess Spike was reminded why he used to pretty much worship Undyne before.

"HEE HEE HEE, IF YOU THINK THIS IS COOL, WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THE OTHER ROOMS!" Papyrus smiled. "NYEH HEH HEH!"

I walked over to a pillar and stuck a tiny camera on it, before following them to the other rooms. Spike set up a camera with his forehead in a few rooms while I did the walls or wherever else I could put them. I did see more of my fellow members here, placing their own cameras in different spots. What was the point of having _all_ of us go on this tour to put in multiple cameras in the same rooms? Was it to have different perspective? Is this really the best plan our oh so great new leaders could come up with?

I decided not to think too much about this right now. I didn't want to seem suspicious to Undyne and Papyrus. To be honest, it was hard not to smile being with them, it was like I was back in the Underground and hanging out with them. Undyne and Papyrus kept talking about cooking stuff, and how Chara has pretty high standards, and how much they like to hang out with her. It both stung yet felt nice and nostalgic at the same time.

Spike was too busy fanboying with Undyne and Papyrus to really care. I'm glad he could be happy at least, he deserves to be after all we've been through. I looked at my watch, making sure I kept track of the time. It was only 2:09 pm, so we still had plenty of time.

"AND THIS IS MY ROOM!" Papyrus said proudly as he opened another door. It was pretty big, and it looked pretty similar to his old room back in Snowdin. The racecar bed, the action figures, the pirate flag… it felt nostalgic.

"You're such a dork, Papyrus, what's with all the toys?" Undyne laughed.

"THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES! AND THEY'RE MY COLLECTION!" Papyrus huffed.

Spike ran to the action figure, impressed by them. I was mostly looking around to revel in the nostalgically of Papyrus' room. I wonder if Sans would feel better if he saw this place? Then again it might just make Sans stay here. I put a small camera on Papyrus' bed while pretending to be marveling at it.

* * *

Things were going pretty well so far… that is until an alarm began blaring, and it wasn't from my watch.

" **WARNING! THE RESISTANCE HAD INFILTRATED THE CASTLE. WARNING! ALL SOLDIERS ARE TO SET TO CAPTURE MODE."**

"WHAT!? HOW DID THE RESISTANCE INFILTRATED THE CASTLE?" Papyrus said in shock.

"Who cares? They've just made our job that much easier!" Undyne smirked before she looked at us. "You kids may want to stick with us and watch how we deal with these resistance punks!"

Spike and I looked at each other. Someone just got themselves caught. We followed Papyrus and Undyne out the door, seeing soldiers chasing a few of our members.

"Scan everyone!" A soldier said. "The resistance are in disguise!"

Oh no… this is not good at all. If we're scanned we'll get busted for sure.

Papyrus and Undyne looked back at us, making me step back. Spike looked terrified.

"DISGUISES? THESE RESISTANCE PEOPLE ARE GETTING SNEAKIER AND SNEAKIER EVERY LOOP," Papyrus said.

"Well you heard the man, kids. Sorry, but we need to scan ya to make sure you're not with the resistance," Undyne said to us.

Spike and I clenched our teeth. I could feel my heart beating against my chest. Undyne held out a small device. We had to run. Without really thinking, I grabbed Spike's tail and took off down the corridor as fast as I could. Spike didn't hesitate to join in the running.

"Wait! Why are you running!?" Undyne yelled. "Are you two with the resistance after all!? NYGAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Faster Spike, faster!" I yelled in panic.

"I-I'm trying!" Spike panted.

Both of us knew we were in trouble. Snowy and I only managed to escape from the castle before because we got really lucky. It was dark at the time, I could use a flashlight to daze the soldiers, Undyne was too far back in the crowd, and Snowy could fly. But now… we're just hoping we could survive long enough to hide and escape. Outrunning Undyne is like asking us to outrun a cheetah.

Of course I had forgotten about Papryus and his blue magic. I gasped when I felt a tingle go through my SOUL and felt a lot heavier. I noticed Spike's body was coated in blue magic too. We were both having a much harder time running… my legs felt like lead. A couple of shadows loomed over us… General Papyrus and Commander Undyne had their bone and spear in their hands. They didn't look like the friends we came here with earlier, now they look like cold hearted soldiers.

"Wh-what do we do?" Spike stuttered from beside me.

I tried to back us away from them, but there was nothing we could do, except try to fight back.

"YOU TWO LIED TO US…" Papyrus looked down in disappointment.

"That's okay, once we take them they'll be on our side for real, Papyrus." Undyne smirked. "Now you two punks have a choice; you can come with us willing and consciously, or we can just knock you out and take you in anyways."

"We're not going with you!" I snapped.

"Y-yeah! We rather fight first!" Spike agreed, though he still shivered.

"Fine, then we'll knock you out!" Undyne said.

* * *

I felt my chest tingle as my SOUL came out of me. Spike's white SOUL was beside my red one. Undyne and Papyrus stood before us. We were as good as captured… I took a deep breath.

"What? This punk's got a red SOUL? I've never seen another human besides Mistress Chara with a red SOUL before, other than… You're Frisk, aren't you!?"

"Undyne, Papyrus, please don't do this. We used to be friends," I begged.

"Yeah, you both always did everything you could to protect us from Chara," Spike said.

"YOU TWO ARE THE ENEMY," Papyrus said in a cold tone that didn't match his personality at all.

"We won't stop until you're both converted!" Undyne snapped.

Spears started coming towards us, along with bones sliding across us. I grabbed Spike's tail and tried to dodge the spears and bones, but it was hard, almost impossible. Spike and I tried to move away, but a spear managed to hit Spike, and a few bones managed to scrape me. I yelped when I felt a sharp pain hit me from behind. Undyne and Papyrus were not going to make this easy for us.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! HERE COMES MY BLUE MAGIC!" Papyrus snickered.

I gasped as both my and Spike's SOULs turned blue and we were weighed down by gravity. If it was just Papyrus attacking, it wouldn't be so bad, but with Undyne here too it was pretty much impossible dodging her incoming spears and Papryus' bones.

"Frisk… I can't… hold on… anymore…" Spike said weakly to me before he passed out.

"S-Spike!"

"Hey, be honored, punk! You two lasted longer than anyone else that we've teamed up on," Undyne said.

"Please stop! You're my friends, both of you! We shouldn't be fighting like this," I begged again.

"Anyone who opposes Mistress Chara is no friend of ours," Undyne said coldly.

"BUT ONCE YOU CONVERT, WE WOULD GLADLY GIVE YOU A PROPER TOUR NEXT TIME!" Papyrus said.

"No… this isn't right…" I said weakly, looking at my battered SOUL.

"Say goodnight, punk," Undyne said, and before I could even react I felt something sharp impaled my SOUL.

I fell to the ground, everything was getting dark for me. Undyne approached me while I could see Papyrus picking up my little monster kid friend. I felt Undyne tugging on my hood, probably trying to get a look at my face.

"HAH! I knew it, this is the kid Mistress Chara wanted. The war is almost over," I heard Undyne say in a giddy tone.

I don't understand… what does Chara want with me?

I couldn't ask, because everything went black. The voices and sounds became distant and I felt numb. Is… is this it for me? When I wake up again… would I be a part of Chara's soldiers? I'm… I'm too scared to open my eyes anymore…

* * *

… … …

"FRISK!"

A familiar voice called and echoed, and I started becoming aware again.

"Put her and Spike down now! Or you'll have to face me!"

Everything was still black… and I still felt numb… but I could hear voices… they sounded far away though...

"Whoa, looks like we just found Asgore's ex-wife."

"THIS IS GREAT! WE'LL GET THREE FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! MISTRESS CHARA WILL BE SO PLEASED!"

"Just make sure Frisk gets to Mistress Chara."

"Stop! I won't let you take Frisk away!"

I could start feeling again… I think I was in someone's arms… it didn't feel very comfortable. And… it feels like there's some kind of weird gravity that keeps shifting around… I think whoever's holding me is moving around.

"Hoho! This one is a tough one!"

I felt sick… and the comforts of the dark abyss welcomed me back…

* * *

… When I started coming to again, I felt a lot more comfortable. It feels like I'm leaning against something smooth and hard. And I heard voices again.

"So that's the new idiot leader's plans. Have the rest of the resistance as bait while they try to be the daring hero by bluffing their way to Chara with a prototype shield, which is theoretically said to resist RESETs, but it's not even tested and it's highly doubtful it can even do that."

"THANK YOU FOR THE INFORMATION, MASTER! WOWEE, MISTRESS CHARA WILL BE PLEASED TO HEAR ABOUT THIS! I'LL GO REPORT TO HER RIGHT NOW!"

Who was… oh, Papyrus… must be talking to the spy… I have to try and open my eyes to see… who… Wait… did he say that our so-called leaders were planning to use Alphys' prototype shield to bluff his way to victory while the rest of us were bait? Those lying little-

"Wow, their new idiot leader is just handing us the war on a silver platter. We've captured a lot of the resistance, there won't be any left at this rate. We've even got the big prize."

That voice… that voice sounds very familiar… where've I heard it? I desperately tried to get my eyelids to open. I needed to see where I was and who the spy is.

It was rather uncomfortable to move my body at all, it made me groan a bit, though I wanted to stay quiet.

"What's this? Oh looks like someone's waking up. Hey, rise and shine, sleepy head!"

I finally managed to open my eyes. My vision was blurry for a second, then it started to clear up. I saw a golden flower in front of me. Wait… that flower… it had a face! I thought that-! I tried to step back, but I found I couldn't move. I put my hands in front of me and they ended up touching something hard and smooth… is this…? Am I in some kind of glass container? I looked around and saw more of my fellow members were unconscious in their own glass containers, including Spike who was in a glass container beside me.

I felt confused and disorientated. This looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. I looked back down at the flower… it was…

"F-Flowey…?"

"Heh, at least you remember me. Howdy Frisk, golly you must be so confused right now!" Flowey snickered.

Of course! Now I know why we could never find him and why he was the perfect spy! We've been trying to scan for monsters and humans… but Flowey isn't a human… nor a monster…

"Normally we would take any member of the resistance and convert them, but since there were so many, we've decided to keep you all imprisoned until Chara decides to RESET," Flowey smirked. "It'll be easier and faster that way, and she said it'll add to tension if we waited until midnight. But this was just so easy, those new leaders you got just practically handed you over. Your original leader must've just given up when his oh so precious brother here got into Chara's army." Flowey gave a sadistic smile.

I knocked against the glass.

"And what's even easier is that none of you were able to even fight back much. What, were you all allergic to fighting or something?" Flowey laughed.

"No, let us out!" I yelled.

"Now, now, Frisk, just settle down. After all, you get to have the honor of meeting Chara before she RESETs." Flowey smirked.

I looked up to see Undyne clicking up another glass container. Inside the container was Toriel, and she looked pretty beat up.

"T-Toriel!" I called. "TORIEL!"

"She can't hear you, punk!" Undyne snapped. "To think you and that little kid managed to trick me and Papyrus, well at least we were able to capture you both in the end!"

What's going to happen to us now? Why is Chara targeting me specifically? I don't know… but I'm sure I'll soon find out.

* * *

I looked at the other humans and monsters in the glass containers. We're all getting caught by the soldiers. Flowey was right, those two idiot Jerrys practically sent us all to the slaughter house, and we fell for it like the cattles that we are. Darn it, Sans… did you really let this happen? You should've known a plan like this would've ended up in disaster for all of us. Did losing Papyrus just made you not care anymore?

No… I… I can't just give up now… there's got to be a way out… I looked down at my watch. It was 5:34 pm right now. We still had time, but every second counts right now. I have to find a way to get us out of here or we're all going to be Chara's little slaves for good.

I looked up again to see Flowey and Undyne had moved their attention away from me and were talking to each other. I took this time to look at the monster nearest to me; Spike. He was still unconscious… I need to wake him up somehow. I looked down at my watch and began messing with it. Every member of the resistance had this watch on, it warned us when a RESET was coming and it allows us to communicate with each other. Spike wore one around his neck since he lacked any arms.

While the soldiers were busy moving the other resistance members, I tapped on my watch to connect with Spike's and send an alarm to try and wake him up, but not so loud that the soldiers would hear it. The beeping from Spike's watch was muffled by the glass, but I could hear it thanks to my watch. I looked at Spike, who was starting to stir. Come on Spike, get up…

The little monster kid soon began blinking open his eyes and lazily looked around, before his eyes grew wide in shock and frantically looked around. I knocked on my glass to get his attention and he looked at me.

" **Frisk! A-are we captured?"** I couldn't hear him through the glass, but the watch transferred his voice quite clearly.

"Yes, Spike. We've been captured, and we need to get out of here," I said. "They're planning to keep us in here until Chara RESETs, we have until midnight. We're going to need help to get out of here, Spike."

" **But how? Just about everyone's been captured…"** Spike frowned.

"Not everyone…" I said, looking at my watch. "I just hope… our call will be answered…"

* * *

 **FLOWEZ : Yup, Jerry, and look at where it's gotten them now.**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : And look at how they ended up. Seems Frisk is always getting bad luck whenever she leaves the shelter.**

 **The Rude Girl : Frisk wanted to do that, but she felt she had no right to demand proof since nobody's seen or heard from Sans since Papyrus was taken.**

 **penguinfan28 : Heh, that'd be pretty funny to see. How were Snow's puns in the story?**

 **mechasniper51 : Yup, they were screwed alright.**

 **vivi05 : It can't, hence why they needed the lockdown feature in case the soldiers tries to invade the shelter. And everyone hates Jerry. XP**

 **Bloxxerstudios1 : You like it? It is very different from the norm of the Undertale fanfics. It's inspired from a dream I had a while ago. And what is dhmis?**

 **rathix2002 : Yeah, my Undertale stories hadn't been the most popular. I'm happy to know you like my other stories, not just the Pokemon one. And sure, I'd love to use those potions on my co-writer. XP And if Mew came it would cause a lot of chaos. ^^'**

 **Minimandy125 : Sadly they can't just ditch them since they are their new leaders, and look at where it's gotten them. Sorry for the long wait. ^^'**


	15. Chapter 15: The Last Chance

**DarkFoxKit: So how's my little Fyre been doing?**

 **Donfyre: *tilts my head at Fox* Isn't that a question you should be asking the readers?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Pats Fyre's head, the headband was still on him.* That's very good, Fyre, I should be asking our lovely readers that question. *Looks forward* Hey readers, so I'll bet you guys are surprised at the fast update this time. I decided to upload another chapter to try and make up for the long wait I put you guys through.**

 **Donfyre: *is nodding his head in agreement while nuzzling Fox happily* Yep! Isn't Fox just the greatest?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Aww, you're going to give me a big head, Fyre. *Lays down in front of him* Why don't you dance on my back for a bit?**

 **Donfyre: Okay! *he obediently went onto Fox's back and gently danced around on it* L-like this?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yeeeeah, that feels gooooood. *smiles* Well readers, what are you waiting for? Go on and enjoy the chapter. I've got some business to take care of with my lovely pet Wooper here. UwU**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Last Chance**

"Come on, come on… answer… please answer…" I was looking at my watch with anticipation. I had sent a call to someone back at the shelter.

" **... Sup?"**

I almost couldn't breathe. "Sans! Oh thank goodness you answered. Listen, please, all of us were captured by the soldiers. We can't get out on our own, and they plan to keep us here somewhere in the castle until Chara RESETs... I-I don't know w-what she wants with me, b-but if we don't escape with your help soon, then we've lost this war."

" **..."**

"Sans? Are you there? SANS!" I called, but nobody answered.

I don't believe this… Sans just ignored my call for help? He… really has lost all hope. I shook my head, guess I'll just have to rely on Alphys now. I tapped my watch to communicate with Alphys' computer.

I waited for a few seconds before Alphys came on screen.

" **Frisk? Wh-what's going on?"**

"Alphys, we've been captured. The soldiers are keeping us locked up until Chara decides to RESET _all_ of us," I answered. "Unless we can get out soon, this war is over."

" **O-oh… Wait, why were all of you out of the shelter? I was told that everyone was staying inside for this loop!"**

Wait, what? I dug into my box to look at the little cameras. I smooshed it a bit with my finger… and realized this was just a sticky black bean coated with silver paint. Jerry… you both are dirty liars. Did Sans even _know_ about his supposed replacements?

"You didn't notice we all left the shelter? The two Jerrys told us they were appointed the new leaders and gave us all an assignment to take the castle tour, where we were quickly found out," I said.

" **I was w-watching s-some anime since I-I figured n-nobody was leaving the sh-shelter today… oooh, I should've known not to trust Jerry! They came in this morning asking for my shield. When I asked them why, they just said it was to see if they could help program it, and that everyone was having this loop off to try and rest while discussing what to do for the castle tour trap. I can't believe how stupid I was for not seeing this coming…"**

I shook my head. "None of us did, even if I suspected it was a bad idea from the start… Alphys, please get a hold of yourself. Do you think there's any way we could get out of the container?"

" **Th-that depends… what kind of container are you in?"** Alphys asked.

"It's some kind of glass container," I said, tapping on my prison.

" **It must be strong glass… I think I might be able to help you out. This watch comes equip with a supersonic wave for breaking glass, just case you needed to break through a window for a quick escape. I suppose now is as good time as any to use it."**

"Alright, so how do I use it?" I asked.

" **Place the watch on the glass, and I'll activate the sound. Just cover your ears, it's going to get loud,"** Alphys warned.

I hope this doesn't attract the soldiers' attention. They've left for now, probably to see if they could catch anyone else out there. I took off the watch from my wrist and placed it on the glass.

"Okay, ready!" I said before covering my ears.

* * *

The watch began to vibrate as a high pitch noise started to screech. I was glad Alphys told me to cover my ears, but it was still giving me a headache. I watched as the glass slowly began to crack around me. About ten seconds of this loud screech caused the glass to crack more and more… and after about fifteen seconds, the glass shattered. I shut my eyes to keep the shards from getting in, and was thankful the screeching noise stopped.

I picked up the watch and looked over at Spike, who had a shocked expression. I smiled at him.

" **Whoa Frisk, how did you do that?"** Spike asked me through his watch.

"Alphys, could you do the same for Spike?" I asked.

" **Sure, just let him put it on the glass and I'll handle the rest."** Dr. Alphys smiled.

I told Spike what to do through the watch, and he did so. Like before, the watch vibrated. Spike had to curl up on himself to get his feet to block his ears. The glass soon began cracking until it shattered.

"Alright, we have to get everyone else out," I said.

"But they're still unconscious, and we don't have a lot of time to wait until they wake up." Spike frowned.

"Alphys, can you use everyone's watch to wake them up?" I asked our tech genius.

" **I… I can try, but it might alert the soldiers,"** Alphys warned.

"Do it. We're not leaving anyone behind," I said.

The glass containers began shaking along with the unconscious monsters and humans inside. Slowly, they began stirring.

"What's that weird noise?" I heard a soldier say from the door.

"Hide!" I hissed to Spike.

Both of us hid between some of the empty glass containers, hoping they wouldn't notice us or if they did they'd think we were inside the containers.

The soldier came into the room and looked at the resistance members still trapped in the glass containers, just that they were waking up. Spike and I stayed still until the soldier looked over at us. We just looked at each other nervously, before the soldier shrugged.

"Guess they're just waking up," The soldier said to himself before leaving the room.

Spike and I sighed in relief.

I looked at the watch, Alphys was talking, but it didn't sound like she was just talking to me. She was talking to all the resistance, telling them to put their watches on the glass containers keeping them trapped.

"Um… when all the glass breaks…" Spike spoke up. "Won't that alert all the soldiers in the castle?"

"Yeah…" I frowned. "That's why this is turning into a stealth escape mission. Everyone needs to try to hide from the soldiers and escape the castle."

"Oh… that's going to be hard with so many of our members here," Spike said.

"It may be hard, but we'll have to pull it off if we want to make it out of here," I said.

* * *

Soon, the glasses all began to shatter. Spike and I had to get down on the floor to avoid getting the shards over us. Well we were still covered in glass shards, but at least they didn't cut through us… much. When the glass shattering finally stopped, I looked up to see everyone was out and already hurrying out the door.

"Frisk, Spike, we have to go now!" I heard Toriel say before she picked me up with her hands.

Spike and I were in Toriel's arms as she carried us out of the door quickly. The soldiers were already starting to come and we had to find a place to hide. Of course we all couldn't hide in this small corridor, so the resistance had to take the initiative before the smaller ranking soldiers could let out the alarm we've escaped. The monsters and humans that knew how to fight knocked out the soldiers. Toriel used her fire magic to knock out the human soldiers' SOULs. She's pretty dang tough when she wants to be.

Everyone began running again. When we got to a bigger place in the castle, that was when we split up a little to stay hidden, but none of us went too far away from each other. Toriel put me and Spike down, but she stayed close to us.

We moved on, working with each other to make sure a soldier didn't see one of us. A few scouters went ahead to make sure everything was clear before signaling the rest of us to follow. Another would keep an eye on the rear, making sure nobody was following us. Things were going surprisingly well… that is… until a soldier checked on the prison room and set off the alarm.

" **ALERT! ALERT! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!"**

With that alarm it was now much harder to try and stay hidden. The soldiers were on high alert; small ranks, average ranks, elite ranks, they were _all_ on the lookout for us. We've tried to stay hidden and stealthy, unfortunately with the soldiers on high alert it wasn't long before we were discovered.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" Shouted a loud voice.

Everyone scattered. Toriel used her fire magic to surround the soldiers with fire.

"Everyone get to the door!" Toriel yelled.

The resistance didn't hesitate to make a beeline to the door, some of the soldiers that managed to escape from Toriel's fire were chasing after them.

"Frisk, go!" Toriel said to me.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" I argued.

"Look out!" I heard Snowy's voice shout from above.

Looking up I saw Snowy tackling an incoming soldier Tsundreplane before he landed beside me and Spike.

"We should go, this place is about to get swarmed!" Snowy said.

"Yeah, come on Toriel, Frisk!" Spike said.

* * *

Toriel shot out more fire balls at the incoming soldiers before taking my hand and running. Spike and Snowy followed close behind. We were about to reach the door when spears suddenly popped up out of the ground, blocking our only way out. I almost fell on my butt at the sudden appearance of the spears.

"NYAAAARGH! No! We came so close, we're NOT letting you ALL get away now!" Undyne shouted angrily as she landed behind us.

We all turned as she reached out and grabbed my shirt. I gasped and yelled as she was trying to pull me away from Toriel, who was pulling me by the arm.

"No! Don't take away Frisk!" Toriel yelled.

"I may have failed and let the others get away, but not this one! Mistress Chara wants this kid and she _will_ have her!" Undyne snapped before summoning spears beside her.

"NO! STOP IT!" I screamed, not wanting Toriel to get impaled.

"I shall protect Frisk with my life!" Toriel growled, summoning flames beside her to counteract Undyne's spears.

I noticed Spike and Snowy stood beside Toriel, looking scared… yet determined themselves. I shut my eyes, feeling pain from both sides as they continued to pull me apart.

"Put that child down!" Someone demanded.

Opening my eyes, I saw… Jerry? Both Jerrys to be exact, and the human Jerry was wearing Alphys' shield on his chest. He was walking down the hall all smug-like. How did they get in through the door? … Or were they here the whole time?

"I command that you release that child at once!" Human Jerry demanded Undyne.

"Yeah, you do what we say fish lady!" Monster Jerry added.

Undyne gave a death glare at them. If looks could kill, both Jerrys would've dropped dead by now.

"You can't touch us," Human Jerry gave a smug look. "I have this shield. It protects me from magic and RESETs. You can't touch me."

Undyne continued to glare before she gave a really wide toothy smile, still holding onto me. "Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Jerry, both of you get out of here!" Toriel shouted at them.

"No way, why should we run when we've got this in the bag?" Monster Jerry said confidently.

"Let's test your little shield then, shall we?" Undyne smirked as her spears were now aiming for both Jerrys.

"Hold your fire, Commander Undyne!"

Undyne stopped and sneered, "What do you want now, Commander Asgore? I was about to turn those idiots into shish kabobs!"

I noticed Toriel's eyes widen when her ex came down the stairs, and beside him… I felt my own blood run cold, beside him was… _her_.

* * *

Undyne kicked Toriel down while she was distracted, and yanked me into her arms, keeping me trapped. If I struggled, she would squeeze tighter. I didn't know what else to do other than watch. Asgore stood while _she_ walked towards me. I felt myself tensing up, my stomach felt queasy, my heart was beating harshly against my chest, and I had trouble breathing.

Chara… she looked just like how I remembered. Brown hair, green shirt with a yellow stripe, brown pants, and those creepy blood red eyes. She began smiling that creepy smile of her's as she approached me.

"Stop!" I heard one of the Jerrys say, but I couldn't look away from Chara's eyes, they had me pinned down. Even with Undyne retraining me, I had a feeling I couldn't move even if she wasn't.

"I said STOP! We are going to end this once and for all!" Human Jerry and monster Jerry came up in-between me and Chara, making me sigh in relief having been blocked from those piercing red eyes.

"You idiots!" Undyne snapped, but she didn't do anything else.

I heard Chara's voice. It was a lot more spine chilling than in my dreams.

"Why must you always annoy everyone? Are you really that confident that your little shield is going to protect you from me?"

"Y-yes, it will, and we will finally extract you from all your DETERMINATION!" Human Jerry said, though his voice was shaking.

"Oh really? Then in that case…"

What happened next… I rather not say… but Chara jumped and slashed monster Jerry with a knife. Monster Jerry hit the floor with a large gash on his head before he turned to dust. I turned back to human Jerry and gasped when I saw Chara stabbed the knife into his chest, puncturing through the supposed shield.

"Don't worry, your deaths are only temporary after all, thanks to my RESETs, but you'll be mine to play with when you come back," Chara said as she pulled the knife out of his chest, blood came gushing out. "But let this be a lesson to all who tries to oppose me and take my DETERMINATION away."

Human Jerry fell on his knees before lying in his own pool of blood. I felt cold and scared at seeing such display.

"Yeah, you really taught those idiots a lesson, Mistress," Undyne cheered, but with a calm and respected tone in her voice.

"So pitiful," Asgore sighed. "But can't say I didn't see it coming."

Chara turned back to me before smiling as she began approaching me again. I started to panic. I struggled harder against Undyne's hold, trying to get away. Undyne held me tighter, but I didn't stop, I wanted… _needed_ to get away from this demon! I shut my eyes and struggled harder… but then cold fingers touched my cheek. I froze and slowly opened my eyes to see Chara was right in front of my face. I was caught in her deadly piercing red eyes as she looked like she was seizing me up.

"Hey partner, looks like you haven't changed a bit," Chara chuckled.

"D-don't… call me that…" I hissed, trying to sound braver than I felt.

"And why shouldn't I? We once worked together long ago in the Underground, did we not? It was _you_ who awoken me, it was _you_ who made all this possible, Frisk," Chara said.

"What… what do you want… with me?" I managed to ask her.

"I want us to work together again, partner. Do you want to know why I keep RESETTING at midnight? It's because the body you see before you is an illusion, Frisk. I will fade away the next day without a proper body, so I always have to RESET the day over and over again just to keep existing. I am a spirit made with LOVE and DETERMINATION… both of which were originally yours. I can't use any other body, Frisk. Don't you see? _We're_ compatible and a lot more alike than you'd like to admit. We both share the same kind of SOUL. Stop fighting it, you need me just as much as I need you, without me you're nothing but a useless crybaby who can't even defend herself." Chara smiled. "And with you, the day can finally move on to a new tomorrow. Wouldn't you like that, partner? A new day to come?"

"Frisk!" I heard Toriel shout for me, but I couldn't look at her.

Chara's fingers stroked my cheek. I felt dirty just having her touch me at all. I already knew what would happen… if I agreed, she'll possess me again. If I refused… she'll possess me again anyways. I didn't have a choice either way. I felt defeated and hopeless.

"Aww, don't look so sad, partner. It'll be a wonderful life. We will never age or die, we have the power of a god, nobody can defeat us," Chara said as her hand hovered over my chest… my SOUL… I bit my lip and shut my eyes.

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm crashing this party."

I only had time to open my eyes before a dragon-like skull popped over Chara and blasted her with a beam from its mouth. Chara hissed as she jumped away. The skull then shot at Undyne who was holding me, and that was when I saw Toriel, Spike and Snowy were trapped by spears that had surrounded them.

That voice I heard… that blaster I saw… Sans? I looked around before seeing the skeleton standing on top of the door's arch, his left eye glowing blue before he teleported beside me.

"If you try to take any more of my resistance team, then you're going to have a bad time," Sans said as he summoned four more of those Gaster Blasters, and they all glared with hostility at Undyne, Asgore and Chara.

* * *

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : YAH! What's that for!? DX**

 **FLOWEZ : Yay! ... Which part? ^^'**

 **penguinfan28 : Good to know I'm doing good on the ice puns. XD The chapter surprised you? Good, I guess nobody was expecting Frisk to get captured.**

 **agklover1221 : Um... wow, your time zone must be really fast then. ^^'**

 **PawsitivelyFanfic : Let's see if this resolved that cliffhanger. c:**

 **superwritter ik super chessy : I'm glad this has been good!**


	16. Chapter 16: Shattered

**DarkFoxKit: Hey Fyre, could you help me download a new game?**

 **Donfyre: I'm on it, Fox! *he went over to the computer and looked over at her loyally* What do you want?**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'll show you. *Shows Fyre the game.* Think you can do it?**

 **Donfyre: Yep! *happily goes to work on it as Fox giggled***

 **DarkFoxKit: *While Fyre was downloading the game, Fox smiled* So Fyre… you're still under my control, right?**

 **Donfyre: Mm-hmm! I definitely still am, Fox, and I like it! *he smiled reeeaally widely***

 **DarkFoxKit: *blushes* Alright, since you are I want to tell you something but I want you to forget about it once you're no longer under my control.**

 **Donfyre: *he paused for a second before nodding his head* A-alright. What do you want to tell me, Fox?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Leans in and whispers something in his ear.***

 **Donfyre: *blushes and went wide-eyed at what she said* Y-you're telling me something like THIS?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Blushes* Well I had to tell SOMEONE, and… you're the best one to tell it to. And plus… well… you're also so loyal and cute. ^^ But no worries, you'll forget once you wake up from this mind control anyways.**

 **Donfyre: ….. R-right, uh… I-I'm gonna forget it once I'm out of your control. When is that going to happen again?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hmm… who knows? It could be some time tonight or tomorrow. *Pets Fyre's head***

 **Donfyre: Aww… that soon? Okaaay… I'll be the best I can for you until then, Fox! *he stood straight proudly* Um… by the way, I think the camera's been rolling the entire time.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Turns* OH MY GOSH! Fyre- uh… start dancing!**

 **Donfyre: U-uh…! *starts tap dancing while looking at Fox in dismay* I-I'm soooorry, I should have told you earlier!**

 **DarkFoxKit: H-hey readers! … Um… Please, ignore everything you saw here and go on with the chapter! … Go on, there's nothing more to see here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Shattered**

I almost couldn't believe my eyes. Sans was here, and he just saved me from becoming Chara's meat puppet. I thought Sans had given up on us, but here he is, protecting us from the two commanders and Chara herself.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Undyne said. "What's the matter? Tired of being cooped up in the shelter crying for your brother?"

"Just shut up," Sans growled.

"Sans, I must order you to stand back," Asgore said.

"Yeah? Too bad I'm too much of a bone head to listen," Sans said.

Chara was glaring at him before she gave a sickly wide grin, "Looks like our little victory just turned into a game of survival, Sans, like it always does with you!"

Chara lunged at us, I could only gasp as Sans got the four Gaster Blasters to fire their beams of magic. I heard Undyne yelling as I turned to see the spear cage she trapped Toriel, Spike and Snowy in dissipated.

"We need to move!" Toriel said.

"No, I won't let you go again, Toriel!" Asgore said before he jumped in front of the door, once again blocking our way out. The former king held onto his bright red trident, ready to use it on us.

Toriel stepped forward to face Asgore, her hands summoned fireballs. "Stand aside, Asgore, I won't let you make another big mistake again."

I ran over to Spike and Snowy, the three of us were looking back to see Sans was dodging Undyne's spears while sending bone attacks her way. Chara was standing there, watching, probably in amusement… either that or planning to try to take me. Two sides are fighting and we're caught in the crossfire.

Spike and Snowy covered me, they must've sensed my fear of Chara. I stayed in between them, hoping they would keep Chara away from me. I looked at Toriel, seeing her and Asgore using fire magic to fight each other. The flames combust against each other, which made me fall back. I shut my eyes for a bit before opening them again to see Asgore trying to strike at Toriel with his trident. Toriel stopped it with her hands and struggled against him.

I hurried to my feet and looked over at Sans. He was doing a pretty good job at dodging Undyne's spears, before he summoned two of those Gaster Blasters and they fired at her. I looked down at Spike and Snowy who fell to the floor too, we had to do something or we're done for. Chara could RESET any time she chooses. Snowy flew over to Toriel as she tried to surround Asgore with fire, Snowy flapped his wings to feed her flames, making them bigger. Then Snowy threw projectiles at Asgore's hands to try and make him drop his trident.

Spike and I ran to Sans, seeing that he was getting tired. Undyne had a spear in her hands and she was running at him. Spike jumped at her and bit down on her leg, which caused Undyne to yelp from the pain and she stumbled. She glared down at Spike and was about to pierce him with her spear, but Sans threw his bones at her hand, making her drop the spear. I ran and grabbed Spike, trying to move him away. Sans shot four Gaster Blasters at once at Undyne before his left eye flashed blue. I could see Undyne's body had blue magic over her. Using his own blue magic, Sans was weighing Undyne down.

I looked back at Toriel. I gasped when I saw Asgore managed to smack Snowy away and was bringing down the trident on Toriel. Toriel blocked the trident again with her hands.

"I won't let you hurt my children!" Toriel hissed before she turned and, to my surprise, threw him and his trident over at Undyne whom Sans kept down with his blue magic.

Asgore landed on Undyne, causing both commanders to fall to the floor in pain. But of course it wasn't over yet. Chara was still smiling, and a bone that wasn't Sans' was coming towards us. I yelped as we ran away from it, letting it hit the wall.

Sans frowned as he looked up at who threw that bone. I didn't like where this was going… I looked up to see Papryus himself was coming down the stairs, holding a bone in his gloved hand.

"SANS, SO YOU'VE FINALLY DECIDED TO GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT TO DO SOMETHING. I'M SURPRISED AT YOU, I HADN'T SEEN YOU AROUND SINCE I JOINED THE ARMY," Papyrus said.

"I was just planning to stay locked up in my room until the war passed, but you know, hearing from my resistance team to cry out for help just really got my bones rattled," Sans replied. "I couldn't leave them hanging with my boneheaded attitude forever."

"WELL THEN, AT LEAST YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO MAKE SOMETHING OF YOURSELF. BUT IT'S TOO BAD IT HAD TO BE AGAINST US. STOP ATTACKING OUR FRIENDS, SANS! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS. WHY NOT JUST GIVE UP THIS USELESS WAR AND COME WITH ME? I MISSED YOU, YOU KNOW, AND I KNOW YOU MISSED ME TOO. JUST STOP FIGHTING, LET MISTRESS CHARA AND FRISK BECOME ONE, AND YOU CAN LIVE A NEW TOMORROW WITH ME. ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED, BROTHER? WHAT YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING SO HARD FOR?" Papyrus said with sincerity.

I gulped and looked over at Sans, hoping he wouldn't give in.

"Sans, you can't listen to him, if you go through with it, we'll be-" Toriel hissed.

Sans held up his hand, signalling Toriel to stop talking. The shorter skeleton brother bowed his head and slowly walked up to Papyrus. Wait, what is Sans doing?

"You're right, Papyrus. Ending this war and living a new tomorrow with my brother and all our friends is _exactly_ what I've been fighting for," Sans said to Papyrus, and I felt my heart dropping into my stomach.

"SO DOES THAT MEAN YOU'LL GIVE UP AND LET CHARA FINISH THIS?" Papyrus asked with a giddy smile.

"Sans no! Don't do it!" Spike yelled.

"This is awfully cold of you!" Snowy snapped.

Papyrus held out his bony hand for Sans to take. Sans slowly lifted his own bony hand, but then he looked up with a big smile on his face and his left eye was burning with magic.

"But you're not my brother, not like _this_ , Papyrus. You're nothing more than Chara's puppet now," Sans said. "The tomorrow I've been fighting for involves all of us living peacefully and freely, not under the tyrannical rule of this demon child."

Papyrus was covered in Sans' blue magic and thrown back, but Papyrus fought back with his own blue magic against Sans. Both skeleton brothers were trying to outmagic each other.

"SO IT'S GOING TO BE LIKE THAT, SANS? FINE, THEN YOU LEAVE ME CHOICE BUT TO HURT YOU!" Papyrus snapped.

"Heh… heh… You're not… really my brother… he would _never_ hurt me…" Sans panted, still smiling.

"Sans! We've got to help him!" I shouted and ran towards them without thinking.

"Frisk! Frisk wait!" I heard Toriel and my friends calling out to me, but I didn't stop.

* * *

I knew Sans wouldn't have it in him to really hurt Papyrus despite what he's saying. He could've summoned Gaster Blasters on him, he could've summoned more bones to strike Papyrus down, but he didn't. Papyrus was already summoning bones to hit Sans with, and Sans… he wouldn't survive a hit. While it's true he won't completely die thanks to Chara's RESETs, we would still lose him regardless.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" I cried out, pushing Sans away from the incoming bones.

The next thing I knew was pain. The bones slammed into me one after another. My SOUL came out of me and was close to being shattered. Papyrus stopped his assault and ran at me. I weakly stood there, watching him coming at me, when Toriel ran in front of me and stopped Papyrus. She threw him back and away from me.

"Frisk, are you okay?" Toriel put her furry hand on my chest. I could see she was trying to heal me with her magic.

"Enough of this," I gasped when I heard Chara's voice. "I am through playing games with you, Sans. Why must you make everything so difficult?"

"Because kids like you don't play by the rules, so why should I?" Sans chuckled.

Spike and Snowy came into my view, they were both looking at me with worry.

"A-are you okay, Frisk?" Spike asked in concern.

"I should get you some ice…" Snowy said.

"Thanks… but let's just… try to get through this first," I said tiredly.

I saw Sans summoning several Gaster Blasters, all aiming for Chara. Chara just smiled as she held her knife.

"Go ahead and hit me if you can." Chara smiled. "You can't stop me even if you kill me."

Sans fired the Gaster Blasters at her, and Chara continued laughing despite being assaulted by the beams one after another. Sans looked out to the door before gesturing to us.

"Come on, let's get out of here! There's a shortcut out this door," Sans said urgently to us.

"What-" Toriel began to say when our watches began beeping.

" **WARNING! ONE MINUTE TIL RESET. WARNING! GET TO THE SHELTER NOW."**

"Come on!" Sans urged. "Unless you want to be RESET bait, I suggest we get through the door _now!_ "

"But we'll never make it to the shelter! One minute is too short of time!" Spike yelled, but we all ran after Sans despite this.

I was feeling weak, but I managed to keep up with my friends thanks to Toriel's healing magic. She would carry me, but her arms looked pretty beat up from fighting with Asgore and protecting me from Papyrus.

"There's a warp portal outside this door that'll lead us back into the shelter. How do you think I got here so fast?" Sans said.

I looked back to see Chara was standing, despite all those Gaster Blaster attacks. She had the RESET menu in front of her. The menu must be what the watch senses and tries to give us warning when it pops up. She reached out for the RESET button and the countdown came faster.

" **30 SECONDS TIL RESET."**

We were going to make it. Sans, Snowy and Toriel already jumped into the warp. I was about to jump myself, but something held me down. I let out a yelp and hissed as I fell to the floor.

"Frisk!" Spike ran over to me. "O-oh no, Papyrus was still conscious!"

I grunted, trying to fight back against the blue magic that held me down.

"Nice job, Papyrus, keep her still while I RESET." I heard Chara say.

" **40 SECONDS TIL RESET."**

The watch pulled back ten seconds when Chara took her hand away from the RESET button to talk to Papyrus. … Wait, I get it now, the watch counts down depending on how close Chara's hand is to the RESET button. That's why the time hasn't always been so accurate, sometimes it felt like it took a little longer or shorter than a real minute. But how was Alphys able to make the watch sense something like that?

Spike was looking at me, the portal Sans made, and at Papyrus, looking scared and torn up about something. I struggled harder… there was no way I could get to the portal before Chara pushed that dreaded button.

"S-Spike… Spike, get through the portal now. H-hurry before it's too late," I said to my little monster friend. "Please, Spike. We've been through so much together… that time when we travelled through Waterfall to look for Undyne… and when I helped you up from the bridge and you saved me from Undyne in return… please, get out of here before it's too late. I don't want you to get caught up in the RESET."

Spike looked at me with sad eyes, before shaking his head. "Frisk, I…"

" **10… 9… 8… 7…"**

I knew Chara was reaching out for the RESET button now.

"Go now!" I shouted to him.

"Frisk… thank you, for being my friend," Spike said with a sad smile.

Before I could reply, Spike grabbed my shirt with his mouth and swung me with all his strength at the portal.

"Spike!?"

I turned my head to him as he gave me a sad smile. No, no, no, nononono! This is just like with Papyrus all over again! The scenery changed into the shelter as I fell back.

"SPIKE!" I screamed as I tried to go back through the portal.

"Frisk stop!" Someone grabbed me.

"NO! SPIKE! SPIKE IS IN TROUBLE! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!" I screamed, struggling against their hold, tears falling from my eyes.

" **6… 5… 4… 3…"**

"Frisk please stop, it's already too late!"

The portal closed just as I saw Papyrus grabbing Spike.

"NOOOO! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" I cried out desperately. "SPIKE!"

" **2… 1… 0."**

* * *

There was a bright flash of light outside… it was done. The RESET had started the day over. With that, I stopped too. Spike was gone… he was now one of _them_. I felt everything inside me go cold and numb. Whoever had grabbed me let go, but I didn't care.

"Frisk… are you… okay?" Toriel asked me.

"... I… need to be… alone…" I said, looking down to let my bangs cover my wet eyes.

"But Frisk…"

"Let the kid be alone for a while, trust me, this is not something easy to take in," I heard Sans say.

I walked to my room… oh, it's not my room anymore, it's a storage room. I walked to Toriel's room, wanting nothing more than to sleep in the bed and never wake up. I looked at the picture frame Toriel kept in this room… it was a picture of all of us leaving the Underground, seeing the sunset for the first time. All these friends I've made… they were all so happy… why couldn't it have stayed that way? Why did I have to ruin it for everyone? I've lost so many friends in this war, and was forced to fight against them… and now… I lost my closest friend… Spike… how could you do that? Why did you save me but not yourself?

I guess Papyrus rubbed off of Spike much more than I expected… he sacrificed himself for me… just like Papyrus did. Spike, why? I know Chara wanted my body, but… you still could've escaped… you could've… survived… and still be here… I buried my head under the pillow. Maybe I shouldn't leave the shelter anymore… especially not if Chara is after me. I can't take anymore sacrifices for my sake… when is all this going to be over? Why do we have to keep suffering like this? This is all my fault… why am I still here? I'm a danger to everyone as long as I keep existing.

* * *

I didn't know how long I stayed there, crying my eyes out… but there was a knock on the door.

"Hey kiddo, it's me Sans… can I come in?"

I didn't answer, but I heard Sans opening the door anyways. I kept my head buried under the pillow, and felt his weight sitting on the bed next to me.

"Hey kid… Frisk... mind if I talk with ya? … You know, that heartbreak and despair feeling you have right now? That's how I've been feeling since Papyrus was taken away. I felt worthless, like I couldn't do anything anymore. It's why I stopped being a leader to all of you," Sans said softly. "I figured the resistance would be better off without me, you know? And just let Alphys be the new leader… but we started losing more and more of our allies… and then when you called me that time, when you said how all of you were captured in the castle, that was when I decided I couldn't afford not to care anymore. I've stood by on the sidelines long enough… and that was when I promised myself to never abandon my team again, not until the bitter end."

That was really big for Sans… he hated making promises, and only makes them when he absolutely means it. Still, I didn't answer.

Sans gave a sigh before he said, "We all make mistakes, Frisk, sometimes even ones that could cost us more than we can afford. But Papyrus believed you would win this war for us, that was why he was willing to sacrifice himself for you, and I think Spike did too. You're a smart kid, Frisk… and even if you don't like it, you still have more DETERMINATION inside you than anyone else in the resistance. How else could you have saved all... well almost all... of the resistance from that last RESET? Anyone else would've given up, including myself, at that point, but only you stayed determined and was able to break through. And, like it or not, Frisk, we still need you and your DETERMINATION."

I grabbed onto the pillow over my head, squeezing it. DETERMINATION, that's the very thing that started this whole mess in the first place. I wish I never had it at all.

"Well kid… I won't force you to go any missions for a while… but don't give up hope like I almost did. Papyrus and Spike wouldn't want that… so don't let their sacrifices be in vain," Sans said before I felt his weight coming off the bed. "Feel better soon, Frisk… we still need you." And he closed the door.

* * *

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Okay, then have fun.**

 **penguinfan28 : Yes, yes he is. XD Were you expecting what happened to Spike here?**

 **xAmethystFox : Because these stories are too awesome to ignore? c:**

 **The Rude Girl : Yup, that was the idea, so when he comes in nobody was expecting it, not even the readers. :D**

 **vivi05 : I thought this was explained already? ^^' Like in the game, Chara can't actually die, and if she does actually 'die' the world gets reset again, which would be devastating to the resistance.**

 **Minimandy125 : Yes, finally Sans does something. XD I'm glad you love this story, it makes me proud as the author to hear. :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Recovering

**DarkFoxKit: So do you remember what I said to you before? *Fyre was wearing adorable Pichu PJs***

 **Donfyre: Y- Erm, what thing?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Good. Just don't think about it~ *Strokes his cute head* How do you like the new Pichu PJs I let you wear?**

 **Donfyre: You mean you MADE me wear? … Though I guess they aren't too bad and are pretty comfy… *blushes slightly* J-just don't get too used to me wearing stuff like this!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Awww, but you look so cute wearing that! In fact, I even went shopping at the pajama store and bought you a whole set!**

 **Donfyre: W-WHAT!? You're already making me wear THIS in front of the readers, how are you gonna make me wear the others ones?**

 **DarkFoxKit: And what's wrong with that? *Cuddles Fyre* You're so soft… and furry… and warm… I feel so… sleepy… *yawns* … *starts mumbling something to Fyre***

 **Donfyre: *goes wide-eyed and blushes* Uh…. F-Fox? I know it's late at night, b-but shouldn't you keep yourself together until AFTER we finish the AN?**

 **DarkFoxKit: ANz… have… fun… *mumbles something else to Fyre***

 **Donfyre: *is shaking his head to get the blush on his face away* O-OKAAAY then, uh… r-readers! Um… maybe you should just go on ahead and read the chapter, I'll see what I can do to…. sober up our fox kit here.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Sleepily crawls over Fyre, licking his cheek* Yummy Fyre.**

 **Donfyre: F-FOX! *blushes before walking over to the camera* A-alright, show's over. Onto the REAL show! *shuts the camera off as Fox drowsily stalked over to him***

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Recovering**

I looked at the picture Toriel kept on the nightstand. It was a picture of all of us, standing happily on top of Mt. Ebott, finally free from the Underground, ready to start our new lives. If I could, I would start this whole thing over myself and- no, no more RESETs, it's best to just end it all and move on with our lives… but I won't interfere, all I've done was cause trouble for everyone. With Sans back as the leader again, they don't need me looking out for them.

Toriel opened the door and came in with some hot soup. "Frisk… I brought dinner since you missed breakfast again…"

I looked at her. "Thanks…"

Toriel sighed as she set the tray down on the nightstand and said, "Frisk… it's been almost two weeks worth of loops now… we really could use your help, you know… you've been cooped up in here for a while, don't you miss going out there, helping your friends and allies take down Chara?"

"Toriel… we're not taking down Chara, not even close. The Jerry's did have one good point… we've been doing nothing but gathering scraps just to survive, and picking up junk with the desperate hope that it could give us an edge against Chara, when in reality it doesn't. Nothing we do matters, Chara will keep RESETTING until we're all a part of her world…" I said bitterly.

"Frisk, everyone is trying their best to-"

"Exactly, but our best isn't good enough. I've tried to help, but I only made things worse. Look at what happened to Papyrus, look at what happened to almost half the resistance and to Spike because of me! I'm no better than Jerry…"

"Frisk, you know that's not true," Toriel said softly. "If it wasn't for you, almost everyone in the resistance would've been trapped until the RESET. It is unfortunate that we lost Spike in the end, but he chose to do it for yo-"

"No, don't say it, please," I begged, feeling fresh tears falling from my eyes. "T-Toriel… if… if we were in that situation again… and it was either you or me… would you choose to save me over yourself?"

Toriel paused, giving me a concerned look before she said, "... I would rather not have to make that choice, child… but if I did have to choose, then I would choose to save you."

" _Why_?! Why is everyone so willing to sacrifice themselves for me?" I snapped, before taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

The goat monster sighed before she sat down on the bed next to me. She gently wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in close to her. I couldn't stop crying in her robes.

"I… I don't… want to lose you… or any more friends… because of me…" I sobbed. "I rather just stay… h-here and… l-let you g-guys handle it…"

"Oh Frisk… shhhh, it's okay…" I could feel Toriel patting my back. "Frisk, I know you'd do the same for Spike if the situation was reversed. We care about each other and wouldn't want the other to be captured. But you see… we need you, Frisk, more than you know. You were the one who managed to get footage of Chara, and you saved most of the resistance. You took chances, and even though it cost us our allies… in war, we can't expect everyone to always make it out. At least they're still alive, even if they're not with us anymore."

"It's worse…" I said. "Death would be a mercy at this point. Their free will, their memories, _who they were_ , have all been stripped away and replaced by what Chara implanted. I don't want you to die, Toriel, but I like seeing you on the other side even _less_ than never seeing you again. At least I could have a memory of you smiling at me in death rather than seeing you facing me as another enemy. It… it hurts… seeing Undyne, Asgore… Papyrus… all turn on me when they were once my closest friends… and now Spike… he… he… I don't think I could handle it, not anymore."

* * *

"I understand how you're feeling right now, Frisk," I jumped when I heard the leader's voice.

"Sans?" Toriel sounded just as surprised as I felt.

The short skeleton walked into the room, "Hey you two, mind if I come in?"

I didn't speak, instead I squeezed Toriel's robe.

Sans sighed as he said, "Hey Frisk… do you remember what I told you before two weeks worth of loops ago? I said don't let their sacrifices be in vain."

"I'm not… I… I stayed in the shelter… so I wouldn't… get caught in the loops…" I said, trying not to cry in front of Sans.

"But that's not what they wanted, Frisk. They didn't want you to lock yourself up in the shelter for all eternity," Sans said. "They knew you could make a difference in this war, whether it's for our side or Chara's."

"Why did it have to be me?" I asked, feeling myself go cold.

Sans sighed before he said, "Hey Tori, would you mind giving us some privacy? This… is something I rather speak to the kid with alone… please."

"Oh… of course," Toriel said. "I'll be helping clean up the kitchen before this loop ends for the night."

With that said, Toriel left me alone with Sans in the room.

"Listen kid… I didn't say much to you after the… incident since I know you were in shock and needed some time to grieve. Underground knows I did after what happened with Papyrus. But after two weeks… I think it's time we had a talk," Sans said. "You're making the same mistake I did, kid. Locking yourself up in your room, barely talking to anyone, thinking that everyone else is better off without you. Well look at what happened when _I_ tried that stunt, we almost lost the entire war."

"Yes… but you're the leader here, you're needed most of all. I'm not really needed," I pointed out. "I'm just another member of the resistance, that's all. We've already lost so many members, what's one more?"

"Exactly, we've lost a lot of our members, and we can't afford to lose another one," Sans rebutted. "Frisk, we _need_ you out there. Whatever happened to wanting to take responsibility for the mess you made?"

"Sans… I've been working my butt off for two years worth of loops now, lost a lot of sleep, and what did it get us? I would say we didn't make any progress, but we're doing worse than that; we're losing the people we care about. Why did it have to be _me_ , Sans?" I asked, feeling a lot of self loathe right now. "Why did I have to have… why does it have to… Chara…"

"Take it easy kid, try to speak after you've calmed down a bit," Sans said.

"... Chara wanted my body, Sans…" I said.

"I know… I was there…"

"Why does it have to be _my_ body? Couldn't she use a monster as her vessel? Maybe then we would get a new day and not as many RESETs…" I said bitterly.

"She has too much DETERMINATION; a monster's body wouldn't be able to hold her stable for very long before they melt," Sans said. "And not even a human could take that much DETERMINATION and LOVE she has hauling around, and their SOULs are not compatible. Humans can't absorb another human's SOUL so easily after all."

I looked away. "... We… once shared my body back in the Underground… If only I hadn't listened to her sweet words back then… after we first got out… I should've just let things be… but I just had to go and push that stupid RESET button, then went completely genocidal. And you know what? It wasn't even out of malice either, it was all out of curiosity. I just thought since I could RESET the timeline anyway, nobody would die permanently. I've been so stupid and naive. I let the power of RESET go to my head… and I went and created Chara."

Sans stayed quiet beside me while I continued my rambling.

"Chara became a separate entity altogether… but she RESET the timeline for me. I decided to go back to my pacifist ways until we were able to leave the Underground again, but… I hadn't realized what I had done then until it was too late…" I curled my hands into tight fists. "We only survived as long as we did because you and Alphys had the thought to build a shelter with anti-time material before Chara started her RESETTING reign… but none of it would've happened if I had just let things be the first time around. If I… never had the ability to RESET in the first place."

* * *

When I finished talking, the room became silent for a minute. It felt awkward and suffocating… I guess I shouldn't have brought it all up. Sans had already known about this.

"Do you feel a little better?" He finally asked, which caught me off guard.

"What?"

"You've kept that bottled up for a long time, kid. Trust me when I say it feels better when you let it out," Sans said. "... While it's true you did start this war, I don't think you're at complete fault here. Chara wanted this war a long time ago, if it wasn't with you then she would've used someone else to start it, and it might've been much worse than it is now. So either way, this whole thing was bound to happen, but the important thing is for us to finish it. _Together_ , Frisk. While you don't believe it, you might just be the key to defeating Chara once and for all. Will you work with me again, Frisk? I know I'm a bonehead and everything still seems as hopeless as ever, but that's why we have things like hope and DETERMINATION to begin with. Without those, we'd all be a part of Chara's army long ago."

"I don't know…"

"Well I know one thing… when I faced my brother in the castle that day… on that loop, I wanted to see for myself if I would be able to face him. And while I didn't want to really hurt him, I could see in his eye sockets… he wasn't the Papyrus I knew anymore. The real Papyrus wouldn't hurt me, ever, nor would he hurt his friends. While their personalities were similar, they're not who they were anymore," Sans said. "They all have one specific goal; pleasing Chara by any means necessary. Asgore didn't even bat an eye when Chara brutally murdered the two Jerry's, and for someone like Asgore to not even care… you know he's not the king we all used to love and serve. Frisk… do you really want to live in a world like that?"

"No… I wouldn't… it's an awful world…" I said.

"Then help me end it, Frisk. None of us can do it alone… you taught me that too, long ago, the only way to get a true happy end is with help from your friends." Sans held out his bony hand to me. "Come on, kid, enough of moping around. We have work to do."

I looked at Sans' hand and thought back on what he said. The memory was a bit fuzzy, but I do remember spending a lot of time reloading my SAVE, trying to get Asgore to stop fighting me at the barrier of the Underground. No matter what I did or said, he would not listen to me. The result always ended the same, either he dies or I die. If I tried to spare Asgore, Flowey would kill him, or he'd kill himself. It wasn't until Flowey told me what I needed to do to get the 'happy ending' did things finally changed. Toriel came, and so did Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans. Then all the monsters I had befriended in the Underground came to help… which made Flowey become Asriel and… broke the barrier with everyone's SOULs. I didn't break the barrier alone, it took the help of everyone in the Underground.

"Do you… really think I could even make a difference?" I asked.

"Hey, you made a difference with the Underground. If anything I have more than one reason to believe you can," Sans said. "Don't tell me this whole thing rattled your bones _that_ much, kid. If you don't help, we may never get our friends and family back, can you really live with that?"

… Sans was right, what have I been doing moping in here? I have a job to do. If we want to end this war in our favor, we all need to work together. I'm not like Jerry, I won't leave my team and hang them out to dry. I took San's bony hand.

* * *

"That's good kid, it's been a long time since I've seen that fire in your eyes. Now we need to get you some training," Sans said as he pulled me up from the bed.

"Training?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. We can't have you getting captured out there again and lose another one of our allies. This is purely for self defense, and don't worry too much if you accidentally hurt someone, Chara's RESETs will always bring them back," Sans said. "We need to have you work on your dodging skills, you must be getting rusty."

"Oh… right… uh, Sans, I should tell you that Flowey's here, somewhere," I said.

"Flowey? You mean that talking flower that's always on Chara's shoulder? Talk about a right shoulder plant, as opposed to a right hand man," Sans laughed.

"Yeah… but um… I heard Flowey talking when I was captured at the time. He's the spy…" I said. "He can infiltrate the shelter and listen to our plans."

Sans gave a thoughtful look. "I see… a spy, huh? That would explain why Chara always seems to be one step ahead of us."

"Yeah… and it would explain how Undyne knew I was… alone that time…" I said hesitantly.

"In that case, come with me, Frisk," Sans said, turning to the door.

"Wait, are we going to try to find him now?" I asked, following him to the door. "Isn't it already close to midnight for this loop?"

"We're not leaving the shelter, and no, we're not looking for him yet. But I do want to begin your training," Sans said. "You've rested long enough, Frisk, so it's time for some action. Heh, never thought you'd hear that from me two years ago."

"We're training now?" I frowned a bit.

"Yup, and we're doing it in my room. I won't be having that little spying flower watch us train, otherwise Chara could learn to counter it," Sans said.

Sans' room… I've only ever been in his room twice. Once was during the evacuation of the first RESET, and the other was when I talked to him after the Papyrus incident. I don't have a lot of good memories being in his room.

Sans opened the door to his room and I see it wasn't as messy as it was before, thankfully, otherwise there wouldn't be much room to move around. Sans walked into the center of the room and looked at me.

"Alright kid, close the door and look at me," Sans said in a serious tone.

I gulped, starting to feel nervous. I closed the door and hope Sans didn't plan on killing me all of a sudden.

"Now let's do this. It's a beautiful night outside, the stars are sparkling, the atmosphere is quiet and relaxing. On nights like these, kids like you should be…" Sans' eyes opened and I gasped when his left eye sparked with blue magic. "Working up a good sweat!"

I let out a yelp before his blue magic made me fall to the ground before bones came out from it and hit my SOUL that came out of my body before I even noticed. I tried to jump away from the bones, but he suddenly lifted his blue magic and I found myself being hit by a wave of bones. I felt white hot pain when he brought out a Gaster Blaster to blast me with.

I was on the ground, already beaten up. Was this him getting back at me for letting Papyrus get captured?

"That was for what happened to Papyrus," Sans said, confirming my suspicions. "Sorry about that, but I also needed to see how good your reflexes were. You really have gotten rusty."

"Okay… I deserved that…" I groaned.

"Here, eat this to regain your health. I'll go easy on you this time, we've got a lot of work to do," Sans said as he dropped a Cinnamon Bun in front of me.

I nodded and took the Cinnamon Bun before chomping it down, getting my health back up. I love Cinnamon Buns, but I didn't have time to enjoy it as our training continued. Sans threw bones at me, but this time he was taking it easy, thank goodness… I had to time my jumps just right as he weighed me down with his blue magic.

"Papyrus will be using his blue magic on you to slow you down. You can't let that keep holding you back, so you must learn to go with it and jump," Sans said. "And Undyne is relentless when she throws spears at you, always be prepared to dodge. Keep your body on the move, don't stop, even if Papyrus tries to keep you down with his blur magic."

I panted as I jumped and tried to time it when Sans released me from the blue magic's hold.

"Always be prepared if Papyrus decides to try to trick you by releasing his magic grip on you," Sans said. "This way you'll be able to survive in a soul dive against both him and Undyne if the situation arises again, until you're able to find a way to escape. As for someone like Asgore, you might need to train with Toriel for him."

"Right, I'll… do my… best…" I panted, still trying to keep in time with the incoming bone attacks. I had to stand still for the blue ones.

"That's it, keep at it!" Sans said.

We ended up training all night, even after the RESET hit. I felt both tired… and rejuvenated at the same time. Thank goodness monster food gives me energy and heals my wounds instantly. Every morning we only ate human food. Monster food were used strictly for training and emergency purposes only since we have a limited supply.

* * *

 **penguinfan28 : Awww, poor Spike. :( But poor Frisk who has to live on with Spike being her enemy now.**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Yeah, kinda makes you wonder who has it worse: Spike or Frisk?**

 **xAmethystFox : Looks like I did a great job with Spike's character. So many people were torn up about what happened to him. What do you mean you were secretly changing 'fight'? I don't know what that means, or maybe I'm misunderstanding something? Yeah, Toriel's awesome. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Minimandy125 : Yup, though originally the chapter title was 'The Return of Sans', but I think 'Shattered' sounded better. This can't be good for Frisk's low self esteem and already high guilt. ^^'**

 **Guest : Nah, Fyre may not be mind controlled anymore, but he's not the one manipulating me. XD He likes being submissive.**

 **AShinyBlueMew : The feels are real! And I'm Mother 3? Or did you mean this story is like my Mother 3? Either way, I'm flattered. :)**

 **The Rude Girl : Yeah, Spike is gone and Frisk is sad. :( Wonder how Frisk will take it when Spike faces her as an enemy?**

 **Joltik12 : Well yeah, it's a line Sans says when you fight him.**


	18. Chapter 18: Just Another Loop

**DarkFoxKit: Hey Fyre, look at the game I'm playing, I think it's pretty fun.**

 **Donfyre: Uh… Yeah, it's a really fun game, but we have to do the AN- … Er, what are you doing?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Just making a certain character doing something fun. :3 I can pause it right… here. Okay, I'm ready when you are.**

 **Donfyre: *he went wide-eyed and stared at the screen* Uhhh… F-Fox? Mind pausing it somewhere else?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Nope, this is perfect. *Rubs Fyre's head* Anyways, hey readers, so after what happened to Spike, Sans had to get Frisk back on her feet. So now they're training to prepare for the battles ahead. Think this time they'll be able to succeed?**

 **Donfyre: *is still staring at the screen before shaking his head and looking at the camera* O-oh! Sorry about that, uh… did you already start, Fox?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh I know what you want. X3 Hmm… but should I tell you? I was thinking about keeping it to myself after all… Ooooh, but it's so tempting to do it with you!**

 **Donfyre: Wha? W-w-what are you talking about? H-how do you know what I want? I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING! *gives a big, nervous smile***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Blinks at Fyre* … Why are you yelling? Hmm… do you… know something, Fyre?**

 **Donfyre: K-know something? I don't know any secret or something that you've might've told me. *he was speaking quicker than normal and was still nervous***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Puts her paw on his head and slides it down to his cheek* You know, Fyre, I'm starting to wonder if-**

 **Donfyre: *is trembling before finally running up to the camera with a desperate look* O-OKAY! Uh, I think it's t-time for you guys to go ahead and read the next chapter, alright!?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Fyyyyyyyyyyyyyyre! You can't run from this forever!**

 **Donfyre: Okaytimetogobyeeeee! *quickly shuts off the camera***

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Just Another Loop**

I panted, feeling tired… but I think I can escape. He's going to find me soon if I don't move. Moving from one place to another is rather tiring. I heard footsteps… he must be close by. I crawled towards the exit.

I felt heavy all of a sudden… his blue magic got me. I quickly jumped without hesitation as a line of bones popped out of the ground. I barely had time to turn around before a wave of bones came out of nowhere. I hissed as some of them hit me before I managed to stay in the middle where there were no bones. Then _those_ things appeared. They blasted white hot beams at me. I hissed in pain as some of them grazed my skin and my SOUL, but at least I managed to dodge some of them. My health was low and my energy had already faded away.

He came out of the shadows, his eye burning with blue magic before he said, "Not bad kid, you've improved a lot over the past seven months worth of loops."

You heard right, it's been seven months worth of loops since Sans started training me, almost half a year. I hadn't left the shelter since then either. Right now Sans was playing it safe by telling everyone to keep gathering food and gadgets from the city in their disguises. Nobody is to have any contacts with the soldiers in order to avoid the castle tour trap. Unfortunately we did end up losing a few of our allies in the RESETs, we lost Ansley a few months ago, and we lost Aaron as well as Whimsalot and another human member. Toriel still lead the outgoing teams, trying her best to make sure everyone made it back safely. Lesser Dog and Snowy would talk to me after their mission since they helped me before, and with Spike gone they wanted to help cheer me up.

I spent most of my time training with Sans, cooking with Toriel or just sleeping when I get too tired. Alphys was still looking for Flowey, and any other potential spies that could be lurking in our shelter. Unfortunately we still didn't have any way to counter Chara's RESETs, all we could do was get by every loop until a miracle happened.

"But I'm still too slow on the reaction," I said.

"Perhaps, but you've gotten fast enough to dodge more than half of the onslaught. You'd give both Papyrus and Undyne a run for their money," Sans said.

I nodded to him, "I'll be sure to do my best to escape them if I ever run into them again."

"That's good," Sans said. "Otherwise I busted my bones for nothing for the past seven months worth of loops."

I couldn't help but give him a smile as Sans chuckled. After all this time training with each other, I feel like we've grown closer. Both of us lost someone important to us in our lives, and we had lost hope at one point… it's why we both were pushing each other, to become stronger and faster, to learn to outwit each other so we could be prepared for the elites should we have to face them again. I won't let what happened to Papyrus and Spike happen to anyone else, not ever again.

"Welp, the next RESET is about to begin," Sans said. "I think the next loop is as good time as any for you to go back out on missions again, what do you say?"

"The next loop?" I looked up at him. "Wow, it felt so long ago since I left the shelter. Are you sure I'm ready?"

"Hey, you've been cooped up in here too long, kid. It'll be good for you to stretch your bones outside," Sans said. "Maybe we can see the results of your training."

"Well… you have a point," I said. "Um… Sans, have you and Alphys found Flowey or come up with a way to counter Chara's RESETs?"

"Nope," Sans answered. "It's troublesome that we can't make any progress… but let's just focus on the next loop first, then we'll discuss what we'll do. I'm rooting for ya, kid."

I nodded to him, "Thanks Sans."

"And eat something before you go to bed tonight," Sans said. "Or else Toriel will have my head."

* * *

I made my way out of Sans' room, still feeling tired from my training with Sans. I placed the bag down and head to the cafeteria. The place was mostly empty, save for a human boy, Michael, talking with Snowy.

"I still can't believe you got all those spikes in your tail feathers, now hold still," Mike said to Snowy as he pulled out some small yellow spiky things.

"Ow!" Snowy yelped. "Becareful! Ugh, I'm going to need some ice."

"No kidding. Why did you get so close to him?" Mike asked. "You know he's on Chara's side now."

"I… I just… wanted to see if I could talk to him, you know? Frisk has been so broken and quiet when he… you know… I mean she seems better since then, but she hadn't talked much and spend most of her time with Sans. I missed talking and making ice puns with her," Snowy sighed.

"Well Frisk is going through some hard time, I'm sure," Mike said, taking out more of those spikes. "But trying to talk to someone who's been brainwashed by Chara is just going to result in spikes being in your tail feathers."

I bit my lip… I did talk to Snowy a bit during the seven months of training, but I guess I didn't really interacted with him or anyone else that much. Toriel and Sans were pretty much the only beings I've spoken with much, heck I barely even talk to my own kind. Maybe I should try being a little more social… it might help with teamwork and cooperation a little better in the long run.

"Snowy… Michael…" I spoke up, walking to the two.

"Oh!" They both looked at me in surprise.

"Frisk, we… didn't hear you come in," Michael said nervously.

"Y-yeah… uh… is everything okay?" Snowy asked.

"Everything's fine… I was just coming here to get a snack before heading to bed. I'm going out on a mission in the next loop," I said.

"Really? It's been a while since you came out," Michael said.

"I know… I guess I was too scared to go back out and face Chara again… but I'm going back out there, it's about time I helped the outgoing team again. So what happened, Snowy? Why do you have spikes on your tail feather?" I asked my Snowdrake friend.

"Uh… er…" Snowy frowned.

"What's the matter Snowy? You're not giving me the cold shoulder, are you?" I chuckled a bit.

"Heh… good one…" Snowy hesitated.

I frowned and sighed, "... Spike did this to you, didn't he."

"... Y-yeah…" Snowy sighed.

Michael nodded, "We ran into Spike during this loop's mission… he's changed quite a bit actually…"

"I see… Guys, it's okay… I… I know I'll have to face what happened to Spike sooner or later," I said, giving a sad smile.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Frisk? I've seen how close you two were," Snowy said.

"Yeah, you and that little monster kid were almost inseparable," Michael said. "Just like me and Don were… you know, before he went missing…"

Oh yeah, Mike and Don were the best of friends like Spike and I were. Don is a human boy too and was two years younger than Mike, but they got along like brothers. But he went missing in action during a mission a year worth of loops ago, nobody knew what happened to him. We never saw him again, not even in Chara's army. Then one day, people just stopped talking about him, it's like he vanished off the face of the planet. Don wasn't the only one who mysteriously disappeared. He and a few others went missing too. If they were caught in the RESETs or captured, we would've seen them eventually as part of Chara's army, or at the very least somewhere in the city, but there was no trace of them, none whatsoever.

I had forgotten about them until recently. With all the guilt and training, it wasn't something that was priority in my mind.

"Oh… yeah…" I sighed. It makes me wonder who's more unfortunate; those who were captured and converted by Chara's time powers, or those who just disappeared altogether.

"But hey, it's not all bad," Mike gave me a smile. "At least I managed to make new friends too. We all need to stick together after all, at least until this war is over… one way or another."

Snowy turned to us after Mike got out all the spikes on his tail feathers. "Hey, so what's the plan for the next loop, Frisk? Anything special since you're going back out now?"

I shook my head, "No, it's just another loop."

"Aww, just trying to get by another loop?" Mike frowned.

"Yeah, because until a miracle happens, that's _all_ we can do," I said.

"Gee… that kind of makes thawing out of this icy war seem kind of pointless." Snowy frowned.

I nodded but smiled, "Don't give up hope yet… I'm sure we'll be able to win this war, somehow."

* * *

That night, I came into Toriel and my room. Toriel was sitting on her chair, reading a book. When I came inside the room, Toriel smiled at me, "Hey child, how did your training go?"

"It went pretty good, I think," I said. "I managed to dodge more of Sans' Gaster Blasters, and only got singed a couple of times."

"Oh child, if I wasn't used to this by now, I would be giving Sans a talking to," Toriel sighed. "Come here, let me heal you."

I couldn't help but give a smile. I've started getting used to Toriel's fussing over me, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. Toriel picked me up on her lap and put her furry hands on me, using her healing magic on my wounds.

"Toriel… Sans said I should go on a mission in the next loop," I said.

"Oh, did he now?"

"Do you think I should go too?"

"Well I think some fresh air will do you some good, my child."

"Yeah… I also miss being out there too, helping my friends… but…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just… scared, and worried. I don't want to have to fight the people who used to be our friends…"

"I know, child… none of us do… When I had to fight Asgore… I felt sad. He and I may not have gotten along for a long time, but it was still hard for me to face him like this. He wasn't the kind king I once knew anymore, even if he acted like it when he didn't know I was the enemy," Toriel sighed sadly. "But we can't let the fact that they were once people we knew and loved stop us from doing what's right."

I cuddled close with Toriel. I couldn't help but worry that I would lose her too someday.

"Hey Toriel… what do you think happened… to the member who disappeared?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Oh… nobody knows what happened to them, Frisk. If they weren't caught up in Chara's RESET, then I don't know what could've happened to them. But let's not think about that right now… you got to sleep early tonight if you're going out in the next loop." Toriel smiled at me.

At least I'm able to sleep better at night now. Chara's been quiet lately, so maybe it's a good sign. It was hard for me to believe I used to sleep alone on the cold hard floor, it felt a lot nicer sleeping on this bed with Toriel. I've come close to calling Toriel "Mom" a couple of times, but I didn't want to get too attached to her… because if I lose her to Chara or if she disappears one day, I don't think I could take it.

* * *

When the day had RESET and we all had our breakfast, Sans came in the front for the morning announcements.

"Alright everyone, it's another loop. Let's just get to the point, shall we?" Sans said.

"Sans…" I spoke up from the crowd.

"Yes, Frisk? You got something to say?" Sans gave a playful wink.

"Actually… I wanted to ask if we should try out what Jerry had planned before," I said.

There were murmurs among the crowd.

"You'll have to be more specific, kid," Sans said. "Last time those numbskulls were here, they almost got everyone caught in the RESET."

"Yes, of course. I was thinking about it, and I figured Jerry had a good plan if he hadn't executed it so poorly," I said.

"And what plan was that?"

"Putting up small cameras inside the castle," I said. "It'll give us so much more data than we would ever need on the enemy. But instead of sending the entire resistance inside, just send one team."

"That's actually a pretty good plan," I heard Michael's voice in the crowd.

"Okay, but who would be the team to go inside?" Sans asked.

"I would go," I said. "After all your training, I might have the best chance of escaping the castle when it's time. But I still need a monster partner to go with me."

"That's awfully brave of you kiddo, but I won't argue that you might have the best chance of escaping. So does any monster want to go with Frisk into the castle again?" Sans asked.

The monsters all looked pretty hesitant. It's quite easy to see the incident made them pretty terrified of the thought of going back in there, however Lesser Dog and Snowy stepped up.

"I'll go with Frisk," Snowy said.

"I could go too." Lesser Dog smiled, wagging his tail.

"So Frisk, are you going to take one of them or both?" Sans asked.

"Are you sure? We don't usually go in a team of three," I said.

"Heh, yeah, but the castle's pretty big for just a team of two. You might be able to cover more ground with three, plus uh… Snowdrake can fly and Lesser Dog's got a keen sense of smell," Sans said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think taking these two with me will help a lot."

"I'll do my best, Frisk!" Lesser Dog panted happily.

"We'll crack this ice one way or another," Snowy said.

"And for everyone else, I'll assign for teams," Sans said. "Let's hope this loop will give us the hope we need."

I looked at Snowy and Lesser Dog. I hope I don't screw this up, I don't want to lose either of these guys. While they might not be as close to me as Spike was, they're still my friends too.

After Sans listed off the food gatherers and the gadget finders, it was time to go out again. Sans came over to me.

"Here kid, these hold real tiny cameras, so be careful with them," Sans said as he gave me a box. "Be sure to come back to the shelter safely, alright? I don't want anything happening to you either."

I nodded to our leader and said, "I'll try my best to return before the RESET, Sans."

"Alright Frisk, everyone's ready to go," Snowy said.

Toriel was already at the door, looking at the outgoing teams. She nodded to us as we approached.

"Is everyone ready?"

I looked at Snowy and Lesser Dog, they both gave me an encouraging nod.

Toriel smiled at me and said, "Okay, let's go."

The doors opened. Here we go… I'll keep fighting until we'll find a way to beat Chara once and for all, or get RESET trying.

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: Before I get to the reviews, I've decided to make acronyms for each capitalized words. These are Kids Next Door style so don't take them too seriously.**

 **RESET:**

 **Restarting**

 **Everyone**

 **Severally**

 **Erases**

 **Tracks**

 **DETERMINATION:**

 **Destiny**

 **Erasure**

 **Troubles**

 **Everyone**

 **Resetting**

 **Many**

 **Inconvenient**

 **Numbers**

 **A**

 **Time**

 **In  
Ongoing**

 **Negativity**

 **SOUL:  
Spirit**

 **Of**

 **United  
Legacy**

 **SAVE:**

 **Saving**

 **All**

 **Variants**

 **Ever**

 **LOAD:  
Loading**

 **Over  
A  
Data**

 **LOVE:  
Level  
Of  
ViolencE**

 **EXP:  
EXecution  
Points**

* * *

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Yeah, I feel the same. Sometimes it's worse to be the survivor because then you have to keep suffering.**

 **penguinfan28 : Yup, Spike is gone and now Frisk will have to deal with it and the upcoming battles.**

 **xAmethystFox : That two weeks was nothing, seven months passed. Yeah, Sans tornado socks is still there. XD You'll find out soon what Spike will be like, it's not going to be a happy reunion.**

 **MechaSniper51 : Yes!**


	19. Chapter 19: Flowey

**DarkFoxKit: Fyyyyyyre, do you know something? You can't escape forever. *smiles a sinister smile at the poor Donfyre.***

 **Donfyre: I-I don't know what you mean, Fox… *shifts nervously and tries to avoid eye contact with the smiling fox***

 **DarkFoxKit: You KNOW something. Were you conscious when I told you my little secret?**

 **Donfyre: Wah!? Nooooo, I don't know any secret that you may or may not have told me while I was supposed to be under your control… *whistles innocently***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Reaches up and strokes his head* Tell me, Fyre. Tell me the truth. Did you hear what I said to you when I told you my secret?**

 **Donfyre: I-I…. *sighs* Fiiiiine. Yes, I know about what you told me even though I was supposed to forget. I was kinda just… pretending to still be under your controls for a bit. ^^;**

 **DarkFoxKit: … You pretended? WHY?**

 **Donfyre: … Reasons? *smiles sheepishly while blushing slightly* T-that's not important right now though!**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks at him for a second before a light bulb went off in her head, and a huge sly grin came up on her face.* Ooooh, you LIKED it when I was controlling you, didn't you.**

 **Donfyre: I-I-I never said that! And don't you think you should be worrying about other things, like… that I know what you told me? *looks away flustered before noticing the camera* …. Uh, Fox?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Smiles at Fyre as she approached him, putting her paw at the camera to cover it up.***

 **Donfyre: … H-hey, wait a sec, Fox? What are you-!? *shouts and yells could be heard from the Wooper before it was replaced with a muffled moan* Nngh…!**

 **DarkFoxKit: … You people are thinking dirty thoughts right now, aren't you. Oh stop it, it's nothing like THAT. Now please enjoy the chapter. XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Flowey**

We were back in the city once again. It felt like it's been ages yet only last loop since I was here. The city was still overflowing with soldiers, so it was back to wearing a coat and hat disguises for me.

"Remember you three…" Toriel said to me, Lesser Dog and Snowy. "If things start to look ugly, there's no shame in running away."

"We'll be fine, Toriel, you just make sure everyone else makes it back to the shelter," I said.

"I'll be sure to keep Frisk and Snowdrake safe!" Lesser Dog saluted loyally.

"Alright, come on, we're burning daylight!" I wasn't sure if Snowy just made a pun there or not.

Everyone split in their groups again. Snowy, Lesser Dog and I head towards the center rim to get to the castle. Lesser Dog used his nose to make sure there wasn't another dog monster nearby since they could easily smell who we are. Snowy flew above us for a bird's eye view. Things were going pretty smooth so far.

Soon we were standing in front of the castle. It was time… There were humans and monsters walking in and out of the castle. I guess the tour now changed to an attraction, on the plus side at least we're now in less of a danger of having soldiers trying to lead us everywhere. I put a small camera on the wall next to the door, before we head on inside.

"I smell tons of yummy food," Lesser Dog drooled.

"We have our bags too, maybe we could pick up some food while we're in the kitchen?" Snowy suggested.

I put up another camera on the pillar. "We probably shouldn't do something too risky while we're here, so just grab small portions of food."

I'm liking this so far. There were a lot of elite soldiers here, but nobody gave us any trouble yet. I put up more cameras in every room I could get to. Lesser Dog and Snowy head for the kitchen to pick up some food. I made sure not to stray from them… however, when I was following them my foot got caught on something and it made me fall over.

"Oof!"

Looking back I saw what I tripped over… vines? Inside a castle? Oh… oh no…

"Howdy there, Frisk. Remember me?"

* * *

I felt my blood go cold when I heard that familiar voice. I turned my head to see the talking golden flower popping out of the ground, greeting me with a big smile on his face.

"Golly, it's been a while since I saw you out and about. Were you too busy crying over what happened to your little friend?" Flowey smiled. "Oh and forget about that camera plan. Do you really think I'd let you just waltz in here and use cameras to spy on the castle and Chara?"

I looked back at the camera I planted on the wall, only to see Flowey's vine completely destroying it. Was Flowey following me? Did he destroy the other cameras too?

"You really should've seen this coming, especially since you _know_ I'm a spy. Wow, you're an idiot if you thought this would actually work!" Flowey laughed.

I gasped when I saw his vines moving towards me. Thanks to my training with Sans, I managed to roll away from his grip. Flowey summoned white bullets to surround me, and I prepared myself. Flowey hadn't activated the soul dive, so I had to move my body to avoid the bullets. It was pretty easy, especially compared to Sans' bones.

"Argh! Hold still!" Flowey growled.

Heh, just as Sans thought, Flowey couldn't get into his room to watch our training. I wonder if Flowey thought I spent all my time just sitting on my butt trying to plan things out with Sans. Alright, now's the time to run and-

* * *

I felt gravity hit me all of a sudden. I immediately jumped just as a bone appeared under me. All those training with Sans and blue magic really had me prepared. I turned to see General Papyrus was there and frowning.

"HEY, LONG TIME NO SEE," Papyrus said, approaching me.

I looked down and noticed my hat was on the floor. Of course, it must've gotten knocked off by one of Flowey's bullet pellets. I don't even know why I bother with these disguises anymore. I grabbed my hat and ran down the hall. I heard Papyrus yelling for me and throwing bones in my direction. I was about to jump to avoid them, but something grabbed my feet and struck me to the ground.

Ow… the bones hit me pretty hard… I looked down to see vines had grabbed onto my feet. Even with all my dodging skills, they're useless if I'm being held down.

"Let me go!" I pushed the distress signal on my watch, hoping Lesser Dog or Snowy gets it right away.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that now!" Flowey said, popping up in front of me.

I yelp when more vines came out of the ground and wrapped around my body, including my hands, making it impossible for me to reach my watch.

"Did you really think I'd let you escape so easily after Chara came so close to claiming your body before?" Flowey hissed, holding my body tightly with his vines. "No, this time I'll make sure to keep you here for Chara. General! Go get Chara and bring her here, I'll make sure her body doesn't go anywhere."

"YES, MASTER FLOWEY!" Papyrus saluted before running off to get Chara.

* * *

With Papyrus gone, I looked down at Flowey, trying to move a bit while in his grasp.

"Asriel…"

I cringed when I felt the vines on me tighten.

"Shut up! That is not my name anymore and you know it."

"Please stop… you don't have… to do this… you know…" I said, trying to breathe as he was squeezing my lungs.

Flowey gave a sinister smile, "No, I don't _have_ to, I _want_ to. You're a sentimental idiot, Frisk, especially if you think begging is going to get me to release you."

"Well… it was… worth a shot…" I gave a weak chuckle.

I heard barking and was relieved to see Lesser Dog running in before pouncing on the flower, who was too busy mocking me to have noticed him. The vines around me loosened, but didn't let me go.

"GET OFF ME YOU MUTT!" Flowey yelled angrily.

"Frisk!" I heard Snowy yell. "Hang on, we'll get you out of there!"

"Hurry before Papyrus comes back with Chara!" I said urgently.

Snowy threw those sharp projectiles at the vines holding me. I heard Flowey hissing in pain.

"Stop it!"

I gasped when I saw those white bullets were surrounding Snowy. "Snowy, look out!"

Snowy only had time to gasp at the sudden appearance of the bullets before they dived at him. Snowy gave a shrill of pain.

"Snowy!" I moved my head and opened my mouth before biting down on the vine closest to my face as hard as I could. This tastes bad and it's probably going to hurt my teeth, but it did cause Flowey to scream in pain and loosened his grip on me.

"OW!"

As soon as I was dropped down to the floor I quickly got back on my feet and yelled, "Run for it!"

Lesser Dog and Snowy, recovering from Flowey's attack, ran to the exit. I ran with them, before taking out a camera from my box and putting it on the wall while running down the corridor. I hope Flowey was too busy chasing us to notice it and I did not want this entire mission to be in vain. Wait, this gave me another idea…

"Lesser Dog, sniff out if any soldiers are coming our way. I don't think Papyrus set off the alarm because he thinks I've been captured, and Flowey's too busy chasing us to set it off now. Snowy, see if you can find a pot big enough for a flower to fit in," I said to the two.

"O-okay, but why?" Snowy asked.

"Just do it, I'll explain later," I said. "I'll keep Flowey busy!"

Lesser Dog said, "Okay, this way Snowy!"

Letting Lesser Dog and Snowy went on ahead, I stopped and looked back at Flowey. He was growling at me.

"Stop running! Chara will NOT be happy if she find out I let you go!" Flowey snapped, surrounding me with those bullets.

My red SOUL came out of my body, so now Flowey's initiating the soul dive to make sure I couldn't run so easily. I took a deep breath, this is what I wanted; to stall for time. I just hope Snowy gets back here with the pot soon.

"I'm going to make sure Chara's body is delivered to her once and for all, so we can all finally move on from this day and win this pointless war you and your annoying resistance made," Flowey hissed.

* * *

Flowey began summoning bullets after bullets to hit me. I managed to dodge a lot of them, but not all of them unfortunately. I hissed in pain as my SOUL felt like it was burning whenever one of those bullets hit me. I knew I had a chance to run, but I couldn't until Snowy and Lesser Dog came back.

"MISTRESS CHARA! I THINK I HEAR THEM OVER HERE!" I heard Papyrus' voice from a distance.

I gulped when I heard he was already there with Chara, he'll reach us soon at this rate. Flowey gave a smile upon hearing him.

"Heh, heh, looks like my plan was a success after all. Hey Papyrus! Over here!" Flowey called.

No, no, no, I couldn't let Chara catch me again! I felt my blood going cold and breathing became hard. Just remembering Chara's crimson red eyes piercing through me made me want to run and hide.

I'm going to have to call off the plan, there's no way in Underground I was going to face Chara right now. I was about to flee when Snowy landed beside me.

"I found a pot, but what are you using it for?"

"Thanks Snowy! Lesser Dog?" I took the pot and Lesser Dog panted in front of me.

I was going to have to do this fast. I began petting Lesser Dog's head, causing his neck to stretch out.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Flowey demanded. "Don't ignore me!"

"Oh trust me, I'm not," I said as I kept petting Lesser Dog's head.

Lesser Dog got more and more excited with each pet, and his neck was long enough to be used as a rope. I took Lesser Dog's head and threw him towards Flowey.

"What the!?"

Lesser Dog bit on Flowey's stem, causing him to cry out in shock. I pulled Lesser Dog's neck back, uprooting the surprised flower. Snowy looked like he finally understood what I was doing, and put down the pot under Lesser Dog's neck. I smiled when Lesser Dog dropped Flowey into the pot.

"What did you do!?" Flowey snapped, looking up from the pot.

I grabbed the pot before noticing Papyrus' shadow coming closer.

"I THINK I HEARD FLOWEY'S CALL COMING FROM HERE," I heard Papyrus' voice.

"Run!" I hissed to Lesser Dog and Snowy.

Lesser Dog snapped his neck back and Snowy flew ahead. I ran behind them with the flower pot in my hands.

"What are you doing!? LET ME GO!" Flowey snapped, summoning bullets.

"Careful Flowey, you hit me then you hit yourself," I said to him, keeping him close to my chest.

Flowey hissed as the bullets disappeared. Because I had him in a pot, he couldn't use his roots to summon vines on the ground. This is good, I can get Flowey back to the shelter and-

"HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Flowey shouted loudly.

* * *

In a panic, I shoved the shouting flower's face into Lesser Dog's mouth, muffling his calls.

"Uh… just don't eat him," I said to Lesser Dog. "We need him alive… and not digested please."

"Yeah, just keep him quiet until we get to the shelter," Snowy said.

"Whoa, stop!" I grabbed onto Lesser Dog's tail to stop him when we almost ran into Greater Dog. "This way."

We went into the next room, and as soon as we did, there was a bright light and some steam.

"What the?"

"Oh hey, I remember this place," Snowy said with excitement in his voice. "This is the theater room!"

"Theater room!?" I yelled.

"Y-yeah, what's wrong?" Snowy asked. "I would do some of my best jokes here whenever I came in disguise."

" **Oooh yeeees~"**

"... Did you happen to meet a certain robot while you here?" I asked Snowy.

"Yeah, a few times actually, he occupies this place like all the time, why?"

"Mettaton…"

" **Helloooo all you lovely viewers!"**

Because Flowey's face was in Lesser Dog's mouth, I let him hold the pot.

"We should get out of here," I whispered.

"But Greater Dog is outside, if he smells us we're busted," Snowy said.

"Well we can't stay here, we have to get back to the shelter while we still have Flowey," I said.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Run out there and knock out Greater Dog?" Snowy asked.

Before I could answer, there was a bright spotlight shining down on us.

" **Ah! My comedian Chilly, so glad to see you could make it today! And I see you brought friends. Why don't you come up here? I'm sure the audience were just dying to hear more of your ice puns!"** I heard Mettaton's robotic voice say.

This is what I was afraid of. I knew Mettaton enough that he wouldn't hesitate to bring people he's not familiar with or someone he did acts with before to come on stage with him.

"Uh… now's not a good time, Mettaton. I was just visiting shortly but I have to go now," Snowy said quickly.

" **Nonsense, Chilly, now's always a good time for these good people who come to watch a show! Come on up to the stage, I won't take no for an answer darlings!"** Mettaton said.

"W-whoa!" I felt something or someone shoving me to the front. "H-hey, watch it!" Okay, this isn't good. I hope Lesser Dog is able to keep Flowey contained.

"Whoa, take it easy there, my feathers are delicate!" I heard Snowy complaining in the mist.

I couldn't see where Lesser Dog was, but I hope he managed to escape and went back to the shelter with Flowey. I didn't hear him whimpering or whining, so I'm guessing he's not being pushed up on stage.

When I was forced on stage next to Mettaton, I gulped nervously. Mettaton's robotic body was relatively the same as when we were in the Underground, just… more black than pink. What is it with Chara and black? I don't see any black on her, although the red glowing eyes on Mettaton made sense… and is creepy.

" **Alright you two, let's have a comedy dance act together! The fans are expecting some new moves, so don't be afraid to show off, darling!"** Mettaton said to I guess both me and Snowy.

"But I don't know what to do!" I said.

" **Oh don't worry darling, just let your body go with the beat of the music and follow my lead,"** Mettaton winked at me.

Ugh… I can't believe I got myself stuck in this mess.

* * *

 **agklover1221 : Well, here's more. XP**

 **penguinfan28 : Maybe, Frisk is still in the castle after all. c:**

 **The Toad Soldier : Heh, who's your OC?**

 **Minimandy125 : Let's see if they'll get through it then.**

 **The Rude Girl : Then you're not gonna like what will happen soon in the story, but I won't spoil anything. ;)**

 **xAmethystFox : Yeah, since you never actually fight Monster Kid (Spike) in the game, I had to make up my own attacks for him. And I decided on spike attacks because... well he's spiky. XP You got so excited to said that all backwards. XD Who were your favorites and how did the corruption ruin them for you? I'm quite curious. :3**


	20. Chapter 20: Into the Chara's Den

**DarkFoxKit: It seems that Donfyre had shrunk. *Was holding up a miniature Donfyre in her paws***

 **Donfyre: Y-yeah, I wonder WHY! *is pouting up at the giant Fox in front of him***

 **DarkFoxKit: Hey, don't give me that. You were enjoying yourself, don't deny it! Besides, you were pretending to be brainwashed when I was telling you my secret!**

 **Donfyre: S-soooo? I didn't do anything wrooong. I think. *smiles sheepishly* And did you really have to SHRINK me?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, I do. :3 Since you know my secret, why bother hiding it? Would you like a comfortable place to sleep?**

 **Donfyre: *his look of annoyance was quickly replaced by curiosity* A nice place to sleep? Where's that? Did you get me some kind of mini bed or something?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Not a mini bed, but a nice, warm, bed that I'm sure you'll love~ *brings the mini Fyre up to her face. Fyre could feel her hot breath on him.***

 **Donfyre: *blushes slightly* U-uh… You're really close, Fox. You're not… gonna make me sleep in your mouth, are you?**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Smiles* Hee, hee, hee. *Opens her mouth to lick Fyre's little cheek, making him squeak before putting him up on her furry head* There we go. You nice and cozy in my fur?**

 **Donfyre: Gaaah! *is trying to keep his blush away as he was nice and cozy in Fox's fur* Y-you got me all slobbery, Fox! … But it IS pretty nice up here…**

 **DarkFoxKit: Now then… we last left off with Frisk about to have a dance off with the brainwashed Mettaton. How will things turn out for her, I wonder? Should be interesting, just as Fyre here is interested in sleeping in my fur. :3**

 **Donfyre: H-hey, you MADE me sleep up here! *despite his complaints, he was still nice and curled up on her head***

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, and you're not resisting so I take it you like it up there. :3 Wave to the readers and they can get on with the chapter.**

 **Donfyre: F-fiiine. *waves his tail over to the readers* Have fun with the chapter everyone!**

 ***DarkFoxKit pushed mini Fyre into her fur, making him squeak again.***

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, have fun everyone. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Into the Chara's Den**

Because of the heavy use of the fog, it was pretty hard to see anything. Mettaton was dancing around on stage while Snowy was telling ice jokes.

I was trying to keep up with Mettaton, but I couldn't see Lesser Dog or Flowey anywhere. If we stay here too long, we're going to get caught. While Mettaton was busy with his little performance, I jumped towards the back of the stage and turned on my watch to call Lesser Dog. I saw his face popping on screen. Good, it looks like he still has Flowey in his mouth.

"Lesser Dog, where are you?"

Lesser Dog gave a small whimper… right, guess he can't talk like that.

"Nevermind that, just make sure you get yourself and that flower in your mouth to the shelter," I whispered.

" **Come on darling, you're missing out on all the fun!"** I yelped when I felt cold metal hands grabbing my arms and swinging me around.

I could hear what sounded like a crowd clapping. It's still hard to see much with all this fog, why does Mettaton have so much fog on the stage?

"Um… if your hat were to fall off, your head would catch a cold!" I heard Snowy say extra loudly for some reason. "... And if your head catches a cold, your _friends_ will become icy cold!"

I could hear the crowds laughing a bit.

I saw Snowys shadow bending down as if picking up something. "And without the hat, your ice will thaw out!"

Mettaton dropped me on the stage as he spun around.

"Frisk!" Snowy hissed at me. "Your hat fell off!"

Oh crap! I grabbed the hat Snowy was holding and silently thanked him as I put it back on my head. We have to get out of here.

"Come on, let's go," I whispered.

" **Now, now, now, where do you two think you're going?"**

I gasped when I saw Mettaton throwing around little robots around us. I had to move around to try and avoid them, but when I did get hit a few times it felt like being hit by static electricity.

" **That's it, move those tiny feet!"**

Is he attacking me or trying to make me dance? Either way, it doesn't look like I'll be leaving this stage until Mettaton was satisfied. I just hope my hat doesn't fall off of me again. I had to move all over the place just to avoid Mettaton's robotic legs from kicking me. I don't know how the audience were able to see me through all this thick fog, but they were clapping pretty loudly.

"OH BOY! I DIDN'T REALIZE METTATON HAD A PARTNER TO DANCE WITH TODAY!" I almost froze when I heard Papyrus' voice.

"General Papyrus, shouldn't we be looking for Master Flowey? Mistress Chara's worried that those ballzy little runts took him," I heard Undyne's voice.

"AWW, BUT IT'S RARE TO SEE SOMEONE SO SMALL ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH SOMEONE AS SEXY AS METTATON!"

Oh my gosh, did Papyrus just say 'sexy'? Sans is going to have a bone to pick with someone… you know, if Papyrus wasn't brainwashed.

"Ow!" I fell down when Mettaton threw more of those little robots at me.

" **Come on now, darling, you have to keep up with the rhythm!"**

"Come on, General, I don't want to keep watching this guy flaunting around with a kid," I heard Undyne grumbling. "We have work to do! Mistress Chara got angry with you when you didn't find Flowey or the vessel anywhere."

"I-I… I KNOW…"

How long does this dance last?

* * *

"General, Commander, what are you two doing here?"

Oh… no… that voice… it's Chara! I 'danced' my way behind Mettaton, hoping she wouldn't see me. Even with all this mist, I didn't feel comfortable letting her get a glimpse me.

"Uh… that's all folks, I gotta go now!" Snowy said nervously. I guess he recognized Chara's chilling voice too.

"Y-yeah, I have to go too," I said quickly.

" **Aww… okay, but I shall go on with the finale!"** Mettaton spun around quickly, causing the mist around us to be blown apart.

It was getting easier to see the audience, there were all sorts of humans and monsters here, but… Papyrus, Undyne and… Ch-Chara… were all here too. I can see Chara's piercing red eyes looking towards me as the fog began to clear. I grabbed Snowy's wing and started to make a run for it.

"Move, move, move!" I hissed.

Snowy didn't struggle as I dragged him along.

"Hmm… Commander, I want those two to come with me. I have… something I need to talk to them about," I heard Chara say.

Oh no… we're screwed.

"Hey!" I almost screamed when spears popped right in front of us, making me stumble back. "Don't go anywhere! The Mistress wants to talk to ya!"

"U-um… we uh… h-have to go…" I said nervously.

"I'm sure wherever it is you have to go can wait, the Mistress wants you and that's all that matters. Now go talk to her or do I need to drag you?" Undyne hissed.

* * *

I lowered my hat over my face while taking Snowy's wing. Snowy gave a nervous gulp before we followed Undyne to our doom. I really hope my hat could keep my identity a secret… but with Chara's piercing eyes, I don't think so. Undyne took us outside of the theater room. I looked up from the floor and saw Papyrus ahead of us, and beside him was Chara, her back was turned to us. Where are they taking us?

"SO UH… MISTRESS CHARA, NOT TO QUESTION YOUR METHODS OR ANYTHING, BUT WHY ARE WE TAKING THESE TWO KIDS TO YOUR ROOM? SHOULDN'T WE BE LOOKING FOR FLOWEY?" Papyrus asked.

"I have my reasons, General Papyrus. Commander Asgore is taking care of the search, but there's something about… these two… or at least one of them that intrigues me," Chara said calmly.

I looked around for any potential way of escaping. Snowy tried to fly over Undyne who was behind us.

"Hey! Don't you dare go anywhere else, punk. Mistress Chara wants to talk to you and that's what she'll get," Undyne hissed, making Snowy stay grounded next to me.

"I-I'm scared…" Snowy whispered to me.

"Just… stay calm…" I whispered back to him.

We went up some stairs, probably heading to the top. The further we went, the more worried I became. I looked down at the box, the strap still around my shoulder… I still had one more small camera in there. Perhaps I could make this work… even if I don't make it back, at least I'll get this camera into Chara's room.

"SHALL WE WAIT OUT HERE, MISTRESS?" Papyrus asked as Chara opened a large door.

"Yes. Actually, General Papyrus… take… _Chilldrake_ with you for a tour. I'd like to talk to this kid myself. Commander Undyne, you stay out here and guard the door," Chara said.

I looked at Snowy and he gave me a nervous look. What're we going to do now? We're going to be separated.

"VERY WELL. COME CHILLY, I'D LIKE TO HEAR MORE OF YOUR JOKES WHILE I SHOW YOU AROUND," Papyrus smiled.

"Uh… s-sure…" Snowy gave me one last worried look before going with Papyrus.

"You two have fun now. You should be lucky, kid, Mistress Chara rarely ever calls someone to talk to her in her room," Undyne said to me with a smile.

I gulped… yeah… _lucky_ me.

"Come," Chara said, her voice making me cringe.

Undyne all but ushered me into the room before closing the doors. I was now alone with Chara… in her room… in the highest and deepest part of the castle. There are a few windows here, but I wouldn't be able to get out without a flying monster with me or going splat on the ground. I'm not sure how I'll be able to get out of this one. Chara walked to a chair before sitting down.

* * *

"Please, take a seat," Chara said with a seemingly friendly smile, but I knew it hid the sinister, evil smile.

I cautiously took the farthest chair away from her. If I have to run out the door and face Undyne, then so be it, I'll do that if it meant getting as far away from this demon as possible.

"So… what's this all about?" I nervously asked. I'm so screwed, I'm so dead, I'm so Chara's meat puppet.

"... I just want to talk," Chara said.

"... About what?" I dared to ask.

"First… what is your name?"

"..." What is she getting at? "Fri, that's my name." It was a bit too close to my name, well it basically _is_ my my name without the 'sk'. Good job Frisk, if she didn't know it was you, she sure does now.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you, Fri. You know my name, right?" Chara said, smiling a smile that sent a chill down my spine. At this point who _doesn't_ know her name?

"Yes… you're Cha- … _Mistress_ Chara," I said, hoping she really didn't know it was me.

"Oh _you_ can just call me Chara, there's a few people I'll make an exception from calling me 'Mistress'." She smiled.

"Uh… okay…" I'm pretty sure she does know it's me, why else would she say that?

"So tell me, Fri… do you know what the color of your SOUL is?" Chara asked me. "Heh, no, you don't have to answer that. I just wanted to ask if you'd be interested in an offer I have to make."

"..." She knows, I could see it in her crimson eyes. I could feel my heart beating harshly against my chest. I better be ready to bolt it.

"You see… I don't truly have a body of my own, Fri… I'll shatter or fade away by tomorrow. I tried going into a monster's body to preserve myself, but with all my DETERMINATION their bodies end up melting before the day could even pass. I need a human's body to maintain myself… but not just any human body, after all it's impossible for another human to absorb my SOUL. That is… unless… we're compatible, and especially if we… had worked as one before."

* * *

It suddenly became very cold in the room. I couldn't move, it was like my body was paralyzed. It felt hard to breathe as Chara stood up from her chair and began approaching me. Why couldn't I move? I had to get out of here, but it's like she paralyzed me with her gaze. She put her cold hands on my cheeks before removing my hat.

"Hey Frisk… partner. Enough of this silly little war. Aren't you tired of having to relive the same day and losing your friends? Don't you want to stop having to run back and forth to that worn down shelter of yours? We can finally be free, partner, both of us, and all you have to do is accept my offer."

I couldn't stop staring into her piercing eyes. It was as if she could see straight into my SOUL and was hungrily watching it like a predator. My first thought was to refuse her and get the heck out of here, regardless of Undyne, but… then… she had a point. I was tired of this war… and I rather be with my friends again than fear I would lose another.

What's the point of this war anyways? We were going to lose, it was only a matter of time before we did. We were only delaying the inevitable. Chara won this war the second she gained the ability to RESET, we were only fooling ourselves with false hope. Maybe giving up is for the best… at least then I wouldn't have to strive for a goal that I could never reach. And is this really so bad? The world is happier this way… and Chara and I used to be one anyways. Things are right this way… I'm tired of fighting and running in fear… I felt myself starting to fill up with DETERMINATION, something I lost long ago. It felt right, being here with Chara again. I felt myself smiling as I reached out my hand to Chara's.

I've been going about this the wrong way… why am I fighting against Chara? She's my DETERMINATION, she's part of my SOUL, she's my sins and my LOVE, and as much as I regretted my actions, she and I are one. Chara smiled back at me, she knew this all along. She approached my chest and I gladly allowed her. I wanted the other half of myself back.

* * *

My watch began beeping and a voice spoke up, " **Frisk! Don't do it!"**

I gasped and jumped back on my butt. What was I just about to do!? I was about to let Chara, freaking _CHARA,_ into my SOUL again! What the heck is _wrong with me_!? I looked at my watch for a second to see Alphys was there, looking worried, how did she know…? Oh right, the camera was still in my box, she was probably watching the whole thing. I'll have to remember to give a big thanks to Alphys to what Chara almost did to me… that is _if_ I make it back as myself.

I didn't bother to look at Chara again, because I knew if I did I'd be frozen by her eyes again. Instead I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door as fast as I could. I shoved the doors open and ran past Undyne.

"What the!?" Undyne yelled.

I didn't stop to look back, but I was sure Chara was telling Undyne to go after me. I didn't have my hat on anymore, so my face was exposed, not that it mattered right now. I looked down at my watch, trying to get in contact with Lesser Dog and Snowy.

"Lesser Dog… Snowy! Are both of you okay?" I called through my watch, getting nothing but static.

I yelped when a spear went through my back and forced my SOUL out. I couldn't move my SOUL, because it was green. I knew Undyne just forced me into a soul dive with her.

"You're not getting away, punk! I'm bringing you back to Mistress Chara whether you're conscious or not!" Undyne snapped, looking pretty ticked off… probably because I slipped by her while she stood there in shock.

Undyne threw spears at my SOUL, but thankfully I had enough lessons from Sans to be able to form my own shield from my SOUL to defend myself with. The spears disappeared upon hitting the shield. I had to spin around to keep myself on guard.

"NYARGH! When did you get so annoyingly good with soul dives!?" Undyne snapped angrily.

I just have to keep this up until Undyne's magic of keeping me green wears off and I can make a run for it. She tried to hit me with more of her spears, making them as tricky as she could make them. I hated those reversed spears that fake me out, because it was hard to figure out which way they'd go until the last second. I hissed in pain as she managed to hit my SOUL a few times. I was glad I kept a few Cinnamon Buns with me, but they won't last forever.

I was panting… this hurts… physically and emotionally. Undyne was starting to look tired herself.

"Just fall already!" Undyne snapped as she swung her spear.

My SOUL turned red… finally, it looks like she released her green magic on me. She threw spears at me again, and without the shield I had to dodge by moving around. The arrows homed in on me, but I managed to dodge most of them, even though a few hit me. This was… my chance to run. I didn't have a monster with me to put my SOUL back into my body, so I grabbed my SOUL with my hands- don't ask me how that feels or how that's possible- and bolted down the corridor.

"Wha- HEY! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!" I heard Undyne yelling angrily and her heavy footsteps coming after me.

I panted, tired from my dodge fest with Undyne, but didn't stop running. It was getting darker down the corridor, but my glowing red SOUL kept it bright enough for me to see where I was going. I guess that was one good thing having my SOUL outside of my body, but until I can get to a place where I feel safe or run into one of my monster allies my SOUL won't go back inside on its own. I can hear Undyne starting to catch up to me. I turned the corner and-

OW! I fell on my butt and my SOUL hovered just outside of my chest. Who did I just run into?

"OW! Yo, watch where you're going!"

I gasped as I looked at who I ran into… it was… Spike…

* * *

 **penguinfan28 : Good, you should be afraid. :3 Yup, Frisk is getting ambushed everywhere she goes, poor girl. And guess who she just ran into?**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Um, they ARE having a dance off. ^^'**

 **xAmethystFox : I'm pretty sure Mettaton is a 'he'. ^^' Did they ever stated his gender? I think they did and I'm pretty sure he's a guy. But he's not just a robot, he's a ghost who became corporeal using the robot's body as his own. And Mettaton _did_ get caught, he's Chara's entertainment.**

 **Oh, heh, I never did the genocide run myself, don't plan to, but I've seen what happened. Undyne really made me have a lot of respect for her when she fought so bravely against the heartless killer that is the player. Knifu? I love how you worded that. And guess Spike's about to do the same to poor Frisk here.**

 **PawsitivelyFanfic : I think Frisk can dance, or she's pretty darn good at replicating it while dodging attacks.**

 **The Rude Girl : Yes, yes he did. Mettaton is too fabulous to _not_ appear here. ^v^**

 **vivi05 : Heh, we'll see if you're right or not. XP**


	21. Chapter 21: An Old Friend and New Enemy

**DarkFoxKit: *Is playing on the computer when she heard Fyre yawning from her fur.* Hey, about time you woke up, sleepyhead.**

 **Donfyre: *is murmuring from Fox's head* So comfy… W-wha? Fur…? … WAH! I-I'm still shrunken! And on your head!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup. What were you dreaming about? I could hear you murmuring and purring like a cat. XD**

 **Donfyre: O-oh shush, you! It's just… really comfy and cozy up here… Anyways, why'd you wake me up? I'm still kinda drowsy…**

 **DarkFoxKit: I didn't wake you. I was just playing a game on the computer when I heard you waking up. *Lifts up her paw and pets Fyre's tiny head* Are you ready to come down now?**

 **Donfyre: Um, s-sure! Do you think you could unshrink me too while you're at it? ^^; *hops onto Fox's paw***

 **DarkFoxKit: *She puts Fyre on her desk* Awww, but you're so cute like this~ And imagine all the places you can explore while this size. :3**

 **Donfyre: You mean dark, creepy corners and holes? Noooo thanks!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Well, are there any places you've been curious to explore but couldn't because you were too big?**

 **Donfyre: U-uhhh… well… *blushes before noticing the camera* Wha- H-HEY! You never said we were recording the AN now!**

 **DarFoxKit: I never said I wasn't. :3 Hey readers, so that last cliffhanger really got a lot of people on the edge of their seat. I guess we should let you go ahead and read it now while Fyre tells me where he wants to explore off camera.**

 **Donfyre: H-heeeey! Why do you wanna know so badly anyways?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Because, you are my little toy and I want you to tell me. :3**

 **Donfyre: Mischievous tease… *pouts before hopping onto the camera, trying to find the Off button* A-alright readers! You guys just get onto the chapter and enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: An Old Friend and a New Enemy**

"Spike…" I said hesitantly.

"... Oh… it's you, Frisk…" Spike said, looking at me… actually he was looking at the thing on my chest, which happens to be my SOUL. "It's been a while since I last saw you, _old friend_."

"... Y-yeah…"

"... You know what I have to do now, right? Mistress Chara wants you," Spike said. "And as her loyal subject, I have to do what I must to bring you to her."

I stood my ground, "And as someone who's against her, it's my job to make you fail."

Spike began smirking at me, a sudden change from his usual cheerful personality. It wasn't a cheerful smirk. "If you think I'm going to let you go so easily just because we were once friends, you'd better think again! Your SOUL is already out of your body, so now you're easy pickings for an attack."

I gasped when Spike lowered his head and the spikes on his back head show out at me. I never knew he could do that! I jumped away, trying to dodge the spikes.

"Spike, please stop! I know you remember our times together, you don't want to do this!" I yelled before some of the spikes managed to hit my SOUL. I hissed as it felt like pricks and needles hit me.

"Oh yes I do. I remember our times together and that's _why_ I want you to be captured by Mistress Chara. I want us to be friends again, and we can't as long as you choose to go against us!" Spike snapped. "And everyone is tired of being forced to relive the same day over and over again. Never changing, never having any rain, snow, or even a nice breeze, never moving on, nothing new ever happens. Mistress Chara can finally let the day move forward if you just let her in."

"Spike, if you truly remembered our times together… then you _know_ why I can't do that," I said.

Spike growled before running at me with his head. I gasped as he hit me in the SOUL and chest, pushing me back a bit. Is Undyne still there? If she is, then why is she letting Spike fight me alone?

"That was until Mistress Chara opened my eyes. Why were we fighting against her so much? What's so wrong with just accepting being a part of her world? It's not like we're living hard times or anything," Spike said. "Living as a resistance was nothing _but_ hard times. This is so much better, why try so hard to fight it?"

I was trying to push Spike back, the longer he was touching my SOUL, the more it hurts. The negativity that was flowing into me was making it hard for me to keep my own resolve.

"We fight for our freedom! Chara is just making all of us a puppet, Spike, is that what you want?" I argued.

"If being free means facing hard times, than I rather living happily as a puppet than live freely in misery," Spike hissed at me.

"Are you _really_ happy, Spike?" I asked him before I managed to get him off me. "Or do you just think you are?"

"Shut up, Frisk! If you won't come willingly then I'll take you by force!" Spike snapped.

"Heh, I like this kid," I heard Undyne's voice. So she _is_ here.

"Spike… I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you… but I promise that I'll end this war for you… and all our friends," I said quietly to the Monster Kid.

"Then end this war by becoming a part of Mistress Chara!" Spike snapped.

"No, I'm ending this war by defeating her!" I said, before turning around and running in the opposite direction as fast as I could.

"H-hey! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" I heard both Undyne and Spike yelling behind me.

I yelped as spikes and spears were flying past me. I held onto my SOUL, trying to get away from them. I didn't want them catching me, but it was pretty much impossible not to get hit by their attacks once in a while. I was glad Sans had trained with me for seven months worth of loops, because I would've been easily knocked out by now if he hadn't. There was an open door ahead, so I decided to jump into the room and find a place to hide. The room was pretty big, and someone must be living here because it had furniture and stuff. I ran to the nearest closet and shut the door, hoping that my hiding place wasn't _too_ obvious. At least my SOUL felt it was safe enough to phase back into my body.

I heard the footsteps of Undyne and Spike coming into the room and tried to stay as silent as possible. This closet had some messy clothes and stuffed animals… why? Don't ask me, I don't live here.

"Alright, where did that little punk go?" I heard Undyne say.

"I know I saw her come in here," I heard Spike say.

I could hear them both shuffling around the room. I'm not sure, but I think it's possible Undyne is suplexing the furniture for me.

"NYAAARGH! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Undyne shouted.

I knew it was only a matter of time before they checked the closet. I could hear both Spike and Undyne getting closer to me. Looking over at the stuffed animals and shirts, I've decided to use that to my advantage and pray to God Himself that they don't dig out the clothes and stuffed animals.

"Maybe she's in here," I heard Spike say.

I took that as my cue to dive under the stuff, grabbing all the big shirts and stuffed animals to put over me, burying myself as much as I could. Hearing their footsteps _just outside_ the closet door, I immediately stopped moving.

I could hear the door creaking open and a bit of light from the outside. I didn't dare to move or even breathe. I could hear them walking around, and their shadows looming over me. Please don't find me, please don't look under the pile of stuffed animals and clothes, please just give up and leave. I could swear they would hear my heart with how hard it was beating against my chest right now.

Their shadows and footsteps were incredibly close now. I knew they were looming over me and my buried spot. I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm so screwed!

Then there was a voice, "Hey, Commander Undyne, soldier kid, Mistress Chara is calling for you two."

"What? Right now? But we're looking for her vessel!" I heard Undyne say.

"Yeah, and we know she's gotta be in here somewhere!" Spike agreed.

"Sorry, Mistress' orders. You two better hurry or she'll get mad, you don't want to make Mistress Chara angry, do you?" That voice… sounded familiar somehow.

"... Ugh… fine, but you need to keep an eye out for Mistress Chara's vessel!" Undyne said.

"I will, I will, now hurry along you two."

I wanted to sigh in relief when I heard Undyne and Spike's footsteps leaving, but then that other guy's footsteps were coming towards me. I stayed frozen as his shadow loomed over me. Maybe I can still escape, it's just one guy, maybe he's not as bad as Undyne and Spike.

Before I could do anything, there was a PING sound and all of the clothes and stuffed animals floated up. I gasped before noticing who was in front of me, and began calming my beating heart.

"Hey kiddo, nice hiding spot," he grinned at me.

"Sans!" He wore some black armor with his hood up, but I could tell that kind of blue glowing eye anywhere. "How did you…? When did you…? Why did you…?"

"Heheh… A dog came into the shelter with a certain weed, and when I tried to call you, the signal wasn't getting through. There was no way I was going to risk letting you get captured," Sans said.

"B-but Snowy… Snowy's with Papyrus," I said. "We have to save him."

"Snowy's in a middle of the castle tour?" Sans asked. "Yeah, I saw him earlier. Welp we better hurry and save him then."

"But how will we find him?" I asked.

"He still has his watch, right? We'll use that to find him. Frisk, you might want a better disguise than a hat," Sans said. "Here, wear this armor."

"Wha-" I yelped when he suddenly brought an armor out of nowhere… wow, it must be nice to be able to pull items out from a pocket dimension.

"Just keep the helmet on your face so nobody will be able to tell you're not a soldier, and make sure not to get into a soul dive, red SOULs are kind of… unique," Sans said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that when Undyne said she's only seen me and Chara with the same kind of SOULs," I said as I began putting on the armor… it fits… did Toriel or Alphys made this?

Sans gestured me to follow him. I stayed behind my leader as we went down into the corridor. I hope we managed to find Snowy in one piece. Sans kept looking at his wrist to check his watch every once in a while before walking off somewhere else. We soon reached a room where Snowy was strapped to a chair by Papyrus.

"Um… isn't this a little much?" Snowy asked nervously. "If you wanted my autographs, I would've just-"

"NO, NO, THIS IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO. YOU'RE NOT REALLY CHILLY, ARE YOU?" Papyrus said. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN. CHILLY HAD GREEN FEATHERS, YOURS WERE BLUE."

I looked at Sans, wondering how we're going to save Snowy. Sans walked into the room and I followed him.

"General Papyrus," Sans spoke in a different tone. "Mistress Chara has called for you."

"WHAT?" Papyrus looked at us. "WHY WOULD MISTRESS CHARA CALL FOR ME WHEN SHE KNOWS I'M ABOUT TO CONVERT ONE OF THE ENEMY?"

"Which is why she told us to take over for you. She needs you right away," Sans said.

"WELL… UH… OKAY, BUT YOU SURE YOU TWO KNOW HOW TO DO IT?" Papyrus asked. "I MEAN YOU TWO SEEM TO BE NEW HERE, SO…"

"Yeah, we know how to do it. Now you better hurry before Mistress Chara gets impatient," Sans said.

"OH NO, I CAN'T HAVE HER ANGRY WITH ME!" Papyrus ran out of the room.

As soon as Papyrus was out of sight, I hurried over to the tied up Snowdrake.

"O-oh, please don't-" Snowy began to beg.

"It's okay Snow, it's me," I said, lifting my helmet.

Snowy sighed in relief as I untied him. "Oh thank goodness, for a minute there I thought I was iced."

"Heh, good one. If we hadn't showed up, you would've been _boned_ for sure!" Sans chuckled.

I rolled at my eyes at these two. "Save the puns for later, we have to get out of here before-"

"You are all idiots."

I only had time to gasp after hearing that voice before my body was suddenly tied up in strong green vines. I hissed as it squeezed me, before I saw Sans and Snowy were tied up too, and I could see their magic were being drained if the expression on their faces and small flashes of red on their body were any indication.

Shortly after noticing that, a familiar little flower popped up from the ground, smiling at us. "Did you really think that a pot and a stupid dog would be all that it takes to subdue me? All you did was make it easy for me to take control of your little friend, he's one of us now!"

"Wh-what?" I managed to get out in shock. My stomach fell when what Flowey said sunk into my mind.

"That's right, after I took control of his puny little brain, I let him 'drag me back to your shelter' to get your leader to come out here. It was so easy to convince him by jamming your signal, because he couldn't afford to lose his precious little savior," Flowey sneered. "It's only too bad he had no idea that Lesser Dog was now a soldier in disguise. I should thank you, Frisk, you made it easy to lure out your leader like that. Now not only will the resistance fall without their leader, but Sans will become a great soldier! And you, Frisk? You'll reunite with Chara, and we can finally move on with this game!"

Ugh… how could I have been so _stupid_? I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this point, I always somehow get us into trouble. I noticed I dropped my box with the last camera inside it, but I don't think Flowey noticed or cared, he already had us in his grasp, and we lost Lesser Dog. I looked at Sans and Snowy, there was no way either of them had the energy to use their magic on Flowey like this. What are we going to do now?

"Oh and if you think your precious outgoing leader Toriel will come to save you, think again. She's already back at the shelter, safe and sound, along with the rest of the group. But don't worry, Chara's got plans for her soon," Flowey laughed.

"Heh…"

I blinked… did Sans just chuckle?

"This situation certainly seems hopeless, doesn't it?" Sans said. "We can't use our magic… the kid can hardly move their arms enough to use the watch… I guess it's a good thing I put a weapon in the kid's armor."

"What?" Flowey frowned.

I looked at Sans… he gave me a weapon?

"Go ahead kiddo, reach into your pocket and… pull it out," Sans said.

I could barely move my arm with how tight Flowey was holding me, but thankfully I was able to push my hand into my pocket and grabbed onto something. I pushed to see what it was I grabbed, and Flowey gave a gasp. I still couldn't see what was in my hands, but it certainly seemed to have scared the crap out of Flowey.

"Do you see now, Flowey? One flick of that weapon, and you'll be nothing more than a mauled mess of former plantlife," Sans said in his deadly tone.

I don't think I could move my hand enough to even use the weapon, whatever it was, but I guess Sans was bluffing. The bluff was so good that it convinced Flowey that I was armed and dangerous, that he loosened his grip on me. Being able to use the weapon, I stabbed it on the rest of the vines that covered me. Flowey yelled and hissed as he dropped me. I was glad I had armor on since the ground was pretty hard.

It was then I noticed the weapon in my hand; a knife. I gasped and dropped it, why did Sans give me a KNIFE!? It made me feel like Chara! I hated that… but I guess that's why Flowey was so terrified… he probably saw me as Chara again when he noticed the knife in my hand.

"You will PAY for this!" Flowey hissed angrily.

I ran up at Flowey and grabbed him, "Let go of my friends!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Flowey hissed.

"Kid, use the knife!" Sans yelled to me. "That's an order, Frisk!"

I bit my lip. I really didn't want that thing in my hands, but… I gritted my teeth before diving at the knife, just before Flowey could send out his bullets at me. Gripping the knife tightly in my hands, I used it to cut the vines on Snowy and Sans. I couldn't help but cringe when I heard Flowey crying out in pain and agony, but at least I managed to free my friends.

"You won't get away! Chara will RESET you all!" Flowey yelled.

"Come on, let's get out of here, I know a shortcut," Sans said to me and Snowy while Flowey was throwing a tantrum.

* * *

Snowy and I didn't hesitate to follow Sans out of the room and ended up right back in the shelter. Oh thank Sans and his teleporting shortcuts.

"I can't believe we made it… my body was as stiff as ice!" Snowy panted.

"I had a feeling something was up with Lesser Dog when he came in…" Sans said. "He didn't even care for my bones anymore."

I frowned and sighed, "... It's my fault, again… I wanted to capture Flowey, but instead he converted Lesser Dog on Chara's side…"

"Well, it wasn't a total lost, Frisk," Sans winked at me. "You didn't fail completely, after all. You managed to get a couple of working cameras in the castle, Alphys is looking at it now. Maybe it's too early to celebrate, but this may give us the advantage we need."

"You… really think so?" Snowy asked. "You think we could finally put this war on ice?"

"Maybe, it's too early to say yet, but we have high hopes this may give us what we need," Sans said. "But let's not go back to the castle for a while. I've had enough excitement for one looping lifetime."

To be honest, I agreed with Sans. I think I'll just take it easy and gather food with Toriel for the next few loops. I just hope Alphys will get the data she needs from the few cameras I managed to get into the castle without Flowey breaking it.

* * *

 **penguinfan28 : It's what I'm good at. :3 All that character build up with Spike, only for him to be ripped away.**

 **AShinyBlueMew : Poor Frisk, having to deal with being betrayed by her brainwashed friends. Too bad Flowey didn't get to stay in the pot for long. And I'm glad to know the plot's getting better. ^^**

 **xAmethystFox : Yeah, I figured, but Mettaton just seem like a male to me, especially his... erm... full robotic body. And hah, with the pun and references. Speaking of gender neutral characters, Spike is actually one of them. In the game, it was never stated what gender Spike (Monster Kid) actually is either, most of us just assumed he was a boy. And we're still a bit far from the climax. ;P**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : It wouldn't be much of a show if Frisk didn't get to dance. XD And yay, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! It's only too bad everyone was more focused on the cliffhanger than the fact that Chara almost brainwashed Frisk into accepting her!**

 **Minimandy125 : Let it heal after it's been shattered.**

 **The Rude Girl : Yes, yes he did.**


	22. Chapter 22: MINT

**DarkFoxKit: Ah… hi readers… ^^' Sorry about about the long wait for the next update. I was busy with something and then got sick with the stomach flu. It was NOT a pleasant experience.**

 **Donfyre: *is still small, resting on top of Fox's head and nuzzling close* It's okaaay, Fox. You deserved the little rest.**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm hungry though… and my parents say I shouldn't eat anything besides bread and crackers, and drink nothing but water for the next few days. Isn't there any way we can speed up the healing process?**

 **Donfyre: Well… you could always take a prescribed pill. Though that would take a while with a trip to the doctor, not to mention the pay…**

 **DarkFoxKit: … Bah, who has the time or money for that? I rather swallow you and have you clean out my digestive system.**

 **Donfyre: Wha? Wow… you have a weird sense of humor, Fox. We should let the readers get on now so we can book an appointment to the doctor.**

 **DarkFoxKit: But I hate going to the doctor's! … Why don't we try my method instead? *smiles at Fyre***

 **Donfyre: … W-wait, you WERE joking…. RIGHT?! O-o'**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Picks up the shrunken Fyre* Oh, Fyre, I never joke about these things. Especially when I'm sick. :3 *Opens her mouth as Donfyre struggled in her paws***

 **Donfyre: W-wait a sec! DX *keeps struggling around* I thought you said you weren't gonna eat another person on the ANs again!**

 **DarkFoxKit: I'm not eating you, I'm simply… taking my medication.**

 **Donfyre: M-meep! *squirms even more as he was dangled above Fox's mouth and… blushing?***

 ***The camera was cut off.***

* * *

 **Chapter 22: MINT**

It's been about a week worth of loops by now. When I woke up in my bed, I felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't know why. Toriel was still asleep, so it's probably too early to get up now. I couldn't help but grab onto her shirt, wanting to feel some comfort with this unease feeling I had. I just hope whatever it is I'm feeling it isn't something bad… but why else would I feel uneasy if that wasn't the case?

"Hmm…? My child, are you alright?" Toriel asked when she turned over to me.

I was surprised she woke up, but I sighed, "It's… it's nothing. I just… don't feel so good."

"O-oh dear, are you getting sick?" Toriel asked in concern, already putting her furry hand on my forehead.

"N-no, I'm not getting sick," I said. "I just… feel really uneasy, but I don't know why."

"Hmm… that's usually means something ominous," Toriel said. "Maybe it's not a good time to leave the shelter today."

"We can't do that… we've been running low on food lately, if we stop now the team would be too hungry to get their jobs done and we might actually starve," I said. "I'm sure it's nothing. I mean a lot has happened to me lately."

"Well… okay, if you say so," Toriel said. "Do you want to stay in the shelter for this loop?"

"No… I think I should go with you, just to make sure nothing happens," I said.

"Alright, my child, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Toriel said. "Now try to get some sleep, it's still too early to start the loop."

I nodded to her and closed my eyes. I need to make sure I get some sleep so I wouldn't be so tired for the mission. It's just another loop of gathering food and stuff, no need to take risks for a while. Dr. Alphys is still analyzing data from the cameras I set up in the castle, assuming Flowey didn't get them all.

* * *

Later that day, breakfast went on as usual. Snowy, Mike and I were chatting a bit, wondering if there was any special food we could get this loop.

"So Frisk, you think anything new will happen?" Mike asked me.

"I don't think so, why?" I asked.

"I don't know… usually you're just so determined to-"

"'Determined' is such a... _strong_ word," I cringed.

"Oh… well you just usually come up with ideas or something to try and bring us one step closer to beating Chara, but lately you seem… kinda docile," Mike said.

"I don't blame her," Snowy said. "She's been on thin ice since what happened to Spike, not to mention the latest risk she took cost Lesser Dog, and almost _us_ and our leader."

"Y-yeah, I think we should lay low for a while until Dr. Alphys can analyze enough data to invent something useful for us," I said.

After we've eaten, it was time for the morning announcements. As usual, we all sat down while we waited for our leader to announce anything new or just give us our team assignments.

Before long, Sans came up before us, but he looked rather troubled. I frowned as this usually meant bad news.

"Hey… everyone… listen, uh… remember those cameras one of our team managed to implant in the castle and all the data we collected? They've been erased... yeah, apparently someone caught wind where the cameras were and destroyed them before we could analyze anymore data," Sans sighed.

Oh right, how could I have forgotten that Flowey was still a spy? The problem is we could never find where he was. He's a flower, so it's not like he could stand out mu- wait… he's a flower… there's a flower garden just outside the shelter… why am I such an idiot? I better tell Sans this before I leave.

Sans gave another sigh, "So unfortunately we're back to square one. But hey, it isn't all that bad. Alphys managed to salvage what data we had left, so I'm sure she can come up with something soon. Let's not give up hope. Now I will assign the teams for this loop."

I was assigned to be with the food gatherers this loop, and Snowy was staying behind in the shelter. After Sans was finished, I walked over to him.

"Hey Sans, I might have an idea where Flowey could be most of the time," I whispered. "Unless someone else is helping move him around, chances are he'll be in the garden of flowers near this shelter."

Sans nodded, "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him, kid. We don't need anymore sabotages like that again, but chances are he can move around in the shelter, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hear our plans so clearly outside. Now you just be careful out there, kid."

I nodded back to him before picking up my bag and head over to Toriel's group. The doors open and we were all on our way. It's just another loop of collecting food.

* * *

My buddy was a timid Whimsum, he was to fly ahead to make sure there's no soldier nearby while I gathered food in the area. We, of course, didn't really talk since he was too timid to say much. That uneasy feeling I had didn't go away, instead it grew the longer we stayed out here. In fact it got so bad that my stomach was beginning to get nauseated.

"Whimsum, I'm going back to Toriel," I said to my partner. "I don't feel so good."

"O-oh… oh, uh… are you s-sick?" Whimsum asked me timidly and in concern.

"M-maybe, my stomach kinda hurts," I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Th-that's… not good… for humans… O-okay, let's h-head back to Toriel," Whimsum said, flying a little ahead.

I head back towards Toriel, the uneasy feeling was still making me nauseous. Why do I feel this way? It's not like I planned to take any big risks in this loop, and the city's calm down since the ceremony with Papyrus… wow, that felt so long ago.

"My child, what's wrong? You hardly collected anything," Toriel asked me when we made it back to her.

"I don't know… my stomach kinda hurts," I said. "Maybe I am getting sick…"

"Oh… maybe we should find some stomach medicine while we're out here," Toriel said, looking at me in concern.

"U-um… we've never had to take medicine before… where would find them?" Whimsum asked.

"I doubt the soldiers stole any medicine back at the village. I think I had some stomach medicine back home before the RESETs began," Toriel said.

I still can't believe I was feeling this way. Nobody ever got sick because the day keeps getting RESET, so even if we caught a cold or had an infection during the loop, by the time the RESET happened we were back to being as healthy as we were before.

* * *

And then our watches began to beep the warning siren. It was then I realized why I felt so uneasy all day.

" **WARNING! ONE MINUTE TIL RESET. WARNING! GET TO THE SHELTER NOW."**

"Wh-WHAT!? Why is there a warning _now_? It's only two in the afternoon!" Toriel yelled in shock.

I remembered hearing Chara's voice in my dream… but I couldn't remember what she said to me… and now I know why I felt so uneasy… she wanted to catch the outgoing teams off guard by RESETting much earlier than usual, during a time nobody was expecting her to. She made sure I would forget the conversation so I wouldn't warn anyone until it was too late.

We immediately made a beeline to the shelter. Toriel activated her watch.

"Everyone! Hurry, get to the shelter now!" She yelled.

"We only have less than a minute to get to the shelter!" I yelled. "Nobody's going to make it in time!"

"W-we're all g-gonna g-get RESET!" Whimsum cried loudly.

We knew none of us were going to make it, we were too far from the shelter and we had too little time to make it back. We're going to lose a big chunk of the resistance, in fact there'd be very few of us left if all of the teams out here get RESET.

" **30 SECONDS TIL RESET."**

We were already down to half a minute and we were still nowhere near the shelter. I could see our teammates running beside us, racing to get to the shelter in time, but I knew nobody was getting back. Even the flying monsters would not make it in time.

I saw a bicycle up ahead. It was a long shot, but I grabbed it while we were running, jumping onto the seat pad and pedaling as fast as I could. I managed to speed past most of everyone else, Toriel being the only one keeping up since she was pretty dang fast herself when she wants to be. But even with this bike, I don't think I'm going to make it back.

"Toriel…" I hissed.

" **20 SECONDS TIL RESET."**

Toriel pushed me to get the bicycle to go faster. I can't believe this is happening! Even at _this_ speed we'll never make it in time!

" **10… 9… 8…"**

I was pedaling on the bike so hard I feared it would break. Toriel was still pushing me. Everyone was moving as fast as they could. The shelter still wasn't even in sight.

"Hey! Over here!" A person, a human boy who looked to be in his teens, was waving at us. "Hurry! Follow me!"

There was no time to question anything. The shelter was still too far, so we made a last second change in course and followed the unknown person. I hope the others followed.

" **7… 6… 5… 4…"**

The human ran into a house, and Toriel picked me up from the bike.

"Go, my child!" She said before throwing me through the (thankfully) open window.

" **3… 2…"**

"Toriel!" I yelled.

"Eat this, hurry!" The human boy shoved a white mint thing in my open mouth.

There was no time to question what it was or what it would do to me, so I quickly crunched it down.

" **1… 0."**

I swallowed and braced myself as the light of RESET came over me. I gasped when I saw I was literally inside the light, watching in awe as everything began to rewind itself with immense speed. I wondered to myself for a brief moment when I'd forget everything and become Chara's new slave… but the light soon passed and nothing about me changed… I think.

* * *

I looked at the human boy, and he looked back at me.

"So… how do you feel?" He asked.

"... I don't… feel any different," I said. "I don't feel like being loyal to Chara if that's what you mean."

"Good, looks like I've managed to get it in you just in time." The boy smiled.

"What? What was that thing you gave me?" I asked.

"You mean this?" The boy held up a small white thing that reminded me of a breath mint. "It's something I made quite a few loops ago. I call it the MINT."

"Mint?"

"It's an acronym, like how LOVE and EXP are acronyms. It stands for Minty Ivory Negates Time."

"... Wait, how did you… when did you… _who_ are you?" I have way too many questions running through my head right now.

"Introductions? Okay, I'm Don, a member of the hidden resistance."

"... Wait, Don? As in the Don who went missing a while ago?" I asked, staring at him in shock. "Hidden resistance?"

"Yeah, we found a way to make ourselves immune to Chara's RESET, so we hid away from the resistance and Chara, since we knew about her spy and wanted to make sure they didn't know about the MINT," Don said.

* * *

I was about to ask him more questions when I remembered about Toriel and everyone else. I hurried out of the house and looked around.

"Toriel! … Toriel?" I ran across the empty street, trying to find Toriel or anyone else who was on the outgoing team. I turned on my watch to try to get in contact with them, anything to see if they were okay… but nobody came.

"No… no… no… I lost… T-Toriel… and so many of our members…" I fell on my knees. I almost couldn't breathe… we lost so much… there's no way… there's just no way we can take on Chara anymore.

"H-hey… Frisk, are you okay?"

I lifted my head to see Don was looking at me in concern. "No… it's not okay… I lost Toriel… and… wait, how did you know my name?"

"Hey, just about everyone knows about you, Frisk, or did you forget that? You were the one who released the monsters from the Underground, it's hard to _not_ know your name. But I guess it would be easy to forget something like that after being in this hopeless war for so long," Don said.

I sighed as I buried my face in my arms, "Well I might as well have kept the monsters in the Underground… they would've been freer that way. We just lost… so many…"

"Yeah, it seems that way. There's not that many of us in the hidden resistance either," Don said. "Seems Chara decided to get sneaky so she'd take out almost all the resistance's teams to end this war in her favor once and for all."

"She's getting impatient…" I looked up from my position, before realizing something. "Wait… have you and the rest of the hidden resistance been using those MINTs to protect yourselves from the RESETs all this time?"

"Yup, ever since we discovered a way to fight back against Chara's RESETs, we've been making MINTs for ourselves to use whenever the RESET warning began," Don said. "But they're not easy to make, and sometimes we'd run out of materials, not being able to make enough in time which would cause us to lose some members. However, it's what kept us safe and under Chara's radar for such a long time."

"How did you discover a way to counter Chara's RESET?" I asked. "And why a breath mint?"

"Heh… I figured you'd have a lot of questions. Come, follow me, I want you to meet my crew before I explain everything." Don gestured me to follow him.

I wanted to cry and mourn for Toriel and everyone else I just lost in this sneaky RESET, but I had to force that to the back of my mind. I can't cry now, I can't think about it now… there's a brand new hope and opportunity, and I have to take it.

* * *

I followed Don back into the abandon house and we started going down the stairs, heading underground.

"I'll admit that finding a way to fight back against Chara's RESET involved extracting some DETERMINATION," Don spoke up. "Because that is how Chara's been able to RESET. We wanted to study on how DETERMINATION was able to do such a thing."

"And what did you find out?" I asked.

"By itself, it can't manipulate time," Don said. "It would need to be mixed with magic… monster magic, and there has to be a great amount of DETERMINATION for it to work."

I frowned as he said this. I had always known DETERMINATION was the reason Chara was able to RESET, but I had no idea monster magic played such a vital role for it. Is that why… I was able to… since I fell into the Underground…?

Don gave a series of knock on a wall when we reached the bottom. There was another series of knocks back before Don gave another series of knocks. The wall suddenly slide open, revealing more people and monsters on the other side.

"Hey, you brought someone here?" A woman said in shock.

"Yes, this is Frisk," Don said. "Do you all remember Frisk?"

The monsters all nodded, while the humans were more or less shrugging.

"Wow, never thought we'd see you here, Frisk," I was surprised to see it was Shyren. I hadn't seen her since she went missing a year worth of loops ago, and she seems a lot less shy now.

"What happened? Why did the RESET alarm go off so early?" An Aaron asked.

"... Chara…" I said slowly, everyone looked at me. "She… she decided to RESET early when our outgoing teams were in the city to gather the necessary things. We were too far from the shelter by the time we got the warning…"

Don nodded, "I gave Frisk one of our MINTs because of the RESET, so she was able to survive it, unfortunately everyone else were caught and are now under Chara's control."

"Oh… I see…" A young man said. "This is not good…"

"Hey…" I said. "So how were you able to make the MINT? And why didn't you tell us about it?"

Shyren, surprisingly, spoke up, "Haven't you figured it out yet? There's a spy in the shelter. If we went back with the MINT, the spy could easily report that to Chara and we'd be back to square one."

Oh yeah, Don did say that too.

"And besides…" Aaron said, "It's hard making the MINTs, we wouldn't be able to make one for everyone in the resistance. And the MINTs only gives us five minutes of immunity to the RESET."

"But the fact it could do that at all is groundbreaking!" I said. "Not even Alphys could make something like that."

"Because Alphys refused to touch the DETERMINATION," Don said. "You see, as I was saying before… DETERMINATION is the key to victory. Inside these MINTs, they each have consecrated DETERMINATION, enough to counter Chara's RESETs, but not enough to override it. And if you were to eat more than one before the five minutes wear off, then there's a good chance you'll become very sick, or worse. So eating more than one MINT to surpass Chara's RESET is a no go."

"... Wait, you _fed_ me DETERMINATION?" I stared at him.

"Well yeah, it was the only way to negate the RESET's affect on you," Don said.

I think I'm going to be sick. "B-but how does that not melt the monsters?"

Shyren gave a chuckle before she answered, "Why do you think the MINTs are white? They're also made with monster magic, to contain the DETERMINATION. That way when a monster eats it, the DETERMINATION won't cause us to melt, at least until the MINT wears off."

"I see…"

"So Frisk…" Don said to me. "How're the resistance doing?"

"... Well… not so great. As you can see, we lost Toriel… and a lot of our outgoing teams. I wouldn't be surprised if you can count how many of us are left with your fingers now," I said grimly.

"Yikes, sounds like things are looking pretty bleak…" Someone said.

"Yeah…" I looked up to them. "But… this isn't all bad."

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"You guys, and the MINT," I said. "Chara thinks she's pretty much won now after she did that sneaky RESET, and that could be our greatest advantage. The MINTs will be the key to this war, it's the only thing that can resist the RESETs."

"Yeah, but remember we can only make a limited supply of them," Don said.

"I know, I know, but hear me out…" I said. "Why don't you guys come back to the shelter with me? You can work with Alphys, making more than enough MINTs to last us until we can finally beat Chara once and for all. This is our best chance to finally end this war and finally move on to our future."

Everyone looked hesitant on that.

"I don't know, what if our MINTs get destroyed or stolen?"

"Is this really wise?"

"The resistance already lost too many members…"

I shook my head and said, "If you don't help us, then who will? We'll never beat Chara, the day will keep RESETting until we're all eventually captured. You can't escape her forever. Unless you want to throw your future away to Chara, I'd say we take a stand now."

"But Chara is too strong, even with the MINTs… Once she gets everyone from the resistance, there will be nobody left to stop her!" Shyren protested.

"All the more reason to stop her now," I said, filled with deter- as firmly as I could.

"... Team," Don spoke up. "Frisk is right. We've run and hide from the battle too long, we've let our fellow resistance fall and watched from the sidelines long enough. I think it's time we all got together again for one last stand against Chara."

"But we-"

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm tired of having to live like this," Don said before turning to me. "Frisk, first thing's first… we can't risk that spy knowing about the MINT. Bring your leader back here and we can discuss it, but until then, make sure you and your leader come alone."

I nodded. I only have a vague idea of where Flowey could pop up in the shelter, but he could go anywhere, not just the patch of flowers. Still, if we didn't weed out Flowey soon or any of his possible accomplices, then everything we've worked for would be lost for good.

"I'll be sure to do that. I'll bring over Sans. While he may not look it, our leader is a great tactician," I said.

"Alright then, we will be here, waiting. Make sure nobody else follows you," Don said.

I gave a nod before walking out of the wall. I was now filled with hope again… hope of a new discovery and a true way to finally beat Chara's RESETs. I may have lost Toriel, but I have also gained a way to victory. Let's just hope that we will be able to obtain this victory before Chara does.

* * *

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Yup, Flowey's back and now he's taken control of Lesser Dog. And I don't think your plan is working. ^^'**

 **penguinfan28 : Yeah, me too, but this just goes to show nobody is safe from the RESETs, not even Toriel. Of course Frisk wouldn't want people to get hurt, she's a pacifist after all, riiiiiight?**

 **xAmethystFox : Heh, we can all dream about that. Yes, the soldiers can 'convert', it was in an earlier chapter when Mary was hypnotized by Asgore's fire. And yes, it had to be Lesser Dog. :( I loved Lesser Dog too. When Chara converts a monster or a human, their memories don't get replaced completely, but they are warped and they are brainwashed into thinking Chara is indeed the supreme being, so Chara would ensure loyalty to those she brainwashed. I always thought Spike was a boy, he just seemed like a male to me so that's how I'll see him as. You don't have much to say? You've said the most in the latest reviews. ^^' And I appreciate that.**

 **AnimeGirl : They didn't _forget_ Frisk, on the contrary, it's _because_ they remember they want to capture her so bad... well that and because she's Chara's chosen vessel. Imagine if you were on an opposing side of your best friend, wouldn't you rather them to be on your side than against you?**


	23. Chapter 23: A New Hope

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Has a basket full of chocolate and candy* Fyre! I got us some candy and sweet, sweet chocolate!**

 **Donfyre: Huh? You… already went and got a lot of treats?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup! The candy store had them on sale. *Walks to Fyre* So now we can enjoy the treats without the tricks. ^^**

 **Donfyre: O-oh. um… that's great, Fox. *looks down a little***

 **DarkFoxKit: Hmm? Aww, did you want to go trick or treating? In that case, I have the perfect costume for you.**

 **Donfyre: *perks up a little* W-we can go trick or treating?! … Wait, you already had a costume prepared for me? What exactly is it?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Hee, hee, hee. :3**

 ***A little later, DarkFoxKit and Donfyre came out of their house. DarkFoxKit was wearing a pink kangaroo costume and Donfyre was wearing a smaller pink Joey kangaroo costume.***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Puts Donfyre into the pouch of her costume, which was nice and tight.* Alright Fyre, my little Joey, let's go.**

 **Donfyre: *was blushing in embarrassment* THIS was the costume?! B-but it's embaaarrasing! I look like a baby! *squirms around in Fox's pouch***

 **DarkFoxKit: Don't move around so much, this pouch is also our candy basket. *Starts moving to a house* Let's go my little pet~**

 **Donfyre: Nngh… *is trying to hide his head into the pouch as Fox giggled* … H-hey! Readers! What're you guys looking at!?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Stare all you like, he's mine. :3 Now go on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: A New Hope**

By the time I made it back to the shelter, the morning sun was rising into the sky. It was still dark and felt a little ominous, but the new hope inside me burned strong.

As soon as I stepped into the shelter I noticed it was empty. "... Hello?"

Without warning, someone came rushing at me. I yelped as I felt something strong hitting me back with force. Ow… I felt hard pain in my head as it hit against something hard...

"H-hey, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to force my eyes open after the impact to see my fellow resistance members were starting to surround me in a hostile manner.

"Get out of here!"

"We don't want soldier scum in our territory!"

"Isn't it bad enough that you forced us to live like this every loop!?"

"Did Chara really think we'd fall for such an obvious trap?"

What…? They think I'm… oh… that's right, I was outside when the last RESET happened. They probably think I'm now under Chara's control. I was so excited about the discovery of the MINTs that this didn't even cross my mind.

"N-no, everyone please listen! I'm not Chara's soldier, I'm still me, I'm still Frisk!" I yelled to them.

But nobody listened, they all just glared at me. One of them threw a ball at me and I had to dodge it.

"Get out of here!"

"Please listen, I'm still Frisk and I've come to tell you there's a new hope!" I said.

"We don't want a soldier here, we know Frisk is gone now!" Mike shouted at me.

"If you don't want to be iced, I suggest you leave." Snowy… they all really think I'm not me anymore.

"You have to listen to me! Please, I'm still on your side!" I yelled to them, hoping someone, _anyone_ would believe me.

"That's what a soldier spy _would_ say!" Mike hissed, drawing his fencing swords at me.

The humans drew their weapons and the monsters drew out their magic. Oh boy, what a situation I found myself in.

I yelped as everyone lunged at me. I was so thankful right then and there Sans had trained me for seven months of RESETs, otherwise I'd probably be dead right now. I managed to jump out of the way, barely avoiding the swords, bats and whatever else the humans could grab while the monsters threw their long range magic at me. They were all tricky to dodge, but I somehow managed it.

"She's fast!"

"Keep striking, she can't dodge forever."

I took a breath and shouted, "Stop it! If I really was under Chara's control I wouldn't _be_ here right now!"

I felt something heavy and fuzzy land on my chest and I was suddenly on the ground with Snowy and Mike over me. Mike had his sword dangerously close to my chest.

"We don't want you here, soldier," Mike hissed coldly.

I gulped before I said, "Chara wanted me for my body, you know. If I'm truly under Chara's control, then I would be Chara herself right now. Snowy here can confirm that. If you kill me as a soldier, then Frisk will die. And if you kill me as Chara, then you'll just cause a RESET _inside_ the shelter. Do you really want to take that chance?"

That got Mike to stop. He and Snowy both frowned as they looked at each other, while I just prayed I convinced everyone to at least stop attacking me.

"Is this true, Snowy?" Mike asked the Snowdrake.

Snowy nodded, "Y-yeah… Chara made it clear she wanted Frisk's body and SOUL."

"So that means we've caught the actual Chara herself," Mike said as he put away his sword before grabbing my arm, holding and squeezing it tight, making me whimper a bit. "Don't let her escape. This could be our one chance to finally end this war!"

"What're we going to do with her?" Someone asked.

"We're bringing her to Dr. Alphys and Sans, they'll know what to do," Mike said.

"You do realize if I really was Chara then I would've RESET you all by now?" I said, hoping logic would get them to see that I'm not Chara.

"For all I know you could just be toying with us," Mike hissed at me. "If you're not going to RESET just to watch us squirm, then we're taking advantage of it while we can."

What could I do here? If I struggle then they'll be even more convinced that I'm Chara or at least one of her brainwashed soldiers… I guess the best thing I could do was to submit willingly. Maybe Alphys and Sans would be able to tell I'm still me… at least, I hope. I don't want to incur either scientist's wrath.

I was dragged down into Alphys' lab, there she and Sans were looking at me. I noticed on their monitor they were watching the drama from upstairs. I was shoved down on the floor in front of them.

"... Hey kid… why'd you come back after the RESET? Planning on taking all of us after you've taken almost all of our resistance?" Sans said in a cold tone, his left eye glowing slightly.

"Sans, I'm still Frisk. Please, you've gotta believe me, if I was really Chara right now then why would I come back? I would know full well none of you would trust me and wouldn't waste my time trying when I could just let my soldiers take you down one by one," I said, challenging Sans.

"... S-she has a good point…" Alphys said nervously.

"I still don't believe you, kid," Sans said. "For all I know that's exactly what Chara _would_ say just to make sure she'd lure us in a false sense of security, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Sans… I'll prove it to you," I said, my heart filling with… "Put me into a soul dive with you and fight me."

What was left of the resistance gasped.

"If I was really Chara, then you'll see my eyes turn red, and you know I wouldn't be able to ignore the urge to try and stab you. You _know_ this, Sans, this is the best way to prove I'm still me," I said.

There were murmurs among the resistance, sounding unsure. Most of them were more afraid I'd kill their leader and then revive him later with a RESET.

"Okay kid, I'll take you up on that challenge," Sans said.

"B-but Sans… a-are you sure a-about this?" Alphys asked nervously.

"I'll be fine. If this kid really is Frisk, then she'll never hurt me. If she's not… well, I guess we'll see," Sans said.

Everyone around us stepped back to give us room. I looked at Sans as he approached me, his eyes closed as he smiled.

"I'll admit kid, you surprised me with this challenge. If you really are Frisk, then let's see if all that training paid off," Sans said as he opened his eyes and his left eye flashed.

I felt my SOUL coming out of my chest, and as soon as it was out, it turned blue and I felt gravity weighing on me. It wasn't anything I wasn't used to by now. Sans summoned bones under me, to which I jumped to avoid them. I moved left and right before jumping again as he summoned more bones on the walls to try and hit me. Then the blue magic lifted and I was back to red, this didn't mess my tempo as he summoned waves of bones at me and I managed to dodge.

I hissed when three bones managed to hit me. Sans wasn't kidding around anymore, he did something that made my SOUL sting after the hit. The only other time he did that was when Chara… was when I… no, I didn't have time to think about that right now. Sans stopped attacking for a moment to see what I would do.

"Sans… we both lost people we love… Papyrus… Spike… now Toriel… I want to save them… that's why I came back," I said.

"Heh… so do I, kid, so do I." Was Sans' response before he turned my SOUL blue again.

I found myself on some moving platforms while bones were everywhere around me. I had to jump between platforms to avoid the bones. My LOVE was still only one despite the war, so I wouldn't be able to take much. I hissed as another bone managed to hit me.

"But to be honest, I'm not sure if we could even afford to fight," Sans said. "We have so few members left, it's laughable to even try anymore."

"Sans, there's still hope," I said. "It's why I'm here now."

"If you were out there in the RESET and still managed to come back as Frisk, then why didn't the others managed to come back?" Sans asked before summoning Gaster Blasters.

I gasped before moving. The Blasters fired white hot beams at me, and they were coming in from the sides, firing at the corners or in the center. If just one hit me then I'd rapidly lose a lot of my health.

I panted as I, somehow, managed to dodge and survive Sans' Gaster Blasters onslaught. I just have to keep talking to him until I can get it through his thick skull I'm still me.

"Because there's another resistance… they're the ones who went missing a year ago… they saved me from the RESET with their technology, but it was already too late for everyone else," I said. "We cut it in very close, if I was just one second late then I would've been caught up in the RESET too."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you alone so conveniently managed to avoid the RESET?" Sans said as he summoned more bones and Gaster Blasters at me.

"Yes, because it's what happened!" I shouted as I moved to try and avoid the incoming attacks, but they were brutal and fast.

I hissed in pain as I was hit by a white hot, searing and burning pain from a Gaster Blaster, followed by a bone that nearly knocked me off my feet. "Please… if you'd… ow! … Just let me explain… ugh…!"

There was a Gaster Blaster right in front of me. All I had time for was a quick gasp before it shot its bright beam into my face and I found myself on the floor, unable to get up. Pain… so much pain... It hurts too much… if I take anymore, I'm sure my SOUL would shatter.

Sans came into my view as my vision blurred. I struggled to stay awake and looked at Sans. He squatted down, studying my face for a bit before he said, "... Welp, you never attacked me once… and your eyes appear normal… I'm not saying I completely trust you, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Th-thank… you…" I smiled at him weakly.

* * *

Alphys walked over to me and helped me up, "H-here, eat some of this…" She handed me some instant noodles.

I didn't have anything to cook it with, but they're much better dry anyways. I munched it down, feeling a lot better already. "Thanks, Alphys."

"O-of course." Alphys smiled, at least she believes in me.

I managed to get back up to my feet before I said, "Sans…"

"... So… if you really are still Frisk… how'd you do it? How did you escape the RESET?" Sans asked.

The other members were looking curiously at me, they seem to be at more ease around me now, but still skeptical. I don't blame them, if someone who was outside the shelter was caught in the RESET and came back, then I would be skeptical too.

"Remember those who went missing? And I don't mean like they were caught up in the RESET, I mean they literally just disappeared," I said.

"Y-you mean the missing ones, like Don?" Alphys asked. "Don was a great scientist and hacker… I h-had so much, um, things to teach him b-before he went missing…"

"Well it turns out that Don and those missing ones had been hiding nearby on our side all this time. They just kept themselves hidden because they wanted to make sure their… erm… secret to Chara's RESETs immunity didn't get exposed by the spy or any of the soldiers," I explained. "Sans, I was hoping we could go to them to discuss a plan of action using their secret weapon. We can't do it here because of… well, the spy."

"... W-what do you think, Sans?" Alphys asked the skeleton.

Sans gave a sigh before he said, "If you want my honest opinion, this could easily be a trap you're luring me in, kid. However, I did say I'd give you the benefit of doubt and it's not like we have much of an option left after losing almost everyone in that last surprise RESET. This could be our best and only chance if this is true."

"Sans, are you really going to go with her?" Mike asked.

"How do we know for sure this isn't a trap?" Snowy asked.

It hurt to see those two doubting me so much.

"Maybe it is a trap, but after our heavy losses we're going to fall to Chara soon enough anyways. Better to take the risk with a slim chance of having a way of winning this war, than to sit like cattle waiting for slaughter," Sans said. "You can trust the kid or not, but either way, I'm going for it."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Sans. You won't regret this, I promise!"

"If this is true, kid, then this is our last hope," Sans said. "But as long as there _is_ hope, then we'll keep on fighting until the very end. Lead the way, kiddo."

The other members still looked at me skeptically, including Snowy, but I'll be sure to prove to them I'm still me. But then Snowy came up to me and said, "I believe in you, Frisk…"

I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, Frisk gave us no reason to doubt she is who she is," Mike agreed.

"We will believe in you until the very end."

"Let's finally end Chara's reign once and for all."

I couldn't help but smile more as everyone started believing in me again. They were all determined to end Chara's reign or get RESET trying, no matter what.

Sans chuckled, "Welp, that settles that. So kiddo, what's this thing that saved you from the RESET?"

"Um well… it's an underwear you have to wear on your head," I said.

"... Uh… what?" Sans looked at me.

I chuckled before I said, "Just kidding, it's actually something like a breath mint."

"Should we come with you?" Snowy asked.

"No, with Chara being as unpredictable as she is now, we can't guarantee she won't try to RESET before the end of the day again. It's best if it's just Frisk and me. The rest of you will hold down the fort until we get back," Sans said. "Alphys, you'll be in charge until I get back."

"A-and… if you don't… make it back…?" Alphys nervously asked.

Sans' eye sockets went black. "... Then give it your all until the last member falls."

* * *

Sans and I left the shelter and walked into the empty streets. I was surprised to hear voices of soldiers approaching us.

"Better hide, kid, I guess the soldiers are feeling brave since there aren't that many of us left now," Sans whispered to me.

We took cover behind some of the houses.

"Sans… how many of us are left?" I quietly asked my friend.

"... Not much… I'd say we have about… ten members left," Sans said in a grim tone.

O-oh… I thought not everyone was there when I came in, but no, there really is only ten of us left. But we still have the hidden members to help us, we just have to get there without getting caught.

We tried to move, but it was hard to get by the soldiers. There were so many of them…

"Sans, there's too many," I whispered.

"Oh freaking hell… Chara must've sent a clean-up crew to fetch the leftovers. Let's hurry and get to these hidden members before they decide to raid the shelter and tear it down," Sans said quietly from beside me.

I followed Sans from house to house, trying to keep out of sight. But there were a few soldiers in our way.

I noticed Sans was looking at a rock on the ground, before his eye turned blue. The rock was lifted before it flew into a house a couple of blocks away from us.

"Did you hear that?"

"It could be a resistance member."

"Let's go check it out."

While the soldiers were going towards the rock, Sans and I hurried past them. We kept going, trying to make sure we stayed as quiet and stealthy as possible.

When we got to the outskirts of town, I gestured to Sans as we were coming up to the alleyway where I remember meeting Don in. We were almost there…

"Hey, I see them!" A soldier shouted.

"Move kid!" Sans hissed at me.

I yelped as the soldiers were firing their magic or weapons at us. I ducked down behind some stones. I looked over to see Sans hiding behind a wall.

"Come out, resistance! You've already lost, just make it easier for us and yourselves and surrender now!"

Sans looked over to me and said, "Get ready to make a break for it, kid."

What was Sans going to do? He summoned four Gaster Blasters at once and they all fired their deadly white beams at the soldiers. While they were stunned, Sans gestured me to move while he disappeared from that spot. I trust I'll meet up with Sans soon. I ran from my hiding spot and hurried towards the alleyway, trying to get to a good hiding spot until the soldiers leave us.

I squeezed myself through some walls, hoping the soldiers wouldn't see me in here. I heard them running past me.

"Hurry, don't let them get away!"

After a minute or two had past, they were still in the area, but it was clear they lost me.

"We've lost sight of the target."

"Keep looking, we'll make sure to get every last street rat until they're all wiped out."

"Yes sir!"

I waited quietly as they moved about. I listened to their footsteps getting further and further away.

"You can come out now, kid, the coast is clear," I heard Sans' voice say.

I crawled out of the walls and sighed in relief, "I'm glad that's over with."

"We're not out of the woods yet, kiddo," Sans said. "There'll be more patrols out here soon, we better hurry and get to the hidden resistance's base if we don't want to end up getting delivered to Chara on a silver platter."

I nodded to Sans before we head further down into the outskirts. I lead Sans through the alleyway, and came up on the abandon house I remember seeing Don in.

"Don should be around here," I said, opening the door. "Hello…? Don?"

"Hmm… perhaps he's still in hiding," Sans said. "With all those soldiers out there, I would be too."

"If he's hiding, it'll be a lot harder to get to him." I frowned.

* * *

I turned around and- I quickly tackled Sans to the ground before spikes flew past us.

"Hmph, guess I'll have to work on my stealth a little more," Spike said, annoyed.

It really hurts to look at Spike and see him in that dark uniform. We were once such close friends… now we're enemies, and he's bent on capturing us like every other soldier.

"Spike, please… you don't have to do this…" I said softly to him.

"Of course I do. If I don't, you'll keep opposing Mistress Chara, and this stupid war will never be over," Spike hissed. "I'm tired of this war, Frisk, and I'm tired of living the same day over and over again. Just give up!"

Sans' eye glowed and Spike's body turned blue before he plummeted facedown on the ground.

"You may have been Frisk's closest friend during the war, but don't think that means I'll just let you take her to your so-called Mistress," Sans said darkly.

"Heh… did you really think I would come alone?" Spike snickered.

"... Shi-"

The windows were crashed through with human and monster soldiers, surrounding both Sans and I. Oh great, now we're all backed up into a corner!

"Sans… if you have any ideas, now would be a good time to use them," I said.

"Don't move!" A soldier snapped at us. "We're taking you two to the city, now."

"What makes you think we'd go so quietly?" Sans hissed.

"If you don't we'll have to either knock you out or kill you, either way you'll be one of us soon enough," the soldier hissed back.

"Hmph, no thanks, I'd rather go down fighting than willingly give myself over to that little demon," Sans said.

"Very well, the hard way it is then."

With that said, the soldiers all took aim at us. I saw Sans summoning several Gaster Blasters at once, to beat back the soldiers surrounding us. I grabbed the nearest metal rod I could find and gripped onto it tightly, it was time to defend myself.

It was pure and utter chaos. The soldiers, Spike especially, were trying to force me into a soul dive, but I swung the metal rod in my hand to stop them from forcing my SOUL out. I didn't swing in the intent to kill, not that it matters since they'll be revived when Chara RESETs again, but even in this war I'm not a killer. I fought back enough to defend myself, nothing more. Sans had no such issues, he was giving it everything he's got to get these soldiers away from us.

I cringed when I saw he summoned bones in the walls and ceiling whenever he threw someone into it, and it ripped through their body. I can understand though, this was our last hope and we would do anything to fight for it.

This had me wonder… did Flowey alert Chara that there was one last hope for us? If so, then it makes more sense that she send in her soldiers to 'clean up the leftovers' to ensure victory for this war once and for all.

I managed to hit back a soldier before I heard Sans screaming. Alarmed, I looked over at him and saw he was hanging upside down with a rope attached to his leg. Did Don set a trap there?

"Who put this trap here!?" Sans growled. "Frisk, you gotta get me down!"

"Ohohohoho! The leader just became an easy target. GET HIM!" I heard Spike yelling.

"No!" I slammed the metal rod into as many soldiers as I could, running to get to Sans.

Sans himself was still fighting back, however, still able to summon Gaster Blasters to shoot at the incoming soldiers. How am I going to get him down? I don't have anything to cut the rope with.

I yelped when sharp spikes whizzed past me, and I felt stinging pain as a few spikes ended up grazing my cheeks… ouch… Wait, that's it!

I stood up and looked at Spike, "Hah! You can't hit me even if I was standing three feet in front of you!"

Spike glared angrily before he began shooting spikes in my direction rapidly. I had to move and jump around to avoid getting hit, but I didn't make it completely unscath; his spikes managed to hit my back and my arm a few times, piercing through my skin, thankfully he didn't hit my head or legs. I ran over at Sans.

"Sans, lift me up the rope, hurry!"

Sans didn't question it as he used his blue magic on my body. I felt gravity shift around me before he lift me up to the rope holding his leg, and Spike fired his spikes at me.

Sans brought me down just before the spikes hit the rope, cutting it, and bringing Sans down and myself to the floor with a THUD… ow… I hope I didn't break anything…

"FRISK LOOK OUT!"

Was the only warning I got when I was jumped by another human, who was trying to grab me. I struggle and fought back, but it was hard to move. I think Sans was trying to help, but the other soldiers were overwhelming him.

"Hold still, kid! This will only hurt for a second!" The human soldier said.

"That's it! Knock them out and take them to the castle!" I heard Spike yelling.

"No! Let me go!" I shouted, still struggling.

I could hear Sans shooting out his Gaster Blasters. I was still struggling to get this guy off, but he was too strong for me.

I gasped when someone came and knocked the human soldier in the head, getting them off me. It was Don, and he just saved me.

"What!?"

"Who's this guy?"

"Frisk, follow me!" Don said to me.

"Sans!" I called to Sans, who was surrounded by soldiers and he just knocked them back with his bone attacks.

"I'm here, kid, let's move it!" He said to me.

Sans and I hurried after Don, going down the stairs. I just hope we would lose them before they see where the hideout was. I could hear them scrambling around, trying to recover from our assaults and chasing us down.

"Come on, this way, we'll lose them in this tunnel!" Don said, ripping a piece big poster that covered a hole.

"What about the door?" I asked.

"I saw them go in here!" We heard a soldier shouted not too far away.

"Too dangerous to go through the door," Don said before crawling into the tunnel.

I followed behind and Sans squeezed in behind me. It was a tight fit, but it was easier for me than it was for Don or Sans since I was smaller than those two, but they weren't too much bigger than me. I doubt an adult would be able to squeeze through in here so easily.

The further through the tunnel we got, the quieter it became out there. I guess the soldiers couldn't find us, or if they did most of them couldn't squeeze through here. I know the smaller ones could, like Spike, but I highly doubt they'd want to face three of us alone, especially against Sans.

"We're almost out, just keep going," I heard Don whisper.

We kept going until there was a light up ahead. Don crawled out of it first, and I was more than happy to crawl out and stand up. I looked around while Sans was coming out himself, it looks like we're outside again, on the other side of the house and the alleyway.

* * *

"Thanks for the save," Sans said. "So, you must be Don. Haven't seen your face in over a year of RESETs or so."

"Heh…" Don chuckled sheepishly. "Good to see you again, Sans. I'm glad to see you've survived this long. How's Papyrus?"

Sans turned solemn, and that was all that was needed to give Don the hint to what happened. "O-oh… well… I'm sorry…"

"This isn't the time to catch up," Sans said, his voice serious. "Chara is getting impatient, there's no real prediction to when she'll RESET anymore. She's not playing around anymore, she's sending soldiers to capture us. If they're invading the shelter, chances are the resistance are initiating the lockdown for their own safety."

"Yeah, I kinda figured when I saw those soldiers strangling you two," Don said.

"Don, I brought Sans here to talk about the you-know-what," I said.

"Right. Come on, it'll be safer to talk about it somewhere more private. You never know who could be listening," Don said, before gesturing to us. "Follow me, we better move fast before more soldiers show up."

Don walked ahead of us, Sans and I followed. There was tension in the air, nobody knows what Chara will do now, for all we know she could RESET on us and we would be vulnerable. I could only pray that Don has some extra MINTs with him right now in case that happens, but I won't ask him, because you never know who could be listening, and I rather not know he didn't have enough to save us if the RESET comes while we're still out here.

While we were moving, Sans spoke up, "So why haven't you come back to the shelter?"

"You guys had a spy among you. We didn't want to risk that spy knowing we survived the RESET. It was better they believed we disappeared off the face of the planet then have them warn Chara we had some way to resist her RESETs. We'd be swarmed with soldiers," Don explained.

"That hardly matters anymore because we're getting swarmed now," Sans said. "But we still could've used your new invention a long time ago."

"There wasn't enough materials to make more than what we could afford, and even then when supplies ran short we'd lose more people," Don said. "And we still didn't want to go back to the shelter because of the spy."

"Out of curiosity, how many hidden members are there?" Sans asked.

"As of right now? About 12 members, me included," Don said. "You?"

"Heh, you have more than we do… after that last RESET, we're now down to ten, me and Frisk included," Sans said.

"Oh wow, Chara really took out a majority of you, huh?" Don chuckled without any real humor. "Things are looking pretty bad. We only have about 22 members if we combined, that's nowhere near enough to take on Chara even with the right tools."

"No, it's not, guess that means we'll have to be more careful then," Sans said.

"You doing okay back there, Frisk?" Don asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, is all," I said.

"We should be close…" Don said, looking ahead. "Ah, up there."

Don went up some stairs to a hotel. It looked brand new, but it's been abandoned when the whole RESET thing happened. I guess one good thing about being trapped in repeating the same day was that the buildings never become old or broken, so instead of a run-down abandoned hotel, it's a nice luxury building still filled with furniture and food.

"Are you sure those soldiers won't come in here?" I asked as Sans and I followed Don up the stairs.

"Nah, the soldiers have it in their heads that nobody could afford to stay at a fancy place like this while we're in a war, too obvious of a hiding place, you know?" Don chuckled. "Of course that's not to say they won't check here once in awhile, so let's hope they keep ignoring this place for the time being. With my hideout swarmed, it's best we stay here for a bit."

We came into a room, it wasn't very big, but it was nice and comfortable for three people.

"Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable," Don gestured.

Sans didn't waste any time laying on the bed. Heh, it was nice seeing Sans' lazy nature coming back. I sat in a nearby chair.

* * *

"Okay, so now that we're here, want to tell me about this thing that made you immune to the RESETs?" Sans asked.

Don nodded as he sat on a computer chair before he said, "Before I went 'missing', I had discovered a scientific breakthrough with the human DETERMINATION. Chara's DETERMINATION is powerful enough to manipulate time, so I figured DETERMINATION was key to her power."

"You know you're not supposed to touch Alphys' syringe of DETERMINATION, right?" Sans said.

"I know, which is why I used my own," Don said, pulling down his shirt.

I couldn't help but put my hands over my mouth as I stared at his chest; it had a big bandage over it and I can only imagine a big scar underneath it. He took his own DETERMINATION?

"D-Don, you really used your own DETERMINATION? But that's dangerous, we don't know the side effects it could have on a human to have their DETERMINATION extracted while they're still alive!" I said worriedly.

Don pulled up his shirt and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I only took out a small sample, enough to study it. A monster friend of mine helped me with the discovery while we were experimenting. We combined my sample of DETERMINATION with my friend's magic, the white magic covered the red DETERMINATION and solidifying into this."

Don pulled out a MINT from his pocket, showing it to Sans. "It looked like some kind of breath mint, so we gave it the name 'MINT'. It's an acronym for Minty Ivory Negate Time. Because once eaten, it'll give you a five minute immunity to the RESETs. After the five minutes are up, you're vulnerable again. And if you take more than one before the effect wears off… well… monsters starts to melt, and humans get very sick. So we can only use it one at a time until it wears off safely."

I watched as Sans took the MINT from Don's hand and was studying it. "Interesting… it seems so simple that I can hardly believe Alphys never figured it out. Human DETERMINATION combined with monster magic… of course, having both would resist Chara's DETERMINATION enough to become immune to the RESETs."

"But Alphys didn't want anything to do with DETERMINATION after what happened with the Amalgamates," I pointed out. "So that's why we haven't been able to make any breakthroughs."

"I understand Alphys was traumatized by what happened, but without DETERMINATION to fight DETERMINATION, we'll never be able to truly fight back against Chara," Don said.

"So why haven't you tried to extract Chara's DETERMINATION if you had the means to walk into her castle without the fear of being RESET?" Sans asked.

"Are you kidding? There's very few of us, and the soldiers in there would take us out before we could even get to Chara. We've actually tried a few times before, but we lost a few of our members before we had to retreat," Don said with a sigh.

"I see… guess you'll need a better tactician then," Sans said.

"So does that mean you're willing to help?" Don asked.

"If this thing works like you say it does… and I have every reason to believe it does with you two being here unless this is all an elaborate trick, then we'll have to combine our forces together and hope it'll be enough to win this war," Sans said.

I nodded and smiled, "This is a new hope for all of us, we're not going to let it go to waste."

"Yes," Don nodded. "But we still need to take out that spy of yours. That shelter is good for one thing; allowing us to not waste our MINT supply just to survive another RESET."

"True that," Sans said. "Frisk and I will head back to the shelter. You make sure everyone on your side makes it through the next loop. We'll see if we can weed out this spy and let you know when it's safe."

"We can contact each other with the watch," I suggested. "That way we don't have to keep meeting face to face."

"That's a good idea," Sans said, taking off his own watch. "I'll have Alphys make me another one. You wear this watch so we can keep in contact. I didn't see a watch on your wrist, so I'd imagine it got lost at some point."

"Heh… well we were paranoid the watches could've been bugged, but thanks," Don said as he put the watch around his wrist. "You two better get back to your shelter and find that spy, then let us know when it's clear for us to move there. I'll be sure to talk to my own team about it."

"Guess we better hurry back if we want to get there before Chara decides to RESET," I said. "We'll be sitting ducks if we stay here."

"If the shelter isn't in lockdown that is," Sans said. "If that's the case we may need to come by for one of your MINTs."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, we barely have enough for ourselves right now," Don said.

* * *

Before we could say anything else, we heard voices coming from just outside of our room.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Sans hissed as we all immediately stood up on the alert.

"ARE YOU SURE ANYONE WOULD BE IN HERE?"

"Hey if not, we could just raid the place, not like we hadn't done that before."

"Quick, hide!" Don hissed.

I hurried over to the bed and crawled under it. I watched as the door opened up, seeing Papyrus… oh dear sweet Papyrus, and accompanying him was Undyne. Those two are usually always together. I can't believe the Commander and the General of the army came in _here_ of all places. I looked around slowly to see if Sans and Don were okay, they were hiding somewhere themselves, well if I can't see them then hopefully Undyne and Papyrus don't see them either.

"After Chara's surprise RESET last loop, we finally got the queen. Heh, Asgore had never looked so happy," Undyne chuckled.

"YEAH, HE AND TORIEL ARE GOING TO WORK TOGETHER. BUT WE STILL HAVE NOT GOTTEN MY BROTHER YET. I KNEW HE WAS A SLIPPERY ONE, BUT TO THINK HE MANAGED TO ESCAPE THAT LAST RESET…"

"I'm not too surprised, he was probably staying in the shelter that loop."

"OH YES, I FORGOT THAT SANS IS A LAZY BONES. WELL NO MATTER, THE RESISTANCE WILL SOON FALL ANYWAYS THEN SANS WILL BE WITH ME AGAIN, AND THIS WHOLE THING WILL BE BEHIND US."

"That's the spirit, Papyrus!"

"HMMM… DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD SEND IN THE TEMMIES? THEY COULD SNIFF OUT WHEREVER THE SURVIVORS ARE HIDING."

The Temmies? Oh… oh no…

"Those guys creep me out, but Mistress Chara will decide when to let them out, probably in the next loop if this next RESET doesn't get them all."

I felt my heart beating harshly against my chest. I wished I could look at Sans for comfort or for what to do, but I guess all we can do right now is wait until they leave. If they catch even one of us, then we either fight or flee, but even with Sans I don't like our chances with both Undyne and Papyrus here.

I stayed as quiet as possible, trying to calm my beating heart. I wouldn't be surprised if Undyne could sense my fear so I'm trying my best to calm myself down and hope they would leave this room without checking it too thoroughly.

"I DON'T THINK THERE'S MUCH IN THIS ROOM, COMMANDER…"

"Aw Papryus, you don't have to call me 'Commander' all the time," Undyne smiled. "Now let's get out of this dump, we still have street rats to find."

I waited while Papyrus and Undyne's feet walked out of the room. I didn't dare to move a muscle until I heard their footsteps going out of earshot, before I allowed myself to sigh in relief. I saw Sans coming out of a closet while Don came out from under the computer desk. I crawled out from under the bed.

"I guess we were lucky Undyne was too impatient to _really_ search this area, we weren't exactly hiding in the most secluded places after all," Don said.

"Yeah, we hid where kids would hide in a game of hide-n-seek," Sans chuckled. "But hey, if it works then I'm not going to complain."

"We should get out of here before they decide to come back," I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll head back to the shelter, kiddo," Sans said.

"Watch out for soldiers, and be sure to weed out that spy," Don said. "Only then can we combine our forces to take our last stand against Chara."

"We'll do our best," I said. "Keep in contact with us through the watch."

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: This chapter is extra long. I may take a break after this update since I need to catch up on the story. But I wanted to update this extra long chapter for Halloween. I know it's late, but hey, better late then never.**

 **Guest : Technically she didn't HAVE to kill Flowey and Asgore in the neutral route. I didn't. Flowey kills Asgore in the neutral route if you choose to spare him, and you can choose to spare Flowey. Just because she fights them doesn't mean she kills them. And yes, in this book she had done a genocide run at least once. Goodbye Toriel, you'll always be remembered in our hearts.**

 **xAmethystFox : Plot Armor will only go so far, and if Frisk did fall, there wouldn't be much of a story. Besides, surviving may only make them suffer more. Plus, they're not dying, they're just being turned against them.  
MINTs taste like a breath mint as it's stated in this chapter. Since it's pure white, it's more of a breath mint than a peppermint. Yes, Frisk does indeed have a connection with Chara. There are lots of theories about those two, but in my book Chara's spirit was inside Frisk's SOUL during her time in the Underground, and Chara can't exist for very long without a vessel, hence the constant RESETs. She needs a compatible vessel, which happens to be Frisk.  
I'm glad I could make your Monday special. ^^**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Uh... I don't think that's Flowey. ^^' Flowey's back at the castle. Besides, why would you torture poor Asriel?  
Well, let's hope that Frisk will be able to make a comeback.**

 **Godlegend : Who's going to do that? Even if they could, Chara still has enough DETERMINATION to RESET the two SOULs and keep them from fusing. Chara can RESET whenever she wants, which is why it caught everyone off guard because she's only been doing that at the end of the day. It's genius on her part, not so good for the resistance.**

 **Minimandy125 : Heh, well I hope their reaction didn't disappoint. This happened in the dream that inspired this story as I mentioned back in chapter 1's AN, including the whole underwear on your head joke. The MINTs were also in the dream, hence why I chose them. Frisk is trying not to fill herself up with DETERMINATION, so it's weak right now, but don't worry, it'll get strong again soon.**

 **vivi05 : Uh... yes, I guess you could call it vore. You're probably the only one who ever pointed this out. XD**

 **The Toad Soldier : There are several ways to override brainwashing, but none of which the resistance can use unless Frisk regains her own DETERMINATION including her ability to RESET. I won't tell you how though, because that's major spoiler territory.**

 **TekExplorer : Thanks, but what was so awesome about it?**


	24. Chapter 24: Separated

**DarkFoxKit:** *Is playing a video game* Come on… come on…! YES! I BEAT HER! I BEAT THAT GYM LEADER! Fyre, did you see!? DID YOU SEE THAT!?

 **Donfyre:** *is dozing off right next to her* … H-huh? Wha…? … O-oh! Uh, yeah, that was totally awesome, Fox! You, uh… did really good in that… thing!

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Is frowning at him* … Did you even watch what happened?

 **Donfyre:** Uh… you caught a really rare Pokemon, right?

 **DarkFoxKit:** … I just defeated a really strong Gym Leader… and you didn't even see it… *Stands up from the seat, gives a smile before walking to the drawer.*

 **Donfyre:** *gulps and backs away from Fox as she went through her drawer* U-uh… hey, I'll watch it next time! That makes up for it, r-riiight? You don't have to do… whatever it is you're about to do!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, you'll be seeing the next one alright. *gives a smile as she picked out a black collar.* Because this collar will ensure that you _will_ pay attention. :3

 **Donfyre:** *kept backing away until he got to the door* Uhh… I'm pretty sure I can still take a nap while wearing that if I really wanted to. Er, n-not that I WOULD, of course!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh, this collar is _specially_ made for you. It'll send signals to your brain, so you'll always listen to me. Basically, it's like when I mind controlled you for a bit, only it's a bit more permanent as long as I keep the collar on you.

 **Donfyre:** O-O' I, uh… think I'll pass, t-thank you! *slooowly opens the door and quickly tries to bolt out*

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Grabs Fyre's tail* You're not going anywhere. *Smiles as she clips the collar around Fyre's neck* Now turn around, smile, and tell me who you love.

 **Donfyre:** Eep! *rolls around and blushes a little once the collar was put on him before finally standing up and facing Fox with a smile* W-who do I love? I love nobody else but you, Fox! I always want to be with you and be loved by you!

 **DarkFoxKit:** *Smiles brightly at this before petting Fyre's head* Good boy, Fyre~ *Looks back at the readers* Hey, what are you waiting for? Get to the chapter already.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Separated**

One thing that Undyne said earlier that worries me was that they might bring in the Temmies. Nobody had seen the Temmies since the RESET war began… but most say they've become Chara's little devil beasts, trained to hunt us down. If she's really that desperate to end this war, she'll send those little buggers after us.

Sans went ahead of me to check for soldiers. I followed him when he gestured me to follow.

"It seems pretty bonely out there without the soldiers prowling around," Sans said, with the pun, even though nobody was laughing.

"I just hope the shelter isn't on lockdown," I said. "That would make things a little harder for us, especially if we want to find Flowey."

"Hey, don't sweat it, kid," Sans said. "We'll find that spy and get rid of him once and for all. This is a new hope for all of us, and I don't intend to let it go to waste."

When we got closer to the shelter, we heard voices up ahead.

"Stay low," Sans hissed.

* * *

Both of us crouched down to try and hide. There were more soldiers, great.

"Mistress Chara should just send in the Temmies. She never really used them before. Now would be the perfect time to use them."

"I heard she will if we don't find the resistance before the next RESET."

"Those resistance are done. This war has already been won, we're basically just the clean up crew now. The queen is on our side now, this might as well just be over."

The soldier have become placate, believing that there's no hope for us and that they've already won. That will be their downfall. When you trap a rat, that's when it's the most dangerous.

I followed Sans as we made it back to the shelter without too much trouble. The shelter was indeed under lockdown, this is going to be a problem.

"What do we do now?" I groaned.

"Hmm…" Sans looked back. "While we're out here, let's see if we can find some _flowers_ , what do you say, kiddo?"

I smiled and nodded. I just hope said flower isn't locked in the shelter too.

Sans gestured me to follow as we came closer to the little garden near the shelter. There were all the golden flowers in their eternal glory. If Flowey is there, then how will we pick him from the regular flowers? He could easily hide his own face and not move if he wanted to.

"How are we going to find him in all this?" I asked.

"He may not even be here," Sans said. "But I know a sure fire way to clear this garden out."

"Wha- Sans! Put those away! The soldiers will hear us if you use them!" I hissed when I saw he had summoned a couple of those Gaster Blasters.

"How else are we gonna weed out the bad flower?" Sans asked me.

"There is a less destructive and noticeable way to do it," I huffed. "Besides, killing Flowey wouldn't make much of a difference when Chara RESETs again anyways."

Sans just sighed as he put away the Gaster Blasters in a… pocket dimension I guess.

"Fine kid, but you better hurry up, we're still out in the open," Sans said.

I walked over to a full watering can. I guess Asgore was about to water the garden before Chara started the RESET fiasco, why else would he have left this watering can out here? I used it to water the flowers. Flowey may be a flower, but even he can't sit still with cold water being poured on his face.

I watched each flower carefully as I watered them. I was getting to the last patch of flowers and began to frown. If Flowey wasn't here, then was he back at the city or in the shelter? But then something caught my eye… I noticed a small twitch in the flower patch I just watered. Bullseye, now I just have to keep watering the area. The twitch began more noticeable, until I was able to pinpoint which flower was twitching and grabbed the stem.

"HEY!" The flower suddenly had a face, a very ticked off looking face. "LET ME GO!"

"Kid, if you don't shut that flower up, we're going to be-" Sans was interrupted.

"I SEE TWO OF THE REMAINING RESISTANCE HERE!" A soldier shouted.

It was time to go. I pulled on Flowey's stem, trying to get him out of the garden and take him with me, but he had strong roots. "S-Sans…!"

Sans summoned a small Gaster Blaster beside me and it shot out a beam at Flowey's roots, cutting him from the ground. Flowey gave a scream, of pain or anger I didn't know, all I knew was that we had to get out of here as soon as possible. I grabbed Flowey's stem and ran with Sans as the soldiers came after us.

"RUN FASTER YOU IDIOTS!" I heard Flowey shouting at the soldiers that were behind us.

I suddenly felt gravity shift around me, I knew this feeling. Looking at Sans, I saw his right eye was glowing blue.

"Sans, what are you-?"

"Get ready for a ride, kid," Sans said.

"Sa- WHOA!" I yelped as I was thrown into the sky against my will. This reminded me too much of the time Papyrus threw me this far in order to save me. I knew Sans wouldn't let himself get caught as easily, however, because he could teleport.

* * *

I saw I was falling into some trees. My muscles tighten and tensed as I braced myself for impact. I held onto Flowey tightly to make sure he didn't slip from my grip as I fell on thin branches, and they snapped, making me fall further. I hissed as I felt splinters of wood and leaves smacking me in the face.

Ugh… I think I finally hit the ground, which caused a harsh tremble in my body, but at least it was grass. Still, I had to tighten my grip on Flowey or he'd easily escape underground.

"Let me go you lughead!" Flowey growled. "I'll be sure to scream to let the soldiers know where you are if you don't."

I looked at Flowey. I could try talking to him, this would be a good time to get information, and hopefully stall until Sans finds us.

"Asriel," I said.

"Hey! Don't call me that, only Chara is allowed to call me that!" Flowey snapped at me.

"Listen, I want to know… why are you doing this?" I asked him. "The last time I saw you back at the Ruins, you told me that Chara wasn't the greatest person and I was who you wished she could've been. So why are you helping her and fighting against me? Asriel, did everything that happened before meant nothing to you?"

"Of course it means nothing to me. That was years ago as far as I'm concerned. And I've known Chara far longer than you, little miss goodie-goodie," Flowey hissed. "And the sooner you give yourself up to Chara, the sooner we can finally move on from this lousy day."

I sighed before I said, "Why is Chara even doing this anyways? The last time I checked; she wanted to kill everyone, humans and monsters alike."

"Heh, of course you'd get that impression about her, because you corrupted her spirit with your LOVE," Flowey sneered at me. "What do you think happens when a spirit inhabiting your body gains all that LOVE? It becomes corrupted and want nothing more than power, I know, I've felt that rush too. But without all that LOVE, Chara is Chara again, just the way I like it. It was _you_ who started all the killing, not her!"

I was about to say something else, but then I heard Sans' voice, "Frisk! Kid, where are ya?"

"I'm over here Sans!" I called back, but hoped I wasn't too loud for the soldier to hear.

I saw something blue coming towards me, and there stood the familiar skeleton. "I see you still have the weed."

"Yeah," I said. "Sans, what should we do now? Lay low until the next RESET? I don't think we can get back to the shelter like this."

Sans put his hands in his pocket and said, "Perhaps the best thing we can do is go back to the hidden resistance's base. Maybe all the soldiers finally cleared out when they didn't see anything."

"But what about Flowey?" I asked, looking at the grumpy flower. "If we lead him to the base, that could put everything in jeopardy."

"I wouldn't worry about him," Sans said, grinning, as always. "As long as we have him with us, we'll be okay. Let's just hurry and get to the base before another surprise RESET hit us."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I said, nodding.

"Let me hold on to that weed for you," Sans said. "We wouldn't want him trying to take you over now would we?"

I nodded, Flowey could still fight despite not being in the ground. Sans would have a better time containing him than me. I handed Flowey over to him and Sans grabbed onto his stems like I did and was smiling into the flower's face.

"We better hurry, Sans, those soldiers probably heard the yelling," I said.

"Right, lead the way kid. I'll cover the rear," Sans said.

I looked around outside the woods. Hmm… that's strange… it was empty. I was sure this place would be crawling with soldiers, especially since Sans and I were calling out to each other earlier.

"It looks like the cost is clear," I whispered.

"Then we better take this opportunity while we can," Sans whispered back.

I noticed Flowey wasn't making much noise and looked back at him, it seems Sans covered his mouth with a cloth, huh that's a good idea. Though strangely Flowey only looked mildly annoyed rather than seething with anger… maybe I'm just imagining it… or does he have something planned?

"What's the matter, kid?" Sans asked. "Feeling spineless?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes at him before I said, "I just want to make sure we're not going into some kind of trap."

"If we are, then we're screwed," Sans said grimly.

I nodded to him before looking around. The place was eerily silent, and I didn't like it. I felt like someone could just jump out at me at any moment. I gestured Sans to follow me.

"Do you have a creepy vibe going on?" I asked. "It's just so eerily silent, yet I feel like I'm in danger."

"The soldiers are probably hiding themselves, maybe waiting for the right opportunity to strike," Sans said from behind me.

I gulped, it was like we were the prey and the soldiers were the pack of wolves waiting to struck. I felt so vulnerable.

"W-we're almost there," I said, feeling like my stomach was dropping.

"Good, let's hurry before more unwanted surprises jumps out at us," Sans said.

The house shack was empty of soldiers, but I saw some spikes on the wall. Yeah, they came from Spike alright, but this was no time to mourn for him. I looked at the wall before trying to call Don on my watch.

"I hope those soldiers didn't take Don away," I said. "We'll need him to get into the hidden resistance."

"I'll keep an eye out for the soldiers kiddo, you keep trying to get in contact with Don," Sans said.

I nodded to him while pushing the call button on my watch. Nothing but a black screen… why isn't he responding?

"It's no good, he's not responding," I said. "Maybe we should go look for him. What if he got captured?"

Sans looked troubled as he said, "That would be a problem if he did. All our plans will be thrown out the window without his help. Come on, Frisk, we better hurry and find him before it's too late."

I nodded, "Who knows when Chara will RESET, the usual time has been thrown out the window after the last RESET."

"Yeah, she's getting too unpredictable," Sans agreed. "So we better act fast if we don't want to be caught in the next RESET."

"But how are we going to find him if he's not responding? He could be anywhere," I said, looking at my blank communicator.

"Maybe he's back at his hideout," Sans suggested. "That's probably the safest place for him to be right now if he's not back at the shelter."

"Yeah, but that's a problem if we can't get him to respond," I said.

"Hmm…" I looked over at Sans to see he was giving a thoughtful look, before he said, "He can't be too far from here, let's try to look at the last place we saw him."

"You mean at the hotel?" He gave a nod. "Alright, I just hope he didn't get captured."

"Then we better hurry," Sans said. "Every second counts."

* * *

We hurried back towards the hotel where we last saw Don, but the place was still devoid of soldiers. Where did they all go? Did they just give up or is Chara planning to send out the Temmies after all? Oooh… if she is then we're in an even bigger trouble than I thought.

"Psst… Frisk…"

"Hmm?" I thought I heard someone whispering my name. I looked back at Sans, but he looked too busy looking for soldiers to have said my name, maybe I just imagined it.

"Frisk…"

I frowned, who is calling me?

"Frisk… over here…"

I turned my head to where I think the source is. I saw Don hiding in the shadows of the torn out building. I smiled when I saw him, glad he was okay, but he seemed worried about something.

"Frisk… who's that with you?" Don whispered.

"Huh?" Did he not recognize Sans? He just spoke with him. "That's Sans, who else would it be?" I whispered back.

Don frowned more… something wasn't right. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when Sans spoke up from behind me, "What's the hold up there, kid?"

"Oh, well I…" I looked at Don, he seemed really worried. Something was definitely wrong here. "Just looking around for Don is all."

"And did you find him anywhere?" Sans asked.

All of a sudden I felt… cold and insecure. It was like I suddenly realized I was in danger but couldn't see how or why. Flowey, though gagged did look a bit too calm and cooperative than he should be, the soldiers were suddenly gone from the area and Sans… Sans has been a little off lately, though I couldn't put my finger on why.

"Um… no…" I said, wanting to smack myself at how unsure I sounded just then.

"Then we better move on," Sans said. "We shouldn't linger in one place too long."

"Frisk… you're in danger," I heard Don whispering to me. "That's… that's not Sans…"

"What do you mean that's not Sans?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

"Just trust me… get away from him… hurry," Don whispered urgently.

I bit my lip… how do I know this wasn't a trap? But I do have to admit that all the strangeness did add up. I was about to respond back to Don when he gasp and ran in the opposite direction.

"D-Don?"

"So _there_ he was," I felt the hairs at the back of my neck standing when I heard Sans' voice behind me.

I turned around to face him and he said, "Get him."

Before I knew it, the entire place was flooded with soldiers! To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The place went from a ghost town to crowded with monster and human soldiers in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on, Sans!?" I demanded, before I noticed his body was blinking and wavering, revealing a very familiar human child with red eyes, smiling widely. It turns out that 'Sans' was only a hologram.

I gasped when I saw who 'Sans' really was and turned to make a run for it, but she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me back, making me choke a bit.

"You're not going anywhere, dear Frisk. I need your body and SOUL to exist beyond this day, and to finally put an end to this tiresome so-called war," Chara said.

"Pa-tooie! Hee, hee, hee, Chara was finally getting bored of your little resistance squirming, so she decided it was time to finally end this war. With that last RESET, just about everyone you know is now on _our_ side!" Flowey smiled evilly. "You might as well just give up now and save us and yourself the trouble."

"Once my soldiers capture that ringleader of the troublesome hidden resistance, I can finally destroy the one thing that could resist my RESETs and end this war once and for all." Chara smiled. "And you and I will become one, and this world will be our little playground, just like before~."

"No! The world was never our playground!" I struggled.

"Oh? Are you saying you denied abusing that RESET button for your own amusment? Are you saying that you never hurt your own friends just to see what would happen? Heh, face it Frisk… you're no better than I am," Chara sneered.

I shut my eyes in a vain attempt to keep tears from falling out. She was right in every sense… I had abused the power to RESET many times over before this war, and I ended up hurting the people I've grown to love just to see what would happen. In fact, if Chara hadn't split from me and taken the ability herself, I would've continued to abuse that power for my own entertainment.

But still… just because I was no better than Chara in a past timeline doesn't mean I can't stop trying to stop her and to make amends.

"Chara, while I may have not been any better than you… if there's one thing this war had taught me, it's that I will never stop fighting until the very end!" I snapped before stepping on her foot.

The shock was enough to make Chara let go of me and I made a run for it. I shoved my way through the soldiers while they were too busy trying to apprehend Don. I have to get out of here before Chara recovers and catches me. With all these soldiers here, I'll get overwhelmed easily.

"Forget about that boy! FRISK WILL BE YOUR TOP PRIORITY! GET HER _NOW_!" I heard an angry Chara yelling.

I ducked down in the crowd as the soldiers all began scrambling to try and get to me. I kept my head low, which wasn't too hard since I was pretty small compared to most of these guys. I had to keep running, trying to shove my way through without getting caught. Thankfully it was too chaotic for any of the monster soldiers to summon my SOUL out of my chest and lock me in a soul dive. I had to find Don and the real Sans quickly if I wanted to get out of here with my skin in tact!

I saw an opening in the crowd of soldiers. They were grabbing my hair and my shirt, but I did my best to shove them away, even if it meant losing some strains of hair. I almost reached the exit, when I suddenly tripped over something and fell on my stomach. Oof! I felt the wind get knocked out of me for a bit.

"Do you really think you could get away, _old friend_?"

I knew that voice… I quickly looked up to see Spike was looking at me face to face. He must've used his tail to trip me up.

"Spike…" I knew nothing I say will get him to change his mind, not with how deeply rooted Chara brainwashed him.

"Alright stand back! Give me some room here, move it!"

The crowd began dissipating as a shadow loomed over us. Spike was smiling as I saw the tall fish commander walking up behind him. Undyne held an arrow at my face, making sure I wouldn't make any sudden moves.

"Heh, trying to escape again, punk? You'll have to try a little harder than that, all your pals who helped bailed you out before are on _our_ side now." Undyne smirked at me.

"THAT IS CORRECT!" I almost jumped when I heard a loud voice, a voice that belonged to Papyrus.

I saw Papyrus coming up beside Undyne, smiling, "NYA HA HA HA! THE GREAT GENERAL PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET CAPTURED THIS TIME AROUND!"

"Yes, I agree," Hearing that soft voice made my heart break. "Child, if we are to have any future together, then you must submit. It won't be so bad, after all both Chara and you are my child."

Toriel… it was hard seeing her like this. She was now dressed in black armor, a lot like how Asgore looked.

Speaking of Asgore, he was standing beside Toriel, his arm around her shoulder, "This war and day can finally be over and we can all move on with our lives."

The soldiers made a path as Chara herself walked towards me, having Flower on her shoulder. She slowly approached me from beside Undyne and smiled.

"No more running away, Frisk," Chara said. "I guess catching the hidden resistance will have to wait. I rather secure my ultimate prize before I end up losing it again."

Chara smiled as she snapped her fingers. Papyrus walked over to me before grabbed my arms and forcing me up. I hissed as I felt a flair of magic forcing my SOUL out of my body. Chara walked to my SOUL, eager to take it in her grasp. If I try to struggle, then I'll get an arrow to the face. Even if that doesn't kill me and I somehow managed to escape from Papryus' grasp, I'm surrounded by a sea of soldiers. I literally can't do anything but wait for the inevitable.

"Don't look so down, Frisk," Chara said in a sickeningly soothing tone, "after all this is a great honor I'm bestowing on you. You'll inherit my will and power, whether you want it or not."

I can't believe I was so _stupid_ , falling for a trick like that. I should've known that wasn't the real Sans… but I didn't know Chara had the technology to use a hologram to disguise herself and her voice like that. I can't believe I just doomed the world to a child's tyrant.

* * *

"Yeah sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to be a deus ex machina here," said a familiar voice.

"Wha-!?" Chara gasped.

Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of Gaster Blasters appeared in the sky, all powering up and ready to shoot. All the soldiers, including Flowey and Chara were looking at the Gaster Blasters in shock, so was I. I wasn't expecting the sky to be filled with these bone heads.

Then Sans, the real Sans, appeared right in front of me with his right eye glowing blue. He threw a bone at his brainwashed brother's face, causing him to yelp in shock, letting me go, before Sans grabbed me and I suddenly found myself a good distance away from the crowd of soldiers.

"Sans?"

"Frisk, get down!" I heard Don yell not too far away.

I quickly got down on my knees and covered the back of head with my arms before I heard a loud BLAST. There were screams and tremors from all those Gaster Blasters being fired at once in a large crowd.

"That won't… distract… them… for long… kid…" I heard Sans panting as I looked up. "We… have… have to… run… n...ow…"

"Sans!" He was slumping over. That must've took a lot of energy.

I saw Don running over to us and was trying to support the slumping skeleton. "Come on, Frisk, lead us back to the shelter now! Chara may cause another RESET once she sees you're gone!"

"But it's in lockdown!" I protested.

"Not anymore!" Don yelled.

What? But when the shelter's in lockdown only the RESETs could open it again.

"There's no time to explain, just lead me there now!" Don hissed.

I nodded, this really wasn't the time right now. I took his hand to make sure we didn't get separated and hurried towards the shelter. With Don trying to hold Sans on his back, we couldn't go as fast as I would like, and I have no doubt Chara and her soldiers were already starting to recover from Sans' surprise assault.

Already I could hear the louder soldiers, like Undyne and Papyrus, screaming out angrily at how I managed to escape again and that Sans was nothing but trouble. I can only hope they'll keep raging about it until we get to the shelter.

"There it is, we're almost there," I said when I saw the shelter coming into view.

It was true; the shelter was no longer in lockdown. How? Was there an override system or something that I never knew about?

" **WARNING! ONE MINUTE TIL RESET! WARNING! GET TO THE SHELTER NOW!"** The loud alarm blaring from my watch snapped me out of my musings.

My heart began beating against my chest as my stomach sunk. I don't know if we'll make it in time to the shelter.

"Pick up the pace!" I yelled at Don.

"I'm trying! For a skeleton, Sans isn't exactly light!" Don hissed.

I let go of Don's hand and ran behind him, pushing Sans and Don from behind, hoping that it'll be faster this way.

" **30 seconds til RESET!"**

I pushed harder, trying to get to the shelter. I could hear Don groaning, trying to hurry without dropping Sans.

" **20 seconds til RESET!"**

"We're never going to make it!" Don yelled.

Doesn't this seem awfully familiar?

"Yes we are, just keep going!" I yelled back.

" **10… 9… 8…"**

Ugh, I always hated the final countdown. The suspense of it is just killing me, not to mention there's always a chance we won't make it.

"Come on, we're almost there!" I pushed harder than I've ever pushed before. I hope Don doesn't trip.

" **7… 6… 5… 4…"**

We were right at the shelter, getting to the door.

"Come on, hurry!" I heard Alphy's voice.

I kept pushing, and saw Snowy, Mike, a Froggit and another human rushing to my side and helping me push Sans and Don into the door.

" **3… 2… 1… 0."**

The rest of us barely made it in just before the timer hit zero and the world RESET.

* * *

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Well, that was a close one. They almost lost their hopes and dreams here. ^^'**

 **Joltik12 : The Temmies haven't made an appearance yet. ^^' And they're nothing like how they were in Undertale. Although... your portrayal of them is pretty accurate here... h-hey! Put that Joltik down!**

 **The Toad Soldier : Chara took most of Frisk's DETERMINATION when they were separated. So in a way, I guess you could say Chara extracted Frish's DETERMINATION.**

 **penguinfan28 : Yeah, and what about this one?**

 **Guest : Heh, I'm glad that you- wait... what kind of 'LOVE' are we talking about here? And yes well, the chara-... Your puns has been acknowledged. Please don't get Sans started again. T_T Heh, well Sans and Chara do have that whole rivalry going, but sadly Sans is at a major disadvantage due to the RESETs. Heh, thank you, it's just a shame this story isn't very popular. ^^'**


	25. Chapter 25: A Plan of Action

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Is playing on her 3DS and sitting on a blue chair.* Hmm? Is it time for the AN already?**

 **Donfyre:** **I think we're actually overdue, last time the story was updated was two weeks ago. Having a lot of fun with the new Pokemon, huh Fox? XP**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes! Well, I have been quite busy, so… ^^' But here's a new chapter now. Sorry for the long wait. Also, Fyre, where's your collar?**

 **Donfyre: Huh? M-my collar? I… took it off? *gives a nervous smile***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Looks at Donfyre* … Put it back on, please, you look so cute with it on. c:**

 **Donfyre: Y-you seem to be forgetting that other feature that makes the collar MIND-CONTROL me!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh I didn't forget. c: *Stands up and walks to Fyre, taking another collar from the desk and putting it on him.* There we go~ Now all I need is a leash.**

 **Donfyre: Wah! *goes red in embarrassment as he tried getting the thing off with his feet* You had to put this back on me?! DX In front of all the readers again?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup~ *Picks Donfyre up and puts him on my lap* Now relax while I play and the readers enjoy the chapter. :3**

 **Donfyre: *pouts and blushes as he was forced to relax on the teasing Fox's lap* Y-you just LOVE treating me like a pet.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Because you are my pet~ *Rubs Fyre's head***

 **Donfyre: BLAH! *is hiding his face in even more embarrassment* Just get on with the chapter already!**

 **DarkFoxKit: You heard him, go on with the chapter and leave us for some alone time. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A Plan of Action**

"Sans will be fine," Alphys said while we watched our leader sleeping in a bed. "He just overexerted himself with his magic. He should recover soon."

"I'm glad…" I said.

"So uh…" Snowy spoke up. "Not to be the cold one here, but who's this?"

Don looked at Snowy, "I guess you wouldn't remember me since I disappeared a year worth of loops ago. I'm Don, and I was the one who told Alphys to override the lockdown earlier."

"That was you?" Mike looked at him. "You know… you do seem familiar."

"Yeah, I used to work with Dr. Alphys as a fellow scientist," Don said. "Though I never bothered to get to know a lot of people during my time here."

"I never knew the shelter had a lockdown override," I said.

"It was recently built in," Alphys said. "Sans and I figured there may come a time when we would need an emergency override for the lockdown, just in case too many members were outside during it or something."

"And with only ten members left, just losing one or two is already more than we can afford," A Froggit said. "Especially if it's our leader and the one Chara's looking for."

"Well, while I'm here I might as well tell you about what I've discovered," Don said. "I suppose it doesn't matter now if that Flowey spy is here or not, Chara knows I have something that can resist her RESETs and she's already making her move."

"Yes, please tell us…" Alphys said slowly. "How were you able to resist Chara's RESET all this time and why did you never come back to us?"

Don gave a sigh as he said, "I couldn't come back, Dr. Alphys, not without risking myself and the entire resistance. Though, I guess it doesn't matter anymore now."

* * *

Everyone listened to what Don had to say. He spoke about how there were a few others who were still on our side in a hidden place, and about the MINTs and how they saved them from Chara's RESETs, though they are limited.

"And what exactly are these MINTs made out of?" Alphys asked, not looking too pleased.

"You probably already figured it out, Dr. Alphys," Don said. "It's made out of the one thing you refused to touch again since the amalgamate incident. DETERMINATION, consecrated with monster magic. Each of it is enough to protect us from Chara's RESET for about five minutes, but any more than that in the allotted time it will make humans really sick or make monsters melt."

"You mean… all this time we could've used our own DETERMINATION to fight back against Chara?" Mike asked, frowning.

"In a sense," Don said. "They're still not easy to make, and we can't extend the time past the five minute mark."

"It doesn't matter anyways," Alphys said. "Even with the surviving members combined, we are heavily outnumbered and outmatched by Chara and her brainwashed soldiers that used to be our friends. Even with the MINTs, we wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Alphys," I said. "You shouldn't be so quick to give up, not until we've exhausted every existing solution. And… Undyne would've wanted to keep fighting until the bitter end."

Alphy's eyes widen as she looked at me. I felt bad bringing up Undyne on her, she's been a really sensitive subject since we lost her to Chara, but we need Alphys to be cooperative here, we can't have her or anyone to give up on us, not when we finally have new hope again.

"I know things are looking really bleak right now," I said. "But we've come this far, and we finally have new hope again. Even if you're right and we get overwhelmed by Chara and her soldiers, don't you think we should at least go down fighting? That is what most anime characters would do, right? That's what… Undyne would do…"

Everyone was silent as we watched and waited for Alphys' answer. She looked down for a few seconds before she said, "... Ever since I've lost Undyne… I've lost all hope of ever winning this dreadful war. As a result; I never really did as much research as I could have to fight back against Chara. I let myself lose hope, I let myself believe it didn't matter what we did, we were all going to get RESET anyway…"

Then Alphys looked up at us, a fire in her eyes that I never thought I'd see in her again since the war started. "But this isn't just about me and Undyne anymore, is it? No, this is about all of us… monsters… humans… our friends, our families, our futures… everyone… I've lost sight of that… but I won't let myself do that again. DETERMINATION, MINTs, I will do everything in my power to make sure we have enough of that… then, we will strike back and end this war one way or another!"

Everyone gave a loud cheer from Alphys' inspirational speech, me included. I was happy to hear she was finally standing up and regaining lost hope. All of us were going to give it everything we've got.

"Alright, so now that that's settled…" Don smiled, "Why don't we get started on the rest of that DETERMINATION project, Dr. Alphys?"

"Yes, of course. I still have quite a few samples of it from my days in the lab," Alphys said.

"What will the rest of us do in the meantime?" Mike asked.

"Prepare yourselves for battle," Alphys said. "Once we're done with the research, Don will get the rest of his members to join us here, and we'll strike at the heart of the city. Either we win this war, or we all go down fighting. This will be our final confrontation with Chara, one way or another. "

Whoa, I've never seen Alphys so confident before, not even when after she resolved to make herself better after the whole amalgamate incident. I'm proud, Alphys had come a long way.

* * *

So now it was all a matter of preparing for the final strike. We only had three humans, including myself and Don, and seven monsters, including Snowy, Sans and Alphys. We did have a few more back at Don's hideout, but there's also a chance we lost some of them when Chara RESET again, especially since they didn't have the alarm watches to alert them.

What kind of tools should I bring? We're not going food or gadget hunting anymore, so the empty bags will be used for our tools. I guess this is the best time to bring healing monster food, but I'll have to ask Sans when he wakes up where he keeps them. Other than that I don't really know, I suppose I should bring some kind of protective armor and a weapon to defend myself with. Unfortunately we didn't have any real armor here, they all went to Chara's soldiers. What could I use for a weapon? There were some bats… maybe other things I could use to bash with… oh, maybe I could use one of those frying pans in the cafeteria, it can also be a pretty good shield if I use it right.

I went to the cafeteria to pick up my chosen weapon and saw Snowy there, sitting on a table and looking at the cafeteria.

"Snowy? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh hey Frisk… nah, it's nothing but… well we're starting to tread on thin ice here, you know? Dr. Alphys just said this may be our final confrontation with Chara," The bird frowned. "And there's a very strong possibility that we'll lose…"

I sat down beside him and said, "Well… look on the bright side; if we lose we get to live with our friends and family again. We may not be free exactly, but at least the war will be over and we can finally live in peace." At least until Chara gets bored and decides to go on a murderous rampage, but I decided not to add that last part.

"I guess… but do you really want to live like that? Having someone controlling your every move and thought? It's especially bad for you since you'll basically be possessed… you won't be you anymore, and what if one day Chara gets bored? She may force us to kill each other just because she can. That's not a future I want to live in," Snowy said sadly.

"Yeah… me neither… I'd be a slave in my own body," I sighed. "Everything's written on this final strike… but hey, it's alright, I'm sure we can do it. Alphys and Don will be able to make enough MINTs to keep us immune to Chara's RESET for a while and we should be able to get in close enough to extract all that DETERMINATION away from her."

"And then what?" I jumped when a new voice came in.

"Oh, Mike, how long were you standing there?" Snowy asked.

"Long enough," Mike said as he walked over to us and hands in his pocket. "But what do you think we'll have to do with all that DETERMINATION after it's been extracted? Chara's soldiers would still be brainwashed, they could easily wipe us out and inject that DETERMINATION back into the one they call 'mistress'. We'd have to inject that DETERMINATION into someone else if we hope to finally win this war."

"But…" I felt uneasy when Mike mentioned that, and it's a logical standpoint, with all that DETERMINATION it has to go somewhere or to someone, or else it'd just be all for naught. "Who would we give the DETERMINATION to?"

"It can't be to a monster, we'd melt faster than we could even think about RESETTING," Snowy pointed out. "Especially with that much raw and natural DETERMINATION."

"Then one of our own human ally will have to take it," Mike said. "But that's also a problem… not every human can handle all that much DETERMINATION. If we gave it to the wrong person, they could get seriously sick and even die."

I cringed at the thought, but I was also worried about just _who_ is the best candidate. "But who could handle that much raw DETERMINATION?"

Mike looked at me… he and I both knew there was only one person who could handle that much DETERMINATION… because… it originally came from… _me_.

"Frisk?" Snowy spoke up. "But Frisk is smaller than both of us, how could her tiny body possibly hold all that DETERMINATION?"

"The body's size doesn't matter," Mike said. "DETERMINATION is held within the SOUL. Snowy, do you remember what color DETERMINATION is?"

"Oh… It's red, right?" Snowy asked.

"Yes, red, and have you noticed that every human SOUL's color shows what they specialize in?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah, yours is blue," Snowy said.

"Yes, and Frisk's is red. Red is a rare SOUL color, because not a lot of us have that much DETERMINATION," Mike said. "But Frisk does."

I looked away, even with most of my original DETERMINATION with Chara, my SOUL could easily refill it, but I've been trying not to feel so determined because I was afraid… afraid of being determined again.

"Frisk…?" Snowy looked at me.

"Even so," I spoke up, "It's not enough to override Chara's."

"That's why when the extraction begins, you may end up with the ability to RESET," Mike said. "Frisk, we probably won't _have_ to inject you with all that DETERMINATION if you already have enough to RESET. You can RESET back to when you first fell in Mt. Ebott and make sure this war never happened."

"I… I-I can't do that!" I shook my head. "I can't RESET and you shouldn't trust a kid with that kind of power! Have this war taught you _nothing_?"

"Frisk, I know you won't abuse it. You've seen firsthand for yourself how it could get out of hand, I know you'll only use it for good," Mike said. "Now stop being stubborn about it, you have the most DETERMINATION out of anyone else in the world aside from Chara."

Of course, he didn't know that I had already abused that power, I was part of the reason all of this happened in the first place… a _big_ part.

"... Look, it doesn't even matter. If we can't get close to Chara and extract all that DETERMINATION, then we're finished," I said.

"Of course, but once we do managed to succeed… will you cooperate?" Mike asked.

That question had me hesitate way more than I wanted to. Actually, I couldn't even answer that. When it comes down to it… Papyrus and Sans were right… I really am the key to winning this war. Why me? Why does it fall to me? … Heh, I guess I could think of it this way: it's a mess I created, so it's only fitting that I have clean it up.

* * *

I didn't say much after that, I just grabbed a frying pan that I could easily carry in the kitchen and head back to Toriel's- … to my room. It felt a lot colder without Toriel here to keep it warm with her fire magic… I miss her, and everyone else who fell victim to Chara's brainwashing.

"Hey Frisk."

"Hmm?" I turned to see Don. "Aren't you supposed to be working with Alphys right now?"

"I've showed her the basics on how to make MINTs. She's going to make as many as she can while I go get the rest of my own team to come here. I'll have to explain the situation to them, but 22 of us should be enough to strike down Chara's kingdom once and for all," Don said. "Don't give up hope, Frisk, not until the very end."

I nodded, "Not until the very end."

I lied in bed while everyone else were getting themselves ready. I kept my frying pan on the floor next to my bed. All I could do was stare at the ceiling, thinking to myself. What's going to happen from here on out? Would this really be the final confrontation as Alphys said? I guess if we're all going in, then there's a good chance none of us will return since there's no more reserved members in the shelter, protected from Chara's RESETs.

Either way, Chara will win once we run out of MINTs and she hits that RESET button… I suppose we could always try to bluff our way to victory if we do run out of MINTs, but I hope it doesn't come down to that. Then there's the matter of how to obtain victory to finally end this war in our favor… I'd have to take back the ability to RESET from Chara. I honestly don't want to do that… I don't want that power again… I'd be too tempted to abuse it again… I'm really no better than Chara.

There's no way I'd be able to sleep like this. I've decided to go visit Sans, to see if he's doing any better. Without Sans, I would've been taken by Chara long ago… and he's probably suffered the most out of all of us, how was he able to hold out for so long like this? I'll never know. I would've lost it if I was in his shoes… or slippers. I guess Papyrus played a big role in keeping Sans grounded, but we had lost him a while back… Sans must've held onto the hope that there's still a way to save Papyrus, even if we lose in the end, then Sans will be with Papyrus again either way. That's a nice thought, not have to worry about never seeing our loved ones again, and whether we win or lose we'll be with them either way… but… if we do lose, as Snowy said, we would be toys to Chara forever. I would especially have it bad, because she would have my body and SOUL.

I snapped out of my worried thoughts as I opened Sans' door, because I saw Sans awake and sitting at his desk, writing in his notes.

"Sans? You're already awake?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Hmm? Oh, hey kiddo… yeah, I woke up a while ago actually. Heard about the big confrontation once Alphys makes all the MINTs she can from her leftover DETERMINATION project. I figured I might as well plan out the best strategy for our big strike, might as well strike hard or get RESET trying, am I right?" Sans gave me a wink, though I could see how strained he was.

"... Sans… Are you worried about this strike?" I asked.

"Heh… to be honest with you kid, it's impossible _not_ to be worried. There are only 22 of us left, we are outnumbered and outpowered. What's going to happen to us if we lose? There would be no one left to stop Chara's reign, and who knows what that psychotic killer would do once she eventually gets bored with her 'peaceful' reign. I don't want the war to end that way, Frisk…" Sans said in a low and tired tone. "We've come so very close to losing this war… it scares me to think what would've happened if I hadn't saved you in time back there. If Chara gets her hands on you, it's over no matter what we do."

"I'm sorry… It's my fault things escalated to this," I said bitterly. "But we'll find a way to end this together, we'll finally be able to end this nightmare, I know we will. We just can't lose hope, not until the very end."

"I like your enthusiasm kid, but the truth of the matter is we ain't got much hope to begin with," Sans said tiredly.

"We'll lose for sure with that attitude," I said before sighing. "But I get it. Things never should've boiled down to this… if only I didn't have so much DETERMINATION when I was in the Underground… If only I didn't discover I could RESET the timeline… maybe then none of this would be happening."

"Heh, it's not all your fault, kiddo…" Sans said, which surprised me.

"How can you say that? It's because of me that we're in this war to begin with!"

"You may have been responsible for this war, but you're not the only one," Sans said. "Before you came along, Frisk, there was another who had the power to RESET time. Our little weed of a spy Flowey, remember him?"

I paused before nodding, "Y-yeah… I remember him. I… I think he once told me how he could manipulate the timeline…" Unfortunately, the way I obtained such information was… something I wanted to forget. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Even if you never had the power to RESET, Flowey had already been abusing it long before you fell into the Underground. I can pretty much guarantee it would've boiled down to this anyway, whether you had the power to RESET or not… the only difference would be that this wouldn't be a war but a one sided slaughter. I have no doubt Flowey would happily give his body and DETERMINATION to Chara when he eventually obtain the six human SOULs, possibly the seventh if you didn't make it through the Underground in one run. I'd say things turned out a lot better than it could have."

I couldn't help but feel like a weight was lifted from my chest… not much, since I still could've prevented this had I just left things alone after releasing everyone from their prison in the Underground the first time around, but at least I know things could've turned out much worse if I didn't have so much DETERMINATION.

Speaking of DETERMINATION, the solution to this war still bothered me since Mike talked to me about it.

"Sans… um… about winning this war… would it really be up to me?" I asked, feeling uneasy. "I mean… would I have to finish it… by… taking all that… DETERMINATION from Chara?"

"..." Sans got quiet for a minute. I waited for his answer. Finally, he gave a sigh and said, "Kid… that had always been the plan since this war started. Papyrus, Alphys and I knew from the beginning that you were the key to winning this war… for one side or another. Chara needs you for your SOUL and body, and we need you because you're the only one who can take all that DETERMINATION, because they naturally belonged to you in the first place."

I still can't believe I was so stupid… how could I have let Chara take my DETERMINATION like that? Well… if I hadn't… she would've taken my SOUL instead, and that would've been much worse. What would a human or monster be like without a SOUL? That's… a scary thought. I've seen what it could do to Asriel, but what would it do to a human? Would I be nothing more than a sadistic, cynical person doomed to never having anything but negative emotions again? I… rather not think about it.

"But Sans, if I take it back… wouldn't that mean that I would…?" I didn't want to finish that sentence. Sans of all people should know why I didn't want my DETERMINATION back, and he's the one who suffered the most _with_ it.

"Letting you have the ability to RESET is a lesser evil than letting Chara have it. Maybe you've finally learned something after two years worth of loops, or maybe you'll go back to abusing that power again. Either way, I'd rather you have it than that other kid who took everything from us… from me…" Sans said in a low, serious tone.

There was a moment of silence between us. Sans really have been suffering the most out of all of us, especially after losing Papyrus. Looking at my leader's eye sockets, seeing how tired he was and yet he was pushing himself to keep going for a slim hope, burning with fire that could go out at any moment… it… it… it filled me with... _something_. I was deter-... I _wanted_ to do whatever it takes to bring back the happy ending, if not for myself then for everyone I've cared about, for everyone who's fought by our side, for those we have lost. For the sake of the world, for humans and monsters everywhere, I will do whatever it takes to end this war for a better future.

* * *

I marched to Alphys' lab. There was something about her project that I wanted to ask, if this was our last chance then we'll need everything we have in our arsenal.

"Alphys?" I called as I entered the lab.

I saw the doctor lizard holding that big needle, having some red liquid inside, which I have no doubt that those were DETERMINATIONs. She let out a small droplet of DETERMINATION on a small glass container before using some of her magic on it, turning it white and solid, like a white breath mint.

"Hmm? Oh hey Frisk, I didn't see you come in," she said when she noticed me. "Do you need something?"

I noticed she had a lot of MINTs stacked up on another table. I just hope it will be enough to beat Chara, it's not just her RESETs that makes her dangerous after all.

"Alphys, those amalgamate monsters… you still have them here, right?" I said.

Alphys froze a minute before she nodded, "Y-yes, they are… why do you a-ask?"

"They have DETERMINATION, and you know we'll be needing all the help we can get if this really is our final confrontation with Chara," I said. "I was hoping maybe the amalgamates can help us this time."

"... You… you think the amalgamates would… make a difference?" Alphys asked, sounding unsure about that.

I nodded, "They're monsters who were injected with DETERMINATION. Maybe they can't stop the RESETs, but they might be able to resist it. Even if they can't, they could still help us. They're strong and they can't get destroyed so easily, you know as well as I do that we'll need their help, every help counts in this war."

"You… you've got a point there…" Alphys frowned. "But they've never been outside of this shelter since the war started, I'm not sure if they even know what to do if we take them with us."

I gave a small frown at this, thinking about what to do about that. It's true the amalgamates would be clueless on what to do out there, and that would make them easy targets, however I also can't deny that because they have DETERMINATION in them they can be very useful.

"Then we'll just have to show them."

"H-huh? Show them?" Alphys looked at me.

"Get Snowy over here, we'll have to show the amalgamates what they need to do," I said.

Alphys looked unsure, but she gave a nod. She was just as determined to win this war with any means necessary as I was.

"A-alright, I'll call Snowdrake here," Alphys said. "I just hope your plan works, Frisk… because you're right in saying we'll need all the help we can get."

I waited for Snowy to get here while I watched the mutated monsters crawling out from another room Alphys usually kept them in. I smiled at them, remembering my experiences with them back in the Underground. They were pretty scary, but they're actually really nice. Memoryhead, Endogeny, Reaper Bird, Lemon Bread and Snowy's mother. I never got her name, I just know her as Snowy's mother. They hadn't left this place since the evacuation, back when just before the war started.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I said to them.

Memoryhead buzzed, it was difficult and pretty much impossible to understand what it's saying without some kind of translator. Reaper Bird let out a squawk. Endogeny wagged its… tail…? It looked pretty happy. Lemon Bread had several voices speaking at once, but I think they agree.

"How… is… Sn...owy…?" Snowy's mother asked.

She always thought about her child, which is really sweet, but also sad. I think Snowy's the only thing keeping her anchored and from being consumed by the other monsters she's fused with.

"He's fine, he'll be here soon," I promised her.

As if on cue, the doors open to reveal Snowdrake and Alphys coming in. The second Snowy saw his mother, he jumped and flew over to her.

"Mother!"

"Sno...wy…"

They both hugged each other, despite his mother's melted demeanour. I smiled at the display, but I felt sad because it reminded me of Toriel and me. I really miss Toriel, she was like the mother I never had.

"Alright Frisk, I got Snowy here," Alphys said. "So what is it that you wanted to do?"

"Alphys, do you think you could show the amalgamates what's been going on?" I asked.

"Huh? What, like a video?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "Show them what's been happening out there."

"But… why did you have me bring in Snowy if that's all you wanted?"

"Because, Mrs. Drake needs her son beside her to ensure he's still here and well," I said. "... She needs him… and she has to know what happened to her husband, to everyone."

"... O-okay…" Alphys nodded. "Everyone, you must watch this video. It shows what's been going on out there…"

All the amalgamates watched her intensely as she turned on a big screen monitor. Snowy stayed close to Mrs. Drake, probably knowing she wouldn't like seeing her husband the way he is now.

The video showed the RESETs and what they've done to anyone caught up into them. They showed the monsters the amalgamates knew being caught up in the RESETs and turned against us. They showed them chasing us down like animals, showing no mercy, almost catching us, attacking us, injuring us. I could hear the amalgamates screaming out, whether it's anger, fear or both I couldn't tell, but they were definitely enraged.

Alphys hurried to turn off the monitor, worried that the amalgamates may go on a rampage. I remained calm, watching them. I had known they would react this way, and it's why nobody wanted them to see what was happening out there, but at this point it's necessary to involve them now, even if it hurts. Snowy was trying to get Mrs. Drake to calm down, she wasn't screeching like the rest of them were, rather she was sobbing for Mr. Drake.

"It's okay Mom, Dad will be back to normal soon, we just have to beat up the one who did this to him," Snowy said gently to Mrs. Drake.

I waited patiently for the amalgamates to calm down. Thankfully they calmed down after a minute or two.

"Is everyone calm?" I asked calmly.

They all turned their attention to me.

"Good. This is what we've been dealing with for two or three years of loops," I said. "And… we are desperate. We've lost so many of our friends and families. We can't take on the one responsible by ourselves, and we will need your help."

The amalgamates looked at each other, before Mrs. Drake said, "I… will… help…"

" **They will pay!"** Lemon Bread roared in several voices.

Reaper Bird and Memory Head let out bizarre noises, but I think they want to help too.

Endogeny responded by jumped on me, splattering itself against me, and licked my cheeks with its… uh… mouth? I smiled as I pet the mutated dog.

"Then it's in agreement then. We will all fight together," I said.

"Oh geez Frisk, you had me really scared there," Alphys said. "But… I'm glad we'll be getting more help, heavens knows we're going to need it."

I nodded to her while Snowy was hugging his mother again. "Yeah… let's hope we will come out of this victorious."

* * *

 **penguinfan28 : Donfyre is fine. XP And now a plan of action must be taken.**

 **The-Jade-Knight of Kozar : Yeah, pretty much.**

 **Guest : It is repetitive, isn't it? Well not to worry, the story's coming to a climax soon. Frisk, as stated in this chapter, could refill her DETERMINATION levels if she let herself, but she has been refusing to due to her immense fear of its power and the ability to RESET again. It doesn't really have anything to do with her feeling useless or not very motivated. But that's an interesting battle between Frisk and Chara and their DETERMINATION. XD And Chara does have her own natural DETERMINATION, as her own SOUL is implied to be red in the game, but she gained more of Frisk's and that's why she's able to RESET and Frisk can't. In the Undertale universe, whoever has the most DETERMINATION have the power to RESET.**

 **Joltik12 : Why are you being forced to act like a Temmie? ^^' They're not werewolves... are they?**

 **Moonpoppy : I'm very happy to see how much you're fanboying/girling over the last chapter. I love it when I get my readers to gush. Of course I responded to you, I respond to anyone who makes a comment on my current chapters unless I have nothing to respond to. XP You had a dream about this happening? Wow, you must be really excited for this story, and that makes me happy. ^^ And nice pun there.**

 **Minimandy125 : I'm happy to see you were immersed in the story. ^^ And no, there weren't any Temmies in this chapter, but they may appear in the next one. ;P**


	26. Chapter 26: To The Castle

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Jumps onto a bed* Hmmm…** ***Starts playing on her 3DS***

 **Donfyre: *has his head poked into the room* Fox? It's time to do the AN, we haven't done it in a while.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Awww, but I was just getting to the good part!**

 **Donfyre: Good part? Pokemon Moon can wait for a few minutes while we do the AN! The readers have been waiting for another two weeks to see the final parts of the story go down.**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh, Pokemon Moon? I'm waiting for my Pokemon to finish their playtime actually. I'm playing PokePet. Where you choose a certain character to be your pet and you take care of them. Speaking of which… would you like some dinner now?**

 **Donfyre: Huh? Why are you offering me…? … W-wait a second! *rushes over to Fox and looked at the 3DS she was playing. There was a Wooper smiling through the screen* Why did you make ME the pet in there? DX**

 **DarkFoxKit: Because Woopers are the cutest things in the world. *Smiles happily at Fyre* Oh, by the way, you have to go to Pokeschool starting tomorrow at 9 AM, hope you don't mind.**

 **Donfyre: *looks at the Fox disbelievingly* You think I'm** _ **actually**_ **gonna go there?**

 **DarkFoxKit: Oh, and you have a pedicure appointment at 4 PM. And then the groomers at 5. *smiles* I still need to raise more money for that fancy collar I wanted for you.**

 **Donfyre: *has his mouth open in disbelief as he stared at the smiling fox* You already got me like 6 different collars! I am not going to any of that stuff! Now let's forget about all of that stuff and get to the AN and story the readers were waiting for, okaaay? *is smiling nervously***

 **DarkFoxKit: Of course. :3 So readers, the next chapter is finally here, where Frisk and the resistance finally go on their final confrontation against Chara. I'm sure you've all been very patiently waiting for this, and I hope the chapter does not disappoint. Now if you'll excuse me… *Puts a leash on Fyre's collar* We've got a pedicure appointment to go to.**

 **Donfyre: Wah?! I don't want to go to some stinking pedicure appointment! And you said it was tomorrow!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yes, but today is a free trial test. Come on, I want to see a nice new color on your cute little feet. :3 *Pulls the struggling Wooper out the door***

 **Donfyre: NOOOOOOO! DX *is trying to hold onto the floor as Fox dragged me out and slammed the door shut***

* * *

 **Chapter 26: To The Castle**

With the MINTs made from Alphys' DETERMINATION project, the amalgamates' help, and Don's team from the hidden resistance, we were all ready for the final strike against Chara. I worry about our chances, especially if those Temmies I heard from Undyne and Papyrus are as scary as they say, but there's no room for doubt, we either give it our all or give up now.

I won't lie, I am very anxious, fearful and nervous about what's to come. Our future and freedom are writing on this confrontation, and the chances of failure is way too high. I don't want to think about it, and I can't, because I need to be focused once we leave this shelter for the last time. We're leaving in the middle of the night, even though that would usually be a fatal mistake, these MINTs will keep us safe from the RESETs, and it would be too risky to try and sneak into Chara's castle in broad daylight.

My bag was filled with MINTs, I had my frying pan in my hand, all that's left is wait for Sans to lead us out. Because we were outmatched and outnumbered by the soldiers, Alphys was going with the amalgamates since she knew them the longest and the most. They should keep her protected. Everyone else split into a group of two. Don was with Shyren, Mike was with Snowy and I was with Sans. We would try to stay close and hide in the shadows until we can get to the castle in the city.

"We've got this ice in the bag," Snowy said to me.

I looked at him, he gave me a sheepish smile. I get it, he was trying to ease the tension.

"Are you sure you and Mike will be okay out there, Snowy?" I asked.

"Of course, we'll be fine, Frisk," Snowy said. "You just worry about yourself and Sans when we get out there."

Everyone else around us were nervous too, some of our group had to be put in three's because a lot of us were less than confident with just two.

Sans walked in front of us as he looked around, seeing what was left of the resistance.

"Welp, I'm not going to sugar coat it; things aren't looking too good for us right now," Sans said. "But this is the most we've done and fought back in a long time. This will be our last stand against Chara's kingdom. We won't be coming back to the shelter once we leave, so we either win today… or become a part of Chara's kingdom trying tomorrow. I just want you to know that you have all fought bravely, and it's been an honor working with you all. We are the last survivors, let's make this count. Even if we go down, let's be sure we give Chara and her brainwashed toys something they'll never forget!"

Everyone cheered in hope and determination, not DETERMINATION, but something different. We were all filled with it, humans and monsters alike. Though there were only a few of us left, we sure as heck weren't going down without a fight. One way or another, these RESETs will end. Our future is in our hands.

Alphys and the amalgamates stood beside Sans as he looked at her. She nodded to him.

"Whatever it takes, we will end this war with our own hands and claws," Alphys said.

I walked up beside Sans, giving him a determined look of my own.

Sans took out a small picture from his pocket. I saw it was of him and Papyrus back in Snowdin. That felt like centuries ago.

"Soon Papyrus, we will be reunited again," Sans said before putting the picture back into his pocket. "We only have a limited amount of MINTs, so remember to only eat one when the RESET warning goes off."

"This is it," Don said. "It's all or nothing now."

Sans turned to the door and slowly began to open it. This might be the last time any of us get to see this shelter, it had protected us, gave us a safe haven from Chara's RESETs and soldiers, but now it's time to say goodbye. We have to rely everything on the MINTs and our spirit.

* * *

With the doors open, we all marched out of the shelter. There weren't any soldiers outside this time, but that doesn't mean they aren't here. We spread ourselves out, sticking with our assigned groups. We didn't want to be easy targets after all. Our destination was Chara's castle. We are to head there without getting caught and extract her DETERMINATION. After that… I don't know yet, but for now we are to take away her ability to RESET, that's all that matters.

I stuck close to Sans as we continued to move on. It was quiet… too quiet… we got closer to the city. I'm still uneasy at how quiet it's been. I thought Chara wanted to trap us with her soldiers, so why has it been so quiet?

"Hoi!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when a Temmie walked in front of us. Oh… oh no…

"I'm Temmie!" The Temmie smiled before it stretched out into a creepy smile that looked an awful lot like Flowey's crooked smile. "Temmie Flakes!"

The Temmie jumped at us, but Sans used his blue magic to shove it away. More Temmies were running towards us with those big, creepy, crooked smiles.

"HOI! I'M TEMMIE! HOI! I'M TEMMIE! HOI! I'M TEMMIE! Hi, I'm Bob."

"Scatter now!" Sans said.

We all scattered, even from our group. The Temmies were running everywhere, laughing a sinister laugh.

"Look out!" Snowy yelled as he shoved a Temmie away from me.

"Thanks," I said as Snowy nodded to me.

"Ugh!" Don hit another Temmie away with a baseball bat. "These things are everywhere!"

"Yes, and I'm allergic to them." I frowned.

"Here comes more of them!" I heard Shyren shouting.

"We better move!" Don said.

Snowy, Don and I made a break for it while the Temmies charged at us. They were all hissing and laughing sinisterly. And they were popping up everywhere! I hate hurting others, but I had to use my frying pan to actually hit some to keep them from taking me. I hope I don't get hives from them. AHCHOO! … Ugh…

With my eyes watering, it was hard to see. There was a blurry fuzzy white thing that came at me before I was tackled down. I held onto my frying pan and rubbed my watery eyes. I looked up to see Temmies were surrounding me, Don and Snowy. They were all hissing like angry cats.

I stood up and backed away, hitting my back against Don.

"Snowy, can you fly up and try to blow them back?" I asked.

"I-I can try," Snowy said before flapping his wings.

One of the Temmies jumped at Snowy, pouncing him back to the ground. I gasped as the Temmie hissed.

"Okay, looks like we're in trouble," Don said.

"Captar!" The Temmies yelled as they jumped at us.

I gasped and brought up my frying pan to my face before I heard a loud BANG noise. Looking up from my frying pan, the Temmies were all hissing at something else. One of the Temmies was laying on the ground, looking injured.

"Get away from here, hurry!" I looked up to see Mike, holding a gun in one hand and a sword in the other.

Final Froggit was with Mike and summoned a bunch of flies that were now swarming the other Temmies.

"You must go now if you wish to escape!" Final Froggit said.

"Come on, Frisk!" Don said, grabbing my arm and dragged me.

"Mike! Final Froggit! You better be careful!" I shouted to them.

Snowy was running beside, at least he managed to get the other Temmie off him. We had to keep going, we knew it wouldn't be easy and we also knew about the possibility of having to leave members behind before we even got to the castle. But we weren't even in the city yet and already we had to leave Mike and Final Froggit behind.

* * *

Where is Sans? I hope he managed to get away. I could only stick with Don and Snowy since we got separated from our assigned groups.

I could see the city lights up ahead, good, we were almost there. But we stopped when we saw more Temmies around the outer rim area of the city. I'm guessing since these brainwashed Temmies were out here, the soldiers were in the castle or close to it. Getting to Chara like this is going to be a major headache.

"Anyone got a plan?" I asked.

"If only I had some Temmie Flakes, we could use that to distract them." Don frowned.

"Even so, that's a lot of Temmies," Snowy said. "How are we going to get passed them all?"

"You can allow me."

Snowy, Don and I turned around to see Shyren floating there. She gave us a smile, "My song may be able to distract those Temmies, allowing you and the rest of the resistance to go into the city."

"But that's dangerous!" Don argued. "You could get caught, Shyren."

"I am well aware of that, Don, and we've been through a lot together. You helped me when my assistant and best friend, Aaron, was captured by Chara's soldiers, but I haven't done much to help. So allow me to do this at least," Shyren said. "If I can help you to get to Chara, then I don't mind being captured. My sister is also counting on me, I won't let her down."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"All my life I've always been too shy… and I haven't done much to aid in the resistance… well now it's time I paid my due," Shyren said. "Get ready to run to the city."

"Shyren… be careful," Don said.

"I know you can do it, Shyren," I said.

"Don't let the cold crowd get to you," Snowy said.

Shyren floated towards the Temmies. They all hissed at her as she began singing. Shyren's singing was really good, but they can also hurt since she uses her magic to enhance her voice. The Temmies covered their ears and began rolling on the ground. Shyren continued singing, and more Temmies started coming out from the city and running towards her. Shyren flew in the other direction, letting them chase after her. Those guys are going to tear her up, but we can't afford to go and save her, she was giving us this chance to get into the city and the castle.

"Goodbye, Shyren…" Don said sadly.

"Come on, we have to go!" Snowy said urgently.

* * *

We hurried into the city. I saw some of our other groups running ahead or beside us. Good, so most of us made it. We all gathered in an alleyway, since it seems to be empty.

Sans looked around at us, seeing me, Don and Snowy coming in.

"There's only 16 of us, where's the others?" Alphys asked.

"Some of them stayed to fight off the Temmies," Don said.

"I was afraid of that, we haven't even gotten to the castle and we're already losing members," Sans said. "Well, we can't afford to slow down now. Everyone, get back in a group and we'll forge ahead. Those of you who lost a partner, get with another group."

Everyone had to work quickly and quietly. I got back with Sans and we moved on. The amalgamates kept Alphys in the middle while they surrounded her, keeping her safe. Since Alphys had the tools to extract Chara's DETERMINATION, we really couldn't afford to lose her. We continued moving through the city. There were civilians roaming around, a lot more than usual. It's probably because the war is pretty much over for them, because there's so few of us, but I am surprised to see so many out at night. I wonder if there's a celebration going on.

I had to focus, we had to stay hidden in the shadows. We put on simple disguises in case we get caught, but we tried not to be spotted if possible, we didn't want to get caught in another castle tour, not when we needed to get straight to Chara herself. So far, so good, nobody's spotted us yet or they didn't care. It's probably easier to get around because it's so much more crowded, people aren't paying attention to a few groups just moving around the city.

"I heard that Mistress Chara sent out those Temmies to find the rest of those street rats left in the resistance, it shouldn't be long until it's finally all over."

"Yeah, I'm glad, I can hardly wait to move on from this day."

"I also miss my son, he's still with the resistance. Hopefully those Temmies will get him out of that shelter soon so he can be with us again, so we can be a family."

"King Asgore and Queen Toriel are just as excited as you are about reuniting with their full family. Mistress Chara hopes to use Alphys to get Prince Asriel to regain his body once she catches her, but who knew that doctor would be so slippery?"

"Speaking of Alphys, Commander Undyne is really excited to get her back."

"Just like General Papyrus is excited to get his brother Sans back?"

"I want to see Frisk again and hang out with her, even if she and Mistress Chara are one again."

These people and monsters… they were talking and having a good time. It almost made me jealous, but I had to remind myself they were only Chara's plaything, she'll let them be happy until she gets bored with them. I can't let that happen… but… I couldn't help but wonder… why doesn't Chara make other people and monsters miserable? Especially the humans, I thought she hated humans. She even promised Flowey to bring him back as Asriel once she caught Alphys… is that true or just a lie to get Flowey to cooperate? I don't know anymore… but I can't hesitate now, not with so much on the line.

"They all sound so happy, like normal people almost…" I heard Snowy say not too far away.

"They may seem like that, but that'll all change once they know we're here," Sans said.

"There's the castle, we're almost there," Alphys said.

* * *

We came into the center of the city, and the courtyard was full of people and monsters. It looks like they're having a party of some kind. I guess the occasion is they think they've won this war.

Among the crowd, I could see Lesser Dog and Greater Dog playing fetch with each other. I could see the humans and monsters that had worked with us in the resistance playing around happily and carefreely. It almost hurt to see this… they weren't suffering, so it makes it harder to keep our resolve. Do we really want to ruin everyone's happiness? Is it really worth the trouble?

"Frisk, focus, don't go soft on me now, kid," Sans whispered to me.

"R-right," I said, nodding.

For all I know, this could be Chara's way of tempting the rest of us to just give up and join them. I can't fall for this.

We had to get into the castle. We could put on our disguises and walk through the crowd, but that's going to be a problem for Alphys and the amalgamates. The amalgamates will be too recognizable.

"We need a way to distract them, so Alphys and the amalgamates can sneak inside," I said.

"Yeah, I wasn't anticipating a big party going on over here," Sans said, rubbing his skull. "They must be _really_ confident we've pretty much thrown in the towel."

"If I may make a suggestion…" I was surprised when a Madjick spoke up. He was part of our resistance, but he usually never talks. "Perhaps putting on a show for this crowd will distract them enough for Alphys and the amalgamates to get in?"

"No offense to you and your skills, Madjick, but it's going to take more than just you to keep this huge crowd entertained," Sans said.

"Which is why I'll be performing with him," A young human lady said. "I can dance while he uses his magic trick."

"And I can be the assistant," A Whimsalot said. "Perhaps with the three of us, the crowd will be impress enough to keep their eyes on us."

"But what if you get exposed?" I asked, frowning.

"Then… so be it," Whimsalot said. "If this is what it takes to defeat Chara once and for all, we are willing to make that sacrifice."

"We don't plan on getting caught," The young human lady said. "But it may be inevitable."

"You all just keep going, make sure Alphys get there safely," Madjick said.

"I'm really sorry about this," Alphys apologized.

Madjick floated above the crowd, getting everyone's attention. Thankfully, there were other Madjicks in the crowd, so they wouldn't be able to pinpoint him as a resistant member unless the dogs smelled him.

"Alright everyone! I have a show for you tonight!" Madjick announced. "May my assistances come forth please?"

The young lady and Whimsalot moved to Madjick.

"Let's go," Sans whispered.

Alphys and the amalgamates went on ahead since we needed to get them by. We stayed close to the amalgamates, hoping to keep them covered as much as possible just in case someone stopped looking at Madjick's show and glance over in this direction.

This all felt so nerve wracking… I always feel like we're about to get caught. Madjick was doing a great job keeping the crowd's attention with his magic trick.

* * *

After what felt like a century, we've finally reached the door to the castle. We slowly opened it and walked inside… however, while it wasn't as crowded in here as it was outside, we found ourselves in the middle of a dance floor…?

" **Darling, you're doing fabulous~"** A very familiar and handsome looking robot said to a very familiar, tall skeleton. " **Just let your bones move to the beat!"**

"I WAS BORN TO DANCE, METTATON!" Papyrus said as he danced along with Mettaton.

I didn't know what to do, I felt like a deer caught in headlights. It seems I wasn't the only one who was taken by surprise by this. The rest of the resistance, including Sans, were looking at them in shock.

" **Oh? Looks like we have some party crashers here,"** Mettaton said as he turned around, looking straight at us.

The door behind us shut suddenly, making me and everyone else jump.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sans demanded. "Why were you holding a party?"

"OH, DIDN'T YOU KNOW, SANS? THE PARTY WAS THROWN AS A WELCOME PARTY FOR ALL OF YOU!" Papyrus said with a big smile on his face. "WELCOME BACK, BROTHER, I'VE REALLY MISSED YOU."

"The door's locked!" Don shouted as he banged on the door behind us.

"Was this all a trap?" Alphys frowned.

" **Oh my, dear Alphys, it's been a while hasn't it? You mean all this time and you still don't know? There was a bug among you, and I don't mean Flowey,"** Mettaton said. " **Of course we knew about your arrival, we were just getting ready for it. It's just too bad you're down to 13 now, I would've liked a bigger audience. But oh well, I'll take what I can get."**

What Mettaton said… we all quickly began looking at each other, who could the spy be? Distrust came to the group as all of us were looking at each other with suspicions. Or maybe he's just saying that to create discord in our group?

Papyrus began walking up to us, making me turn back to him. There's no time to figure out who the spy is, we had to defend ourselves.

"NOW COME ON, I WANT US TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN."

"Papyrus… you know I want nothing more than for us to be together again… but you also know that I can't allow for it to be like this," Sans said sadly. "We will be friends and brothers again, once we defeat Chara."

Papyrus sighed, "I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD'VE RECONSIDERED, SANS, BUT YOU ALWAYS WERE A BONEHEAD. THEN IT'S TIME FOR ME TO SET YOU RIGHT, BROTHER! EVEN IF IT MEANS BRINGING YOU BACK WITH ME MYSELF!"

" **Sans is all yours, darling, but leave Frisk and the others to me,"** Mettaton said. " **Let the music play!"**

"Run, now!" Sans yelled.

I gasped, as if just snapping out of a trance, and all of us started running in different directions. Sans stayed facing with Papyrus.

"Sans!" I yelled when I stopped and turned to him.

"Don't stop, kid!" Sans said as he kept looking at Papryus.

I wanted to run back and help him, we still needed Sans to lead us to Chara, he's the only one who could possibly match her right now. But suddenly, Mettaton landed in front of me. I let out a yelp as I fell on my butt from the sudden appearance of Mettaton.

" **Frisk darling! It's been a while! I did want to get Alphys, but she's surrounded by those annoying mutated creatures, so I think I'll go with my old dancing partner instead,"** Mettaton said.

I gasped when I felt a tingle of magic going into my SOUL, trying to bring it out. No, I can't afford to get into a soul dive now!

"FRISK!" I heard my friends calling out to me.

" **Let's dance again together,"** Mettaton said as he gave me a smirk that sent chills down my spine.

"Hey! I'll dance with you!" Snowy shouted as he flew in front of me, stopping the soul dive.

Mettaton frowned, " **Oh? Excuse me, but I would rather okay dance with Frisk."**

"Hey, I shared the stage with you before, so how about a dance off with me? I was the Chilldrake who was on stage with you," Snowy said.

Mettaton gave a shocked look, " **Why I'd never! How could you? I only do authenticity on stage!"**

"Snowy, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm doing what I have to, Frisk," Snowy said back to me. "You need to get Alphys or Don to Chara, they're the only ones who know how to extract the DETERMINATION out of her."

"But I don't want to lose you too, Snowy!" I said.

"Get going, Frisk!" Snowy said. "I'll… I'll catch up, no ice can freeze me in place, not even a robot."

"Come on, Frisk," I heard Don say from behind me, taking my hand. "We have to go."

" **Very well, 'Chilly', I accept your dance off challenge!"** Mettaton said as Don dragged me away. " **And if you lose, you'll be taken by Papyrus. If you win, you'll be brainwashed by yours truly~!"**

So either way, Snowy loses.

"Hurry Frisk, we can't lose our focus now," Don said.

I turned back to him and nodded. We hurried up the stairs while Sans was busy with Papyrus and Snowy was dancing with Mettaton. We were losing more and more members the further we went on.

* * *

 **agklover1221 : Well, it's updated. Thank you for reading it. :)**

 **MoonPoppy : I'm always flattered when someone fangirls over the stories I write. ^v^ We're still getting to Chara, but let's hope they get there without getting RESET. You're making a story with a similar plot in mind but not wanting other people to view it? Aww, that's a shame, but understandable.**

 **penguinfan28 : You gotta admit, it's a viable plan. XP But they're already losing members and they haven't gotten to Chara yet.**

 **AsrielGOHF : Heh, well sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter.**

 **TheUltimatePunMasterLady : I really wish you guys would write the names on the title. Thank you, I'm very happy that you enjoyed this story, especially since it's not really all that popular. It was a story that was inspired by a dream I had. It's always good to help another fellow writer become inspired. :D**

 **The Toad Soldier : Well, it doesn't look like Frisk and the resistance are going to win, at least not so easily. But let's see how this will all turn out.**

 **The Moonfox Collective : Yup, in an earlier chapter I showed that the amalgamates are still around, but aren't used for the resistance. Yeah, the amalgamates are strong, but they're not unstoppable, and they're pretty much facing the entire human and monster race. ^^' I love how everyone loves Mrs. Drake being along for the ride. And of course, I always take good care of my little Wooper~**


	27. Chapter 27: In Danger

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Is frowning at her science homework* … Why am I doing this again? Fyre, I don't know anything about how electricity travels through the wires!**

 **Donfyre: *is wearing a mock tie and drawing incomprehensible scribbles on a board* It's good for you! Learning stuff is always a good thing!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Fyyyyyyyre, this is too haaaaaard. Can't you just tell me the answers, pwease?**

 **Donfyre: Naaaaaah. *smiles cruelly* You will suffer until you head explodes! AHAHAHAA! … But seriously, nah. You have to find the answer yourself or else you won't know anything!**

 **DarkFoxKit: … Hey! The AN is starting! Hey everyone, looks like the resistance has taken the war to Chara. Will they make it to her or will they fail trying? *looks at the papers* … Hey, so can you explain it to me again, Dr. Fyre?**

 **Donfyre: "Dr. Fyre?" … Hmm, sounds too formal. And I told you that it was easy! *rewrote an explanation on the board. It was confusing and sloppy***

 **DarkFoxKit: ….. Okay, how about instead of "Dr. Fyre", you be my plushy Fyre? *Jumps at Fyre. There was a lot of rearranging and screaming in the background. Then, I stood up, smiling, holding a plushy version of Fyre.* Hee, hee, hee. :3**

 **Donfyre: H-HEEEY! DX *I was twitching but couldn't move or squirm too much as a plushy* Put me down! You didn't finish your work yet! And how the heck did you even do this?!**

 **DarkFoxKit: Magic. :3 And I'll finish the work. *Scribbles down stuff on the paper* There, now we can play~ Go on readers, get to the chapter. :P Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: In Danger**

We encountered more and more soldiers the further we went on, and more of more of our members stayed behind to keep them busy. Our dwindling numbers were getting lower and lower. Soon, there was just me, Don, Alphys, and the amalgamates.

"Will… Snowy… be… okay?" Mrs. Drake asked sadly.

Endogeny was whining sadly.

" **My sister better be okay!"** Lemon Bread hissed.

Reaper Bird flew a little ahead of us to scout the area.

"I can't believe it's just down to us three, and the amalgamates," I said. "I was hoping at least Sans would've made it this far with us."

"W-we should be grateful we've m-made it this f-far," Alphys said nervously. "W-we are already s-so far up… w-we should be very close to Chara's room now."

It was lucky that the soldiers couldn't put a dent in the amalgamates, they made great protection walls for Alphys, but I'm worried about what will happen once we face Chara.

"We can't look back now," Don said. "For all we know we may be the only members of the resistance left."

"Yeah, we've come this far," I said. "We might as well go all the way to the bitter end."

Reaper Bird gave us the all clear sign and we walked ahead. There was a large door in front of us. I gulped, wondering what could be waiting for us on the other side.

Don, Alphys and I pushed open the door. On the other side of the door looked to be some kind of ballroom, but it wasn't as empty as we were hoping it would be. We found ourselves face to face with the long time Commander herself, Undyne.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to come out of the shelter," Undyne said, mostly looking at Alphys.

Alphys froze and shrink back a bit. I felt sorry for Alphys, I knew how hard it was to face someone you knew and love like this. I was glad we didn't run into Spike on our way up here.

"U-Undyne…" Alphys said quietly.

"When was the last time we've seen each other, Alphys?" Undyne said. "It's been way too long. But that's okay, because we've got a lot of time to catch up on."

"No, we're not joining you," Don said.

"Nobody asked you!" Undyne snapped, throwing a spear at him and barely missing him by an inch.

Don yelped and stumbled back from shock, I helped caught him before he would fall on his butt.

"U-Undyne… I-I… I want to come back with you… b-but I c-can't… not like this," Alphys said sadly. "I just… I just want us to live in peace, not under someone's rule."

"But it's not so bad once you get used to it, Alphys," Undyne said. "Mistress Chara has been nothing but kind and fair to us, and I know she's just as sick of the RESETs as we are. So stop resisting and we can finally move on to a new day together."

Undyne approached Alphys, but the amalgamates quickly gathered protectively in front of her, hissing at Undyne.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that?" Undyne frowned.

"S-sorry… Undyne… but I promised to everyone… that I wouldn't stop fighting until the bitter end," Alphys said. "E-even if it means fighting against you."

"Fine then, I appreciate the challenge." Undyne smirked. "I knew getting my girl back wouldn't be so easy."

Undyne began summoning spears and throwing them at the amalgamates, they took the hits before running at Undyne. Undyne surrounded herself with spears, keeping them away. Undyne summoned spears from the floor and pierced through all the amalgamates at once.

"She's good, really good," Don said.

"She's almost as good as when she was Undyne the Undying…" I said softly.

"What?" Don asked.

"O-oh, uh… n-nothing," I said quickly. "We should probably hurry and sneak away while Undyne's busy with the amalgamates."

"Y-yeah… w-we should… h-hurry…" Alphys said softly.

Alphys… she was really hurt that she was watching Undyne fighting against the amalgamates. I took her hand.

"Don't worry Alphys, one way or another, you and Undyne will be together again," I promised her. "Now let's go end this war for good."

While Undyne was busy dealing with the amalgamates, we quickly but quietly ran passed her. I hope the amalgamates will be okay, knowing Undyne she's got quite some DETERMINATION of her own. I can't say if that's a good or bad thing, but it's not good for us right now.

"What? HEY! COME BACK HERE!" I heard Undyne shouting, she must've spotted us.

"Run!" I yelled.

The three of us bolted. I held onto Alphy's hand because she's the slowest out of the three of us. Undyne is fast though, I don't think we can outrun her.

The Reaper Bird flew above us and dived down on Undyne, stopping her in her tracks.

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAKS!" Undyne shouted as she struggled against the Reaper Bird while the other amalgamates buried her with their bodies. "I… said… GET OFF!"

The last thing I saw of them was a bunch of huge spears piercing out of their bodies while we hurried into the next room and shut the door.

* * *

Alphys began sobbing to herself. I put my hand on her back as a way to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry, Alphys, they'll be okay…" I said softly.

"Come on, Alphys, you have to pull yourself together," Don said. "We're so close… we can't let everyone's sacrifices be in vain."

"I-I know… I just… it's h-hard…" Alphys said. "T-to actually s-see Undyne… face to face like that… as a puppet to Chara…"

I looked up and saw we were just outside of the door where Chara room is. I remember her taking me here.

"Alphys… we're almost done. We're standing right outside of Chara's room," I said.

"Y-yes…" Alphys said as she wiped her eyes. "I know… but we've lost all of our fighters. What are we going to do if we have to fight? Chara could easily kill me."

"Yes, that is a problem," Don said. "I'm not much of a fighter myself either."

* * *

Before we could discuss this further, the door suddenly opened, and Flowey was there with a wide, wicked smile on his face.

"Surprise!" Flowey said before three vines popped out of the floor to grab us. We were all caught up in his vines.

"Ugh!" Don and Alphys groaned from beside me.

"Did you really think you could surprise us?" Flowey laughed. "You're all a bunch of idiots!"

"Now, now, Asriel, we taught you better than that," A very familiar and gentle voice scolded.

My heart almost broke when I saw Toriel and Asgore there, holding hands with each other as they walked up to Flowey. They know he's Asriel?

"But good job, you've caught the last of the remaining resistance, including Frisk," Asgore praised. "Mistress Chara is going to be so happy."

"Aww golly, pops, just doing what I'm best at," Flowey said.

"Don't… don't think you've got us just yet," Alphys said. "I… I suspected something like this to happen…"

"Huh?" Flowey frowned.

Alphys summoned electricity around her, making Flowey hissed and let her go before she touched the other two vines that held onto me and Don, forcing her electric magic into it, making Flowey letting both of us go.

"Ouch!"

"You underestimated me," Alphys said with a nervous smile. "I don't use my magic often, so that's why you weren't expecting it."

Flowey hissed, "Well it doesn't matter! You three can't even fight to save your lives, what makes you think you could waltz in here and defeat Chara?"

"And we wouldn't let you get to Chara so easily," Asgore said, holding up his trident. I trembled a bit, having bad memories from that thing.

"Frisk, sweetie, I want you to join us more than anyone right now," Toriel said. "But if I have to fight you, then so be it." She summoned fire balls in her hands.

Don, Alphys and I backed away.

"S-so uh… anyone have any bright ideas?" Don asked nervously.

I held my frying pan in front of me in an attempt to keep myself from getting burned or pierced.

Toriel threw her fireballs at us, we scrambled away to try and dodge them. I managed to dodge most of them, but Don and Alphys got singed a bit. It doesn't matter if I dodged them, because Don and Alphys will still get hurt. I hurried over to them.

"Give it up, you three are no match for the royal family," Flowey snickered. "These two are called Boss Monsters for a reason after all. Frisk, you're such a pacifist it's sickening and all you're good for is dodging. Don, you're a smart scientist, but an athlete you are not. Alphys, heh, poor little Alphys, I guess all those times watching anime while stuffing your face with chips and ramen didn't do you any favors."

"H-hey… we may not be the most… athletic, fastest or powerful monsters or humans ever…" Alphys said. "But we have our intellect to make up for that."

"And what good is your intellect going to do for you now?" Flowey asked.

"Perhaps it would be better if you stayed down," Toriel said. "I would rather not hurt you."

Don looked up and took something out of his bag, taking out a handful of MINTs.

"Ready Alphys?"

"Yup," Alphys said.

"Wait, what are you two doing?" I asked.

Don threw all those MINTs at them before Alphys summoned her electric magic and zapped them, causing the MINTs to melt together into some kind of sticky white goo. The goo covered Asgore, Toriel and Flowey.

"What the? What is this?" Flowey demanded.

"It's all so sticky…" Asgore said.

"And… minty?" Toriel asked when she tasted one of the goo.

"What happens with DETERMINATION meets with monster magic? Just about anything, but too much of one thing can cause it to melt together," Don said.

"Making it turn into one big, gooey mess," Alphys finished.

"But you used up a lot of your MINTs," I said.

"... I used up all of mine," Don said.

I sighed before sharing some of mine with him, "Try not to throw them again."

* * *

" **WARNING! One minute til RESET! WARNING! Get to the shelter now!"**

Upon hearing that, I quickly popped a MINT into my mouth, seeing Alphys and Don doing the same. Not too long after we swallowed, the light of the RESET engulfed us. It was still surreal to see Toriel, Asgore and Flowey moving backwards, the goo came off them as though we never tossed them, the vines went back under the floor and the holes covered themselves up before the door closed.

"Guys, we better move away from here before the RESET is over and they come out after us again," I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Don said.

"But it's disorienting to be moving during a RESET," Alphys said.

"Well staying here isn't going to be doing us any favors," I said. "Let's go!"

We stumbling around through the light of RESET. Alphys wasn't kidding when she said it was disorienting to move around like this. Thanks to the MINTs, we were immune to the RESET, but it doesn't make it any easier to walk around while time is literally being rewind. We had to get to another room and fast.

"This way!" Don said as he opened a nearby door.

Alphys and I stumbled into the room before Don went inside and closed the door, locking it just as the light of the RESET faded away and time was moving forward again.

"Okay… it looks like we're safe for now," Don said in relief.

"U-um… s-safe isn't the word I would use now," Alphys gulped nervously.

"Why do you say that?" I frowned.

Alphys pointed ahead of her, and that's when I saw a couple of Temmies and Spike. The three of us quickly ducked under the counters.

"Can't believe I got stuck with Temmie duty on the last loop," Spike grumbled. "I wanted to see if the resistance really are trying a last ditch effort to strike. Now I've probably missed it."

"Don't move a muscle," Don whispered to us.

The Temmies sniffed the air before hissing.

"What? Is something here that got your attention?" Spike asked.

Oh no… please don't come this way… Alphys, Don and I stayed completely still and quiet, trying not to get caught.

"... I don't see anything over there," Spike said boredly.

The Temmies were still hissing, coming closer. Okay, this is bad.

"Knock it off already, just get back to your cage so I can report to Mistress Chara," Spike said.

I almost sighed in relief when he began pushing them away from us. That was a close one.

I heard what sounded like a cage door opening up before it was hoved shut, "There, now maybe I can actually do something. I hope Frisk is on our side now!"

We plastered ourselves against the counter while Spike was running past us, going out through the door, not seeing us.

"Whew… I thought for sure we were caught," Don said in relief.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked. "Spike was talking about how he had to watch the Temmies."

"Looks like we could be in the room where they keep the Temmies," Alphys said as she got out from under the counter and walked over to the wall and turned on the lights.

I was surprised to see the room was much bigger than it looked in the dark. There were hundreds of cages with Temmies inside. They looked all happy with each other, as if they were in their element, but when they saw us they began hissing and growling like wild animals.

"I was right, this must be where they keep the Temmies," Alphys said.

"Why are they all back in their cages?" Don asked.

"That last RESET must've brought them back here," I said. "And I guess Chara didn't need them out anymore because they caught just about everyone now."

"U-um, we better get out of here before someone comes in and sees us," Alphys said.

"Yeah, good idea," Don said.

"But what will we do now?" I asked. "Unless someone else ate the MINT and didn't get caught, it's just the three of us. How will we get to Chara with the royal family guarding her?"

"The answer? You can't."

I frowned, wondering who said that, when suddenly a big green vine came out of nowhere and I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head.

"FRISK!" I heard voices echoing my name as everything went black.

* * *

 **MechaSniper51** **: Unfortunately it seems Frisk's team is getting their's kicked. ^^'**

 **penguinfan28** **: Yes, Bob. :3 Well, it depends on how you readers want it to end. You'll see what I mean when I get the second to last chapter out.**

 **Guest : The suspense is my friend. c:**

 **UltimatePunMasterLady : Good, I'm happy to hear you're still fangirling over it. :) Wow, that sounds like a fun story to read, you know, if you ever decide to make it public. Think of this chapter as a Christmas gift. :) Have fun, Arctic Fox.**

 **AsrielGOHF : The ending is kind of up to the readers, you'll see what I mean when we get to it. Unfortunately, Asriel is Flowey here and he's on Chara's side. ^^' And you voice acted Asriel? Awesome!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Choice

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Is glaring at the computer* Why does the internet keep cutting off? *Looks over at Fyre, who was peacefully napping on a really comfortable looking blanket, and bundled up.* … :3 *DarkFoxKit slowly sneaks up on him before picking up his burrito form* Hey Fyyyyyyre~ Wakey wakey~**

 **Donfyre: *mumbles something before drowsily opening his eyes. He saw Fox and nuzzled against her* H-hiya, Fox.**

 **DarkFoxKit: How's your nap? You've been working too hard, I hope this nap helped you. *nuzzles against him back***

 **Donfyre: Mm-hmm… I feel a lot better, thankees. *is nuzzling against her chest before turning his head towards the camera* ….. YOU'RE RECORDING!? O-O'**

 **DarkFoxKit: Yup! I was bored since the internet kicked off. :3 Your reaction is always priceless! XD Come on, Fyre, say hi to the readers~**

 **Donfyre: W-WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING? DX *is trying to squirm out of the blankets, just getting himself more tangled and messed up on the floor***

 **DarkFoxKit: *She untangles Fyre, but didn't let him out of the blanket, instead she wrapped him up even tighter.* You're not going anywhere, little Fyre~ :3 *She walks up to him***

 **Donfyre: *squeaks as the fox stood smirking above him and started rolling away***

 **DarkFoxKit: *Jumps on top of him, before sitting down.* You're my new chair. :3 Oh, and readers, sorry for the long wait. Lots of things happened, but hopefully the wait was worth it. So Fyre, why don't you say hi to the readers? Or just squeak, that'll work too, then we'll get on with the chapter.**

 **Donfyre: *is pouting with Fox now on top of him*Oh blah! DX I forgooot about the camera since we haven't updated in a while. So… yeah, sorry about that too.**

 **DarkFoxKit: *Covers Fyre's face with her tail* Now we'll let you readers get on with the chapter, and hope you'll enjoy it! Meanwhile, I'll enjoy playing with Fyre here until the internet is back up~ :3 Fyyyyyyyyyyyyyre, I have some plans for you~**

 **Donfyre: Meep!? o-o' S-someone help meeee!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Choice**

… Ugh… ooohh… my head hurts… What happened? Okay, just relax, don't move. I remember being with Don and Alphys… we were in a room full of caged and rabid Temmies… and then a vine came out and strike me in the back of my head… I must've blacked out. Where am I? I should open my eyes and see, but I'm scared if I do then something bad will happen.

I'm glad I decided to stay still and act like I was still unconscious, because a few seconds later I heard what sounded like a door opening, and footsteps. I kept my breathing soft and tried to keep my heart from beating hard against my chest. Then I heard voices.

* * *

"So, did Undyne managed to capture the other two?" That sounded like Asgore.

"From what I've heard, she managed to get Alphys, but the other one got away. He and Sans are still running around in the palace somewhere," I heard Toriel's voice. "But I'm just happy to finally get the last of my children here with us. But Asriel, be a little more careful next time, you could've left a hole in her skull."

"Sorry Mom, but I had to make sure she got knocked out. Frisk is a tricky one to keep a hold of," I heard Flowey's voice said.

"Frisk will be fine, Tori, she's survived worse," I heard Asgore say.

"That doesn't make it any better," Toriel said. "But I'm relieved. Perhaps I should bake some butterscotch-cinnamon pie to celebrate our victory."

Why are they acting like they've already won? Chara hadn't… fused back with me yet. I guess she's busy making sure there's no interferences this time.

"It's a good thing we heard about the attack, they might've actually had a chance to win if we didn't know about it," I heard Flowey chuckling.

Oh yeah, we never did figure out who the traitor was.

"What are these breath mints Frisk was carrying around?" Asgore said.

"Ah, those must be the things that kept Frisk from being RESET earlier," Toriel said.

I heard what sounded like little pieces of hard candy being shuffled around. I dared to peek open one eye to see what was going on, and I saw Toriel and Asgore, wearing black robes and armor, digging through my bag of MINTs. Oh… no… that was my only chance of resisting Chara's RESETs!

"Well, if that's the case, then it's best if we burned these," Asgore said as he held up his big furry paw, making it light on fire. "With these gone, we won't have to worry about anymore interferences or any chances of someone extracting Chara's DETERMINATION."

"Good riddance," Toriel said as she helped Asgore burn my entire bag supplies of MINTs.

This is bad… no MINTs, the shelter is a long way from here, everyone but Don, Sans and I are brainwashed… are we… really going to lose this war? We've come so far, we've lost so much… and it was all for naught. I closed my peeping eye and felt cold inside.

What am I going to do now? … Nothing… there isn't… anything I can do…

"Heheh, it's too bad those idiot resistance didn't know about the tiny camera I had on Frisk. That's how we were able to know they were planning one last strike as a sneak attack," I heard Flowey said.

Ugh… there was never a traitor… Flowey was just smart, and I was too stupid to check myself for bugs.

"Chara should be back soon, until then, we are to keep Frisk here," Asgore said.

"We will be keeping a close eye on them until Chara gets back," Toriel said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Frisk and Chara finally reunite and we can all have a future together," Flowey said. "Wow, I sound so cheesy."

* * *

This is bad… how am I going to get passed Flowey, Toriel and Asgore? I'm stuck here. Even if I don't keep pretending to be unconscious, they'll just keep me here or knock me out again until Chara fuses herself with me. I have to find a way to get out of here, but… I can't do it alone… But I am alone, aren't I… everyone's been captured. Don and Sans will probably get captured soon too… I… I don't think there's anything I can do…

If only I had more DETERMINATION, if only I could've made a SAVE point… no, I don't want DETERMINATION. I don't want to have the power to manipulate time and space again. If I'm going to do this, I'd rather it be as a powerless human.

Okay, I just have to calm down and think. There is still hope, Sans and Don are still out there. I just have to make sure I don't fuse with Chara or get caught up in her RESET.

I peeked open my eye again, seeing Toriel and Asgore were busy… nose nuzzling each other… huh, that's actually pretty sweet and cute. I slowly looked around the room as much as I can in this position. I could see Flowey was still watching me, but thankfully he doesn't seem to notice my peeping eye. Well, I could try to make a run for it, but Flowey would easily catch me with his vines. It doesn't seem like running is an option. I could keep lying here and pretend to be unconscious and hope they'll leave, but I don't see that happening any time soon, especially since Chara told them to watch me. When Chara comes, I have to be gone. Well… there is one other option I can take… I can pretend that I'm going along with this.

I made myself stir and groan a bit.

"Oh! Frisk is finally waking up! It's about time!" Flowey said.

Toriel and Asgore turned to me as I was 'waking up', and slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see they were all hovering over me.

"Oh, you're finally awake, my child!" Toriel said with a happy smile. "You've had us so worried."

"It is a pleasure to see you again after all this time, Frisk," Asgore said with a genuine happy smile.

They're… both so happy to see me.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't think we're going to let you leave," Flowey hissed.

I gave them a smile of my own. I didn't even have to fake it, I really did miss them. "I've really missed you all. And I've been thinking… what's waiting for me if I continue living the life as a resistance? Just about everyone I know have already joined forces with Chara… and I've been so lonely and scared of losing another for a long time… I'm so tired of it all…"

"Oh sweetie, I know you are," Toriel said as she bend down and hugged me.

It… really felt nice to have Toriel hugging me again.

"And that's why we're so happy to have you here, child, so you won't have to feel that way ever again," Asgore said.

"Are you sure we can trust that Frisk is really giving up?" Flowey said, skeptically. "For someone who lost most of their DETERMINATION and tired of living like an annoying pest, you sure were determined to last this long."

"Well… I just wanted to make up for what I did before…" I said sadly. "And I thought maybe I was doing the right thing…"

"It's okay, Frisk, it will all be over soon," Toriel said with a smile. "Chara will get back soon and we can all be a family again."

"Yeah… that would be nice," I said. "So what has Chara been doing, besides RESETTING everything."

"She's been working hard to maintain the city," Flowey said. "It's not easy to maintain an entire city of monsters and humans. She has other humans in different places of the world working for her, making sure they are all nice to the monsters."

That's rather surprising. Chara sounded like she was trying to make a utopia in this world. I can't help but admire her efforts to do so, it's only too bad she was going about it the wrong way. People should be free to make their own decisions, not be brainwashed into changing who they were completely.

"Wait, wait, let me guess; you still think Chara shouldn't be brainwashing people, right?" Flowey said. "And to that, I answer with this; how else do you think the world can be saved? Humanity was already set to destroy itself because of how stupid they are! It's no wonder Chara hated humanity, they're all so stupid and they wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if they disagreed on something. If it weren't for Chara's RESETs, maybe the world would've already collapsed on itself. Or maybe there would be monster dust everywhere."

I frowned as Flowey went on. I still didn't like the idea of brainwashing people, but Flowey did have a good point. Not everyone is nice, in fact, all humans have a dark side to them. I'm no exception… More often than not, power corrupts people. When I first discovered I had the power to RESET, I became excited with the power. I kept using it, over and over again, so I could keep going through my adventures in the Underground again and again. But then one day, I became bored with the pacifist path I take… and decided to see what would happen if I started… started killing… the monsters…

Maybe Chara had a point. It would be dangerous to not have some kind of programing in humans. They could easily slaughter all the monsters if they wanted to.

"Don't worry, Frisk, our uptopia will be complete soon," Asgore spoke up. "The resistance is no more, and we'll have all our children back. This is a wonderful day."

"And hopefully it will be the last," Toriel said. "Maybe finally this day can end and we can move on to a new tomorrow."

* * *

I looked down. I didn't want it to end like this. I didn't want everyone to just be a toy to Chara. I didn't want that RESET power back. I didn't want to be responsible for my own actions anymore. I'm tired, I know I messed up, and that will never change, but I can only do so much to repent what I've done. When Chara comes back, I'll… I'll no longer be me anymore. Perhaps this my punishment for tampering with the timelines, for committing monster genocide in the Underground, for being born in general. Maybe… maybe this is the answer to a peaceful world… a world with no war or strife… a world where humans and monsters can co-exist together in peace and harmony… humanity can't handle their own freedom, so maybe this is really the only way to create that fantasy peaceful world.

But maybe… maybe there is another way… while it's nice to have that fantasy world of peace and prosperity, it's just not realistic. This isn't how it should be. Humanity is a screw up society, I know this all too well, but that doesn't mean anyone have the right to take away their freedom. People are all born for a reason. Nobody can ever truly be happy with themselves, and maybe there is no easy solution, but that doesn't mean there is no joy or happiness in the world either. To brainwash everyone would only suck the life out of was meant to be living. It may not be a perfect world, but it doesn't have to be.

I just… have to show Chara that. I can't give up now. I have to… tell Chara.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Asgore answered it.

"Yes soldier?"

I looked over to see someone in a clad of black armor, their face was hidden by the helmet.

"Commander Asgore, sir! We have spotted Sans in the vicinity and has engaged Mistress Chara in battle, sir! We came here to inform you she is need of your and Toriel's assistance! I am to stay here and watch her vessel."

"Oh my goodness, we have to stop them," Toriel said. "Hurry Asgore, let's go!"

"Yes, we'll go at once," Asgore said in a serious tone. "Be sure to watch Frisk carefully, soldier."

"I will, sir! Now you better hurry!" The soldier said.

Asgore and Toriel ran out of the room, and the armored soldier stumbled over to me and Flowey.

"What the heck? What kind of soldier are you? Why are you wearing your armor like that?" Flowey frowned.

"So I can stumble on you," The soldier said.

"Wha- AH!" Flowey screeched when the armor soldier jumped and landed on top of Flowey.

"What the?" I looked in shock.

The soldier rolled off of the now unconscious Flowey, and quickly shed his armor.

"Oh thank goodness I finally got out of that, I could hardly move!"

I couldn't help but smile as I felt relief. "Don! Oh thank goodness you're here!"

"Yeah, after you got knocked out by that flower, Alphys and I were surrounded. Undyne caught Alphys, but I managed to escape. I saw them take you to this room. I couldn't help Alphys… but I met up with Sans, and he told me that Chara wasn't in the room yet, so we came up with a plan to try and save you," Don said. "Sans is distracting Chara right now, we have to get out of here before she comes back."

"Oh Don, I owe you big time!" I said. " But, what about Alphys?"

"She's… well Frisk, let's just say some things are better left unsaid," Don said, looking disturbed. "Who knew a fish and a lizard could have such… _passion_ for each other."

"... Okay, yeah, I don't want to know," I groaned, getting a good idea what Alphys and Undyne did when they got together again. "Binge watching anime would give me a headache."

"Well, enough about that, we need to hurry and get going," Don said.

"Where would we go?" I asked as Don dragged me out of the room. "My MINTs were destroyed, we won't have enough time to make it back to the shelter, and what's even waiting for us? It's just the three of us left now."

"Sans told me, in the shelter, before we launched this final strike," Don said. "He said there's a good chance we will lose this war, but there is also a slim chance we will win. He's betting everything on one thing that would give us victory, and it's not extracting Chara's DETERMINATION. That… was never an option."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, having a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Don sighed before he said, "Frisk… even if we succeeded in reaching Chara with the extraction, it wouldn't have worked. DETERMINATION could be refilled instantly depending on the person. And for someone like Chara, who has the SOUL of DETERMINATION, no amount of extractions was ever going to work on her. She would refill herself too fast. And even if that wasn't an issue, we would still have no way to be able to fix the damage she's done."

"..."

"There was… only ever one way to win this war, Frisk," Don said seriously. "And you already knew what it was, don't you."

I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Despite the seemingly infinite people in the world, only you can truly stop Chara and fix the damage she's done," Don said. "Her powers and DETERMINATION all came from you, after all. Sans told me that if we want to have a chance at winning this war, you would have to decide for yourself. All of us worked hard to try and win this war, but this was never our war. Despite the big scale of it all, the war is between you and Chara. The watch Alphys made… the reason why the countdowns were always so accurate to Chara's RESETs is because as long as you're wearing it, it can sense the link between you two, and therefore sense when a RESET is coming."

I looked down at my watch. I guess it's not really needed anymore, unless I want to know when my doom is coming…

"So you know about me and Chara…?" I asked hesitantly.

"I've… known about it for a while…" Don said. "It was clear you and her shared a connection since she so badly wanted you. Frisk… you want to know what Sans told me? He said in order to win this war, you'll have to want to take back your DETERMINATION. Your own DETERMINATION can exceed Chara's, and you'll regain power over the timeline. And when you do… the only way to fix what Chara's done is to RESET it all, back to when you first woke up in the Underground."

"No… that can't really be the _only_ way," I said. "Surely if I could just convince Chara-"

"Convince her to what? To stop RESETTING?" Don asked. "From what I've been told, Chara doesn't even want to RESET anymore, but she has to or she'd fade away. Would you stop RESETTING knowing you'd fade away the next day, Frisk?"

"But…" I frowned. "I…"

"Listen, Frisk… whatever happens from here… just know I've got your back," Don said. "We can try to keep running, or we can go down fighting, the war is finished either way."

I sighed and shook my head. Of course everything would boil down to me and Chara… I guess this was a war we should've finished a long time ago.

* * *

"Where's Sans?" I asked.

As if on cue, Sans teleported on the ceiling, summoning two Gaster Blasters before firing. I gasped as Don pulled me back, seeing Asgore and Toriel getting hit by the beams. They looked hurt, but not too terribly injured before they shot several fireballs at Sans. Sans dodged by teleporting in front of me and Don.

"Heya... seems you two managed... to get away from the flower," Sans said, panting a bit.

"Sans, are you okay?" I asked, he doesn't look so good.

"I'm… I'm fine… kid…" Sans said. "But uh… we might not be… soon. My MINTs got burned… during my battle."

"Don, don't you have any left?" I asked.

"I did… but I think the amalgamates ate them when we were surrounded," Don said.

Well, we're totally boned.

"GIVE BACK OUR CHILD!" Toriel roared.

"We will not let you take Frisk away," Asgore growled.

"It's alright you two, stand down. I'll handle this," I heard Chara's voice say.

I gulped as Toriel and Asgore stand aside, letting the other child walk towards us.

"Well, I do believe it's time to finally end this once and for all," Chara said. "Enough of this game of cat and mouse, because eventually the cat will get bored."

"Heh, well the mouse is more than happy to escape from the cat's clutches," Sans remarked.

"It seems all of your little MINTs are destroyed. Your shelter is far away. There's nothing stopping me from RESETTING you three and becoming my toys forever," Chara said with a sinister smile.

"Why must you say it like that?" Don frowned.

Sans growled as he surrounded Chara with Gaster Blasters.

Chara's smile only widen more, "Go ahead and kill me, Sans, but that will only force another RESET. It doesn't matter either way. There's nothing you can do now, Sans."

Sans sighed before letting the Gaster Blasters disappear. "It seems we've hit the wall. You're right, Chara, there's nothing I can do now. At least when you RESET, I'll be back with my brother."

"It's been fun, but it looks like this is it for us." Don smiled sadly.

Why are they giving up? Is there… really nothing more we can do?

"I'm glad you see it my way," Chara said. "This will be the last RESET. I'll make sure to send Frisk to me after this final RESET."

Chara summoned the RESET button in front of her. My watch was beeping.

" **WARNING! ONE MINUTE TIL RESET! WARNING! GET TO THE SHELTER NOW!"**

I took off the watch, making it go quiet, and dropped it on the floor. Seeing Sans and Don, they were both smiling resigned smiles. They both looked at me.

"Welp… it's now or never, kid," Sans said.

"Guess our fates are in your hands," Don said.

They… haven't completely given up. They still believe in me, but bracing themselves for the worst. I looked up to see Mom, Asgore, and Flowey. Flowey must've regained consciousness and popped up beside Chara, though he looked miffed. And behind them were Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton and Alphys. When did they get here?

Papyrus held out his arms in a welcoming manner. Undyne and Alphys were smiling and holding hands. Mettaton was dancing in place. And coming up beside them were Snowy, his father, Chilldrake and Mrs. Drake. They all smiled at me. And finally… Spike. He ran over beside Chara and gave me a genuine smile.

My friends… my family… everybody is waiting for me… it was as if time had froze. Chara's arm hovered over the RESET button. I heard a voice in my head.

" _What will you decide?"_

Strangely enough, when I looked down, I saw two options:

*JOIN

REFUSE.

… What… what should I do…? I… I…

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit: No, this isn't the final choice of the story, that's the next chapter.**

 **penguinfan28 : Are you responding directly to what I said last time? It's hard to remember what I said without having to look back. ^^'**

 **xAmethystFox : Heh, well I like to update this the same day as Child of Mew, but this one is updated rarer since this one isn't a main story, just more of a side project I write in my spare time. I just love watching that battle, Undyne the Undying, and I love the music that plays with it. I've never fought her myself because I never did a genocide run. ^^' And don't blame Spike, he's mostly fighting to get Frisk back, so he believes he still is a good friend by doing what he's doing.**

 **MechaSniper51 : ... Uh... okay?**

 **Minimandy125 : Well, as you can see here, Sans did take his MINT. XP You'll see soon if the amalgamates were able to resist Chara's RESET or not. And good, this is the climax after all, it _should_ be intense. :3**

 **AsrielGOHF : Thanks, I'm happy that you're enjoying this story. :)**

 **TheUltimatePunMasterLady : Okay, I've been meaning to say this, but when you leave a review, can you please change your name from 'Guest' to 'TheUltimatePunMasterLady'? It'd be easier for me to see your name right away than to see it at the bottom of the review and have to change 'Guest' to your actual penname. Anyways... Sans wasn't caught, but Chara is too dangerous to take on in a fight. Frisk can't do much since she's not a fighter in this story, but she'll do what she can.  
Hey, you have to start somewhere. You can always improve. I always think I've made a masterpiece, but a few years later when I look at it again, I can't believe how horrible it actually was, yet people still liked it. Most of the time, people would judge the story rather than the grammar, unless the grammar is noticeably bad that makes the story unreadable. I say, don't worry about it and just write what _you_ want, and post it only if you feel like you want to share it with other people.  
Sans vs Frisk... that would've been amazing. ^^' But I needed Sans to still be on Frisk's side, because he and Don are all she has now.  
**

 **AuthumnMoonlightShine4 : I'm happy to know you love this story. That makes me happy. :D  
Well, the ending is up to the readers, I've made a few choices you can pick at the end of the next chapter. Of course, depending on what you readers pick, the ending may turn out to be an extended story to this one. Like, for example, if you pick Frisk going back to the beginning, I may write how she gets back to the surface. Or if you pick a bad ending where Frisk surrenders, that would just be the ending.  
I hope this answers your question and give you an insight on what's in store for the next chapter.**

 **MoonlightFire : Can you please put your penname on 'Guest'? It's a bit confusing to see 'Guest' and then your real penname in the actual review. Anyways... unfortunately, that didn't happen like that, but hopefully it's close enough. I just hope people realize Frisk isn't a fighter in this story. ^^'**

 **Guest : You know a 'Chara'? That's... interesting. ^^' Yes, everyone is counting on Frisk, let's hope she doesn't fail!**

 **The Toad Soldier : Heh, well it is a war, so of course it's going to be dark. XP It's just down to Frisk, Don and Sans now, can they still win? Will Frisk make the right choice? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **AlolaEevee : Hey you cute Eevee! I've been seeing you everywhere lately, always nice to see such a dedicated fan. ^v^  
Wow, Boob, was that a mistake or was that on purpose?**

 **InfernalFox : Thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29: DETERMINATION

**DarkFoxKit:** ***Sleepily lays on top of Fyre*** I said don't move. I haven't gotten any decent sleep last night.

 **Donfyre: *is trying not to squirm*** C-can't you find an ACTUAL bed to lie down on?

 **DarkFoxKit:** No. Too sleepy… and you're right here, nice and warm. *Cuddles with him like a stuffed animal before noticing something* … Oh, the AN's starting… Hey readers, so this is the second to final chapter before the ending. You get to choose what ending the story will have, whether it's good, bad or something in-between. It's been a long road, but now it's coming to an end. Fyre, anything you would like to add?

 **Donfyre:** Something to add? Uh… as for the story, not really. Hopefully they enjoy the ending you worked so hard on! As for right now…. Help me from this tired, cynical fox? ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** No, let this tired, cynical fox continue to cuddle with you. :3 *Crawls up on his face* Okay everyone, go on and enjoy this chapter. Remember, the ending depends on what you decide. *Curls up on Fyre* And goodnight, sweet dreams, hope to have a brighter tomorrow.

 **Donfyre:** Wah! *sweatdrops with Fox curled around me as she wouldn't let me move* W-well then, uh… enjoy the chapter, readers!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Oh and I've set up a poll for the choices, look for it in my profile. The poll will end at the end of February as that is when I plan to write it out.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: DETERMINATION**

I knew what I had to do. I lifted my hand and hit 'REFUSE'. I've already made up my mind, and I'm not going to change it. If I have to take back the timeline and RESET everything… including everyone's memories… then so be it. For the first time in a long time… I was filled with DETERMINATION.

If I was going down, I'm going down fighting. It looks like time started moving again. Chara, Asgore, Flowey, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Mettaton, the amalgamates and… Spike and Snowy were all eager to finally have this war be over.

"Well kid, looks like this is it," Sans said from beside me. "We've gone as far as we could go."

"Such a shame, even after all that work on the DETERMINATION project… this is the result," Don sighed.

No, I refuse to believe this is the end.

"Sans, throw a bone at Chara," I said.

"Wha-" Sans looked confused.

"Just do it, hurry!" I said urgently.

Chara was about to push the RESET button when Sans threw a bone at her. Chara noticed the bone and sidestepped out of the way, making the RESET button move with her.

"Nice try, if you think that's going to stop me you're-" Chara began to say, but was stopped when I ran and charged at her. I tackled her away from the RESET button.

"Mistress Chara!" I heard several voices yelled at once.

I had Chara pinned on the ground, but I was immediately surrounded by my brainwashed friends.

"Frisk! Look out!" I heard Sans yelling before several bones appeared around me and Chara.

"Get that lazy bag of bones!" I heard Undyne yelling.

I looked over to see Sans and Don trying to avoid Undyne's spears. Asgore and Toriel were throwing fireballs at them.

Alphys, Mettaton, Papyrus, Spike and Snowy all looked at me and Chara before they began hitting the bone barrier around us.

"Frisk, why couldn't you just join quietly?" Spike sighed. "I just want my friend back."

"It was awfully cold of you to have tackled Mistress Chara," Snowy said.

" **You just love doing things the hard way, don't you darling? At least it adds in the suspense and drama,"** Mettaton said.

"GET OFF OF MISTRESS CHARA, FRISK, OR JUST LET HER FUSE WITH YOU. PLEASE? I JUST WANT MY FRIEND AND BROTHER BACK," Papyrus begged.

"Frisk, I'm happy to be back with Undyne," Alphys said. "I don't care that I was caught. I'm tired of this, so stop fighting it and just let what happens happen."

I can't believe Alphys got brainwashed too! Sans and Don can only hold out for so long. Sans' protective bone barrier was already starting to crack.

"Heh, Frisk, if this is how you wanted us to get back together, you should've just said so," Chara said from under me.

"No, I'm trying to keep you from RESETTING!" I snapped.

"Then you should've known better than to stay in physical contact with me," Chara said.

Chara struggled to get her arms to move towards my chest. I kept her arms pinned down, trying to keep her from reaching for my SOUL. But with all these monsters here… once the bone barrier shatters, they can easily take out my SOUL and all Chara has to do is slip into it. No matter how I look at it, I'm pretty much trapped. Only a miracle can save me now…

"H-hey! What the!?"

I looked up, but made sure to keep Chara's arms pinned down when I heard Undyne's surprised shout. I could see… Lemon Bread holding her from behind? The monsters who were once my friends all yelped as they were suddenly pounced on by Endogeny. Wait, what's going on? I thought the Amalgamates were turned.

The bone barrier around me was shattered by a stray spear from Undyne. I wanted to run, but I couldn't get off of Chara, if I do then she'll RESET and all this would've been for nothing.

"Sans, the Amalgamates are-" I heard Don yell.

"I know, they must've resisted the brainwashing," Sans said. "We may still have a chance!"

"How cute, of course the Smiley Trashbag still think you've got a chance," Chara said. "I can hardly wait to see the look on his face when he sees that hope is crushed."

"No! As long as there's still a chance, then we _can_ win!" I said.

"And how do you plan to do that? You can't hold me forever, Frisk," Chara said. "Those mutated Amalgamates will only be able to hold off my Elite Soldiers for so long. And even then, I could easily call in more if I wanted to."

"Sans! Don! Isn't there any way we can keep Chara restrained?" I yelled, hoping they could hear me in the midst of battle.

"Just keep her there, Frisk!" I heard Don yell back. "I'll be right there!"

Chara began to struggle against my hold. I was trying to keep her from moving, but she was stronger than me. Chara managed to push me off, but I launched forward to keep her being able to press the RESET button.

"You can't stop me like this, Frisk," Chara said with that creepy smile of her's. "You're too weak, you don't have any LOVE. Oh wait, you used to, until you dumped it all on me!"

Chara smiled wider before she pushed me to the floor, making me fall on my butt. I saw Don coming up from behind her while the Amalgamates tried their best to keep hold of Papyrus and Undyne while Sans was fighting against Mettaton, Spike, Snowy and even Alphys. It was so weird to see, of all monsters, _Alphys_ fighting.

Don was holding the needle that was to extract the DETERMINATION from Chara. Chara was too distracted with me to notice him.

"Why don't we stop this senseless fighting now? I've grown bored of watching you constantly squirming and getting nowhere," Chara said. "I'm more than ready to move on now, how about you, partner?"

I glared at Chara and said, "I'm not your partner."

"Too bad, the moment you agreed to my terms, was the moment we became partners," Chara said. "And I'm not letting you go back."

"No? Then how about _you_ go back a bit?" I said just before I jumped at her and pushed her back, right into Don's needle.

Chara let out a yelp of surprised pain as Don immediately began the extraction, already I could see the red raw power of DETERMINATION going into the container of the syringe. Chara glared back at Don. I couldn't help but feel relieved that this was finally over.

"Looks like we win after all, Chara," Don said. "The game is over."

Chara hissed before she gave a smile. I really didn't like that smile. What's got her so happy?

"The game is indeed over, but not for me," Chara said. "You just sealed your fate."

"What are you talking about?" Don frowned, confused. "We just extracted your DETERMINATION!"

"You think that little bit you extracted was all of my DETERMINATION?" Chara laughed. "That's not even scratching the surface! And what do you think will happen if the power of DETERMINATION gets too much for that little fragile syringe of yours?"

As if on cue, the container began to crack. What's happening? Don was looking at it too, his eyes went wide as he quickly dropped the syringe just as the DETERMINATION busted out. It leaked on the floor and moved around, as if it was looking for something.

"As I've said before…" Chara began to say before her face started to melt.

I felt my breath almost stopping, my heart beating rapidly against my chest as I backed away. Chara's eyes turned into black liquid and her mouth also melted into that black liquid as she smiled so wide that it almost split her face.

The red liquid of DETERMINATION reached her feet and was absorbed into her. She approached me and I quickly backed away.

"This 'body' is an illusion," Chara said as she continued to approach me. "I am made up of your LOVE and DETERMINATION, Frisk. It's alive, _I'm_ alive, I can't be extracted by your measly tools that can only handle a certain bit of DETERMINATION."

"Kid!" I heard Sans yell.

I jumped back when a Gaster Blaster appeared in front of me and fired at Chara. Chara, somehow, managed to dodge it. She sidestepped the Gaster Blaster and kept coming towards me.

"I'm tired of playing this game over and over again," Chara said. "One way or another, we will be one again. Even if I have to RESET a hundred times over!"

I felt my eyes go wide when I saw Chara bringing up the RESET button, only this time, it said 'TRUE RESET' instead of just 'RESET'.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Sans screamed.

"I've had enough of you!" Undyne yelled before she threw a spear at Sans.

Sans was running towards us, and was so focused on Chara that he didn't notice the incoming spear. I ran towards him and the spear myself, yelling, hoping that he would get out of the way in time.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I ran towards him.

Am I going to make it to him in time? I saw Sans looking at the spear, but I don't think he has enough time to react. I was just about to push him down when I felt something grab my leg. I fell down on my face and heard a sickening crack.

I quickly looked up and saw Sans was standing there, with a spear pierced through his chest. I saw red liquid, which could be blood or ketchup, leaking out of Sans, and his eyes were both black. Everything felt surreal. There was no way what was happening right now was actually happening. I felt frozen, like I was looking at a picture or a TV screen. Sans stood there for a few seconds before he fell to his knees, that snapped me out of my trance.

"S-Sans!" I yelled before I got back up and ran to his side. I didn't bother to look at what tripped me.

I grabbed Sans as he fell. I couldn't believe this was happening… Sans was actually… his body was… I looked at my hands to see white dust was already gathering.

"No, Sans… you can't… you can't die, Sans! We still need you!" I begged, hot tears falling from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"F-Frisk… I… I'm… sorry… I won't… be able to… see this through…" Sans said weakly.

I clutched onto Sans tighter before his body disintegrated into dust. All that was left of him was his blue jacket. No… Sans… how could he have… just died? I grabbed onto his jacket. We've been through so much together… he can't just… be gone…

"Frisk!" I gasped when I heard Don yelling.

Turning around, I saw the good young doctor being grabbed by Alphys, she then took out a syringe and poked his neck. Don passed out.

"Whew, what a troublemaker, but at least we finally sedated him," Alphys said in relief.

I looked around and saw that Papyrus caged up the Amalgamates with his own bone cage, keeping them from doing anything.

"THE AMALGAMATES ARE SAFELY NEUTRALIZED BY YOURS TRULY!" Papyrus announced proudly.

"Heh, I knew pulling out the TRUE RESET would get that bag of bones to get reckless," Chara said. "And too bad you didn't see Flowey's vine grabbing your foot, Frisk. You probably could've saved him."

"Too bad for that Smiley Trashbag!" Flowey laughed.

I bit my lip as I held onto Sans' jacket.

"But don't worry," Chara said. "Once we RESET, Sans will be back telling bad puns like nothing ever happened. Now enough delaying the inevitable, partner, let's finish what we've started. Why don't we make this easier for both of us and let our SOULs fuse back together?"

"No, you stay away from me," I hissed.

"Very well then," Chara said. "It doesn't matter to me if you cooperate or not. I'll just brainwash you in one more RESET, then we can be together again."

Chara brought up the RESET button. The other soldiers surrounded me… soldiers who used to be my friend. Was this really how it'll all end? Sans… was this really how it was supposed to end? … We've failed, didn't we? There's… nothing more I can do. All I can do is accept defeat…

Chara pushed the RESET button. The world went white. We've failed, Chara had won… perhaps I should just accept it and move on… I saw my SOUL in front of me. I should accept it… but… I refused. My SOUL started glowing a bright red. It got so bright that I had to shut my eyes. I was filled with something I hadn't felt in a long time… I was filled with DETERMINATION.

The light of my SOUL and the RESET began to fade away. Everything around me was just black. I didn't know where I was… did I get RESET? If so, then why wasn't I back on Mt. Ebott? Where am I exactly? I couldn't tell if I was standing or floating. I couldn't even tell if I had a body anymore. Everything was silent, and I couldn't see anything.

I don't know how, but it felt like I slowly landed on the… uh… floor? Well, at least I can feel something under my feet. I began walking forward. I didn't know where to go, just that it's better than standing here in the dark. What happened after that last RESET? Did it somehow brought me here, wherever here is? I don't remember ever being in such a dark place.

… It felt like I've been walking here forever. Is this just an endless void of darkness? … Wait… I see something up ahead. What… who is… that? It looked like some kind of… black and white blob, the black being the base while the white look like a… skeleton face?

I got a creepy vibe from this guy, he, if it is a 'he', kind of looks like an Amalgamate. But I didn't know where else to go… maybe he can help me.

"Excuse me…?" I said, almost flinching at the sound of my own voice in this silent place. "U-um… can you help me? I… seem to have gotten lost."

The figure didn't react. I frowned and wondered if he even heard me. I cautiously stepped closer. "H-hey… uh… can you hear me? … Can you speak?"

The figure didn't look like it heard me. It didn't react, nor did it move. I wonder if he's even here at all… or if I'm here at all…

Then suddenly, the blob skeleton moved. I almost jumped back when he finally had his attention on me. He began speaking, I think, but I couldn't understand him.

"I… I don't… understand," I said.

The skeleton blob continued to speak… he spoke in the same language… but what was weird… was that I can understand him now.

" **Child of DETERMINATION… you do not belong here,"** The strange figure said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

The strange figure let out what I think was a sigh before he said, " **This is… the Void. A place in between timelines that should not exist, yet it does."**

The Void? I didn't know what that was, but it sounds like it would be too complicated to understand.

"Um… is there any way out?" I asked.

" **For me and many others, there is no way out. All we can do is observe the timeline… the timeline that we no longer exist nor have any ties to,"** Gaster said.

… Wait… Gaster? Why did I call him 'Gaster'? He never told me his name… or did he? I'm… getting confused. This isn't the time to be thinking about that right now.

"So… does that mean I can't ever leave?" I frowned.

" **No. There is still a chance for you to leave. The Void had not yet consumed your SOUL, but you have to leave quickly before you too get ripped from the timeline and become a part of the Void. I have been watching you, Frisk. I know about your several runs in the Underground, and what eventually lead to this hopeless war that you had no chance of winning."**

I looked up at Gaster's face. What lead to the war? My runs in the Underground… that felt like it was so long ago…

* * *

I remember seeing Chara's face for the first time after I killed everyone in the Underground. What lead me to this genocide run? Boredom and curiosity. I wanted to keep replaying my moments of being the monster's hero. But I eventually got tired of that, and wanted to see what would happen if I tried killing everyone. I didn't think it would be bad… after all, I could always RESET when I'm finished, no real harm done. I was so, so wrong.

Chara was smiling at me, she told me how every stat I gained from every LOVE I got, it was her. Chara was helping me get stronger as I gained more EXP and LOVE. She wanted me to erase the Underground and move on to the next. I had two choices: Refuse or Erase. I didn't want to erase the world, despite how I pretty much just killed everyone living in it, so I refused.

Chara then came at me with her scary, melty face, before she struck the world with her knife. Everything just… ended. Nothing but the black and cold wind.

I didn't know what to do. After Chara attacked, I seem to have lost the ability to RESET… I was stuck here, in an endless black void of nothing. I sat there, not knowing what to do other then to just cry and wallow in self guilt.

And then, Chara spoke up from beside me. " _Interesting. There's nothing left here for you, yet you remained here. Do you think you're above consequences?"_

I shook my head. "I… thought I was… but… no… nobody is… not even… those who can manipulate time."

" _Then why are you here?"_ Chara asked.

I didn't give her an answer.

After a brief pause, Chara said, " _... Perhaps I can return this world with another RESET if you want it back so badly. However, I will only do that on one condition… your SOUL, give it to me."_

"... Why do you want my SOUL?" I asked.

" _Isn't it obvious? I need a SOUL to continue my existence,"_ Chara said. " _With your SOUL, we will forever be one as partners."_

"... And if I refused?" I asked cautiously.

" _Then you can stay here in the world you killed, **forever** ,"_ Chara said with a smile.

No… there… there has to be a way to return this world without giving up my SOUL to Chara. I… I know… I deserve this, but… what am I going to do? She could kill everyone again if I agree to this. Somehow Chara gained the ability to RESET the timeline… did I… lose my DETERMINATION when I killed Asgore and Asriel?

"O-okay… I… I agree," I said hesitantly.

Chara's smile widen even more. I looked at her as she reached out her hand and put it on my chest. I hissed as I felt her forcing my SOUL out of my chest. I could see most of my DETERMINATION being transferred into her. My SOUL became more of a dull red. I had a really bad feeling about this... I... I can't let her have my SOUL.

Chara was about to grab onto my SOUL, but I reacted fast and took my SOUL in my hands. Chara had a surprise look on her face before I turned around and began running.

" _Frisk! We had a deal!"_ Chara yelled. " _ **YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME FOREVER!"**_

I didn't know how long I ran through the black, empty void that used to be the Underground, but I felt tired and eventually my legs gave out. I was so tired that as soon as I was on the ground, I didn't want to get up. Despite this, I struggled to, I knew Chara wasn't going to leave me alone after I backed out on our deal at the last minute.

But as soon as I managed to get back on my feet, Chara was standing right in front of me, giving me that creepy smile.

" _Did you really think you could escape from me?"_ Chara hissed. " _Perhaps you've misunderstood… you and I are connected through our DETERMINATION. You can't go anywhere without me. Since you won't give up your SOUL to me, then I'll just have to settle for bringing the Underground back. But don't think you're just going to have such a simple, happy ending anymore. I'm going to make your life a living nightmare. I'll find a way to put you through so much agony that you'll be_ begging _to give your SOUL to me! Until then, I hope you have fun with your happy ending. It'll be the last one you'll ever get, you murderous, backstabbing human."_

Chara's face melted as she began laughing.

* * *

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I got down on my hands and knees and dry heaved. At least, I think I did. I didn't see anything coming out, but it felt like it did. I put my hand over my mouth and tried to calm myself down. Breathe easy, Frisk, just in and out… What happened then… it felt like it was yesterday…

"Everything… is my fault…" I said, feeling a tight knot in my throat, like something was strangling me.

" **The guilt keeps eating away at you. You have lost your DETERMINATION to Chara, and refused to bring it back to your SOUL, the very trait that made you who you are. When you accepted it right when Chara RESET, it sent you here. You should have been affected, but your DETERMINATION and SOUL kept you from being RESET, and thus brought you here as a result. You shouldn't be, yet here you are."**

It seemed to me that Gaster didn't really care how I felt about this. I suppose he wouldn't really care since he's been trapped here, always looking at timelines where he no longer exist. I suppose no matter how bad you have it, there's always someone else who has it worse. Still, it's hard not to feel guilty since I caused this war with my own selfish actions. All because I wanted to indulge more with the RESET power, a power no human child… no, no mortal at all should ever have.

" **Child of DETERMINATION… you've always had a choice for everything that you do, and a different outcome is always presented, whether they be for the better or worse,"** Gaster said. " **Even in the Void, you have a choice."**

I looked up at Gaster and said, "What choice is that?"

Gaster moved his hands, they weren't attached to any arms, and created two bubbles. Both had a picture. The first bubble had a picture of me waking up on top of the golden flowers in the Ruins. The second bubble had a picture of me sitting on a golden throne, but I had red eyes with a sinister smile on my face and Flowey was on my shoulder.

" **You have three choices. The first choice will do a TRUE RESET, where you will be back to when you first fell into the Underground. You will remember your time during the war, however, nobody else will, not even Sans. But you have the choice of doing the pacifist run and leaving things the way they are."**

" **The second choice will bring you back to your current timeline. You have succumbed to Chara in this timeline, and are now one with her. You, her and Flowey will rule this timeline."**

" **And the final choice… you can remain here and let the Void consume you as it did with the rest of us. The choice is yours, Frisk, but once you choose, there will be no going back. Think about this wisely, child."**

I nodded to Gaster before looking at my choices. What should I do?

 ***Go back to the beginning**

 ***Give in to Chara**

 ***Stay in the Void forever**

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** This is the final choice. You readers can choose what ending I will write. Keep in mind, I'm only writing one ending. Originally, I did have another choice: that was where Frisk could go back in time and stop Chara from carrying out her plan. But I realize that itself would require another story to do, and I just wanted to write out the ending, not make another book. Anyways, as I said before, the poll will close at the end of February, so be sure to vote if you want a particular ending. Do not vote in the reviews, I will not be counting them.

* * *

 **penguinfan28 : **Well, this is the second to last chapter. You and others get to choose how the last chapter should go, but do not vote in the reviews, I will not be counting it.

 **MonsterRiot : **That actually wasn't a choice for the readers, it was a choice for Frisk. THESE are the choices for the readers. But be sure to vote on the poll, I'm not counting votes in the reviews.

 **litosns : **Of course they did. :P Now you and others get to choose how it will end, but only on the poll. I'm not counting votes in the reviews.

 **AngelMaster14 : **Your feelings were correct, to some extent.

 **agklover1221 : **I take it you're not much of an Alphys x Undyne shipper? I don't really care. I just did it because it's cannon, and I wanted to keep the characters in character.

 **UltimatePunMasterLady : **Huh... I didn't know that you were limited to how long your penname had to be. I guess it's because mine isn't very long. ^^' Well, now you and the others get to choose how the story will end, like true Undertale fashion. It's not the characters who gets to choose the ending, it's you. Just be sure to do it on the poll, I'm not counting votes in the reviews. If you don't know how, ask someone who might or find a way to PM me, because if you ask me in the reviews how, I won't be able to tell you until it's too late to vote.

 **CrudeBronze : **Uh... next chapter?

 **That one guy named me : **Well, now you can choose if you still want it to end with Chara winning. :P Just be sure to do it on the poll, no votes will be counted in the review.

 **Guest #1 : **Heh, I'm happy to know this is a good story, and I hope it has a good ending too.

 **MachUPB : **I'm very happy to know you're enjoying it. :) Heh, well that kind of was my original idea, having Frisk being an unintentional spy, but that would make Chara a bit too OP, as if she wasn't already. XD

 **Guest #2 : **This goes for everyone who only commented to 'vote'. Go to the poll and vote. Come to the review to actually leave a review please.

 **dsfsdfsdfkk : **Wow, I didn't expect you here, not that I'm not happy to see you. :) And yes, the ending is dependent on the readers. Be sure to go to the poll and vote if you want a certain ending. And there are 3 possible endings. Originally had 4, but one of the choices would've taken way too long to do and I just wanted to write an ending, not another book.

It's a shame you didn't get to experience Undertale by playing it yourself. Just watching someone else play isn't quite as thrilling. I believe everyone has an 'evil' side, even the best kinds of people. And this is why things like "The Purge" scares me that it could actually happen in real life. You think someone is your friend until they come and try to kill you.

Actually the last chapter was meant for Frisk to choose. This chapter is for you readers to decide. I guess I didn't make that clear as people sent me reviews just to 'vote'. Be sure to think hard about the choice though, I may or may not do the other endings depending on if I want to.

 **cheesegal001 : **Yes, a cliffhanger. XP This one was necessary though.

 **Treedomy : **No. That last choice was meant for Frisk, but this time you readers get to choose, but on the poll. I won't count votes in the review. Heh, well the idea came to me in a dream, I was Frisk in this exact same scenario, and I wanted to turn it into an actual story. It's good to see I've succeeded. :D

 **AsrielGOHF : **That last choice wasn't meant for the readers, but this one is. But only if you vote in the poll as I will not be counting it if you vote in the review.

 **Shaymin19 : **You're a Shaymin, of course you're cute. XP And yes, you can be cute and handsome at the same time. Well, 'Kara' was inspired from the name 'Chara' actually. Yes, I know, I'm an Undertale trash. Um... you're asking _me_ for tips on how to beat Undyne the Undying? I've never even attempted Genocide, so you're asking the wrong fox. ^^' If I were you though, I'd stop before you get to the end, unless you're already there by the time I uploaded this, in which case... congratulations, you made Frisk soulless!

 **xAmethystFox : **Yes, yes you are. XP Hopefully you're not too late when it's time to vote. And make sure it's in the poll, I won't be counting it in the reviews.

Yeah, Mettaton has that male look to him, even if it is flamboyant.

Heh, well this time the suspense is because I need you readers to decide how you want it to end. But be careful how you vote, I may not do the other endings. So be sure to choose an ending that would satisfy you.


	30. Chapter 30: An Ending

**DarkFoxKit:** Wow… I can hardly believe this is the last chapter of The RESET Warfare. Can you believe it, Fyre? ***Was looking at a bag with Fyre's head popping out of it***

 **Donfyre:** Already the last The RESET Warfare chapter? Wow... You could've told me that! You didn't have to kidnap me and stuff me into a bag. ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** You were too busy watching something. I didn't want to wait, so I just decided to stuff you in a bag and drag you on here. :3 Anyways, so you readers had voted the ending you wanted. However, I was rather… dissatisfied with the ending, so I added another one to it. I hope you guys don't mind. XP Oh, and Fyre… ***grabs his head out of the bag and kisses his forehead*** Thank you for being on here and making the ANs fun.

 **Donfyre:** H-huh?! ***blushes from the kiss*** Oh, uh… n-no problem, Fox! Even though I wasn't here for the past few ones. ^^;

 **DarkFoxKit:** ***Hugs the very red Fyre to her chest and smiles*** I'm just glad you're here now. And now we'll watch how it all ends. Will it be a happy ending? Let's find out. And Fyre… don't make me drag you onto another AN again. :3

 **Donfyre:** Hopefully you guys enjoy the ending that Fox worked so hard on, readers! And uh…. w-what's that supposed to mean, Fox?

 **DarkFoxKit:** Eh… it means I may find another means of dragging you with me. ***turns into a fluffy little fox called an Eevee, but my fur was super puffy*** Jump on top of me, Fyre! Jump or I'll roll you down like a boulder.

 **Donfyre:** You look like a big, fluffy pillow. ^^; ***jumps onto Fox's back, sinking a little into the fur*** … Wow, it feels like a cozy bed!

 **DarkFoxKit:** Good Fyre. Now say goodbye to the readers before we head off. :3

 **Donfyre:** A-alriiighty. Goodbye, readers! Hope you all enjoy this last chapter of The RESET Warfare! ***is cuddling in the puffy Fox's fur***

 **DarkFoxKit:** See ya'll next time! ***Since my legs were unusable due to my super puffy fur, I had to roll to move away. Fyre was completely squished into my body of fur.***

 **Donfyre:** Eep! ***is seen squashed like a pancake into the Fox's fur as she rolled away***

 **DarkFoxKit: :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: An Ending**

I have made my choice. I choose to return to the beginning. Thinking about it logically, it was the best case scenario. I could go back to the beginning, I would get my DETERMINATION back. Chara would no longer have control over me, right? All I have to do is go through the pacifist run and never RESET again.

I selected to going back to the beginning of the Ruins, back to the Underground. Gaster looked at me.

" **Are you sure this is the decision you want to make?"** Gaster asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said.

" **Very well… then gather your DETERMINATION and RESET,"** Gaster said. " **You will wake up in the Ruins like nothing ever happened. Your experiences, your friends, the war, all of it will be erased."**

"Then so be it," I said. "This is for the better."

I took a deep breath and focused. It was time to end this nightmare. I was determined to go back to the way things should've been, to make things right, give us the happy ending that we all so desperately wanted.

And in front of me, the RESET button appear. However, it wasn't just a RESET button, it said 'TRUE RESET'. I hovered my hand over it. Once I push this, nobody but me will remember what happened. It's kind of sad, it would be like everything I had done would've been for nothing. Still, this is the best possible outcome for the world.

I pushed the TRUE RESET button. Seconds after I did so, the world around me slowly went white. I had to close my eyes because of how bright it was. I felt myself falling… falling… and then I hit the ground below. It felt soft.

Ugh… my head hurts. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to see where I was. I was… back in the Ruins. Looking up, I could see the tiny hole above that lead to the surface. I was back in Mt. Ebott. It felt like it was so long ago since I was here that it was nostalgic being back. I sat up from the bed of golden flowers that had caught my fall. I began walking down the corridor and through the archway into the next room.

There he was, Flowey. Flowey gave me a smile, "Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Golly, you must be new here to the Underground."

Flowey… he didn't seem to have any memory of what happened during the war. I gave a smile of my own. This was it, my chance to undo my mistakes and finally achieve the perfect happy ending.

* * *

I went through the Underground, sparing every monster I've met. It was so good to see Toriel again, and her motherly nature. She of course had no memory of the war, or that she was brainwashed at one point. It was always sad that I had to leave her, but it was necessary if I wanted to get that perfect ending.

I even remembered and recognized some of them as my allies who helped me in the war. Like Snowy and Lesser Dog. I was so happy to see they were alive and well. I laughed at every one of Snowy's jokes, and I pet Lesser Dog so much that his head hit the ceiling and was buried in the snow.

I had to keep myself from hugging Sans. It seems even he didn't remember anything about the war and our time together, but maybe it was for the better that way. I'm just happy that he was alive. Papyrus… oh dear sweet Papyrus, it was good to have him back.

It was fun going out on a platonic date with Papyrus. It was fun just being around him again in general and not worry about him taking me to Chara. I felt that the world was right and perfect.

Then I saw Spike again. He doesn't remember me, which really hurts, but it was good to see he was just as friendly as ever. I talked to him a lot when we travelled through Waterfall together. Even though Undyne chased me through Waterfall, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as when she hunted me down during the war. At least when I poured the cup of cold water on her in Hotland, she was willing to give me a chance, even if Papyrus had to push it. Undyne burned down her house again, but that's okay, she didn't seem too upset about it and we became friends now.

Alphys was still her nervous and self-loathing self, but at least she was better than she was during the war. She and Mettaton gave me one heck of a workout in Hotland, but I didn't mind, I enjoyed savoring my adventure with them.

The CORE was always quite the hectic area, the monsters there were the strongest than the rest of the monsters in the Underground. But I managed to get through with my DETERMINATION.

After my dance off with Mettaton, Alphys told me the truth, not anything I didn't know before though. Then I got a call from Undyne, she wanted me to give Alphys a letter. Of course I gave it to Alphys, and she thought it was from me. Heh, we had a cute little date. Then I discovered Alphys' True Lab and saw the amalgamates she made with her experiments. I remembered these amalgamates fondly, they were a great ally in the last bit of the war.

After I managed to convince Alphys to return the amalgamates to their families, it was time for me to meet up with Asgore and get that happy ending. Of course, before I could fight Asgore, Toriel came in and stopped it. Then all my other friends came as well. Flowey of course came and did his thing by absorbing their Souls and turning into Asriel. I hoped and I dreamed, until I saved everyone and convinced Asriel to stop fighting and break the barrier.

Once the barrier was broken and I said my goodbyes with Asriel, it was time to finally leave the Underground and leave the war behind me for good. We all stared at the sunset on top of Mt. Ebott together. This is it, this was the perfect ending I have been wanting.

"Well Frisk, what do you want to do now?" Toriel asked me.

"I want to stay with you," I said without hesitation.

Toriel gave me a surprise look, "What? Frisk, if you had told me that in the first place, then none of this would've happened. Heh, I guess I should be grateful that you took so long to change your mind."

I gave her a smile as she took my hand, "Well, better late than never, right Mom?"

Toriel smiled as she said, "Then come along, my child, let's find a new home together."

And it was beautiful. The day can finally pass, we didn't have to worry about RESETs anymore. Toriel built a school for monster and human children, and is the teacher. Asgore became an excellent gardener and hedge cutter. Papryus and Sans were driving down the highway. Undyne and Alphys are now a married couple enjoying their lives together. Mettaton was performing all over the world on a grand tour with Napstablook as his DJ and Burgerpants as a stage prop. Spike, Snowy and I go to the same school together with Toriel as our teacher.

All in all, it was the perfect ending for everyone. Humans may still be iffy about the monsters, but I'm sure one day everyone can get along and coexist peacefully together.

I laid in bed that night. This was it, this was the day that was always getting RESET before. Once midnight come, it will finally be behind me for good. I could hear Mom coming into my room. I could smell the scent of her famous Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. I gave a smile as I knew she was placing it down before she walked out of my room and closed the door.

" _You idiot."_

What?

" _Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, partner? No amount of RESETs or TRUE RESETs will ever erase the things you've done."_

No…. Chara, get out of my head! You're gone!

" _I can never be gone, partner. As long as you're here, we are forever bound by the same SOUL, the same DETERMINATION."_

No! This was supposed to be the perfect ending! The day was supposed to finally move on! The war never happened, so just leave us alone.

" _Sorry, partner, but the moment you RESET, was the moment I reclaimed your body. I just bided my time and waited until you finally got everyone out and got yourselves nice and comfortable."_

What… what are you going to do?

" _Something I should've done a long time ago. Enough of this goodie goodie ending, you and I are one now. It's time to reclaim the world as our own. You should've just accepted your fate, partner."_

No… Chara… please don't do this…! Ugh… My head feels clouded… it's hard to think. All I could hear was giggling… Chara… no, my giggling. Chara… no… I wanted this. Humans and monsters can never truly coexist… no, not without a proper leader. They don't need a king or queen, they don't need other country leaders… they only need one strong leader who will guide them to peace. And if it gets too boring… heh, I can always just RESET again, and do things differently.

I felt myself giving a wide smile. This idea sounds like fun. A world without consequences, a world that I can toy with, a world where I control.

I looked up and saw my reflection in a mirror. I had a creepy… no, a happy smile on my face. And my eyes glowed a bright red. I gave a laugh, this is my world now.

* * *

First, I picked up the pie. This will come in handy to keep my strength up. Then I left the small house. I head to Mt. Ebott, there was something I had to pick up before I go on with my fun.

I walked through the now empty Underground. It was rather troublesome having to make my way all the way back to the Ruins, but that's okay, I was patient and determined. When I made it to the flower bed, that's where I saw him. Flowey, he was looking down.

"Flowey," I said.

"Frisk, why did you have to come back? I told you that I-" Flowey stopped when he saw me. "... Frisk?"

"Yes, it's me," I said. "And I have a proposal for you, Flowey."

"F-Frisk… what… what happened to you?" Flowey nervously asked.

"Enlightenment, Flowey," I smiled. "The world is a boring place. Beings like you and I could do so much more than live mundane lives all day."

"What?" Flowey frowned. "But you-"

"Don't tell me you don't know what it's like, Flowey," I said. "You've told me yourself before. How you've grown tired of always being the goodie goodie, or just living a boring life. We're beings of DETERMINATION, we can manipulate the timeline any way we want."

"W-well… yeah, but…" Flowey hesitated. "You're going to play with the timeline?"

"Yup. For now, I plan to become the world's leader. And once that gets boring, I'll RESET and see how long it takes to kill everyone," I said. "Or I can make them to go to war with each other, watch them squirm as they struggle to fight just to survive."

"Frisk… whatever happened to you… I… I kind of like it," Flowey said. "But what do you want with me?"

"You're the only one who could possibly understand this feeling," I said. "To anyone else, I would just be a menace, a monster. I want someone to be by my side, to keep me company, and to help me out from time to time. What do you say to that, Asriel?"

Flowey gave a smile and said, "Heh, I don't remember why I was so against it before. That sounds like a lot of fun, Frisk."

I smiled, glad to have Flowey on board. I lifted out my arm for him to take hold. Flowey uplifted his roots and wrapped his stems around my arm. I stood up with Flowey by my side.

When I walked out of the Underground, I could see the morning sun had already risen. It's a brand new day, and a nice day to play with life.

"Kid?" I looked up to see Sans standing in front of me.

"What do you want, you Smiley Trashbag?" Flowey hissed.

"... I see you brought the flower with you," Sans said, giving me an uneasy look. "... Buddy, I appreciated that you set everyone free from the Underground… but I can't help but feel like there's something… wrong with your eyes."

"Don't worry, Sans," I said. "I only want absolute peace for everyone."

"You do, huh?" Sans said. "So tell me then… why do you have a knife in your hand?"

"What? I just want it for self defense," I said.

"Kid… what do you plan to do exactly?" Sans asked.

"If you must know, Sans," I said as I gave him a smile, Flowey gave him a wide smile as well. "Living just a mundane, peaceful life just isn't for me. I have other plans, and a lot more exciting things to do."

"Is that so?" Sans said as he began to sweat.

"Yup, and maybe I can start with you," I smiled. "I know how strong you are, Sans. So why don't we start with a little dance?"

Sans glared at me before he said, "Heh, alright, if you insist. But I warn you, you're going to have a bad time."

"And I'll warn you that you're going to have an even worse time," I said.

Sans summoned his Gaster Blasters behind him, and Flowey summoned large thorn-like vines from the ground in front of me. This is going to be fun.

Flowey and I gave a laugh, this is our future, this is our life, and I intend to squeeze every little drop of it.

* * *

 **ChApTeR =?: ThE TrUe EnDiNg**

I looked up at Gaster. "Why… did you show me that, Gaster?"

" **I wanted to show you the consequences of your choice, Frisk,"** Gaster said. " **It doesn't matter if you choose to RESET or side with Chara, the outcome will be the same."**

"... So is my only real choice… for everyone's safety is to stay here in the void?" I asked, feeling hopeless.

" **That does appear to be the best option,"** Gaster said. " **If you want to keep your friends safe, you cannot let Chara take your body. If you were to stay here, you will cease to exist, and so will Chara as a result."**

I looked down at my choices. So this is it? If I wanted my friends to live in peace without Chara… I would have to to choose to stay here. Is that really the right choice? … To choose to erase my own existence… Maybe it is for the better. I've only been a danger to everyone. At least this way they can live on in the future without having to worry about me and another RESET.

I lifted my hand over the choice to stay in the Void…

"STOP!"

I gasped and took my hand away from the button. Who yelled 'stop'? Looking up, I could see… to my surprise… Chara?

" **So…. you've found your way here too,"** Gaster said, sounding surprised, yet intrigued.

"Chara? How… how did you…?" I asked, surprised that she was here.

Chara ran over to me and said, "You can be so stupid sometimes, Frisk. What part of 'we are one' don't you understand? We are bounded to each other, whether you like it or not."

"No… we're not. I never gave you my Soul, how could we be bounded to each other?" I asked.

"Wow, this old man really screwed your memory up," Chara said.

"What?" I frowned, looking at Gaster.

"Of course you gave me your Soul," Chara said. "You couldn't possibly take it back even when you wanted to. So we were bounded. Heh, it was a trick so you would be feel guilty enough to stay here with Gaster."

"Why?" I asked, looking at Gaster.

" **Your Soul of DETERMINATION… I can only harness it if you choose to stay here."**

"Why do you want my Soul?" I demanded.

" **I want to test something… if I can break out of the void with that power. The power to manipulate time."**

"Heh, as if I would let you take my partner's Soul," Chara said. "Frisk, you have to make a choice before Gaster tries to manipulate your head again."

"No… they all end badly," I said. "There's no good ending for me. And I deserve it."

"Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself," Chara said. "It's your fault you chose to genocide the monsters."

"..."

"So instead of throwing a pity party for it, why don't you actually do something?" Chara said. "RESETTING won't fix everything, you know… all it does is make you think you're above consequences. Even if you did RESET, you would just be tempted again anyways. But you know this, I know you do."

"So what can I even do?" I frowned.

"Forget about these options that Gaster gave you," Chara said. "Make your own choice, like you did when you saved Asriel."

I blinked as I saw another option appeared. It appeared in a flash.

 ***SAVE**

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you helping me?"

Gaster lunged at me. Chara slashed at his black blob-like form with her knife before she turned to me, "You are my partner, Frisk. Like it or not, we're in this together."

"But what would SAVING do?" I asked.

"Press it and see what happens," Chara said. "And I suggest you hurry up."

Gaster was recovering from the slash Chara gave him. I gulped as I looked at the SAVE option. Could I even trust Chara? I've been at war with her for so long… how do I know this is even for me benefit and not her?

Gaster came at me again. Chara put up a red shield to stop him. Gaster dug his hands into the shield, trying to break it. I was surprised, I didn't know Chara could use a shield.

"Frisk, hurry," Chara said. "I don't think I can hold him off for long."

It's weird… Chara almost seemed nice… then again she could just be desperate. I looked at the SAVE option. It did seem to be the only other option for me right now that didn't end badly. But maybe it would be for the better if I chose to stay here and trap Chara here with me for good. But then… Gaster might destroy the timeline using my Soul.

I decided to trust Chara, against my better judgement. I pushed the SAVE option. …. Nothing seem to have happened.

"Frisk!" Chara yelled. "You need to be more DETERMINED or it will not work!"

Gaster summoned a Gaster Blaster that was even bigger than Sans'. Chara had to move to dodge it, but she swung her knife to keep him from getting too close to me.

I still didn't know if I should trust Chara, but there was nothing else I could do. I had to put my faith in Chara right now and hope she wasn't going to screw me over. I thought about my friends and family, how they're all counting on me, their hopes and dreams, and how much they would miss me if I was gone. I had fought alongside them, I had fought against them. I was determined… I had always been determined, I just didn't want to admit it. I was determined enough to end this war one way or another.

Gaster summoned more Gaster Blasters and turned Chara blue. He threw her against the wall and blasted her with the Gaster Blasters. But Chara wasn't done yet. She jumped away from Gaster's grasp and lunged at him.

Asgore… Undyne… Alphys… Papyrus… Snowy… Spike… Toriel… Sans… I promised I would save you all, and I intend to keep that promise. I pushed the SAVE button again. No good, nothing was happening. Please… I want to be able to live with them. I don't want to have to be erased from existence… I want to live in peace with them, give us that happy ending we've been wanting… I know I messed up… I know I deserve this fate… but would it be too much to ask for a second chance?

I pushed the SAVE button again… still nothing. Come on, what do I have to do? Please… I want to save them…

"Frisk…" Chara came up beside me.

"Chara?" I looked at her.

She held out her hand to me. What was she doing? I looked at Gaster to see he was recovering from another blow she had on him. I looked back at her.

"Trust me, partner," Chara said. "If you want to live, then trust me."

I can't believe I'm about to do what I'm about to do…. I hesitated for a second, but I decided to take Chara's hand. To my surprise, she didn't give me her creepy, evil, 'I want to murder you' smile like she always gave me before. Instead, she gave me a genuine smile.

Seeing that Chara was helping me, it filled me with DETERMINATION. Seeing how everything was going to be okay, it filled me with DETERMINATION. Seeing how there is still a chance we could have a happy ending together, it filled me with DETERMINATION.

Gaster launched himself at us, summoning Gaster Blasters around. He blasted them. I cried out as the searing pain went through me.

"Frisk, be strong!" I heard Chara's voice through the pain.

Ugh… it feels like my Soul is tearing apart… But it refused to break. Chara's hand was still holding mine.

" **Impossible…"**

Gaster was looking quite surprised.

I felt Chara squeezing my hand. I quickly smashed the SAVE button. Then all of a sudden, the blackness of the void around us began to crack. I gasped as the entire thing shattered, and there was a bright white light blinding me.

* * *

"Frisk…" I blinked open my eyes to see Chara in front of me. The area around me was no longer blinding, instead, it looked like we were in the sky. We were slowly, ever so slowly descending.

"Chara?" I said.

"You're probably wondering why I'm so different compared to when we were fighting against each other during the war," Chara said.

"Yeah…" I said. "Did something happen?"

"Well Frisk, truth be told…" Chara began to say. "This is the real me."

"What?" I said, confused. What did she mean this was the real her?

"You didn't honestly think I was always like that, did you?" Chara asked. "When you committed genocide to the monsters, all that EXP and LOVE went into me. It corrupted me, just as it corrupted you."

"So what changed?" I asked.

"When we went into the Void, all that EXP and LOVE came out of me," Chara said. "It was like all that hate and lust for power just vanished."

"So… if I had chosen to give into you or did the TRUE RESET, it would've been a happy ending either way?" I asked.

"No," Chara said. "If you had done the TRUE RESET, that vision Gaster showed you would've had a good chance of happening. Because if you TRUE RESET, all of those EXP and LOVE would've came back into both of us. I would've given you the full extent of all the LOVE you had gathered, you would've turned out just like me. If you had chosen to give into me, however, I think I would've been more willing to listen."

"Heh… how ironic…" I said, giving a bitter chuckle. "I chose what I thought was the best ending… but it turned out to be the worst ending. I'm always making such terrible mistakes."

"Yeah well, mistakes is how you learn," Chara said. "And perhaps these will help you learn from yours. The power of DETERMINATION is powerful, the power it grants you makes it easy to abuse. But believe me, Frisk, consequences can't be erased so easily. There's always going to be consequences whether you can RESET or not."

"Yes… I know," I said.

Chara gave me a smile, "Then you know when not to use it. It's a useful power in dire times, but only use it for when you absolutely need it. Perhaps you really are the best person to hold this power."

"But… what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"The war is over," Chara said. "Now we will move on."

I looked down to see the city slowly coming up.

"All those monsters that you brainwashed…" I said. "They'll be released?"

"Yes," Chara said. "I don't want to rule them anymore. I like the idea of just living happily with a loving family. That was all I wanted in the first place."

"But then my EXP and LOVE corrupted you," I said sadly.

"Humans have destructive tendencies," Chara said. "We can't deny that, even the best of people still have those desires. Knowing that you have the power to RESET made it easy to fall prey to those, and the lust for power. But now… after all this, I trust you won't be doing that again."

I shook my head, "All I want now is to have a happy ending."

"Then have it," Chara said. "Once we reach the ground… I'll be back in your Soul. We are bounded after all, and I still need your body to exist. Like you, I don't want to give up my existence."

"... Chara…"

"Asriel will be so upset… but he'll just have to learn to deal with it. Our consequences is that he has to live as a flower, while I live as a ghost." Chara smiled sadly. "Even with the power to RESET, I could only go back to the day I came out of you with your DETERMINATION."

I looked at her.

"And no, I didn't do all that because you took your Soul back like Gaster made you think," Chara chuckled. "I did it for more of a personal reason. I wanted to watch you squirm, make you suffer for what you did when you killed everyone. Of course, I also made those who were fighting with you suffer too."

"Chara, I'm so sorry," I apologized. "All of this that happened was because of me…"

"Well, like Sans said before, if you didn't do it, someone else will," Chara said with a shrug. "There will always be a Soul of DETERMINATION."

"Yeah, but if only I was more responsible with that power…" I sighed.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. What's done is done. Maybe you can't ever truly erase your mistakes, but you can make up for them in the future," Chara said. "As it should be."

"I… I wish I could save you and Asriel from your fates…" I said.

"Well, that's only wishful thinking," Chara said as she began to fade. "And please, learn to love the future. Don't always RESET, or something like this may happen again."

I nodded, filling DETERMINED to keep that promise no matter what. Chara smiled before she disappeared completely.

I looked down as I was approaching the city. The monsters and humans were waking up, like they just came from a bad dream. I could see Toriel, Spike, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore and Papyrus looking up at me in shock. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I'm sure they believe I was going to hit the ground and die. And maybe I am… I'm not longer falling slowly anymore, instead, I was falling at an alarming fast rate. And yet, I didn't feel worried.

Then, I felt a familiar PING go through my body. I had a soft landing on the ground. I looked up to see Sans standing there, smiling.

"Hey kid, had a nice fall?" Sans said.

"FRISK!" Everyone shouted as they ran up to me.

I smiled as they hugged me.

"So... did we... uh... win?" Alphys asked.

"I sure hope so!" Undyne smiled widely. "After all, I don't feel the urge to serve some stupid brat anymore!"

I looked down to see Flowey frowning.

"Yeah, we did," I said. "The day can finally continue. And... I hope we can make a bright future... for _all_ of us." I smiled down at Flowey. "Someday."

Of course, fixing relationships and trust issues among each other will take some work. But that... is a story for another day.

 **The Story is Saving…**

 **ErRoR… StOrY dAtA nOt FoUnD. *static* ReBoOtInG- *static***

Gaster's face appeared in front of you.

" **I will find a way out of the Void yet. All those RESETs, all those brainwashing during the war... it's already setting the cracks I need to get out. Yes... soon... very soon..."**

 **ErRoR… StOrY cOu-Ld n-O-t bE s-A-v-ed... Errrrrr-Rrr-ooooo-Rrr- KZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

 **The End(?)**

* * *

 **DarkFoxKit:** Yeah, for those of you who didn't read the implications, the TRUE RESET ending was actually the bad ending. Remember, Frisk had done genocide, so that means Chara would take over her body. The good ending was actually Frisk giving into Chara. She and Chara would've been able to talk without Chara being angry that Frisk had ruined all their hard work in the war. I did purposefully kept it vague though. The true ending is cheesy, and most likely a mixed bag. It is open ended, there is room to do a sequel here, but I may or may not do a sequel. Right now, this is the end of The RESET Warfare. It's time to move on to a new story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I ask that you be polite in your reviews.

* * *

 **agklover1221 : **I'm sorry, I don't count votes from reviews.

 **litosns :** Um... interesting. So you wanted Frisk to be in the Void if she was you, the player. Heh, too bad the twist here is the TRUE RESET ending was actually the bad ending. At least it wasn't real.

 **gamerman246 : **Votes don't count in the reviews, I'm sorry.

 **AngelMaster14 :** Well, too bad the poll won for the TRUE RESET.

 **TheMoonfox : **Ironically, the TRUE RESET ending was the bad ending due to Frisk having done genocide before. Chara would've been more willing to listen had Frisk chose to give in to her. I guess I threw a lot of people out the loop with that one.

 **penguinfan28 :** Well, here's the ending. I hope it was worth the wait.

 **That one guy named me : **Well, as you can see, that 'big happy fun yaaaay' ending was the bad ending, while giving into Chara was the good ending. Staying in the Void is the depressing ending. The poll was actually up, it just wasn't on my profile. It's actually pretty funny to see that nobody guessed the TRUE RESET ending would've been bad since Frisk did do the genocide run, and you should know what that means once you finish a pacifist run after a genocide run.

 **Bloops : **Well, in a way, Chara did win.

 **The Shiny Vulpix :** Yeah, well wiping your save file in Undertale may work, but in this story, no. Frisk had done a genocide run, so doing the pacifist run after that was the worst ending of this story. Aside from maybe the depressing ending from staying in the Void.

 **TheRealMasonMac : **Votes don't count in the reviews.

 **MorFaeSparLightning : **Heh... ^^' Starting over from the beginning may not always be the best choice. Sometimes you have to own up to what you've done.

 **cheesegal001 :** Heh, well that did happen in the True Ending. Although that's not to say it's the perfect ending. Everyone's going to be on edge for a while, Frisk will have to build up the relationships and have doubt cast on to her since Chara fused back with her. Those are just ideas for the sequel that I may or may not write one day.

 **MechaSniper51 :** Well, the link to my poll is on my profile, which I stated in my previous AN. But oh well, you got that ending anyways, except for the hard mode part.

 **Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1 :** No, I wasn't expecting you to. ^^' But I'm happy to see that you were. Unfortunately though, the majority chose the bad ending without realizing it was the bad ending.

 **Anonymous :** Unfortunately, if Frisk does a Geno Run and she tries to get a pacifist ending, Chara will take over her body. So a lot of people who voted, hoping for the happy ending, got a bad ending instead. ^^' And I guess the 'Redemption Run' is more of in the sequel if I ever do it.

 **Guest : **Well, if Frisk had stayed, Gaster would've taken her Soul and probably use it to escape the Void himself. Heh, you seem to be the only one who realized the dangers of Frisk going back to the beginning.

 **The Toad Soldier : **You really should've asked me this in a PM. There was a link to the poll in my profile, as I've stated in the last AN.

 **LilacKitten : **Well, I hoped you like this one.

 **GhostofTime :** Thank you.

 **WingsOfBronze :** Well, Sans didn't remember anything, because TRUE RESET. And yeah, you actually did choose a good ending, but too bad the TRUE RESET choice won in the poll.

 **Star11789 : **Heh, I'm very happy to know that you enjoyed it. I am worried that the ending may not be what many were hoping for. ... Wait, you're asking me love advice? Ah... I don't think I can help you with that. I'm pretty much asexual. But if you still want my advice, I say try to talk to him. If nobody makes a move, then neither of you are going to prosper in a relationship.

 **punmasterlady : **Heh, well, now he's not. Hope you enjoyed the ending. XP

 **L3gendaryUmbraFan991 :** Well... it kinda came to be like that, if you count Chara as a 'Gary Stu OC' and the smashes 'Chara' part to be Gaster. ^^'


End file.
